


MARTY

by saxnas



Series: OCZY [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off opowiadania "Oczy". Nowi bohaterowie, nowe wątki, inny czas :)<br/>Sporo spojlerów do "Oczu"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPOTKANIE

Zawrócił za stacją benzynową. Wskaźnik paliwa oscylował niebezpiecznie blisko zera. Lasy po obu stronach szosy wyglądały malowniczo, ale nie chciałby w nich utknąć na noc, z pustym bakiem i pustym żołądkiem. W starej, skórzanej kurtce, poprzecieranej na szwach. Niby początek września nie był jeszcze taki chłodny, ale przydałoby się zorganizować jakiś dach nad głową. Zajrzał do portfela. Nie za wiele tego... Może któraś z tych kart zadziała? Ricardo Ramirez czy Choi Hyesung?

Rozejrzał się. Przejeżdżając przez miasteczko widział całkiem ładny hotelik. Podjazd, zadbana rabata, odmalowana fasada. Za wysokie progi. Ledwie go stać na jedną noc w najtańszym motelu. Jak ten Roadhouse z parkingiem dla ciężarówek. Troskliwie ustawił motor przy ścianie, z dala od tych ryczących potworów. Nie chciałby, żeby zahaczył go  jakiś kretyn w poplamionej koszulce i przepoconej czapce Knicksów.

Obszedł budynek i otworzył drzwi. Ciemne wnętrze pachniało jedzeniem, piwem, fajkami i dawno niepranymi dżinsami.

\- ...masz i zmiataj! Jak cię ojciec tu złapie!... - warknął starszy facet zza baru, podając papierową torbę jedzenia na wynos jakiemuś szczeniakowi.

\- Zatrzymaj resztę! - pisnął szczeniak, wysypując drobne na ladę. Facet przewrócił oczami i zgarnął monety bez liczenia.

\- ...i wiesz, na kim się skrupi? - zapytał szorstko. - Na mnie! No, już! Jazda! Ganiaj! To nie miejsce dla ciebie! - Uderzył go w ramię ścierką, chłopak się odwrócił i...

\- Przepraszam! - Odbił się od szerokiego torsu, nadepnął na ciężki, skórzany but motocyklisty, stracił równowagę i klapnął na tyłek.

\- Cholera! Dzieciaku! - wrzasnął barman i wyskoczył, żeby pomóc mu wstać, ale motocyklista nachylił się, podał szczeniakowi rękę i dźwignął go na nogi. - Ty, koleś! Łapy!

\- Chciałem tylko pomóc! - Motocyklista podniósł ręce w deklaracji przyjaznych intencji.

\- Napytasz mi biedy! - Barman bezceremonialnie chwycił chłopca za ramię i wypchnął za próg. - Nie plącz się tu! - syknął. - Bo powiem ojcu! Spierze ci tyłek!

\- Nie powiesz! - Chłopak prychnął wesoło i jeszcze zza drzwi próbował rzucić okiem do środka, zaciekawiony obcym, z którym się zderzył.

\- Racja, ja ci spiorę tyłek! - Facet zatrzasnął drzwi i w dziwacznej próbie uniemożliwienia chłopcu powrotu przekręcił zasuwkę. Kilku kierowców obserwujących tę całą scenę zaczęło się śmiać, ale wystarczyło, żeby barman na nich spojrzał i śmiechy natychmiast zgasły. - Ty czego? - burknął, nie odwracając się do nowego klienta.

\- Burgera i frytki. I piwo - odpowiedział, sadowiąc się na wysokim stołku.

\- Prawo jazdy. - Facet skrzywił się ponuro i przetarł blat ścierką, najwyraźniej odruchowo, a nie z potrzeby czystości. Motocyklista przewrócił oczami i wyjął zalaminowany kartonik. 

\- Chłopcze, fałszywe dokumenty wyczuwam na milę! - Barman nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ale otworzył butelkę i postawił przed klientem. Zatrzymał na nim wzrok, pochylił się nieco i ostrzegł, podnosząc palec. - Nie cwaniakuj. Zachowuj się grzecznie w _moim_ barze...

Motocyklista skinął, na poły rozbawiony, na poły zirytowany, ale właśnie wtedy barman ściszył głos aż do szeptu.

\- ...wilku.

Motocyklista drgnął, zaskoczony i przyjrzał się barmanowi czujnie, próbując dostrzec coś, co być może przeoczył w pierwszej chwili. Niuchnął. Barman pokręcił głową, odpowiadając na nieme pytanie i zniknął na zapleczu, nie zwracając już więcej uwagi ani na przybysza, ani na resztę klientów.

\- Chyba już można? - Rzucił jeden z nich, leniwie ruszając do wyjścia, żeby odblokować zamek.

\- Zawsze tak świruje? - spytał inny, najwyraźniej nieobeznany z tutejszymi zwyczajami, zagryzając spieczone żeberko.

\- Nie chcesz z nim zadzierać. Zresztą, to porządny chłop, ale ten dzieciak... - mruknął najbardziej niepozorny z mężczyzn, żylasty, ogorzały, siedzący na końcu baru, sącząc jakąś tanią whisky, której ostry zapach zalatywał aż tu. Motocyklista wychylił się, żeby lepiej go słyszeć. - Kichnie, a całe miasto życzy mu zdrowia...

\- No, nie taki z niego dzieciak! - Roześmiał się ten od żeberek. - Z czternaście już chyba ma! I chyba może sobie kupić burgera na wynos?

\- Jego stary przeżył kiedyś... - Facet dopił ze szklaneczki, wysupłał pognieciony banknot. Wstał. - ...ogromną tragedię. Pozbierał się jakoś, ale nie spuszcza tego szczeniaka z oka.

Motocyklista wiedział, że słówko _szczeniak_ nie zostało użyte tu przypadkowo. Tych dwóch ludzi tutaj nie widziało prawdziwej natury chłopca, ale on tak. I najwyraźniej ten barman też, chociaż jako człowiek nie powinien potrafić ich rozpoznać. A jednak... Najwyraźniej rozpoznawał.

Kierowca przeszedł obok, zerknął na motocyklistę, na jego piwo, niuchnął i odwrócił wzrok. Jak twardy, sterany życiem beta na widok młodego, buńczucznego alfy, który uważa, że cały świat to jedno wielkie terytorium do podboju.

\- Na mój gust to jeden z tych rozwydrzonych bachorów, które starzy za bardzo rozpieszczają, zamiast trzymać krótko... - Skomentował pod nosem ten od żeberek, mlaskając i plując drobinkami przeżutego mięsa. - Mój stary prał mnie pasem na gołą dupę i wyrosłem na ludzi... A jak miałem szesnaście lat to już zarabiałem na siebie i jeszcze posyłałem mu, żeby miał na... - Zakrztusił się, uderzył pięścią w mostek, beknął i dokończył - ...na leki.

\- ...whisky... - mruknął w tym samym momencie ten, co otwierał drzwi. Motocyklista usłyszał. Wilczy słuch, ale facet od żeberek był tylko człowiekiem. Jak cała reszta tych niewydarzonych istot nie zwracał uwagi na większość dźwięków i woni. W ogóle do nich nie docierały. Ślepe krety. I głuche. 

\- Twój burger! - Barman postawił talerz. Tani fajans uderzył o ciemny laminat z nieprzyjemnym brzękiem, aż sierść się jeżyła na karku. - Jeszcze coś?

\- Keczup? I może jakieś serwetki? - Zażądał, mając przekonanie, że skoro płaci, to ma prawo wymagać. Poza tym nie podobał mu się ten cały barman i jego podejście. Trzeba mu przytrzeć nosa! Niech nie zadziera go tak wysoko, przecież to tylko tania spelunka w podrzędnej mieścinie pośrodku niczego!

\- Masz forsę? - spytał tamten bez ogródek. 

\- Mam. - Podał kartę, ale barman rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne politowania. 

\- Sorry, sir... Ramirez... - Jego ton aż ociekał kpiną. - Tylko gotówka. Stare, dobre papierki.

\- Co to? Średniowiecze? - Oburzył się, ale zaczął grzebać za portfelem. W pierwszej sekundzie chciał trzasnąć talerzem i wyjść, jednak burger pachniał smakowicie a on jechał całą noc i pół dnia prawie bez postojów i bez posiłków. To go stawiało trochę pod ścianą, jeśli chodzi o unoszenie się honorem.

\- Potrzebujesz pokoju? Mam najtańsze. - Zaoferował barman i właściciel tego jakże luksusowego przybytku z wygodami, skrupulatnie prostując każdego wygniecionego dolara i ostentacyjnie oglądając, czy na pewno nie fałszywy jak prawo jazdy i karta kredytowa. Uznał, że są w porządku, więc postawił obok talerza keczup. Serwetki były zawsze czymś, czego unikał w swoim lokalu i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać dla żadnych mydłkowatych klientów (i każdy klient, choćby miał wygląd najtęższego zabijaki, jeśli chciał serwetki - udowadniał, że w głębi duszy jest mydłkiem i zasługuje, by traktować go jak mydłka). - Wyglądasz, jakby przydało ci się trochę snu, synu. - Oparł łokcie na blacie i przyjrzał mu się jak je.

Motocyklista skinął, zbyt zajęty pożeraniem burgera i frytek, by wdawać się w konwersacje. Był pieruńsko głodny i pewnie doceniłby nawet trociny podlane sosem, byle napełnić brzuch, ale ten burger był najlepszy, jakiego kiedykolwiek jadł, na Pierwszego Wilka, niebo w gębie! Aż sapnął z uznaniem. Barman chyba na to czekał, na ten niewerbalny sygnał, że z jedzeniem wszystko w porządku i uspokojony zajął się czymś, grzechocząc i stukając za ladą.

Tak! Na Pierwszego, Ojca wszystkich Wilków, to był majstersztyk! Gdyby nie był taki głodny, zwolniłby trochę, by dłużej się podelektować! Prawdziwe siekane mięso, nie jakaś pulpa z przemielonych razem z kurnikiem, nafaszerowanych antybiotykami i hormonami kuraków bez dziobów, pazurów i skrzydeł, ślepych od półmroku, w którym siedzą przez całe swoje żałosne, krótkie życie, nie widząc trawy i słońca i ledwo oddychając powietrzem pełnym unoszącego się pyłu z zeschłych gówien i pierza. Kiedyś pracował na takiej fermie. Tydzień. Dłużej nie dał rady... Co mu przypomniało o drażliwej kwestii.

\- Nie potrzebujesz... - Przełknął, otarł usta wierzchem ręki, nie wypuszczając burgera z dłoni. Zdobyczy raz zdobytej nikt nie zdołałby mu odebrać. - ...pracownika? Pracowałem kiedyś w barze... Na kuchni... - Zareklamował się. 

\- Nie, synu. - Barman uciął, zanim chłopak rozwinął listę swoich, zapewne licznych, doświadczeń i kompetencji. - Mam komplet. 

\- W takiej dziurze nie znajdziesz roboty! - Wtrącił ten od żeberek. - Trzymają dla swoich. Co? Może nie? - Rzucił wyzywająco, ale zaraz nieco się zmitygował na widok miny barmana. Pokazał, że chce jeszcze jedno piwo i dodał łagodniej. - Jedź do Crabtown, tam się zaczepisz...

\- Albo w tartaku? - Podsunął drugi z mężczyzn. - Benny, co myślisz?

\- A co mam myśleć? - Barman zwany Bennym wzruszył ramionami, krzątając się z tą swoją naburmuszoną miną. Dopiero teraz motocyklista zauważył nad półkami z alkoholem małą tabliczkę z krótkim, choć wiele mówiącym napisem: _żelazem_ _i_ _srebrem_.

\- Można zarobić. - Facet przysiadł się bliżej ze swoim piwem, najwyraźniej w nastroju do gadki. - Jeżdżę tu z drewnem od kilku lat i powiadam ci, ciągle ta sama ekipa. Chwalą sobie. Owszem, ponoć zapieprzać trzeba, ale nikt nie grymasi. Teraz przed zimą pewnie przyda się dodatkowa para rąk... - Uśmiechnął się życzliwie, obserwując jak młodzieniec rozprawia się z jedzeniem, mało sobie przy tym palców nie pogryzie. Musiał być przegłodzony.

Sylwetkę miał barczystą, wzrost słuszny, ale z bliska widać, że jeszcze nastolatek. Benny od razu zauważył, że do pełnoletności to mu brakuje.

Benny to spostrzegawczy sukinkot i miał oko do klientów. Jakoś zawsze potrafił wyczuć, który może sprawiać kłopoty. Mruk był z niego i opryskliwa menda, ale kierowcy go lubili. Nie kłapał po próżnicy, ceny miał uczciwe, niechrzczone piwo i najlepsze żarcie, czego chcieć więcej?

\- A gdzie ten tartak? - Młodzik oblizał wargi, palce i pewnie zabrałby się za talerz, gdyby nie ich obecność. Jednocześnie westchnął z lubością i nieco popuścił pasa. O tak, Benny nie skąpił na porcjach. 

\- Za miastem na zachód... - Facet machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku. - Musiałeś przejeżdżać koło zjazdu, jeśli kierujesz się na północ...

\- Klucz. - Benny zabrał talerz i niedopite piwo, kładąc w zamian staromodny kluczyk z żelaznym kółkiem. - Skręć na parking i na lewo. - Pospieszył, jakby niezadowolony z przebiegu tej rozmowy. Najwyraźniej nie spodobał mu się pomysł, że chłopak zostanie w mieście dłużej. - Ej! - Zawołał go w drzwiach. - I nie próbuj zwiać bez płacenia!

Motocyklista wyszczerzył się, odwrócił na pięcie i poszedł.

Przeparkował motocykl bliżej motelu, zostawił plecak i kurtkę w obskurnym, ale dość czystym pokoju i wyszedł na mały rekonesans. Może w duchu miał nadzieję natknąć się znów na tego szczeniaka z baru...

Śmieszny gnojek, jak tak o tym jeszcze raz pomyśleć. Ładnie pachniał. Smakowicie. Jak to omegi. Pewnie dlatego ten cały Benny się wkurzał i chciał się go jak najszybciej pozbyć. Taki smarkaty, smakowity omega w spelunce pełnej kierowców i wilków to kuszenie losu...

 _Żelazem i srebrem_. Więc Benny wie. Jakoś wyczuwa wilki, potrafi odróżnić je od ludzi. Żelazem i srebrem... Srebrem. Zatem potrafi też zabić, przynajmniej ostrzega. Pewnie pod barem trzyma nabity sztucer. _Wygląda na twardego skurczybyka_ , pomyślał motocyklista, rozglądając się po szyldach i wystawach. Miasteczko było niewielkie, usadowione wzdłuż głównej drogi i pewnie rozrastało się nieco na boki w głąb lasów. Zaskakująco zadbane. Nigdzie nie widać śmieci, chodniki równiutko ułożone, gdzieniegdzie ławeczka, oświetlenie, kwitnące rabatki. Wszystko odmalowane, czyściutkie, porządne... Aż nierzeczywiste. Przejeżdżał przez wiele takich mniejszych i większych miasteczek i rzadko się trafiały takie obrazki.

O, kolejny omega na horyzoncie. Stał na niskich schodkach ceglanego budyneczku z białymi balustradami i drewnianymi okiennicami.

\- Brian? Zabierzesz Marty'ego? - zawołał przez trawnik do wysokiego i raczej zwalistego nastolatka.

\- Jasne! Właśnie jadę do biblioteki! O której będziesz w domu? - odkrzyknął, bawiąc się kluczykami. 

\- Mam dziś jeszcze parę spraw... - Omega rozłożył ramiona z rezygnacją. - Pewnie wieczorem.

\- Ojciec po ciebie przyjedzie?

\- Sam wrócę! Jeszcze zajrzę do Amy! - odkrzyknął i pomachał, zawracając do środka, bo jakieś dwie kobiety zwróciły się do niego zaaferowane, z plikiem papierów i najwyraźniej popędzały na umówione wcześniej spotkanie.

Na ceglanej ścianie przytwierdzono tablicę z dumnym napisem RATUSZ. A poniżej: Urząd Pocztowy. Z którego właśnie wyszedł kolejny wilk! Kolejny omega, jakby się kto pytał, w granatowym swetrze i niebieskiej koszuli służbowego uniformu. Wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił, rozglądając się czujnie. Naprawdę, co za śmieszne miasteczko!

\- Pan do nas? - Dostrzegł obcego, przyglądającego mu się z drugiej strony ulicy, mając przy tym minę, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Obcy pokręcił głową, że nie, ale zbliżył się w kilkunastu szybkich krokach, więc poczciarz skwapliwie zagasił ledwie napoczętego papierosa i troskliwie schował go do foliowej torebeczki, z braku jakiejkolwiek popielniczki w pobliżu.

\- Chciałem się poczęstować - powiedział obcy, wskazując na paczkę. Omega cofnął się o pół kroku i przechylił głowę, węsząc, zanim się nieco rozluźnił i wyciągnął ją w zapraszającym geście.

\- Burmistrz nie lubi palenia. - Wyznał konfidencjonalnie, zerkając na sąsiednie wejście. - Próbuję rzucić, ale to takie trudne! - westchnął. Obcy wyciągnął zapalniczkę i przypalił im obu. - Próbowałem plastrów, gum, wizualizacji, gryzłem marchewki... - Spojrzał z ukosa. - Podobno w paleniu tylko częściowo chodzi o nikotynę, reszta to rytuał... To wychodzenie na zewnątrz, zapalanie... Zajęcie dla rąk. - Wyjaśniał i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Ja to po prostu lubię.

\- Tak? - Obcy zaciągnął się kilka razy.

\- Nie palisz regularnie? Nie jesteś nałogowcem? - Domyślił się poczciarz. - Widzę, że nie. Alfy mają silniejszą wolę. - Dodał zazdrośnie.

\- Właśnie zauważyłem... Dużo tu... wilków. - Rzucił zachęcająco, licząc, że poczciarz okaże się tak rozmowny na jakiego wyglądał.

\- Sporo, tak. - Przyznał beztrosko. - Żyjemy tu w zgodzie z ludźmi. A ty? Przejazdem? Bo chyba nie do schroniska? - Roześmiał się, jak z dobrego dowcipu, po czym nagle zreflektował, że palnął jakieś głupstwo i aż zakaszlał z wrażenia.

\- Schroniska? - Obcy powtórzył niewinnie, ale poczciarz nagle stracił ochotę na pogaduszki, zasznurował usta, rozdeptał peta i pchnął czubkiem buta ze schodów na trawnik, nie martwiąc się w tym momencie, co powie burmistrz na takie nieporządki. Obrócił się na pięcie i już go nie było.

Definitywnie, najbardziej zwariowane miasteczko, jakie zdarzyło mu się na oczy zobaczyć. Omegi na stanowych posadach. Wilki na ulicach, na razie widział ich więcej niż ludzi! Co to za miejsce? I o co chodziło temu niedojdzie z tym całym schroniskiem? Zachował się jakby zdradził, że Wielka Stopa mieszka za rogiem...

A ten zwalisty, co wybierał się... Gdzie? Do biblioteki?

Zgasił papierosa i odpluł. Nauczył się palić, ale w przeciwieństwie do tego omegi, nie smakowało mu. I nigdy nie miał dość forsy, żeby pozwolić sobie na puszczanie jej z dymem. Wolałby zatankować motor i zjeść kolację, a nie zawsze miał ten luksus. Teraz było o wiele łatwiej. Mógł zaczepić się gdzieś przy prostych pracach sezonowych, ale jeszcze dwa, trzy lata temu... Było ciężko. Fajki to strata czasu i pieniędzy i nie potrzebował żadnej silnej woli, żeby to zrozumieć.

Nawiasem mówiąc, jak do licha omega dostał taką pracę? Na poczcie? Nie, żeby zaraz mu zazdrościć tego frajerskiego mundurka, ale omegi nie pracowały na poczcie! Ani tym bardziej w ratuszu, odnotowując tak dla porządku. Stała posada, przyzwoita pensja, pewnie dobre ubezpieczenie medyczne... Nie, żeby zazdrościł. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkał... W drodze widział sporo omeg, ale zwykle to były jakieś kurewki, narkomani, czasem jakieś kelnerki w spelunkach gorszych niż Roadhouse Benny'ego.

 _Może nie bywałem w miejscach takich jak to?_ , zastanowił się uczciwie. Zmierzchało i zdecydował, że jeszcze kawałek się przejdzie a potem wróci do motelu i faktycznie trochę się prześpi. Po tylu godzinach jazdy dobrze rozprostować kości i wyciągnąć się na prawdziwym łóżku.

Okazało się, że niedaleko jest sklep, w którym nabył najtańszy sześciopak piwa (i to były ostatnie pieniądze, jakie miał, więc kwestia znalezienia zarobku stała się paląca). Szedł chodnikiem, mijając kilku ludzi i kolejnego wilka (który zerkał za nim podejrzliwie), gdy znów go zobaczył. Tego szczeniaka z baru!

Siedział na schodach przed budynkiem (tak, łatwo zgadnąć - biblioteki) i czytał książkę, przeżuwając leniwie długą frytkę.

\- Marty! Ej, Marty! - krzyknął ten krępy nastolatek, podchodząc krokiem znamionującym pewność siebie i dobre samopoczucie. - Co tam masz?

\- Nic! - Chłopak poderwał głowę, odłożył książkę i chciał wyrzucić rozerwaną torbę z resztką jedzenia do najbliższego kosza, ale alfa już zobaczył i wysnuł wnioski.

\- Byłeś u Benny'ego. - Nie podniósł głosu, ale jego ton stał się surowszy. - Sam?

\- No... - Chłopak był niewiele niższy, może o kilka cali, cztery albo pięć i chyba niewiele młodszy, ale dużo szczuplejszy i jakiś taki drobny przy tym drugim. Dla dodania sobie wzrostu stanął na schodku. Wysunął czubek języka na wargę i podrapał się w nos. - Nie mów ojcu!

\- Miałeś sam tam nie chodzić!

\- Oj! Jejku, przecież nie jestem dzieckiem! - Obraził się omega. - I patrz, nikt mnie nie zjadł! Nikt mnie nie porwał!

\- Masz szczęście! - Alfa podniósł torbę, pogrzebał w papierach w poszukiwaniu resztek i rozjarzył się, ponieważ malec zdołał zjeść zaledwie połowę burgera. Alfa czym prędzej zatopił zęby w ocalałej połówce. - Mogeś faczekać na mie! Łazem byfmy pofli!

\- Chciałem sam! Przestańcie mnie traktować jak szczeniaczka! - Omega rozejrzał się za plecakiem, popędzany przez brata. - Dasz poprowadzić?

\- F fyciu! Fies ci nie folno! - Odmówił alfa, poganiając go w kierunku auta. - Fary fy mie fabił!

\- A tobie pozwala! To niesprawiedliwe! - Zaczął się awanturować, kopnął jakiś kamyk i nadął się, robiąc strasznie śmieszną minę. - To niesprawiedliwe! W końcu ucieknę z domu i tyle mnie zobaczycie!

\- Fafiofaeś! - Zdenerwował się alfa, wypluł burgera i złapał chłopca ostro za ramię. - Nawet tak nie gadaj! Wiesz, jakby się wszyscy martwili o ciebie?! Ojciec by chyba oszalał!

\- Przepraszam... - wystękał omega, skruszony po reprymendzie. - Ale naprawdę mam już czternaście lat! I tylko ja chodzę z obstawą, jak jakiś przedszkolak! W szkole się ze mnie nabijają, że mi zmieniacie pieluchy! Mam tego dość! - Rozżalił się ponownie. Alfa otworzył mu drzwiczki dżipa i poczekał, aż wsiądzie.

\- Zapnij pas! - Przypomniał, zanim zatrzasnął drzwiczki i obszedł wóz, żeby wsiąść za kierownicę. Zanim dotarł na drugą stronę, władował resztkę burgera do ust, popchnął palcem, wypychnąwszy policzki jak wielki chomik i rzucił czujne spojrzenie stojącemu pod drzewem obcemu wilkowi.

Nie spodobał mu się jego wygląd. Było w nim coś... dzikiego. Młody, samotny alfa bez watahy? Skórzana, bardzo znoszona kurtka. Grube, poprzecierane dżinsy nie pierwszej świeżości... Trochę cuchnął, jakby od jakiegoś czasu się nie mył. I miał ten uważny, przeszywający wzrok psa tropiącego.

\- Nie podoba mi się - powiedział, gdy zdołał przełknąć i jednocześnie ruszył, ale nadal zerkał w tylne lusterko. - Ten włóczęga.

\- To nie włóczęga. - Zaprotestował Marty, który też się obejrzał. - Widziałem go w barze. Pomógł mi wstać.

\- Co?

\- Yyy... no... - Marty zająknął się. - Bo się potknąłem i... pomógł mi wstać. Nie martw się! Tam było mnóstwo wilków i Benny! Nic mi się nie stało! - Zaczął się bronić. - Nie mów tacie, dobra? Nie mów! Jejku, bo mi da szlaban! Nie powiesz? - Zaczął skamleć błagalnie, póki brat się nie roześmiał.

\- Nie powiem. Mnie by uziemił jeszcze bardziej, że cię nie dopilnowałem. - Pokręcił głową. - Ale nie łaź sam do Benny'ego. W barze nikt cię nie zaczepi, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kto potem za tobą może poleźć...

\- Dobra! Nie będę! - Omega skłamał rezolutnie, błyskając zębami w szerokim uśmiechu. - W sobotę Krissy urządza imprezę. Zawieziesz mnie?

\- Krissy? - Brat podniósł brwi. - A ciocia wie?

\- Wie, zgodziła się! - Machnął ręką trochę zbyt teatralnie i zbyt gorliwie, by nie wzbudzić czujności. - Będzie kilka osób! To nawet nie jest prawdziwa impreza tylko... Uhm... Piżama party!

\- Piżama party?

\- No.

\- Jak ojciec się zgodzi, to cię zawiozę.

Omega westchnął i odwrócił twarz do szyby. Do soboty były jeszcze dwa dni, więc jest trochę czasu, żeby go urobić. Może się uda. Tak, trzeba mieć nadzieję. Pierwsza impreza w pierwszej klasie ogólniaka! Jeeej! Byłoby tragicznie, gdyby to go ominęło! Naprawdę rozumiał, że rodzina się martwi i przejmuje i opiekują się nim z miłości i z troski i w ogóle, ale miał już po uszy tych policyjnych zakazów!

Jest już w ogólniaku i zasługuje na trochę wolności! Na trochę zaufania i traktowania jak dorosły! Przecież Grejpfrut wcale nie jest starszy od niego! Zaledwie półtora roku! No, owszem, jest alfą i waży dwa razy tyle co Marty, ale to tylko półtora roku, na Pierwszego Wilka! Czemu on prowadzi dżipa a Marty'emu nawet nie pozwalają wsiąść za kierownicę?

To takie niesprawiedliwe!

Tata przesadza.

\- Nie naburmuszaj się tak. - Grejpfrut (ta ksywka była tak stara jak on sam i chociaż już prawie nikt nie pamiętał, skąd się wzięła, to doskonale do niego pasowała a on lubił ją bardziej niż własne imię i wcale się nie obrażał, gdy tak do niego wołali) dał mu kuksańca i włączył radio. - Lepiej opowiedz, kto ma być jeszcze na tej imprezie.

\- Piżama party. - Sprostował. Uważał, ze brzmi to bardziej bezpiecznie, miękko i domowo niż _impreza_. Ojciec sfiksuje, jak usłyszy _impreza_ , ale przyjęcie w piżamach...? To prawie jak nocowanie. Krissy jest kuzynką, to dom cioci i w ogóle... Może nawet nie mówić, że to przyjęcie, tylko zapytać, czy można zostać u niej na noc? Że niby poodrabiają lekcje, pograją na komputerze i zamiast wracać wieczorem, to wróci rano? _O, to ma sens!_ , ucieszył się. _Tata przecież nie zabroni nocować u cioci?_

\- Będzie West? - Drążył Grejpfrut z niewinną miną.

\- West? Nie wiem... - Marty zrobił się czerwony, chociaż wcale nie chciał. Im bardziej nie chciał, tym bardziej policzki go piekły. - Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Czyli będzie. - Grejpfrut pokiwał, śmiejąc się. - Ale nie będziecie grać w butelkę?

\- Co?! Zwariowałeś?!

\- Przecież go lubisz. I on ciebie chyba też...

\- Jesteś głupi! Nienawidzę cię! - rozdarł się omega i kopnął spód schowka na rękawiczki. - I wcale go nie lubię! Skąd ci przyszło do głowy! - sapnął. - Lubi mnie?

\- Nie zauważyłeś? - Grejpfrut prowadził ostrożnie i nigdy nie łamał przepisów. Dlatego ojciec miał do niego zaufanie. Teraz też utrzymywał przepisową prędkość, mimo że szosa była w obie strony puściutka, pogoda jak kryształ i każdy inny wilk na jego miejscu nie oparłby się pokusie, by wcisnąć gaz. - Gapi się na ciebie.

\- Gapi? - Marty z całej siły udawał, że wcale a wcale nie zależy mu, żeby znać szczegóły. - Kiedy na przykład?

\- Na pikniku ostatnio. - Grejpfrut włączył kierunkowskaz, zwolnił i przygotował się do zjazdu. - Starał się siedzieć koło ciebie.

\- Nie zauważyłem... - mruknął Marty, ale aż spuchł z zadowolenia i wzrok mu się rozmaślił.

\- Bo za każdym razem jak się na ciebie patrzy to spuszczasz wzrok! I uciekasz przed nim. - Wytknął starszy brat. - Myślę, że mógłby cię zaprosić do kina, gdybyś tylko dał mu szansę.

\- Tak? - Na twarzy młodszego szczeniaczka wykwitł tępy, błogi uśmiech. - Ale tata...

\- Zawiózłbym was. - Zaoferował. - Albo Joy?

\- Serio? - Marty obrócił się na siedzeniu, żeby popatrzeć na brata. - Serio uważasz, że mnie lubi?

\- Serio. - Przytaknął z powagą, zagryzając wargę. Nisko zwieszone gałęzie ocierały się o dach i szyby dżipa. W lesie już zrobiło się całkiem mrocznie, ale zbliżali się do domu i wiedział, że odkąd skręcili z głównej drogi są na celowniku chłopaków. Kwestie bezpieczeństwa to był ojca konik i obsesja.

Współczuł małemu, ale jako najmłodszy w rodzinie i w dodatku omega, miał literalnie przerąbane. Ojciec trząsł się nad nimi wszystkimi, ale Marty'ego traktował faktycznie jakby wciąż był szczeniaczkiem w pieluchach. Zwłaszcza teraz będzie trochę ciężko. W okolicy rocznicy, jesienią, ojcu zawsze nieco puszczają styki. Fakt, nie jest łatwo przeżyć to, co on przeżył i tak po prostu żyć dalej. Z tymi wszystkimi grobami na ranczu...

Grejpfrut był za mały, żeby pamiętać, a w rodzinie za wiele się o tym nie mówiło. Nie, żeby to była jakaś tajemnica, ukrywana przed najmłodszymi. Nie. Po prostu, mimo tylu lat, to wciąż dla ojca i innych było... świeże. Bolesne. I chociażby Joy i Jimmy - nie byli dorośli, a też swoje przeszli. Jimmy... No, tak. Grejpfrut nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, z czym musiał się uporać. Marty się złościł, ale czy można się dziwić ojcu, że nie chciał ryzykować? Stracił zbyt wiele. Stracił już dzieci, gdyby miał stracić jeszcze jedno, chyba by tego nie przeżył. Marty powinien trochę mu odpuścić.

Teraz zapomniał zupełnie o imprezie, Bennym i pretensjach, cały rozmarzony i pogrążony w myślach o Weście. West był w tym samym wieku, miał brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i rzeczywiście chyba był równie zauroczony Martym, jak Marty nim, ale obaj byli tak nieśmiali, że od maja nie zamienili ze sobą chyba ani słowa. Ani jednego. Idioci.

Trzeba ojcu powiedzieć o tym nowym, co przyjechał do miasta. Grejpfrut był niezwykle spokojnym wilkiem, ale w tym obcym było coś... Mrocznego. Jakby nosił jakiś sekret, jeden z tych, których się wcale nie chce znać. Może to jeden z tych samotnych wilków, które jeżdżą po kraju w poszukiwaniu kłopotów? Może szuka jakiejś omegi, która od niego uciekła i ma nadzieję, że znajdzie ją w schronisku? Tak czy siak, trzeba mieć na niego oko.

 

* * *

 

Lekki wiatr poruszył gałęziami i liśćmi i motocyklista oderwał wzrok od tyłu oddalającego się dżipa i skierował go na schody. Podszedł niespiesznie i nachylił się, sięgając ręką tam, gdzie przed paroma minutami siedział ten mały omega.

W powietrzu jeszcze unosił się jego zapach.

Zapomniał książki.

Podniósł ją i przeczytał tytuł. _W drodze_ , Jacka Kerouaca. Przekartkował, szukając znajomych akapitów, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że to tylko okładka, a w środku jest zupełnie coś innego. _Miłość, przyjacielu, to dym, co z parą westchnień się unosi; to żar, co w oku szczęśliwego płonie; morze łez, w którym nieszczęśliwy tonie. Czymże jest więcej?_

Złożył książkę i po chwili zastanowienia schował za pazuchę kurtki. Miał przeczucie, że jeszcze się spotkają i nadarzy się okazja, żeby ją zwrócić.

Tymczasem zawrócił do motelu, dzień okazał się długi i marzył, żeby wziąć prysznic i zalec w pościeli. I zasnąć.

Książka też nim pachniała... Trochę burgerami, ale głównie nim. I Tyler nie wiedział, czemu, ale najpierw położył ją zwyczajnie na stoliku obok łóżka, a w środku nocy obudził się, sięgnął i przełożył na poduszkę obok. _Bez sensu_ , pomyślał, ziewnął i znów zasnął.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serdecznie proszę o Wasze opinie, komentarze, domysły i recenzje :)
> 
> Kilka informacji i wyjaśnień:  
> Dlaczego Kerouac? Ano, wyczytałam, że Eric Kripke inspirował się postaciami Sala Paradise'a i Deana Moriarty'ego i koncepcją historii drogi wymyślając przygody dwóch facetów wiecznie "w drodze". Ciekawostka, pamiętacie do kogo przed ojcem braci należała Impala? Do Sala Moriarty'ego (ta ra! Bum! Zbieżność nieprzypadkowa!), który był niepijącym alkoholikiem i jeździł po kraju rozdając Biblie. Takie smaczki... :)  
> Więcej można poczytać tu: http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Impala i tu: http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Jack_Kerouac%27s_On_the_Road
> 
> Fragment Romea i Julii w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego.
> 
> Obcy, który pojawił się w mieście ma na imię Tyler, bo kiedy się zastanawiałam nad tym spin-offem to wóciłam do serialu Teen Wolf, a przecież tam dwaj główni bohaterowie-wilkołaki, Derek i Scott są grani przez aktorów o imieniu Tyler. Uznałam, że to w takim razie całkiem dobre imię dla wilkołaka :) w nowej, highschoolowej opowieści :)
> 
> Kim dokładnie jest Marty to już pewnie się domyślacie! :)


	2. PAN WINCHESTER

\- Proszę tędy. - Sekretarka otworzyła gabinet i zaprosiła go do środka. - Pan Winchester trochę się spóźni. Na stoliku jest woda. Mogę zrobić kawę.

\- Dziękuję. Woda wystarczy. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. Skinęła w odpowiedzi i wróciła do recepcji.

Tartak może był dużym i ważnym dla okolicznych mieszkańców przedsiębiorstwem, ale budynek biurowy nie imponował ani rozmiarami, ani wykończeniem. Na parkingu dla pracowników i gości stało kilka aut, w większości pickupów i dżipów. Zaparkował tam swój motor i zaczął się rozglądać za właścicielem. Ktoś go skierował tutaj i nie powinien się już dziwić, że za biurkiem zobaczył kolejną omegę.

Minuty mijały i Tyler miał sporo czasu, żeby się rozejrzeć po gabinecie. Najokazalszym meblem było duże biurko, dosyć zagracone i zdradzające, że ten cały Winchester to bałaganiarz. To dobry znak. Pedanci lubią grzebać w dokumentach i zadawać niewygodne pytania. Na przykład: ile masz lat? Jaki masz numer ubezpieczenia? Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Wzdłuż dłuższej ściany stał stół konferencyjny na kilka miejsc. Widok z okien pozwalał mieć szybki ogląd terenu. Ten facet lubił mieć oko na wszystko... Na szafce za biurkiem leżały znoszone rękawice i okulary ochronne.

\- Już przyjechał. - Oznajmiła spokojnie sekretarka, wnosząc kubek gorącej kawy. Tyler drgnął, odstawił ramkę ze zdjęciem jakiś dzieciaków i wrócił na swoje krzesło. Rodzinny facet.

\- To ty jesteś ten nowy? - Winchester wszedł, ciężko tupiąc. Od razu wyciągnął rękę do młodego wilka i chwilę ściskali swoje dłonie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Oceniając się i szacując.

\- We własnej osobie. - Odpowiedział dziarsko.

Winchester był trochę wyższy. Tęższy. Włosy krótko przycięte. Kurtka z demobilu. Żółty kask pod pachą. Żelazny uścisk. Miał sporo drobnych zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, jak to na nie mówią... kurze łapki. Spojrzenie świdrujące, ale sprawiał wrażenie przyjaźnie nastawionego.

\- Siadaj! - Polecił, samemu oparłszy się o krawędź biurka. Założył ramiona na piersi i patrzył na Tylera z góry. - Jak się nazywasz?

\- Tom Waits, proszę pana.

\- A nie Ricardo Ramirez? - Wyraz twarzy Winchestera nie zmienił się o jotę.

Tyler się zawahał. Nie lubił zostawiać po sobie śladów. Nie lubił podawać swoich prawdziwych danych, zwłaszcza w miejscach, które traktował jak krótkie przystanki w drodze.

\- Szukam pracy... - Zaczął, ale Winchester tylko lekko się skrzywił.

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Dwadzieścia jeden. Proszę pana. - Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Poprawił się na krześle, żeby siedzieć bardziej prosto. I może trochę zmniejszyć ten dystans między nimi, to wrażenie, że musi zadzierać głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

\- A mnie się wydaje, że z siedemnaście najwyżej. - Winchester nadal się życzliwie uśmiechał.

Chłopak spojrzał w okno i wstał.

\- Zależy mi na pracy. Ale jeśli ma pan komplet, to poszukam gdzie indziej - powiedział grzecznie, chociaż przy tym wyraźnie się spiął. - Nie będę przeszkadzać.

\- Płacę uczciwie. - Winchester rozplótł ramiona i nie zmieniając pozycji oparł dłonie o krawędź biurka. Tyler zatrzymał się w drodze do drzwi.

\- A ja potrafię ciężko pracować.

\- To jedna z dwóch rzeczy, których wymagam.

\- A druga?

\- Lojalność. Moi ludzie wiedzą, że mogą na mnie polegać. A ja wiem, że mogę polegać na nich. - Wyjaśnił. - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy nazywasz się Tom czy Rick... Obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś jednym z tych cwaniaków, którzy zawsze kłamią i nie potrafią inaczej.

Chłopak spojrzał pod nogi, poruszył palcami i jeszcze raz wyciągnął rękę do starszego wilka.

\- Tyler. Mam na imię Tyler. I mam _prawie_ siedemnaście. Za kilka miesięcy.

\- W przyszłym roku?

\- W styczniu.

\- Okay. Tyler. - Winchester skinął z zadowoleniem. - Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- W motelu przy Roadhousie.

\- U Benny'ego.

\- Tak, u Benny'ego.

\- Najlepsze burgery w mieście!

\- Tak, proszę pana. - Uśmiechnął się. - W życiu takich nie jadłem.

\- Nie proś go o serwetki! Przestanie cię szanować... - Ostrzegł.

\- Chyba za późno. - Westchnął.

\- Błąd. - Winchester parsknął śmiechem, obszedł biurko, zabrał rękawice i okulary, wsadził w kask i rozejrzał się po papierach. Napił się kawy. - Powinieneś być w trzeciej klasie teraz?

\- Powinienem. - Sposępniał i znów się spiął.

\- Kiedy zwiałeś z domu?

\- Nie można zwiać z czegoś, czego się nigdy nie miało - powiedział tak zimno, że Winchester spojrzał uważniej niż dotychczas.

\- Nie potrzebuję pracowników. Mam stałą, zgraną ekipę.

Tyler starał się ukryć zawód i rozczarowanie pod pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem.

\- Domyślałem się. Warto było spróbować... - Pomyślał o zmarnowanym paliwie. Starczy mu akurat tyle, by wrócić do miasta. Utknął. Nie ma ani centa. Nie ma na śniadanie, na paliwo, na pokój... Ale nie może pokazać temu Winchesterowi, że się martwi. Podniósł brodę i wyszczerzył zęby. Teraz czas pożegnać się z klasą. - Dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan czas. 

Winchester odstawił kubek, sięgnął po portfel i wyłuskał dwudziestkę.

\- Nie. - Tyler odmówił, unosząc ręce, jakby się brzydził dotknąć banknotu. - Poradzę sobie. Do widzenia. - Ruszył do drzwi trochę szybciej niż planował, potknął się o krzesło, złapał równowagę, wybełkotał przeprosiny i już prawie był przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał za sobą:

\- To zaliczka. Potrącę ci z pierwszej wypłaty.

\- Co? - Cofnął się. - Ale powiedział pan...

\- Pójdziesz do Bonnie. W sekretariacie. - Wyjaśnił na wszelki wypadek. - Załatwisz z nią papierkową robotę. Zaprowadzi cię do Hala. To brygadzista, twój szef i masz go słuchać. We wszystkim. On mówi: skacz, ty pytasz jak wysoko. Jest człowiekiem, nie wilkiem, ale zna się na tej robocie jak mało kto i jeśli z nim zadrzesz, wykopię twój kudłaty tyłek w dwie sekundy tak daleko, że się zatrzymasz za kanadyjską granicą.

\- Zrozumiałem.

\- Powiedz Benny'emu, że cię zatrudniłem, policzy ci taniej i poczeka do wypłaty. - Przypomniał coś sobie. - Niech otworzy ci rachunek na śniadania i obiady. Uregulujesz po wypłacie.

Tyler skinął.

\- I zapiszesz się do szkoły.

\- Co?

\- Zapiszesz się. - Winchester wyszukał jakąś wizytówkę w szufladzie i nagryzmolił coś na odwrocie. - Pójdziesz do dyrektora. Masz nazwisko. Powiesz, że cię przysyłam. Zadzwonię do niego w poniedziałek i dowiem się, czy z nim rozmawiałeś.

\- Myślałem, że wystarczy lojalność i ciężka praca? Nie wspominał pan o wykształceniu! - Obruszył się z pretensją. - I kiedy niby mam pracować, jak będę łaził do szkoły?

\- Na drugą zmianę. - Winchester wzruszył ramionami, nie zrażony. - Albo to, albo zachowaj dwudziestkę, zatankuj i wyjedź z mojego miasta.

\- Muszę się zastanowić.

\- Okay, zastanów się. - Winchester spojrzał na zegarek, wyjrzał przez okno, dopił kawę i nim minęły dwie minuty ogłosił: - Okay, jaka decyzja?

\- Pan zawsze tak?

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc: zawsze tak, ale tak. Ja zawsze tak. - Winchester zabrał kask i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Zgoda.

\- To jazda. A! I jeszcze jedno. - Zawrócił w progu. - Nie wiem, co przeżyłeś w drodze. Czego się nauczyłeś i do czego przyzwyczaiłeś, ale w tym mieście to, że jesteś alfą nic nie znaczy. Rozumiesz?

\- Zauważyłem tu sporo omeg...

\- Właśnie. Zauważyłeś. Patrzysz, nie dotykasz. Odzywasz się grzecznie. Nie zaczepiasz. Jasne?

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i tylko skinął ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Jedna skarga i...

\- Wiem. Zatrzymam się za granicą kanadyjską... - Chciał przewrócić oczami, ale się powstrzymał.

\- Dobrze. Widzę, że się rozumiemy. - Winchester mrugnął i pomachał tej dziewczynie z sekretariatu i wyszedł na schody. - Cholera! Marty! Co ja powiedziałem o siadaniu na masce?!

Ten szczeniak tu był! Co za cholerne miasteczko! Czy nie można kroku zrobić, żeby się na niego nie napatoczyć?!

Siedział na masce czarnego Chevroleta z sześćdziesiątego siódmego, oparty plecami o przednią szybę i grał w jakąś grę na swoim telefonie, ale jak tylko usłyszał ojca (OJCA?, Tyler poczuł, jak żołądek mu opada) natychmiast się zerwał i ~~zeskoczył~~ spadł, poderwał się, otrzepał i krzyknął:

\- Ej, spóźnię się do szkoły! Miałeś wpaść tylko na chwilę!

\- Zaraz cię zawiozę.

\- Spóźnię się na matmę! Przez ciebie! - Mały wytknął z jawną pretensją i ukrytą satysfakcją.

\- Zaraz. - Winchester przybrał ugodowy ton. - Już wsiadaj, jedziemy przecież...

\- A mogłem jechać z Grejpfrutem!

\- Przecież już jedziemy...

\- Albo sam! Kiedy mnie zaczniesz uczyć jeździć, co?

\- Jak zaczniesz sięgać do pedałów.

\- Sięgam! Miśka uczyłeś jak miał dziesięć! Pytałem! Wszystkich nauczyłeś wcześniej, tylko mnie nie chcesz! Kochasz mnie mniej? To dlatego, ze jestem omegą, tak?

\- Przestań pleść głupstwa i jazda do wozu! - Winchester się wkurzył, ale zaraz zmiękł, kiedy Marty wydął wargi w podkówkę i zaszkliły mu się oczy. - Co znowu? Chodź tu... Przecież wiesz, że to nie o to chodzi... - Tyler obserwował, jak wielki wilk podchodzi do chłopca i łagodnie go przytula. - Nie złość się. I wsiadaj już, bo się naprawdę spóźnimy.

\- Tatuś mnie nauczy, poproszę go. - Odgroził się maluch.

\- Tak, już to widzę - mruknął Winchester, zatrzasnął drzwi i obszedł wóz. - Tyler!

\- Panie Winchester.

Skinęli sobie, Chevrolet ruszył z warkotem silnika i po chwili zniknął na drodze wyjazdowej.

\- Musisz wypełnić ankietę. - Bonnie zaszła go cicho z plikiem papierów na podkładce. - Wydam ci sprzęt ochronny i pójdziemy na halę.

 _Łatwo poszło_ , pomyślał Tyler. Jeszcze pół godziny temu nie miał ani centa, teraz miał w perspektywie łóżko, ciepłe posiłki i solidną pracę.

 

 

I szkołę. Ale tym postanowił pomartwić się po weekendzie.

 

 


	3. PIWO

\- Mój tata mówi, że każda omega szuka sobie alfy, którym będzie pomiatać... - powiedział Marty, szperając w torbach czipsów. - Cebulkowe czy frommage?

\- Extra pikantne! - Zażyczył sobie rudy nastolatek. - Jalapeno!

\- Nie ma!

\- Na pewno są! - Dziewczyna, do której zwracali się "Krissy" machnęła w kierunku nierozpakowanych pudeł.

\- Nie ma!

\- No, co ty, ślepy jesteś? - Zdenerwował się rudy. - Takie w czarnej! Z czerwonym trójzębem! Czekaj, sam zajrzę...

\- Wolisz alfy? - spytał cicho trzeci z chłopców, udając że wybiera krakersy. Prawie wcale się nie odzywał, ale ciągle rzucał spojrzenia w stronę Marty'ego i jeśli to nie był cielęcy wzrok, to Tyler nie wiedział, jak inaczej je nazwać.

\- Nie, czemu? - Zdziwił się Marty, czerwieniejąc i ciągnął z nieco przesadną gestykulacją. - Mam ich potąd! Rządzą się! I w ogóle nie czytają poezji! I mają okropny gust... - Skrzywił się. - Nie odróżniają kolorów... Są beznadziejni... A pianki? Bierzemy pianki?

\- Weźmy! - Zgodziła się Krissy, napełniając wózek mrożoną pizzą, mrożonymi frytkami i napojami gazowanymi. - Chociaż twój brat jest fajny...

\- Który?

\- Obaj! - odpowiedzieli chórem, chichocząc.

\- Profesor Winchester... - westchnął błogo rudzielec i nawet ten cielak zapatrzony w Marty'ego przytaknął.

\- Misiek? - Marty podniósł brwi, nie pojmując tych zachwytów. - Wiecie, że ma dwadzieścia pięć lat? - Uświadomił im ze zgrozą i respektem przed tak ewidentną starością. Misiek był najstarszy z rodzeństwa i był wspaniały, owszem, ale... - Jest prawie w wieku naszych rodziców! A Grejpfrut mógłby zrzucić parę kilo... - Dodał krytycznie.

\- Mam! Mówiłem? - Ucieszył się rudy, szeleszcząc zdobyczą.

\- Ee, ja lubię takich... - Krissy nakreśliła w powietrzu szerokie łuki. - Uhm... Puchatych...

\- Grubych? - Marty podsumował bezlitośnie. - Grejpfrut to klasyczny przykład "przez żołądek do serca"... - Nachylił się nad otwartą lodówką, sczytując etykiety na lodach i Tyler nie mógł oderwać oczu od...

No, cóż. Ten gnojek miał niezły tyłek, jak się tak wypinał. Głupi smarkacz!, skarcił się w myślach i cofnął za regał, żeby go nie kusiło. Gdyby był tak ze dwa lata starszy... Można by go zaprosić gdzieś... Na colę... Frytki, burgera, szejka truskawkowego? Może poszliby do kina? Może dałby się namówić na przejażdżkę motorem? Za miasto?, rozmarzył się, ale zaraz mu stanął przed oczami Winchester.

 _Patrz, ale nie dotykaj_. _Jedna skarga i wylatujesz_... Nie. Tyler nie potrzebował tego typu kłopotów. Zadzierać z jednym z najważniejszych wilków w tym mieście? To nie byłoby zdrowe. Zdecydowanie, nie byłoby zdrowe i tego kwiatu pół światu, a smarkacz jest za młody na jakiekolwiek przygody. Nie ma o czym w ogóle gadać. Czternaście lat! To jeszcze dzieciak. Niech się prowadza za rączkę z tym drugim omegą... Z tym cielakiem z krakersami.

Zgarnął do koszyka najtańszą pastę do zębów, mydło i jednorazowe żyletki i zamierzał iść do kasy, ale coś jednak go powstrzymało. Jeszcze się musi zastanowić... Może... Powinien się zastanowić... Nad tą pastą? Wziął ją do ręki i nastawił uszu, wiedząc, że to głupie podsłuchiwać tych smarkaczy... Bardzo głupie. Bardzo, extra głupie, ale jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Macie fajnie z twoim tatusiem. - Rudzielec westchnął zazdrośnie. - Jego babeczki... - Rozmarzył się. - Te co przyniósł na piknik...

\- A placek z jabłkami i pekanami? - Przypomniała Krissy. - I ciasto dyniowe! 

\- Na Halloween! - krzyknęli, aż któryś z klientów obejrzał się niespokojnie. - To z lukrem i czaszkami!

\- A to z kremem cytrynowym? Albo z tymi cukrowymi kwiatkami?

\- Fiołkami. - Poprawił Marty. - I nie są cukrowe, tylko kandyzowane. - Pouczył nieco belferskim tonem.

\- Wszystko jedno, są pyszne!

\- Moja mama mówi, że na posiedzeniach rady tylko dlatego zawsze jest komplet, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że będzie wyżerka... - Przyznał rudzielec. - Myślisz, że możemy go poprosić, żeby nam coś upiekł na wieczór?

\- Nie! - Marty pokręcił głową z powagą, zanim się roześmiał na widok ich zawiedzionych min. - Już go poprosiłem, mam w plecaku. Czekoladowe babeczki z musem malinowym i likierem...

\- Z likierem?! Mniam! Super!

\- Właśnie... - Marty pochylił się do nich i zaczął coś szeptem objaśniać. 

\- Nie odważysz się... - sapnął rudy tonem, w którym pobrzmiewało wyzwanie. 

\- Nie rób tego! Ej, to głupie... - Zaprotestował cielak.

\- No... Nie wiem... - powiedziała niepewnie Krissy. - A jak poskarży rodzicom?

\- Nie poskarży! Dopiero co tu przyjechał, nikogo nie zna i nie będzie się wychylać. Poza tym, kto mu uwierzy? - spytał przebiegle.

\- Wygląda na takiego... - Przyznała Krissy. - Jakby lubił łamać zasady. Jeździ motorem, widzieliście?

\- Hell's Angel. - Dodał rudy. - Założę się! Pewnie uciekł z domu!

\- Albo z więzienia... - szepnęła dziewczyna.

\- Nie podoba mi się! - pisnął cielak, ale reszta solidarnie go zignorowała. 

\- Widziałem go w tartaku... Tata go przyjął, więc to nie może być jakiś groźny bandyta! - Marty wyjaśnił z odrobiną rozczarowania. Jakby jednak trochę liczył na dreszcz przygody. - Ale faktycznie, wygląda podejrzanie, co nie?

\- Ba! Wygląda jak zakapior! - Zgodził się rudzielec.

\- Trochę śmierdzi... - Zauważył krakers i Tyler obiecał sobie, że go jeszcze dorwie.

\- Nie tak bardzo... - Sprzeciwił się Marty i Tyler poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Wstrzymał oddech, żeby lepiej usłyszeć. - Ma fajną kurtkę.

\- Ze sklepu dla biednych! - Krakers nagle włączył się żywo w konwersację. - Wygląda jakby miała sto lat i jest za duża!

\- Może ukradł? - Zastanowił się rudy. - Albo dostał po jakimś zmarłym! - Zachichotał. Krissy pisnęła.

\- Albo ukradł zmarłemu! Wiecie... Z grobu! - Przyłączyła się z własnymi, fantastycznymi domysłami. - Brrry!

\- To obrzydliwe. - Zgodził się krakers z satysfakcją. 

\- Przestańcie! Tatuś mówi, że ubranie nie świadczy o wilku! Może go nie stać na lepszą kurtkę? Albo to pamiątka? 

\- Terefere, akurat! - Rudy prychnął śmiechem. - To przebranie! On skądś uciekł, z domu, albo z więzienia, albo z poprawczaka, w każdym razie się ukrywa i udaje kogoś innego niż jest!

\- No, może... - Przyznał łaskawie Marty po krótkim namyśle. - To, co? Zapytam?

Tyler zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki w bok, udając straszliwie zaaferowanego i pochłoniętego bez reszty wyborem między profilaktyką paradontozy a wzmacnianiem wrażliwych dziąseł, starając się przy tym wyglądać, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał nic a nic, ani słówka z toczącej się za regałem rozmowy. Której nie wiedzieć kiedy stał się głównym wątkiem.

 _Ty bandyto_ , pomyślał, zaciskając wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. 

\- Weźmiesz nam piwo? - Drgnął, słysząc zaczepkę małego omegi. - Bo nam nie sprzedadzą a tobie tak... Weźmiesz?

Marty gapił się z nadzieją i Tyler po raz pierwszy mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć z bliska, w świetle dnia. 

W ogóle nie był podobny do ojca. Może te piegi... Odrobinę. I usta. Ładnie wykrojone, pełne i czerwone jak u dziewczyny. Strasznie niebieskie oczy. Jak dwa malowane guziki. Błękitna koszulka Henleya tylko podkreślała ten wściekły odcień. Nic dziwnego, że Benny się tak zestrachał, wtedy w barze. Aż dziw, że ojciec w ogóle wypuszcza go z domu, przecież ta panienka to jeden wielki, świecący na pustyni neon: chodź i bierz mnie!

I jeszcze ten zapach.

Tak, ten sam, którym przesiąknęła książka. Leżała na łóżku i... Leżała, bo gdzieś musiał ją położyć i... Trochę czytał przed snem, nie to że lubił poezję, albo konkretnie Szekspira, bo nie, ale... 

\- No? Kupisz? Dam ci forsę! - Drgnął, koncentrując się znów na tym, co smarkacz mówi, zamiast na tym jak wygląda.

\- Nie. Jeśli nie możecie sami kupić, to ja wam nie kupię. - Odmówił oschlej niż planował. 

\- Czemu? - Obraził się szczeniaczek. - Jesteśmy już prawie dorośli!

\- To jak już będziesz zupełnie dorosły... - Nie miał szans dokończyć, bo bezczelny omega pokazał mu język! Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł sobie!

\- Nieużytek! - Fuknął za regałem. - Cykor. Bał się, że go złapią!

\- Pewnie ma zawiasy i boi się, że mu odwieszą. Wróci siedzieć - powiedział rudzielec z przekonaniem.

\- Nieważne! - Wkurzył się Marty. - Załatwię coś lepszego! Bez łaski!

\- Co?

Tyler tym razem prawie nic nie uslyszał, tak cicho szeptali, ale wystarczyło jedno słowo: Roadhouse i od razu się połapał, co smarkacz knuje. Co za głupi gnojek! Chce zaczepić jakiegoś obcego kierowcę? 

Powinien dostać łomot na goły tyłek! Pasem! Głupi, głupi bachor! Ten facet od żeberek miał rację! Rozpuszczony smark, który dawno nie dostał lania!

\- ...Wódkę?... - szepnął nieco głośniej krakers i Tyler pękł.

\- Dobra! - Podszedł, stanął tuż za nimi, konferującymi sekretnie nad wypełnionym po brzegi wózkiem. - Jeden czteropak! I ja wybieram markę!

\- No! - Zgodził się natychmiast rudzielec, Krissy go poparła, krakers wydął wargi w niemym proteście a Marty machnął dłonią, jakby odprawiał służącego.

\- Nie potrzeba, poradzimy sobie!

\- Albo to, albo powiem Benny'emu co knujesz i będziesz się ojcu tłumaczył! - Zagroził ostro.

\- Okay. Okay, niech będzie... - Marty spuścił z tonu, zwłaszcza że zarobił kuksańca od dziewczyny. Podał mu zgnieciony banknot.

\- Spotkamy się na zewnątrz. - Tyler przewrócił oczami i odszedł w alejkę z alkoholami. 

\- A nie mówiłem? - Dobiegł go szept pełen satysfakcji i zadowolenia. - Głupie alfy. Robią, co chcesz, wystarczy im kazać!

 

 

 

 


	4. BURMISTRZ

\- Ej! Ty! Łapy przy sobie! ŁAPY PRZY SOBIE! Gnojku! Odsuń się, ale już! - Wysoki, potężny wilk zbiegł po schodach z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem, gotów skoczyć i odepchnąć Tylera. Emanował stresem i gwałtownie rosnącą agresją, więc Tyler cofnął się, pokazując, że nie szuka konfrontacji, ale nie ustąpił tak całkowicie, nie będąc pewny, jakie przybysz miał zamiary wobec omegi.

Nie to, żeby Tyler obwołał się obrońcą na białym (czarnym?) koniu. Nie szukał zwady z obcymi wilkami na nie swoim terenie (i uczciwie mówiąc, wilk w drodze zawsze był _nie na swoim terenie_ ), a już najmniej miał ochotę nadstawiać karku dla jakiegoś omegi. Nie lubił awantur. Nie lubił ściągać na siebie uwagi, miał dość własnych kłopotów, by jeszcze wplątywać się w cudze. Ale zaczepiony potrafił się postawić i nie uciekał z podkulonym ogonem, gdy tylko jakiś alfa gniewnie tupnął. Zmarszczył brwi i spiął się, gotów odeprzeć atak.

Na siebie, lub na omegę.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Miś... - Omega podniósł ramię, ale zaraz się pochylił i oparł łokciami na udach, jakby zakręciło mu się w głowie. - Na... chwilkę... przysiadłem...

\- Akurat! Nie oszukuj! - Alfa zwany Misiem (Tyler nieco się rozluźnił, _wilk o takim imieniu nie może być groźny!_ ) kucnął przed ławką. - Ej, słabo ci? Zasłabłeś?

\- Nie!

\- Zasłabł? - Obcy zwrócił się do Tylera surowo, żądając prawdy tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. _Trochę bezczelny typek!_ , uznał Tyler. - No! Gadaj!

\- Wymiotował... - odpowiedział niechętnie, nie będąc pewnym, czy nie ściąga na tego omegę kłopotów, ale już się zorientował, że ci dwaj się znają i nawet są ze sobą skoligaceni. Podobieństwo było uderzające, chociaż młodszy wilk był wyższy i znacznie potężniejszy niż starszy omega.

\- Misiek, co się dzieje? - Dyrektor szkoły wybiegł z budynku, a za nim sekretarka. - Widziałem z okna...

Wszyscy troje mieli mniej lub bardziej zaaferowane miny i okazywali wielkie przejęcie, tłocząc się nad ławeczką i głową omegi. Tyler przesunął się o dwa kroki, żeby nie przeszkadzać, ale nadal nie był w stanie odejść, zaciekawiony rozwojem sytuacji. Chciał się przy tym upewnić, że omega na pewno nie wpadł w tarapaty... _Czy to nie ten wilk sprzed ratusza?_ , zastanowił się, przyglądając mu uważniej. Tamtego widział przez chwilkę, z pewnej odległości, zresztą był zupełnie inaczej ubrany i zaraz zniknął w budynku, otoczony jakimiś kobietami. Było w nim jednak coś znajomego, czego w tym momencie nie potrafił umiejscowić i zidentyfikować.

Dyrektor spojrzał podejrzliwie i ostro na Tylera, z którym kwadrans wcześniej omawiał warunki przyjęcia do szkoły. Do pierwszej klasy, chociaż Tyler powinien zaczynać trzecią. Ale do tej pory jakoś się nie złożyło, by nadgonił. I nie nadganiałby teraz, gdyby to nie był warunek otrzymania pracy. Nie to, że zamierzał się przykładać. Za miesiąc czy dwa już go tu nie będzie. Ot, zarobi trochę na dalszą podróż i zniknie bez pożegnania. Ale skoro Winchester chciał, żeby się zapisał, to może się zapisać. Korona mu z głowy nie spadnie, nie?

\- Zaatakowałeś burmistrza?

\- Bur... kogo? - Tylerowi opadła szczęka.

\- Nie zaatakował! - Omega ( _burmistrz?!_ ) stanął w obronie młodego alfy. - Pomógł mi dojść do ławki... Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się i Tyler niechcący też się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi. Odruchowo i idiotycznie, bo zasadniczo nie miał w zwyczaju uśmiechać się do obcych wilków.

\- Bo tatuś zasłabł! - Poskarżył wilk, zwany Miśkiem, wybierając numer w komórce. Tyler nie nadążał przetwarzać informacji. _To burmistrz, czy tatuś?_

\- Nie dzwoń do taty! Miś! - Zaczął protestować ~~omega~~ burmistrz ( _tatuś?_ ), ale chyba znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze, bo zwlókł się z ławki i wyrzygał na trawnik.

Sekretarka pisnęła, podskoczyła jak spłoszony zając i pobiegła do budynku, wołając że zaraz przyniesie wodę. Misiek zignorował prośbę ~~omegi~~ burmistrza (Tyler nadal był na etapie: _ale jak to? Omega burmistrzem?!_ ) i kontynuował rozmowę:

\- ...przyjedź pod szkołę... No. Oczywiście, że go nigdzie nie puszczę!... Tak, okay... No, domyślam się... Nie, nie, nic takiego, tylko rzyga. Tak. Teraz też... - Roześmiał się, uspokajająco gładząc plecy omegi. - Dobra, czekamy! - Rozłączył się i pomógł mu usiąść.

Dyrektor przepuścił sekretarkę z butelką wody i chusteczkami.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc. - Misiek zwrócił się do Tylera, zmieniając ton na życzliwszy. - Przepraszam, że naskoczyłem na ciebie. Nie byłem pewny, co się stało. - Wytłumaczył. - Nie widziałem cię wcześniej w szkole. Byłem w klasie i przez okno wydawało mi się, że zaczepiłeś mojego... - uśmiechnął się z zaskakującą czułością do omegi - ...tatę.

\- Nic takiego... - Oddał uścisk ręki, popatrując to na niego, to na omegę, którym nadal targały nieprzyjemne skurcze. - Rozumiem.

\- A właśnie, Misiek. Cas, poznajcie. Nasz nowy uczeń. - Wtrącił dyrektor, nie odrywając zmartwionego wzroku od burmistrza. - Tyron.

\- Tyler. - Sprostował.

\- O! Która klasa? Trzecia? Czwarta? Pewnie będziemy mieć razem lekcje! - Ucieszył się Misiek. - Angielski i historia.

Tyler zauważył, że młody wilk ani na moment nie przestał dotykać omegi, jakby nie chciał tracić z nim fizycznego kontaktu i najwyraźniej na omegę wpływało to kojąco. Na nich obu.

\- Niepotrzebnie niepokoiłeś tatę... - Westchnął omega z rezygnacją kiedy tylko przepłukał usta i wypluł wodę na trawnik za ławeczką. - Tyler, miło mi cię poznać. - Wyciągnął dłoń.

Tyler czuł na sobie spojrzenia reszty, gdy z szacunkiem ujął rękę burmistrza i delikatnie potrząsnął. Biedny ~~omega~~ ~~burmistrz~~ schorowany wilk, wyglądał w tej chwili na całkowicie wyżętego z sił i kruchego jak kryształ. Najwyraźniej był dla nich wszystkich kimś bardzo ważnym i Tyler czuł się niezręcznie, jakby witał się z królową angielską co najmniej.

\- Chociaż wolałbym, żebyśmy nie zaczynali znajomości od puszczania pawia... - Mrugnął wesoło, odzyskując nieco kolorów na twarzy. - Nie bierz tego osobiście! 

\- Misiek ma rację! - Dyrektor wyglądał na najbardziej zdenerwowanego całą sytuacją i najwyraźniej nie był w nastroju do żartów. - Cas, jesteś naprawdę!... Powinieneś odpoczywać! Że też Dean ci pozwala na te szaleństwa!

Omega spojrzał łagodnie.

\- Nie jestem chory...

\- Nie, ale powinieneś się oszczędzać! - Podniósł palec. - Co wam strzeliło! W tym wieku...

\- Gabe, to chyba nie rozmowa na teraz... - Pan burmistrz zerknął na Tylera przepraszająco i dyrektor też się zreflektował. - Zapewniam cię, nic mi nie jest.

\- Przecież widzę! - burknął, ale nie kontynuował wyrzutów.

\- Nie martw się, wujku. Od teraz ojciec nie puści go już nigdzie samego! - Pocieszył dyrektora młody wilk, uśmiechając się szeroko i poklepując ramię omegi.

\- Tego się obawiam! Po co ta panika? Czemu w ogóle do niego dzwoniłeś? Zupełnie niepotrzebnie zawracałeś mu głowę! - Obraził się _tatuś_ (Tyler nadal przetrawiał tę informację, starając się ją dopasować do obrazka złożonego z omegi, Miśka i tego drugiego... _taty_ ). - Nie rozumiem, o co ten cały szum?

\- Koniec gadania! - Uciął Misiek, siadając obok niego i obejmując go protekcjonalnie. - Wujek ma rację. Nie możesz sam jeździć w tym stanie! A jakbyś zasłabł za kierownicą? Hm?

\- Nie zasłabłem, tylko zrobiło mi się niedobrze! Po prostu bym zjechał na pobocze i...

\- Może powinniśmy zadzwonić po Amy? - Wtrącił niecierpliwe dyrektor. - Na wszelki wypadek?

\- Gabe! - Omega w końcu na tyle stracił cierpliwość, że podniósł głos. - Nie róbmy więcej zamieszania niż to warto!

- Cas! Powinieneś na siebie uważać! - Dyrektor też podniósł głos. - W twoim wieku!

\- Co? - Omega otworzył oczy szeroko. - Że niby... Że... Jestem _stary_? Tak? Uważasz, że jestem za _stary_ na szczeniaczka? - Nagle się rozpłakał. Tak niespodziewanie, że wszyscy na moment zdrętwieli.

 _Szczeniaczka? Za stary na co?!,_ pomyślał Tyler, broniąc się przed oczywistą myślą. Oczywistą i przerażającą. Zwariowaną, trudną do przyswojenia myślą, która tylko pogłębiła jego przekonanie, że to najdziwniejsze miejsce na świecie. Zdecydowanie trafił w odmęty paranoi i cyrku, gdzie wszystko stoi na głowie: wilki żyją z ludźmi, omegi rządzą miastem, a burmistrz jest (czy nie jest?) za stary na szczeniaczka...

- Wujek! - Misiek zgromił dyrektora, dyrektor spąsowiał, omega zaczął głośno i z teatralnym dramatyzmem smarkać w chusteczki, sekretarka zaczęła go pocieszać, że wcale nie jest stary, wygląda bardzo młodo i jej kuzynka z Wisconsin, kiedy ją odwiedziła w czerwcu, twierdziła, że on i Misiek wyglądają jak bracia!

Straszliwe podejrzenie przeszyło Tylera. No, ba! Czy stracił rozum z tego wszystkiego? Jak mógł nie zauważyć wcześniej! Te niebieskie oczy! Ciemne włosy! Ten sam uśmiech!

_Brian? Zabierzesz Marty'ego?_

Pierwszy Wilku, to żart?!

Cholerny smarkacz, Misiek-nauczyciel i burmistrz to rodzina? No, jasne. To dlatego wydawał się znajomy!

\- Co tu się wyprawia? Czemu on ryczy? - Usłyszał za sobą i nie musiał się odwracać i sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że ostatni klocek tej układanki wskoczył na miejsce. - Cas, co znowu?

\- Bo... jestem... stary! - Rozchlipał się omega.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Zwykłe turbulencje, ale lepiej zabierz go do domu i połóż do łóżka. - Zaraportował Misiek, wstając. - Niech sobie dziś odpocznie.

\- Chodź, ty mój wyleniały staruszku... - Dean Winchester pochylił się, zgarnął omegę ramieniem z ławki i czule przycisnął do siebie. - Miś, odstawisz Continentala w wolnej chwili?

\- Jasne! Tata, wpadnę wieczorem, okay? Teraz już muszę lecieć na lekcje! - Odebrał kluczyki i pognał do budynku.

\- Widzę, że załatwiłeś sprawę? - Winchester spojrzał na Tylera i na dyrektora.

\- Tak. - Zgodził się dyrektor. - Słuchaj, może by go jednak Amy obejrzała, co?

\- Amy mnie oglądała cztery dni temu! - prychnął burmistrz, wytarł nos, policzki i spojrzał ponad ramieniem alfy. - Co ja jestem? Kalejdoskop? Poza tym czuję się już lepiej, więc możemy pogadać o tej dotacji, Gabe.

\- Kiedy indziej! - Zaprotestował Winchester. Tyler uznał, że jego obecność nie jest już ani wskazana ani pożądana i zaczął odchodzić w stronę parkingu.

\- Ale po to przyjechałem!

\- Dean ma rację, teraz najważniejsze, żebyś wypoczął!

\- Nic mi nie jest! To tylko cholerny pierwszy trymestr!

\- Dlatego musisz na siebie teraz bardziej uważać...

\- Nie mów mi co mam robić!

\- Dean ma rację!

\- Od kiedy ty taki zgodny z Deanem?

\- Bo ma rację!

\- Mógłbyś posłuchać Gabe'a, to twój brat.

\- Czemu mi obaj dokuczacie? Co? Spisek? Spisek?

\- Przestań histeryzować i jazda do wozu! Bo cię zaniosę!

Pan burmistrz zachichotał i Tyler wsiadając na motor zobaczył jak Winchester podrywa go i zarzuca sobie na ramię.

\- Zadzwonię - powiedział dyrektor, zawracając do szkoły.

\- Podpiszę ci tę dotację, ale prześlij harmonogram wydatków! - krzyknął burmistrz w bardzo nieprestiżowej pozycji, z tyłkiem w górze (i wielką łapą Winchestera na nim).

Tyler założył kask, odpalił silnik i westchnął.

Zostanie w tym miasteczku to głupi pomysł.

Serio.

Miał przeczucie, że wpadł jak śliwka w kompot.

 

 

Ten Marty to prawdziwa królewna. Niby omega, ale  k r ó l e w n a. Z takimi rodzicami? Lokalna śmietanka towarzyska i w dodatku trzy czwarte rodziny to alfy. Lepiej omijać go z daleka. Nie odzywać się do niego, nie patrzeć w jego stronę, przechodzić na drugą stronę ulicy i udawać, że nie istnieje - to najzdrowsze rozwiązanie. Popracować z miesiąc, zainkasować forsę, zatankować i ruszyć w drogę. Tak, to jest plan!, pomyślał.

Taki właśnie mam plan.

 

 

  


	5. WIDOK Z PRALNI

Po zatankowaniu i małych zakupach (pasta do zębów, żyletki i mydło) zostało mu kilka dolarów i zastanawiał się, w co jeszcze powinien się zaopatrzyć. Benny na szczęście nie robił problemów z płatnościami. Na słowa: _pan Winchester kazał mi powiedzieć, że..._ Burknął niecierpliwie:

\- Już do mnie dzwonił. Śniadanie o siódmej. Lunch dostaniesz w szkole. Przed robotą wpadnij na obiad, zapakujemy ci na wynos. O pokój dbasz sam, chłopcze. Tu nie ma sprzątaczek!

\- Tak jest.

\- To zjeżdżaj.

I tyle.

Tyler miał więc zapewnione luksusowe (jak na standardy, do których przywykł) spanie i wyżywienie, a ponieważ nauczył się minimalizować wymagania i ograniczać potrzeby, to właściwie czuł się jak książę z nadmiarem gotówki.

Spojrzał na garść monet i przypomniał sobie scenę w sklepie. Głupi smarkacze. Kupił im to cholerne piwo, żeby nie zaczęli kombinować i ten niebieskooki gnojek w końcu obdarzył go łaskawszym spojrzeniem. Tyler miał ochotę palnąć go w ucho! Serio, co za irytujący szczeniak! Naprawdę, nic tylko przewinąć go przez kolano i... Przed oczami stanął mu tyłek wypięty idealnie nad krawędzią lodówki. Ups. _Niedobrze_ , odgonił te dziwne myśli, które zaczęły się lęgnąć z tyłu głowy. Niepokojące myśli, niepotrzebnie łaskoczące miejsca, których lepiej nie łaskotać.

Żeby zupełnie zmienić nastrój przypomniał sobie tego drugiego gnojka. Krakersa. Antypatyczny typek. Co on tam piszczał, jak rozgniatany karaluch? Że Tyler śmierdzi? Śmierdzi. Też coś! Dzieciaku, a ty byś woniał różami po trzydziestu sześciu godzinach jazdy? Zresztą... Co to za smród? Przecież nie obrządzał bydła i nie czyścił kanalizacji, na Pierwszego, ojca wszystkich wilków. Tyler wziął przód koszulki w dwa palce i niuchnął dyskretnie. Przecież nie cuchnął. Ot, zwykły męski zapach... Wiatru. Znoszonej skóry... Motoru. Wilczej sierści. Nic dziwnego, że się ta panienka krzywiła. Tak pachnie facet, a nie laleczki w różowych sweterkach, które nawet piwa nie mogą sobie kupić.

Oczywiście Tyler nie miał pojęcia, że ten sweterek z delikatnej przędzy wiskozowej był bardzo przemyślanie dobrany, żeby podkreślić ciepły, brzoskwiniowy odcień skóry Westa i tęczówki, które w zależności od oświetlenia mogły być bardziej zielonkawe lub bardziej koniakowe (West wolał to - w jego mniemaniu bardziej wyrafinowane - określenie niż orzech laskowy). Poza tym West (podobnie jak Marty, o czym Tyler miał się przekonać w przyszłości) potrafił doskonale rozróżnić _różowy_ od _zgaszony koralowy przełamany oranżem._ Ta wiedza imponowała Marty'emu daleko bardziej, niż umiejętność naprawy motocykla przy użyciu skromnego zestawu narzędzi. O tym Tyler także miał się przekonać, a nawet boleśnie odczuć.

Tymczasem jednak postanowił, mimo wewnętrznego oporu, zajść do płatnej pralni. Nie, żeby tak go zabolały uwagi Krakersa. Skąd. Był już naprawdę dużym wilkiem i nie zwracał uwagi na takie drobiazgi. I na takich gnojków. Zdanie takich smarkaczy miał gdzieś. Ten Krakers to jakiś palancik i mimoza, która w _normalnych_ warunkach by śpiewała całkiem inaczej. No, ale Tyler zdążył się już trochę zorientować, że całe to miasteczko rządzi się jakimiś zupełnie szalonymi prawami.

Bez zażenowania rozebrał się do bokserek i wcisnął spodnie, koszulkę i resztę swojego skromnego, tekstylnego dobytku do jednej z wielkich pralek, ustawił program, wrzucił monety i zaczął leniwie rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Pralnia nie była duża, ot, cztery pralki i cztery suszarki, ławeczka, stolik, automat z napojami i batonami... Szyba, przez którą można było obserwować niespieszny rytm sobotniego, wczesnego popołudnia.

Właściwie nic się nie działo. Nuda, jak to w małych miasteczkach. Może ten śmieszny wilk z Teksasu trochę się wyróżniał. Śmieszny, bo alfa w okresie godowym zawsze jest trochę śmieszny (przynajmniej w oczach Tylera). Wystrojony w nowiutkiego stetsona, wypastowane na błysk kowbojki i odprasowane dżinsy. _Odprasowane_. Tak, Tyler dałby sobie łapę uciąć, że odprasowane. Osobiście w życiu nie uprasował chyba właściwie niczego, ani jednej rzeczy i niekoniecznie tylko z braku żelazka. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić prasowanie koszuli, takiej z kołnierzykiem i mankietami - chociaż nigdy żadnej nie posiadał i nie sądził, że się kiedykolwiek dorobi - niemniej jednak  _gdyby_ taką miał, to pewnie by ją prasował. Ale dżinsy?! To się nie mieściło w jego światopoglądzie. Podobnie jak kremowy kapelusz z szerokim rondem i ta idiotyczna srebrna spinka pod brodą, podtrzymująca coś na kształt ozdobnych sznurowadeł wystających z kołnierzyka. Tyler przypomniał sobie nawet nazwę tego cuda: krawat bolo. Prawdziwy elegant z tego wilka, fiu fiu!

Zarechotał głośno, coraz bardziej zaciekawiony rozwojem sytuacji. Wilk chwilkę spacerował wzdłuż chodnika po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, zerknął na zegarek, poprawił kapelusz, zniknął z pola widzenia Tylera, by pojawić się pięć minut później z wielkim bukietem.

Tyler aż podszedł do samej szyby. Kowboj znów popatrzył na zegarek i zaczął tuptać w ustalonym porządku: kilka kroków w lewo. Obrót. Kilka kroków w prawo. Obrót. I znów w lewo. I obrót. Jakby na kogoś czekał. Jakby ten ktoś się trochę spóźniał. Jakby kowboj się trochę... stresował.

Pralka zaczęła pierwsze płukanie, gdy Tyler zobaczył biegnącego skosem przez jezdnię... omegę z poczty! Pantomima jaka się rozegrała między nim a kowbojem dostarczyła Tylerowi tyleż rozrywki co pytań. Omega podbiegł do kowboja, ale zatrzymał się o krok przed nim, wdzięcznie zaplótł dłonie z tyłu i z udawaną (Tyler mógłby się założyć, że ten spryciarz przećwiczył to przed lustrem) skromnością przechylił głowę, niby to spuszczając wzrok, niby okazując jaki to jest bezbronny wobec alfy, bo pokazał nietkniętą szyję i przecież gdyby taki wielki, silny alfa chciał go ugryźć to co taki mały, drobny omega mógłby poradzić? Hm?

Tyler doskonale rozpoznawał sygnały uległości, jakie wysyłał omega i widział, jak alfa w odpowiedzi puszy się i nadyma i prezentuje wszystkie swoje męskie walory: szerokie ramiona podniósł jeszcze i napiął mięśnie, oparł dłoń na biodrze a łokieć odwiódł najdalej od ciała, żeby wydać się jeszcze wyższym i szerszym i lepiej zbudowanym. Niezdarnie podał kwiaty omedze, omega przyjął je i nieomal dygnął jak pensjonarka, powąchał, uśmiechnął się i wspiął na place, żeby kowboja pocałować w policzek.

\- Czy ja właśnie patrzę na...? - zapytał na głos z niedowierzaniem. - Odpicowany jak choinka John Wayne dał tuzin róż Pocztowemu Joe? A teraz, kurwa, co? Pójdą sobie na lody? Może jeszcze za rączkę?

Jednak Pocztowy Joe nie należał do pierwszych lepszych łatwych zdzir; najwyraźniej się cenił, bo poza całusem nie pozwolił się dotknąć i do niewielkiej kawiarni weszli, utrzymując przyzwoity dystans. Tyler musiał się przemieścić aż do rogu pralni, żeby móc zobaczyć, jak kowboj ze staroświecką kurtuazją otwiera przed omegą drzwi.

Tyler jeszcze chwilę się gapił na nie, kiedy obaj zniknęli w środku i przetwarzał informacje. Na pierwszy rzut oka zamożny i mający własną watahę (Tyler potrafił rozpoznać samotne wilki) alfa zalecał się do omegi. Zalecał. Okay. Tyler postanowił chwilkę się tu zatrzymać i oddać refleksji.

Nie to, żeby podzielał przekonanie wielu wilków, że omegi są nic nie warte i można je gnębić i wykorzystywać do woli, bo wiadomo, że się nie obronią. Sam starał się unikać kłopotów, a kłopoty ciągnęły się za omegami jak spaliny za motorem, więc równanie było proste. Im mniej omeg, tym mniej komplikacji.

Owszem, omegi bywają słodkie i mają w sobie coś takiego... Ta ich kruchość i bezbronność jest fascynująca... Tak, Tyler rozumiał. Widział alfy z omegami. Raz czy dwa był z omegą i w odróżnieniu od bet i jednej alfy, które mógł odhaczyć na liście swoich seksualnych trofeów, było to naprawdę bardzo namiętne i intensywne doświadczenie. 

Ale ten kowboj najwyraźniej chciał zrobić wrażenie na tym omedze. Wrażenie. Zalecał się. Tyler jeszcze nie widział, żeby jakiś alfa się do kogoś zalecał. Alfy, które znał nie pytały, tylko brały, co chciały. W roadhousach, spelunkach, które mijał w drodze, często widywał brutalne zachowania. Mimo że sam był alfą kilka razy musiał się bronić przed agresją większych i silniejszych wilków. Samotny dzieciak w drodze zawsze musi pilnować tyłka, nieważne czy omega czy alfa.

Drzwi knajpy otworzyły się i oba wilki usadowiły się przy jednym z kilku stolików ustawionych na zewnątrz, a za nimi wyszedł kelner z tacą zastawioną filiżankami i pucharkami. O ile Tyler mógł się zorientować z tej odległości, kowboj zadowolił się kubkiem kawy, za to Pocztowy Joe został obficie zaopatrzony w ciastko, szejka z wisienką, cappucino czy inne cholerstwo z grubą czapą piany i jakiś sok w wysokiej szklance.

Tyler uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. To akurat było całkowicie jasne. Alfa musi, przynajmniej symbolicznie, pokazać że potrafi wykarmić partnera. Nieważne czy to na jedną noc, czy na całe życie, alfa niczym pierwotny myśliwy zrzuca upolowaną zwierzynę pod nogi jako podarunek i przynętę. To instynkt silniejszy niż rozum. Zwyczaj starszy niż mowa. Alfa pokazuje omedze, że potrafi się nim zaopiekować i podzielić posiadanymi zasobami. Zanim omega sam zostanie włączony w poczet tych zasobów i stanie się częścią inwentarza alfy, czymś, co należy do niego, jak ten stetson, sygnet z turkusem czy samochód ze skórzanymi siedzeniami. 

Kelner przyniósł wazon i wstawił bukiet do wody i chyba go skomplementował, bo oba wilki uśmiechnęły się z zadowoleniem.

Pocztowy Joe pałaszował słodycze, słuchając z uwagą tego, co mówił kowboj. Co jakiś czas śmiał się i przytakiwał, najwyraźniej rozbawiony i zrelaksowany. W pewnej chwili kowboj pochylił się nad blatem i chyba wziął go za rękę i Tyler odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc ich podglądać, bo niespodziewana czułość tego gestu i reakcja omegi zdawały się być bardziej intymne, niż pocałunek z początku spotkania.

Podszedł do pralki i zajrzał do bębna. Usiadł na ławeczce, sięgnął po leżące obok stare, wymięte gazety i zaczął je przeglądać dość bezmyślnie, starając się zagłuszyć nagły smutek i jakąś dziwną gorycz. Może dlatego, że wszyscy dziś są z kimś... Tamci dwaj. I te szczeniaki, którym kupił to piwo. Jedni mają randkę, drudzy imprezę. Są z kimś, a on jest sam. I jak tylko upora się z tym cholernym praniem, wróci do motelu i co mu zostanie?

Telewizor.

Może pogrzebie przy motorze.

Wypije piwo, zje burgera i pójdzie spać.

Ewentualnie przed snem przejrzy tego Szekspira w okładce Kerouaca, myśląc o tym, że fajnie by było kupić komuś ciastko z wisienką i patrzeć jak zajada z apetytem, śmieje się i plecie jakieś głupstwa o alfach i omegach.

Że niby co? Że niby omega znajduje sobie alfę do pomiatania?

Tyler się roześmiał. Co za brednie. Nawet w tym wywróconym na opak mieście żaden omega nie będzie pomiatać alfą. To jest po prostu niemożliwe. NIE-MOŻ-LI-WE.

Takie rzeczy tylko w bajkach.

 

 

 

 


	6. LEKCJE

* * *

Pierwszy dzień w szkole był traumatyczny i Tyler obiecał sobie, że ucieknie z tego cyrku przy pierwszej sposobności, czyli zaraz po wypłacie. Trudno, znalazł się pod kreską i trzeba jakoś przeżyć, ale jak tylko zarobi tyle, żeby zatankować do pełna i odłożyć kilka dolców na jedzenie, to się zmyje bez pożegnania i tyle go zobaczą.

Na pierwszej lekcji okazało się, że to bardzo mała szkoła. Budynek owszem, duży i wygodny, klasy przestronne, ale uczniów niewielu i nie tylko wilki. Ludzie też. 

Siedzieć w barze w towarzystwie nie-wilków to jedno. Siedzieć koło nie-wilka przez całą matematykę to jednak co innego. 

Dobra, siedzieć z nie-wilkami na lekcji, z której się kompletnie nic nie rozumie to pół biedy. Najgorsze było wejście. Tyler chciał od razu zająć miejsce, ale nauczycielka kazała mu się przedstawić i powiedzieć coś o sobie.

\- Nazywam się Tyler - powiedział, marszcząc się groźnie, żeby od razu wiedzieli, że lepiej mu nie wchodzić w drogę. 

\- Tyler jest nowy. - Poinformowała ich błyskotliwie. - Dlatego oczekuję, że będziecie go wspierać i pomagać mu, zanim się zaaklimatyzuje. Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać o sobie? - Zachęciła go, ale pokręcił głową.

Co miałby dodać? Nie przyzwyczajajcie się do mnie, bo nie zamierzam tu zostać dłużej niż miesiąc? I żadnej, jasny gwint, aklimatyzacji!

\- To siadaj. - Pozwoliła, wyraźnie zawiedziona, że nowy uczeń nie okazał się bardziej rozmowny. - Dostałeś już szafkę?

\- Yhm. - Przytaknął.

\- To na przerwie schowasz w niej kask. - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Nie potrzebujesz go na lekcjach.

Tyler zacisnął palce na skórzanym pasku. Kask? Ma oddać kask do szafki? Przeklęta szkoła. Jest tu dopiero dziesięć minut i już chcą go rozebrać do gołego i pozbawić godności!

Mruknął coś pod nosem, kierując się do najdalszego krzesełka. 

Tak, w tym horrorze dostał angaż też ten głupi szczeniak i jego paczka. Właśnie się cała czwórka na niego gapiła, gdy mijał ich krzesła. Krissy, rudzielec, Krakers i wreszcie ten... Marty. 

Co za mały pajac, patrzcie go. Jak mu się te niebieskie ślepia powiększyły. Jak dwa spodki. Chyba jest w szoku. Tyler musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. To się zdziwił, wilczek. Nie tylko on, reszta też a zwłaszcza Krakers, tym razem w sweterku w kolorze szpinakowych wymiocin, co za modniś.

Tyler oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to, co on postrzegał jako _szpinakowe_ _wymiociny_ było w istocie rozbieloną zielenią Veronese'a i West nieco się martwił, czy nie wygląda w niej trochę zbyt blado i anemicznie. 

Jeju!, pomyślał Marty w panice, oglądając się za tym obcym wilkiem, który właśnie leniwym, rozkołysanym krokiem alfy szedł w głąb sali, pod ścianę. Co on tu robi?! Czy nie jest za stary? Wyglądał na dorosłego! Kupił im piwo i w ogóle... I co? Teraz będzie chodził z nimi do klasy? Do PIERWSZEJ klasy?

Wilk usiadł z rumorem, odłożył kask na sąsiedni, wolny pulpit i uśmiechnął się łaskawie do nauczycielki, jakby dając jej sygnał, że pozwala kontynuować zajęcia. 

Głupie alfy i ich przerośnięte ego! Wszystkie się tak zachowują, nawet tata i bracia. Jakby cały świat do nich należał i cała reszta tylko czekała, aż pan i władca skinie z przyzwoleniem. Co za tupet. I jak on w ogóle wygląda? Jakby dopiero zlazł z tego głupiego motoru... Pozer.

Marty nagle zorientował się, że obcy mu się przygląda, więc się zaczerwienił. Obcy mrugnął do niego i Marty obrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku tablicy. Pochylił głowę nisko nad notatnikiem, czując że uszy mu płoną.

\- Tyler? - Głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Może spróbujesz?

\- Chyba nie.

\- Spróbuj. - Nauczycielka skinęła palcem, przywołując go do tablicy.

\- Jestem nowy! - Przypomniał, czując na sobie szesnaście par oczu. 

\- Chwyć byka za rogi. - Nauczycielka najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru ustąpić. 

Tyler wstał, robiąc możliwie największy hałas, zerknął na kask i podszedł. Wziął kredę. Popatrzył na równanie. Podniósł dłoń. Opuścił.

\- No? Ile masz niewiadomych? - spytała, próbując go naprowadzić.

\- Dwie?

\- No. Czyli... Patrz, co masz po jednej i po drugiej stronie równania...

Tyler czuł, jak kreda kruszy mu się w palcach. Potrafił szybko liczyć: forsę, ceny benzyny, kilometry, punkty w bilardzie i karty w pokerze, ale to? 

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Przyznał, patrząc nauczycielce w oczy. Nie wstydził się, że nie umie. Nie uważał się za głupca. Po prostu do tej pory chodził do szkoły w kratkę, a od trzech lat praktycznie wcale. Skąd miał się znać na zadaniach?

Nikt nie oczekiwał po nim wykształcenia. Miał dwie ręce, potrafił na siebie zarobić. W tartaku nikt go nie posadzi przy biurku z kajecikiem. Cała ta szkoła to strata czasu i fanaberia Winchestera. Pewnie mu się wydaje, że uratuje zbłąkaną owieczkę i nawróci na drogę cnoty. Niech się łudzi. Niektórych wilków po prostu się nie da uratować.

\- Marty? Podejdź i pokaż nam rozwiązanie. A Tyler obserwuje uważnie i próbuje zapamiętać.

Marty szybko rozpisał równanie. Błyskawicznie. Kreda tylko śmigała po tablicy. Trzeba przyznać, że dzieciak ma pojęcie o matmie. Cholerny kujon.

\- Dziękuję, Marty. Tyler, możesz siadać. Otwórzcie podręcznik na drugim rozdziale...

Tyler praktycznie do końca lekcji gapił się na gładki, jaśniutki karczek z dwoma uwypuklonymi kręgami. Chociaż Marty siedział w trzecim rzędzie pod oknem a Tyler w ostatnim pod ścianą, czuł jego zapach wyraźnie jak niczyj inny. Ciągle się zgłaszał do odpowiedzi i jeszcze dwa razy był przy tablicy. Pewnie się chciał popisać, jaki z niego prymusik i pilny uczeń. Krakers napisał do niego karteczkę pod koniec zajęć i Marty zachichotał, obejrzał się przez ramię i Tyler poczuł, że to coś o nim.

Aż do dzwonka wyobrażał sobie Krakersa w najbardziej obciachowych sytuacjach, jak stoi pod tablicą i nie umie sklecić odpowiedzi, wszyscy się śmieją a Marty najgłośniej.

- Tyler? Zostań proszę. - Nauczycielka zawołała go z progu.

\- Tak?

\- Będziesz potrzebować. - Wyjęła z szafki podręcznik i dołożyła kołonotatnik. - Musisz robić notatki.

\- Szczerze? - Usiadł naprzeciwko biurka, przyglądając się omedze (zaczął się przyzwyczajać do ich nadreprezentacji w miasteczku). - Jestem przejazdem. Niech pani nie traci na mnie czasu. Nie warto.

\- Pracujesz dla Deana Winchestera? - Upewniła się z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Jesteś tym _nowym_? Całe Pinewood o tobie gada.

\- Za dużo fejmu. - Skrzywił się. - Ale tak. To ja. - Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, wyzywająco, jak do podrywu. - Nie trzeba słuchać plotek. Mogę udzielić informacji z pierwszej ręki.

\- Szkoła to był warunek otrzymania pracy, z tego co wiem. - Postukała długopisem o blat. - Pomożemy ci nadrobić zaległości, ale jeśli nie będziesz się przykładał, wylecisz.

Tyler zmrużył oczy i pochylił się, jeżąc włosy na karku.

\- Jestem odporny na groźby - wycedził powolutku. - Zwłaszcza na groźby omeg.

Wstał, zgarniając kask pod pachę.

\- Miałam już do czynienia z alfami. - Nauczycielka nie straciła ani zimnej krwi, ani humoru. - Książka.

\- Ustalmy sobie coś. Ja nie będę przeszkadzać pani, a pani nie będzie przeszkadzać mnie. Pan Winchester wysłał mnie do szkoły i przyszedłem. Przyszedłem, byłem. - Podsumował. - O przykładaniu nie było mowy. O robieniu notatek tym bardziej.

\- Potraktuj to jako paragraf drobnym drukiem. Albo się przykładasz na moich lekcjach, albo nie przychodź wcale.

\- Mówiłem, jestem tu przejazdem. Naprawdę nie ma sensu...

\- Marty jest najlepszy. Mógłby ci pomóc, jeśli go poprosisz. W soboty. Matematyka się przydaje w życiu. Nawet, jeśli się jest przejazdem - powiedziała z powagą i podsunęła książkę do krawędzi, w jego stronę.

Tyler zawrócił, zabrał i książkę i notes i wyszedł, nucąc pod nosem Zeppelinów. _I ain't jokin' woman, I got to ramble..._

Zza pleców dobiegł go cichy, dziewczęcy chichot.

 

* * *

 

Okay. Kask poszedł do szafki. Podręcznik do matmy też. Notes przezornie zabrał na następne zajęcia. Będzie udawał, że notuje, żeby mu dali spokój...

\- Tyler! - Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha na jego widok. - My się już znamy!

Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

\- Miś - mruknął, przypominając sobie, jak do tego wilka zwracał się ten rzygający omega. Burmistrz.

\- Tutaj: profesor Winchester. - Skorygował żartobliwie. - Siadaj, siadaj! Jak tam na razie? W porządku?

Tyler wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się za jakimś wolnym krzesłem.

\- Pan burmistrz ma się już lepiej? - spytał uprzejmie.

\- Tak. Odpoczywa. - Winchester skinął. Rysy mu zmiękły i pojaśniał na twarzy. 

\- Rano strasznie rzygał, ale zabronił mówić tacie - odezwał się nagle Marty. - Tobie też zabronił mówić.

\- To czemu mówisz? - Zainteresował się Misiek. 

\- A mam nie mówić? - Zdziwił się najmłodszy z klanu. - Bo myślałem, że ktoś powinien wiedzieć... Ale jak nie, to nie. - Trochę się obraził. Misiek dał mu kuksańca, żeby się rozchmurzył. 

\- Dobra, tacie faktycznie nie ma co mówić, bo go uziemi na amen... - Przyznał. - Zadzwonię później i wypytam. Napój imbirowy mu zawsze pomagał... Dużo pije? Trzeba go pilnować, żeby się nie odwodnił.

\- Tata go pilnuje. Ciągle mu przypomina... - Marty przewrócił oczami. - I każe leżeć. Tatuś chciał dziś przyjechać do biura, ale się pokłócili przy śniadaniu. Tata wrzeszczał, że po jego trupie, że tatuś chce go zabić, że nie ma mowy o żadnej pracy, stresach, jeżdżeniu samochodem... - Wyliczał. - Jak wychodziliśmy z Grejpfrutem, to jeszcze się kłócili.

\- Wyobrażam sobie! - Misiek się roześmiał, ale trochę rozumiał ojca. Szczeniaczek po tak długiej przerwie... I po tym wszystkim... - Okay, teraz lekcje. Siadaj. - Odesłał brata do ławki, usiadł na biurku i klasnął. - Dobra, zaczynamy, zgrajo loginów na Facebooku. Czym jest literatura? Jednym zdaniem.

\- Da się jednym? - spytał rezolutnie jakiś grubasek z pierwszej ławki, włączając wikipedię w swoim smartfonie.

\- Birdy, zamiast guglać, pomyśl. - Nauczyciel postukał go w czubek głowy. - No? Jakieś pomysły?

Rozejrzeli się po sobie.

\- Książki... - bąknął ktoś nieśmiało. - Powieści?

\- A poezja? - odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna, zresztą bardzo ładna. - Chyba wszystko, co napisane, nie?

\- Instrukcje obsługi i regulaminy sklepów internetowych też? - Roześmiała się Krissy.

\- Celna uwaga. - Nauczyciel podniósł palec. - Według niektórych definicji także teksty użytkowe zaliczamy do literatury. Niekoniecznie się z tym zgadzam. - Poruszył dłonią w geście niezdecydowania. - Ale wróćmy do tych książek, powieści, poezji... Co je łączy? Hm? Jakiś wspólny mianownik?

Przez kilka minut nie doczekał się satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, chociaż wszyscy rzucali różne pomysły.

Prawie wszyscy. Tyler siedział cicho i mazał coś w notatniku. Przekrój silnika i schemat elektryki.

Drgnął, słysząc swoje imię i podniósł nieprzytomny wzrok.

Piętnaścioro smarkaczy gapiło się na niego wyczekująco.

\- A co ty uważasz, Tyler?

\- Na jaki temat?

\- Czym jest literatura. - Nauczyciel powtórzył cierpliwie, uciszając prychnięcia i chichoty. - Masz jakiś pomysł? Jak można jednym zdaniem powiedzieć, czym jest? Marty! Nie przeszkadzaj! - Ścisnął go za kark, przywołując do porządku. - Bo was rozsadzę! - Pokazał palcem na Westa.

\- Gadaniem - powiedział Tyler i natychmiast wszyscy się rozrechotali.

\- Co? Czekajcie, ej! Ej, cisza mi tu! - Nauczyciel postukał w najbliższy pulpit. - Co powiedziałeś? Powtórz.

\- Uhm... - Poprawił się na krzesełku. Wyprostował. - Gadaniem. Powiedziałem, że gadaniem.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak West nachyla się do Marty'ego, szepcze mu coś i obaj zaczynają chichotać. Wkurzył się.

Niepotrzebnie przychodził! Głupi Winchester. Głupia szkoła. Nie pasuje tu! To nie jest dla niego! Pieprzyć pracę i tartak! Jakoś skombinuje forsę na benzynę i zabierze się stąd jeszcze przed wieczorem! Nie będzie robił z siebie pośmiewiska i klauna przed tymi gówniarzami.

Może noszą drogie, kolorowe ubranka, każdego dnia inne, ale chuj wiedzą o życiu!, pomyślał z goryczą i zaczął wstawać, żeby wymaszerować z klasy, gdy nauczyciel zupełnie poważnie powiedział - brawo. Tak. Masz rację. 

\- Mam?

\- Ma? - Zdziwiła się reszta. Tyler spojrzał na Krakersa, który natychmiast spuścił wzrok.

\- Oczywiście. Gadanie to bardzo dobre i zwięzłe określenie tego, czym w rzeczywistości jest literatura. Opowiadaniem historii. Wrażeń. Dzieleniem się doświadczeniami i marzeniami. Ludzie są istotami gadającymi. Rozmawiamy. Mówimy. Śpiewamy. Przemawiamy. Modlimy się. Dziwimy. Pytamy. Nazywamy to, co spostrzegamy i co odczuwamy. Używamy słów. Gadamy. Jeśli nie mamy z kim, do kogo, to gadamy do siebie. Jak zaczyna się najpopularniejsza książka na świecie?

\- W pewnej norce mieszkał sobie pewien hobbit... - powiedział ktoś półgłosem, wywołując salwę śmiechu. Nauczyciel też się zaśmiał, ale zaraz wyrecytował:

\- Na początku było słowo. Słowo było u boga i bogiem było słowo. Umiejętność posługiwania się słowem wyróżnia nas spośród zwierząt, czyni nas ludźmi. W czasach pierwotnych gromadziliśmy się przy ognisku i...

\- Gadaliśmy! - krzyknęli chórem.

\- Gadaliśmy. Tak. Dziewczyny! Uwaga, według jednej z teorii mowa jest waszym, kobiecym wynalazkiem. My, faceci chodziliśmy na polowania, siedzieliśmy w krzakach całe godziny i dni, przyczajeni i gdy któryś chciał coś powiedzieć reszta od razu waliła go w łeb maczugami, żeby się zamknął, bo spłoszy obiad. Natomiast kobiety opiekowały się dziećmi, uspokajały je czułymi pochrząkiwaniami i mamrotaniem... - Zrobił pauzę, żeby mogli sobie z tego pożartować. - I z czasem zaczęły wymyślać pierwsze proste słowa, pierwsze zdania... 

\- Obsrałeś kolejnego królika, ojciec nie nadąża ich łapać! A pampersy wymyślą dopiero za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat!

\- Birdy! - Winchester go skarcił, ale też parsknął, rozbawiony. - Mniej więcej, może... Kobiety zapewne dzieliły się ze sobą informacjami, gdzie można znaleźć smaczne jagody i korzonki, pomagały sobie w wychowaniu potomstwa, rozmawiały o chorobach, podpowiadały jak rozwiązywać codzienne problemy, zapewne wymyślały pierwsze bajki, przemycając w nich nauki dotyczące życia. 

\- Plotkowały! - Rzucił rudzielec.

\- Bardzo możliwe! 

\- Kudłata z sąsiedniej jaskini prowadza się ze szczerbatym szamanem!

Znowu wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Okay. To mogły być początki mowy.  Z czasem  opowieści stały się bardziej dopracowane. Niektórzy zaczęli się specjalizować w ich tworzeniu i przekazywaniu. Stali się poetami jak Homer, gawędziarzami, a gdy wynaleziono pismo a jeszcze później druk, opowieści mogły być zachowywane dla potomnych już nie tylko poprzez wyuczone na pamięć strofy, ale na mniej lub bardziej trwałych nośnikach. - Podniósł podręcznik. - Na glinianych tabliczkach, na kamiennych stelach, na zwojach papirusu. Na papierze. Tyler ma rację. Powieści, opowiadania, wiersze to po prostu historie, które autor chce wam powiedzieć. Chce gadać i _gada_. Literatura to nie tylko książki. Nie tylko powieści, im grubsze tym lepsze. Wcale nie! Żeby opowiedzieć ciekawą historię, wcale nie trzeba wielu słów. Czasem wystarczy jedno zdanie. - Podszedł do tablicy i zaczął pisać.

_Na sprzedaż: buty dziecięce, nigdy nienoszone_

_-_ Podobno Ernest Hemingway założył się o parę dolarów, że napisze tragedię w sześciu słowach - powiedział Krakers przemądrzałym tonem.

\- Podobno. - Uśmiechnął się nauczyciel. - Historia tych sześciu słów jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana, ale w tej chwili nie musimy się w to zgłębiać. To jeden z najsłynniejszych cytatów, wielokrotnie kopiowany w internecie. Czy mówi wprost, co się stało?

Zaprzeczyli.

\- Czytelnik sam się musi domyśleć. Zadać sobie pytanie: co się stało, że ktoś chce sprzedać dziecięce, nienoszone buty?

\- Dziecko umarło... - odpowiedziała ta ładna dziewczyna, która już wcześniej się udzielała.

\- Było wyczekiwane. Ktoś szykował dla niego wyprawkę. - Nauczyciel pokiwał głową. Nastrój nastolatków uległ zmianie. Uśmiechy pogasły. - Zauważcie, jak surowy to opis. Żadnych przymiotników. Żadnych szczegółów, tła, okoliczności. Nie ma podmiotu. Nie wiemy, kto zamieścił to ogłoszenie. Kto do nas mówi. Czyja to historia. Jest zupełnie anonimowa. Ale przez to uniwersalna. Każdy z nas może ją obudować we własne szczegóły, spersonalizować. Ja wyobrażę sobie to trochę inaczej niż każdy z was, ale sens tej opowieści pozostanie ten sam. Zdarzyła się tragedia, umarło dziecko. Nie ma tu patosu. Wielkich słów. Egzaltacji. Widzimy tylko okruch codzienności. Jedną z wielu drobnych spraw, które trzeba załatwić, bo życie mimo wszystko toczy się dalej. Ogłoszenie to przejaw praktyczności i gospodarności. Buty się nie zmarnują. Przydadzą się komuś... Innemu dziecku. Marty?

\- Bo... Bo to smutne! - chlipnął i głośno wytarł nos. - Nie lubię smutnych historii!

\- Od kiedy? - Misiek powstrzymał się, żeby nie zapytać, kto w takim razie zaczytuje się w Romeo i Julii i innych tragicznych historiach umierających kochanków. - Okay. To teraz praca domowa. 

\- Niiiieeeeeeeee...

\- Cicho! - huknął udając srogiego belfra. - Każdy z was napisze opowiadanie.

\- Nieeeeeeee...

\- Im krótsze, tym lepsze. Optymalnie jedno zdanie, jak u Hemingwaya. Ale może być w kilku. Nie więcej niż jedna strona.

\- Wszystko jedno, na jaki temat? 

\- Wszystko jedno. Romans, horror, kryminał, dramat... Co wam wpadnie do głowy. I nie kopiujcie z internetu! Sprawdzę!

Zadzwonił dzwonek i Tyler uznał, że może jakoś przetrwa ten dzień.

Przetrwa do lunchu. A potem zobaczy.

 

* * *

 

\- Masz fajny motor.

Tyler zezem zerknął na Marty'ego, który znienacka dosiadł się do jego stolika w kantynie. 

\- Siedziałeś? - Szczeniak obejrzał się na swoją paczkę, która zajęła stolik oddalony o kilka metrów. Tamci troje gapili na nich dwóch, nawet nie próbując udawać dyskrecji.

\- Gdzie?

\- Nie wiem... W Sing-Sing? Albo w Alcatraz? 

Tyler podniósł brwi.

\- Wiesz, że w Alcatraz już nikt nie siedzi? Teraz to atrakcja turystyczna. Jeszcze jakieś głupie pytania?

\- Czemu chodzisz do pierwszej klasy? - spytał Marty podejrzliwie. - Możesz kupować piwo i mieszkasz sam w motelu Benny'ego. I pracujesz w tartaku! Nie jesteś za stary na szkołę?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Tyler poczuł się urażony tym, że ktoś wytknął mu wiek. 

\- Nie twój interes. Spadaj.

\- Mój! - Marty zacisnął pięści. - Wiem, co knujesz! Tata cię wynajął, żebyś mnie śledził, tak? - syknął ze złością. - Praca w tartaku i ta szkoła to taka przykrywka, tak? - Nachylił się nad blatem, prawie położył, zaglądając Tylerowi w oczy. - Nie myśl sobie, że się nie połapałem! Poskarżę na was tatusiowi i cię zwolni! A jak mu powiesz o tym piwie, to... to...

\- To co?

\- Pożałujesz! - Postraszył bardzo groźnie, wstał z hurgotem i popędził do swojego stolika.

Tyler uznał, że szczeniak jest stuknięty.

Ale ma też najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział i to zdecydowanie zaczęła być okoliczność niepokojąca.

 

 

 

_Ciekawe, czy naprawdę uważa, że motor jest fajny..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O historii najsłynniejszego opowiadania w 6 słowach możecie poczytać tu: http://booklips.pl/newsy/hemingway-nie-napisal-szescioslownego-opowiadania-o-dzieciecych-bucikach/


	7. ZAPROSZENIE

Przez cały następny tydzień Tyler próbował pogodzić chodzenie do szkoły z pracą, co było całkowitą nowością w jego życiu nomada. Do tej pory wstawał kiedy chciał i chodził spać, kiedy była okazja. Jechał cały dzień lub całą noc, czasem robił postój tylko po to, żeby się pogapić na horyzont albo w gwiazdy. Tylko on decydował, co będzie robić za godzinę, jutro, za chwilę... Rygor spadł na niego gwałtem i grozą: pobudka, żeby zdążyć na śniadanie, szkoła, obiad, praca, sen, pobudka. Nienawidził budzika, dzwonków, patrzenia na zegarek i robienia rzeczy na sygnał.

Buntował się, złościł, wierzgał, po dwadzieścia razy na dobę obiecywał sobie, że teraz to już na pewno wyjedzie i nie wróci, że ma dość. To cholerne miasto zdawało się jakąś koszmarną pułapką, a cały klan Winchesterów prześladował go na każdym kroku.

Choćby nie wiadomo jak starał się go unikać, ten szczeniak, Marty, plątał się w pobliżu. Nigdy sam, zawsze w otoczeniu tej swojej paczki, Krakersa i reszty, a do tego mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie obserwowany przez któreś ze swojego rodzeństwa. Okazało się, że miał _mnóstwo_ rodzeństwa i Tyler prawdę mówiąc nie potrafił się ich doliczyć, bo kiedy już myślał, że to wszyscy, to nagle ktoś nowy wyskakiwał znienacka, a to odbierając Marty'ego spod szkoły, a to go przywożąc, a to pilnując go w sklepie podczas zakupów, a to siedząc z nim w kawiarnianym ogródku... Do połowy dorosłych w mieście mówił _wujku_ lub _ciociu_ , resztę znał po imieniu. Może dlatego, że najwyraźniej szczeniak był pupilkiem Winchesterów, a Winchesterowie rządzili tym miastem. Nigdy nie zostawał bez dozoru, zawsze ktoś miał na niego oko. 

Pewnie dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, bo w okolicy kręciło się sporo obcych: kierowców i... alf. Choćby ten Teksańczyk, którego Tyler widział z Pocztowym Joe. Nie tylko on, było ich więcej. Zlot urządzili, czy co? Numery ich samochodów wskazywały, że ściągali z różnych części Stanów. Zauważył ze dwóch Kanadyjczyków i chyba dwóch lub trzech Europejczyków. Może nawet nie Europejczyków konkretnie, w każdym razie spoza Stanów. Jeden z nich w ogóle nie gadał w zrozumiałym języku, próbował się porozumieć z Meg w sklepie za pomocą elektronicznego tłumacza, powtarzając pytanie o jakieś schronisko. Meg odegnała go, mówiąc, że albo kupuje i płaci, albo fora ze dwora.

O tajemniczym schronisku wspominał też Pocztowy Joe, wtedy na papierosie, i po jego gwałtownej ucieczce Tyler połapał się, że to jakiś lokalny sekret, którego tubylcy nie zdradzają byle komu. Okazało się, że Pocztowy Joe naprawdę nazywa się Desmond i chodzi na randki nie tylko z Johnem Waynem. Albo _tylko_ z nim, co doprowadzało do szału Billa ze zmiany Tylera. Bill również miał chrapkę na tego omegę, kowboj wszedł mu w paradę jakiś miesiąc temu, a na horyzoncie pojawiał się już kolejny adorator,  wilk z Seattle.

Tyler uciął sobie z Billem pogawędkę na jednej z przerw i nawet nie musiał wyciągać informacji podstępem. Drugi alfa był wytrącony z równowagi rozwojem sytuacji i dość wylewnie podzielił się opiniami na temat konkurentów (głównie w niecenzuralnych słowach) oraz o omedze (równie niecenzuralnie wyrażając się o jego reputacji, charakterze, kaprysach i wygórowanych wymaganiach), przy okazji wyjawiając, że sam przyjechał do miasteczka jakieś półtora roku temu.

\- Wszyscy tu przyjeżdżamy z tego samego powodu. Ty pewnie też... - Bill wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. - Omegi, bracie. Jest ich tu tyle, że tylko brać, wybierać. Widziałeś. Palce lizać, najlepszy towar w Stanach, największe zagęszczenie na kilometr kwadratowy. - Wgryzł się żarłocznie w odgrzane w mikrofali burito i żuł przez chwilę z namysłem. - Jak ktoś gustuje w tych słodyczach, to nie ma lepszego miejsca, żeby sobie wyszukać jakąś miłą sztukę. Mają tu tych wilczków na pęczki. Wystarczy przejść się ulicą i czujesz się jak na wystawie związku kynologicznego... Same słodkie suczki.

I chociaż słowa miały brzmieć nonszalancko, Bill nawet się zaśmiał i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, to przebijała przez nie gorycz porażki.

\- A gadał, że nie chce wyjeżdżać! Bo ma tu pracę! - Rozzłościł się ni stąd ni zowąd. - To zostałem. Niech tam, co mnie trzyma w Wyoming? - spytał retorycznie. - Myślę sobie: miejsce dobre do życia jak każde inne. Nie?

\- No... - Tyler myślał, że powinien przytaknąć, ale Bill ciągnął, nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

\- Działkę kupiłem. Dom buduję! Zapieprzam od rana do nocy, na obie zmiany, żeby się tu urządzić, a ten nadęty pajac w białym kapeluszu... - Parsknął śmiechem i Tyler musiał przyznać, Teksańczyk robił z siebie pośmiewisko pierwsza klasa. - Pomachał mu zielskiem przed nosem i już, ogon do góry! Codziennie bukiet! Też mi podryw... - Gniewnie odrzucił niedojedzone burito na talerz, odepchnął. - Cholerne omegi! Mówię ci, młody, nie pakuj się w to! Interesowne kurewki, jedna w drugą...

\- Bill. - Zwrócił mu uwagę Hal z drugiego końca stołu. Do tej pory siedział cicho i się nie wtrącał.

\- ...niech chłopak wie! Niech się uczy! - Obruszył się Bill i wstał, żeby wyrzucić resztki i nalać sobie kawy. - Kiedyś był porządek! Znały swoje miejsce! Spuściłoby się takiemu solidne lanie, złapało za kark i przerżnęło bez pytania, a teraz...

\- Bill! - Hal zmarszczył się, niezadowolony.

\- Emancypacja, jasna ich mać!

\- Ochłoń.

Tyler spojrzał na Hala i na Billa. Bill był tęgim wilkiem, nabuzowanym frustracją i testosteronem, ale przywołany do porządku, zdołał się opanować, skinął niechętnie i wyszedł.

\- Przechodzi teraz trudny okres. - Hal wstał, zebrał kubek i talerz, żeby przepłukać w zlewie. - Nie bierz serio tych bzdur. I lepiej nie pakuj się w kłopoty! - Przykazał surowo. - Nasze omegi same decydują z kim chcą się zadawać.

\- Nie jesteś wilkiem. - Ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał. Dziwnie było od nie-wilka usłyszeć: _nasze_ omegi.

\- To problem? - Hal uniósł brwi pytająco, zaplatając ramiona na torsie tak samo jak Dean Winchester i tak samo patrząc na Tylera z góry.

Tyler zaprzeczył. Jeśli Bill zabrał tyłek w troki i wyszedł, bo Hal mu kazał ochłonąć, to lepiej było nie dyskutować.

Następnego dnia Tyler przyłapał Billa w szatni, jak gruchał przez telefon, próbując namówić Desmonda na randkę.

\- To może pojutrze?... A w niedzielę?... A nie mógłbyś przełożyć?... - Prosił przymilnie. - Nie wiem, a co byś chciał?... Możemy pojechać do Crabtown, do kina, na kolację... Może do tej włoskiej...? Co?... A co z nią nie tak?... - Wsłuchał się w odpowiedź. - Przepraszam, zapomniałem... Zapomniałem! - Pokajał się. - Des... Des, poczekaj!... To był tylko luźny pomysł, sam wybierz... Des! DES!... - Próbował przerwać. - Okay, przepraszam, nie krzyczę, po prostu... Dessie, pójdziemy gdzie chcesz. Zapomnij o tej włoskiej, to był tylko... Nie, ja wiem... Dessie, ja sobie przemyślałem, naprawdę... Właśnie chciałem porozmawiać... Ale chciałem... Ale chcia... Ale dasz mi powiedzieć?... Ale dasz?... Poczekaj, no nie rozłączaj się... Wiem, że jesteś w pracy, ja też jestem w pracy... Bo to ważne... Po prostu się spotkajmy i pogadajmy... To przełóż, do cholery! Przyjechał tu aż z Austin, to chyba może poczekać dzień czy dwa?!... Bo kiwnie palcem a ty już lecisz?!... Mogę! Mogę, bo... Ale to ty zerwałeś!... Des, nie chcę się sprzeczać... Czy ja tak powiedziałem?!... Czy ja tak... Kiedy?!... Wcale nie!... Wcale... Z nikim. Nie, Des, ja nie jestem... Wiesz, że z nikim... Dobra, raz, ale byłem pijany a ty wtedy... Nie zrzucam na ciebie winy... Nie zrzucam... Ale nawet nie byliśmy razem!... Bo zerwałeś! Pamiętasz?!... No, a jak miałem zrozumieć: nie odzywaj się więcej, nie chcę cię znać?!... Nie wywracaj teraz kota ogonem...

Tyler wycofał się dyskretnie, żeby już nie podsłuchiwać tej najwyraźniej bardzo osobistej rozmowy. Pocztowy Joe aka Humorzasty Desmond dawał się Billowi we znaki bardziej, niż Bill chciałby przyznać. I chyba nie był aż tak interesowną kurewką, sądząc po błagalnym skomleniu do słuchawki, jak Bill go oczerniał dzień wcześniej.

Tyler nie utrzymywał długoterminowych związków a randki inicjował zwykle propozycją postawienia piwa. Czasem dawał się poderwać na tekst: przewieziesz mnie motorem? Odmowy przyjmował z godnością. Jeśli to on odmawiał, to zdecydowanie, ucinając dalsze namowy i nie podsycając nadziei. Bill zachowywał się jak desperat, nie jak alfa. Nic dziwnego, że ten Desmond wolał innych. Omega powinien widzieć, że alfa to alfa, ma honor i nikt nie będzie po nim skakać.

Nie? To nie, mało to wilków na świecie? Takie żebranie z podkulonym ogonem nie leżało w jego charakterze i Tyler dziwił się, jak jakikolwiek alfa mógł się tak przed kimś płaszczyć. Przed innym wilkiem. Przed omegą.

Na wszelki wypadek starał się już unikać Billa z jego pokręconym i dramatycznym życiem uczuciowym. Wczesnym wieczorem wyszedł przed halę, żeby w spokoju i samotnie zjeść obiad zapakowany przez Benny'ego. W tym celu zamierzał sobie usiąść na powalonym pniu potężnej sosny i pogapić się w milczeniu na plac pełen naszykowanego do transportu drewna. Biuro było zamknięte, Bonnie wychodziła o czwartej i z ekipy tartaku zostawała tylko okrojona, druga zmiana dowodzona przez Hala.

Tyler trochę się zdziwił i wyprostował na widok charakterystycznego zarysu karoserii, lśniącej i czarnej jak plama ropy na asfalcie. Znajomy Chev wjechał majestatycznie na parking z charakterystycznym warkotem silnika. Dean musiał wracać z miasta, bo wysiadł wysztafirowany jak na pogrzeb: garnitur, krawat... Poszedł do biura i po dwóch czy trzech minutach czekania z wozu wysiadł ten drugi, omega.

Pan burmistrz.

Też elegancko ubrany. Wysiadł, rozprostował kości, przeciągnął się, rozejrzał leniwie, spostrzegł Tylera, pomachał mu i podszedł.

\- Cześć!... - Wyciągnął rękę. Tyler wstał z wahaniem, wytarł dłoń o spodnie i potrząsnął na przywitanie. - ...Tom.

\- Tyler.

\- Przepraszam. Tyler. Oczywiście, Tyler.  - Powtórzył łagodnie, chcąc zapamiętać i obiecał: - nauczę się. Jak ci się mieszka w Pinewood, _Tyler_?

Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przyglądając się ciekawie starszemu wilkowi. Drugi ojciec Marty'ego. Słyszał kilka razy, jak sam Marty i ~~Misiek~~ profesor Winchester i ten gruby... Jak mu tam? ...Grejpfrut... Jak rozmawiali o nim i zawsze mówili: tatuś. To nawet do niego pasowało, to zdrobnienie. Nie był tak znów wiele niższy od Deana Winchestera, ale wyraźnie szczuplejszy i jakiś taki... jak to omegi. Cherlawy.

\- Burgery Benny'ego? - Burmistrz wskazał styropianowy pojemnik i westchnął zazdrośnie.

\- Mam jeszcze jednego. - Podsunął, oferując poczęstunek. - I frytki. Chociaż już wystygły...

\- Niestety. Nie mogę jeść takich bułek. - Burmistrz spojrzał z wyraźnym żalem i nawet przełknął ślinę. - Miś mówił mi, że chodzisz z Martym do klasy. Miś to mój syn. Uczy angielskiego. - Wyjaśnił na wszelki wypadek i Tyler musiał się roześmiać.

\- Tak, _profesor_ Winchester uczy nas angielskiego i historii. - Potwierdził. To zabawne, słyszeć jak ten omega mówi o nim _Miś_.

\- No tak, czasem zapominam, że jest dorosły. Dla mnie zawsze będzie szczeniaczkiem. - Burmistrz uśmiechnął się i Tyler na moment bezmyślnie się na niego zagapił.

Tyler nie miał ojca. Nigdy, żadnego. Nie licząc tych facetów w kilku kolejnych rodzinach zastępczych, do których trafiał jako dzieciak. W najlepszym razie próbowali go wychować, a kiedy sobie nie radzili oddawali go jak sprzęt, który bardziej nadaje się na złom niż do naprawy. W najgorszym jeden z tych facetów stłukł go do nieprzytomności i wywiózł za miasto, uznając, że zwłoki - jak wówczas sądził - lepiej zakopać z dala od domu, niż zalać cementem w piwnicy. Tyler był mu bardzo wdzięczny, bo z płytkiego grobu jakoś się w końcu sam wygrzebał. Gdyby skończył pod posadzką, byłoby po nim. Miał trzynaście lat i doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie, jak sam się sobą zajmie.

Nikt nie uśmiechał się tak z jego powodu jak pan burmistrz mówiąc o Miśku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się polubiliście? Z Martym? - Ciągnął omega, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakie wspomnienia niechcący przywołał. - Na pewno znajdziesz tu przyjaciół, szybciej niż myślisz. - Dotknął jego łokcia i lekko uścisnął, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy.

Tyler nie wyglądał na potrzebującego gestów pocieszenia, przynajmniej starał się tak nie wyglądać. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś go dotykał, o ile nie było to za obopólną zgodą, po piwie i przejażdżce motorem, ale gest tego wilka był... życzliwy, nie nachalny. Miły.

Raczej nowe doświadczenie w życiu Tylera.

\- Cas! - Dean Winchester zbiegł ze schodów i zbliżył się szybko. - Już mam, zostawiłem na biurku... - Pokazał coś małego w ręku, Tyler nie spostrzegł, czy chodziło o portfel czy telefon, czy etui na klucze... - Tyler?

\- Hal mi pozwolił. Obiad. - Wytłumaczył, czując że starszy wilk oczekuje jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Omega opuścił rękę, a Tyler odsunął się o krok, zwiększając dystans między nimi. Nie wiadomo, co Winchester mógłby sobie pomyśleć i wolał nie stwarzać pożywki do niezdrowych podejrzeń. Osiadłe wilki z watahą są bardzo terytorialne. Również, a może przede wszystkim, w kwestii partnera. Nieprzemyślany gest i można napytać sobie biedy. Był świadkiem zbyt wielu awantur, żeby ryzykować. Winchester mógłby pomyśleć, że Tyler zaczepia należącego do niego omegę i uznać to za afront.

Niepotrzebne takie afery. Odsunął się jeszcze i zaczął zbierać pudełka i jednorazowe sztućce.

\- Patrz, co on je. - Zauważył burmistrz. - Musi się porządnie odżywiać. Ile masz lat?

\- Jest dorosły, przestań. - Przerwał mu Dean i objął go zawłaszczająco. - Jedźmy.

\- Pewnie jeszcze rośniesz! - Omega pokiwał głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Może wpadniesz do nas w weekend na obiad?

\- Cas!

\- Dean, chłopak nie może żywić się tylko burgerami! Potrzebuje zdrowego jedzenia. Warzyw!

\- Chłopak potrzebuje teraz wziąć dupę w troki i wracać do pracy! - odpowiedział surowo. - Jazda, Hal na pewno już za tobą tęskni.

Tyler zgarnął papierową torbę z resztą jedzenia (będzie na kolację) i odszedł po krótkim pożegnaniu.

Za plecami słyszał oddalających się wilków i cichnącą rozmowę.

\- ...prosiłem, Cas... Nie do obcych...

\- ...To jeszcze dzieciak.

\- To alfa. Młody i głupi. Nie wiadomo, co takiemu strzeli do pustego łba...

\- Dean!

\- Sam taki byłem, to wiem! Lepiej powiedz, jak się czujesz?

\- Zgłodniałem. Te burgery tak zapachniały... Uhm, mhm...

\- Przecież wracamy z kolacji! - Śmiech.

\- Jem za dwoje...

\- Możemy podjechać do Benny'ego, jeszcze ma otwarte... Zrobi ci coś ekstra.

\- Poprowadzę!

\- Nie!

\- Dean.

\- Nie.

...

\- Nie! Cas, nie dyskutuj.

...

\- Ale ostrożnie.

Tyler obejrzał się w progu hali, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok.

Rodzice Marty'ego całowali się na parkingu, oparci o Impalę, oświetleni pomarańczowym światłem lamp sodowych.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia Winchester zawołał Tylera do biura, gdy tylko zobaczył go przechodzącego przez bramę.

\- Nie motorem? - spytał.

Tyler wzruszył ramionami. Benzyna kosztuje, gdyby miał na codzienne dojazdy do szkoły i do pracy, nic nie trzymałoby go w tym mieście. Gaz do dechy i sayonara, amigos.

\- Żeby nie zardzewieć - odparł. Winchester spojrzał bystro, domyślając się prawdziwych powodów tego zamiłowania do zdrowego trybu życia.

\- Hal mi mówi, że jesteś bystry, silny i się nie opierdalasz.

\- Dostanę premię czy awans?

\- Nie pyskuj. - Dean Winchester zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu i odrzucił połączenie. - Po ciężkiej pracy przez cały tydzień należy się odpoczynek.

\- Tak? - Zastrzygł uchem zaciekawiony.

\- Tak. A co myślałeś? Należy mi się, jak psu zupa - powiedział Winchester. - Dlatego  n i e  przyjdziesz w weekend na obiad. Ani w ten, ani w następne, nieważne ile razy Cas cię zaprosi. Zrozumiano?

\- Nie przyjdę na obiad. Zrozumiano.

\- To zjeżdżaj. Nie płacę ci za omawianie twojego życia towarzyskiego. - Winchester pożegnał go szorstko.

No i dobrze. Przynajmniej się wyśpi. Pogapi w telewizor. Palcem nie kiwnie przez te dwa dni. No, chyba że kogoś poderwie. 

Od ostatniej _przejażdżki motorem_ upłynęło mnóstwo czasu.

A łóżko w motelu było zaskakująco duże i wygodne, szkoda było je marnować tylko dla jednej osoby...

 

 


	8. NIEPROSZONY GOŚĆ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie mały żarcik w postaci crossoveru z innym znanym serialem :) ;)

\- Niezła maszyna...

Obcy podniósł głowę, nie przerywając podciągania łańcucha. Rozłożył się na asfalcie w narożniku parkingu. Na wybrudzonej smarami i olejem ścierce poukładał równiutko narzędzia, panewki, uszczelki, śrubki, gumki i zaciski...

\- Brian. - Przedstawił się, kucając. - Ale wolę Grejpfrut. Ksywka z dzieciństwa.

Starał się być przyjazny i otwarty, żeby ośmielić nowego.

\- Winchester - powiedział obcy. 

\- Winchester. - Roześmiał się i błysnął jaskrawym kolorem tęczówek. Wśród rodzeństwa tylko Jimmy miał zielone oczy, po tacie i ten wściekły niebieski był ich znakiem rozpoznawczym. - Ty jesteś Tyler? Pracujesz dla mojego ojca. W tartaku.

Obcy ani nie zaprzeczył, ani nie przytaknął, nie przerywał pracy i nie wydawał się zainteresowany rozmową.

\- I chodzisz do klasy z moim bratem. Martym. Znasz Marty'ego? - Grejpfrut zauważył minimalne napięcie mięśni i uzupełnił żartobliwie: - Niski, chudy, dokuczliwy głupek?

Chłopak obejrzał się przez ramię, mrużąc oczy.

 _Okay. Strasznie zamknięty z ciebie mruk_ , pomyślał Grejpfrut. Ale nie ma takiego zamka, którego się nie da otworzyć. Trzeba tylko znaleźć odpowiedni kluczyk.

- To Gold Wing? - Przesunął palcem po starannej cerze na siedzeniu, po spawie na ramie.

\- Składak. - Odezwał się wreszcie.

\- Cacko. Widać, że dbasz o niego.

\- Staruszek. - Przyznał i w jego głosie pobrzmiała pieszczotliwa nuta. Czyli jednak są w nim jakieś uczucia... Zabawny typ. Mroczny wygląd, mroczna mina, zacięta i arogancka jednocześnie, ciuchy jak z Grease. Dosłownie, jakby je wygrzebał w kontenerze z rzeczami po zmarłym dziadku.

Grejpfrut obserwował go w szkole przez te kilka dni, wszyscy go obserwowali. Obcy alfa w mieście zawsze jest na celowniku. Rodzice też o nim rozmawiali w domu. Wypytywali Marty'ego, czy wilk nie sprawia kłopotu. Jak się odnosi do dzieciaków w szkole, do omeg. Marty został pouczony, że jeśli tylko zauważy coś podejrzanego ma natychmiast dać im znać, ale maluch (cały obrażony i nadęty) stwierdził, że nowy to dureń (jak wszystkie alfy) i żeby nie robili z niego idioty, bo on bardzo dobrze wie, o co im chodzi i nie zamierza brać udziału w tym cyrku (następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał do swojego pokoju, tak trzaskając drzwiami, że omal nie wypadły z futryny).

Tata podniósł brwi i spytał o co mu mianowicie chodziło z tym cyrkiem, tatuś powiedział, że Marty dojrzewa, tata powiedział, że Marty był dojrzalszy kiedy łaził z pieluchą i tęskni za tym czasem, bo wszystko było znacznie prostsze, tatuś zaczął się śmiać i zapewnił, że co do pieluch, to kwestia paru miesięcy i wtedy przypomni tacie te słowa.

Marty serio był wkurzający. Każdego dnia bardziej. A już od kilku tygodni to wprost przypominał tykającą bombę i nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy się rozryczy, czy zacznie się awanturować. Ojciec miał do niego świętą cierpliwość i praktycznie nigdy go nie karcił, przez co smarkacz pozwalał sobie na znacznie więcej niż reszta. I uchodziło mu to na sucho.

\- Jedziemy w parę osób nad jezioro... Chcesz się zabrać? - Zaoferował. - Wyjazd wieczorem, powrót jutro po południu. Nocujemy w chacie. Żadnych wygód, ale nie zmarzniemy i nie zmokniemy, gdyby zaczęło padać. Chociaż, nie zanosi się. To pewnie ostatni taki ciepły weekend tej jesieni. Warto skorzystać.

Obcy spojrzał na niego, na motor, znów na niego.

\- Trochę go tu rozbabrałem... - powiedział z ociąganiem.

Grejpfrut doskonale wiedział, że przyjezdny nie jest przy forsie. Wszędzie poruszał się pieszo lub łapał stopa. Brylanty przeciwko orzechom, że bak jest suchy jak pieprz.

\- Sorry, stary, ale tego weterana lepiej nie ciągnąć przez las. Jedziemy na dwa dżipy. Zabrałbyś się z nami. Żarcie składkowe, ale radzę nic nie brać. Zawsze bierzemy tyle, że się marnuje. - Roześmiał się jowialnie.

\- Jego bierzecie, a mnie nie? - pisnął z pretensją Marty, zakradając się cichaczem za ich plecami z torbą pełną burgerów i frytek w objęciach.

Knajpa Benny'ego była zaledwie kilkanaście kroków stąd. Marty miał surowy zakaz przychodzenia tu bez opieki. Ojciec pod tym względem był nieugięty a tatuś mu wtórował. Zwykle można było znaleźć w nim sojusznika, ale w tej sprawie był równie surowy, o ile nie surowszy i nie dopuszczał żadnych negocjacji i wyjątków.

Dziadziuś Frank powiedział kiedyś tajemniczo, że tata boi się, że _historia się powtórzy._ Może chodziło o to, co stało się z Mary? Była omegą, jak Marty. Ale Johnny też wtedy zginął. I reszty z nich rodzice nie trzymali tak pod kluczem, jak Marty'ego. Grejpfrut próbował pociągnąć dziadka za język, ale dowiedział się tylko tyle, że Marty to wykapany tatuś i że ojciec najlepiej wie, że taka omega przyciąga kłopoty jak miód pszczoły. _Boi się, że ktoś go ukradnie_ , powiedział dziadziuś, urwał, zakaszlał i zmienił temat.

Co dziwne, im Marty był starszy, tym ojciec bardziej restrykcyjnie go pilnował. Jeszcze dwa lata temu szczeniaczek biegał po mieście dość swobodnie. Oczywiście mieli na niego oko, ale mógł samodzielnie robić znacznie więcej rzeczy niż dziś. Ograniczenia zaczęły się pojawiać jakieś półtora roku temu i zaostrzać z czasem. Grejpfrut trochę mu współczuł. Nic przyjemnego być na smyczy, nawet niewidzialnej... Nic dziwnego, że mały się irytował i buntował.

\- Jak podrośniesz. - Wstał i pstryknął go w nos. - Poza tym, jeśli ciebie weźmiemy, to zaraz Westa i Krissy i Larry'ego i pół twojej klasy i to już nie będzie wyjazd nad jezioro tylko pilnowanie przedszkolaków.

\- On jest z mojej klasy. - Marty wydął wargi, pokazując brodą Tylera.

\- Nie dyskutuj. Nie jesteś zaproszony i tyle. - Uciął, odbierając torbę i węsząc z lubością. - Krążki cebulowe wziąłeś?

\- Panierka w smalcu i zawał przed trzydziestką? Tak, wziąłem. - Nadął się, mało nie pękł, ale Grejpfrut był odporny na przytyki i złośliwości. Sam z siebie żartował, że jest _grubym_ wilkiem z _grubą_ skórą. Wpakował garść frytek do ust. _Gorące_!, syknął.

\- Wpadnę koło szóstej, będziesz gotów? - Upewnił się, jak tylko przełknął i Tyler skinął. - Marty! Nie skacz jak kurczak, nie zabiorę cię.

\- A jak tatuś mi pozwoli? - Złożył ręce błagalnie. - Co? Nie będę wam przeszkadzać! Tylko Westa zabierzemy! Co? Tylko nas dwóch, ej, no... proszę! Proszę!

\- Nie. Mowy nie ma.

\- Nie rozumiem! A jego bierzecie?! Przecież nawet go nie znacie! A wiesz, że to jest szpieg taty?! Wszystko przejrzałem! - Zaczął się awanturować w drodze do samochodu i Grejpfrut obejrzał się na Tylera z westchnieniem i miną: _młodsze rodzeństwo. Nie da się z nim żyć, a zabić nie wolno._

Tyler powoli wstał, wycierając ręce w szmatę.

Drugie zaproszenie od Winchesterów w ciągu trzech dni? Czym sobie zasłużył na te zaszczyty? Czyżby los postanowił dać mu szansę posmakowania, jak to jest obracać się w lepszych kręgach?, pomyślał z ironią. _Może powinienem zagrać w totka?_

Ich ojciec wie? Bo chyba nie pochwaliłby tego pomysłu. Dać pracę i wysłać do szkoły to jedno, wpuścić do swojego domu i posadzić przy stole z rodziną to całkiem co innego.

Tyler wcale się nie pchał. Ani w lepsze kręgi, ani po okruchy z pańskiego stołu. Ale wyjazd nad jezioro... Brzmiał interesująco. I może pozna kogoś w swoim wieku, a nie tylko smarkaterię. To lepsza perspektywa niż siedzieć w pokoju i oglądać kreskówki (na porno z pay per view nie było go stać), albo wałęsać się bez celu po miasteczku bez grosza przy duszy.

Spojrzał na motor, kucnął i wrócił do przeglądu. Do szóstej jeszcze kupa czasu, zdąży wziąć prysznic i trochę się ogarnąć, a maszyna potrzebuje czyszczenia i kilku drobnych napraw. W tygodniu nie było czasu, żeby nad tym usiąść, a musi się przygotować do drogi. Już zdążył sobie obliczyć. Winchester płaci co dwa tygodnie. Jeden już zleciał. Drugi zleci jeszcze szybciej. Odbierze czek, gaz do dechy i za miesiąc nie będzie nawet pamiętał, jak to miasteczko się nazywa.

Może w międzyczasie kogoś zaliczy? Może właśnie dziś?

Byłoby miło.

 

* * *

 

Grejpfrut podjechał punkt szósta. W dżipie miał już dwójkę pasażerów i szybko dokonał prezentacji: Isaac i Danny.

\- Joy i Cora są już w chacie. Stiles i Scott zabiorą dziewczyny... - Poinformował, gdy tylko Tyler wsiadł. - Spotkamy się na miejscu. Mamy aprowizację, coś do picia i _napoje_... - Mrugnął. - Koce, śpiwory, drewno na ognisko już na miejscu. - Wyliczył, wyjeżdżając z miasta. - Muza, dobre towarzystwo... Zero dorosłych.

\- Chyba, że Derek postanowi zajrzeć - powiedział Isaac. - Przypilnować siostrzyczki.

\- Albo Stilesa. - Prychnął Grejpfrut i wszyscy się roześmiali. Poza Tylerem. Kim do cholery jest Derek? I kim do cholery jest Stiles?

Podróż nie była długa, raptem godzina, może półtorej. Grejpfrut znał trasę na pamięć, prowadził bardzo pewnie, nie tracąc koncentracji. Nie wyłączał się z rozmowy i dużo żartował. Tyler wyczuwał w nim bardzo spokojnego wilka o pogodnym usposobieniu i ciekaw był, czy w trudnych sytuacjach nie straciłby zimnej krwi i pozostał taki opanowany i zdystansowany, na jakiego wyglądał.

Pewnie nie.

Dzieciaki Winchesterów nie zetknęły się nigdy z prawdziwą tragedią. Życie nigdy im nie dokopało, nie zahartowały się tak jak on, w prawdziwym świecie. Łatwo być pewnym siebie alfą, kiedy się ma szesnaście lat, żadnych zmartwień, rodzice podsuwają wszystko na tacy, jeździsz sobie własnym dżipem po lesie, który należy do twojej watahy... Ten cały Grejpfrut nie musiał pół dnia marnować urabiając się po łokcie w tartaku, czy innej robocie. Nie wracał skonany, z bólem karku i grzbietu, marząc tylko o prysznicu i łóżku. Mógł sobie planować weekend w domku nad jeziorem po całym tygodniu nic nierobienia.

Tyler strząsnął z siebie te myśli, przez które sączyła się zazdrość i zgorzknienie.

Co on winny, ten wilczek, że się urodził w lepszej rodzinie? Ot, trafiło mu się lepsze życie. Fart i tyle. A Tyler miał po prostu pecha. Nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać i rozdrapywać.

Wjechali w jakąś leśną drogę i nie niepokojeni przez nikogo dotarli nad jezioro. Drewniany domek wbrew ostrzeżeniom Grejpfruta wyglądał na bardzo wygodny, jak na gust Tylera wręcz luksusowy. Dobrze wyposażona kuchnia, łazienka z bieżącą wodą, kominek, dwie małe sypialnie z czterema łóżkami (natychmiast zaklepanymi przez dziewczyny). Indiańskie dywaniki, lampy z szerokimi abażurami. Nawet zasłonki w oknach...

W drewnianej szafce czekała sterta śpiworów, karimat i koców. Tyler mógłby tu mieszkać cały rok i nie odczułby żadnego dyskomfortu. Przelotnie się zastanowił, co w takim razie Grejpfrut uznaje za _wygody_ i co by powiedział na niektóre z miejsc, w których Tylerowi zdarzało się nocować.

Szczurze nory. Zapewne. Albo gorzej.

Tyler rozejrzał się, przywitał ze wszystkimi.

Przyjął piwo i zaoferował pomoc w rozpaleniu ogniska.

Na razie wszystko wyglądało obiecująco i zapowiadało przyjemny wieczór.

Marty został w domu. Najwyraźniej szczeniackie tupanie i fochy nie pomogły w dostaniu się na imprezę starszego rodzeństwa. Trochę szkoda. Mogłoby być z nim zabawnie... Mały złośnik.

Piwo miało kwaskowy, rześki posmak, las pachniał igliwiem i zwierzyną. Musiało być tu jej pełno. Ciekawe, czy oni tu polują? Tylerowi zdarzało się żywić jak wilk. Nic wielkiego, królik, kret, szop... Nie gardził niczym, co mogło dostarczyć pożywnego białka i ukoić bolesne ssanie żołądka. Jak się ma trzynaście, czternaście lat i tylko tyle, co na grzbiecie, to wybór jest ograniczony. Albo ty polujesz, albo na ciebie polują. 

Szybko nauczył się, że ulice pełne są drapieżników i potworów gorszych niż te w lasach. Nie chciał skończyć w jakiejś melinie z poharatanym tyłkiem, dając dupy za bułkę i prochy. Miał szczęście, że był wilkiem, umiał przetrwać poza miastem. Ludzkie szczenięta były w o wiele gorszej sytuacji...

Ten facet, który go prawie zatłukł... Bił żonę, Tyler skoczył z zębami, poharatał mu ramię. Ona zaczęła się drzeć, dostała histerii. Facet był emerytowanym wojskowym, obezwładnił _bestię_ i zabrał do piwnicy. Trzymał go tam wystarczająco długo, by Tyler przeklinał dzień, w którym się urodził. Przeklinał swoją potworność. Nie znał innych wilków. Widywał je, ale nie znał. Nikt mu nie wyjaśniał kim jest, jak panować nad tym... Tym _czymś_. 

To coś przeraziło tych ludzi. Dlatego postanowili go zabić. Ale to coś pomogło mu też przetrwać. Ocknął się pod luźną warstwą ziemi, liści, gałęzi. Jakoś wypełzł na powierzchnię. Bolało, ale żył. Rany szybko się goiły. Na trzeci dzień przestał pluć i sikać krwią. Sam nastawił sobie bark i ramię. Złapał wiewiórkę, pożarł ją na surowo z wnętrznościami. Smakowała paskudnie, ale zaspokoiła głód i poczuł przypływ sił. Zrozumiał, że da radę.

Czy ten Grejpfrut znał taki głód? Czy musiał sam starać się o jedzenie? Porzygałby się, gdyby ktoś kazał mu zjeść wiewiórkę. Chata bez wygód. Też coś.

W spokojnej tafli odbijało się niebo. Jeszcze nie widać było gwiazd, ale sierp księżyca już lśnił srebrzyście. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach.

\- Te góry... - Wskazał szyjką butelki i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Fajnie się budzić i widzieć je z okna, co?

\- Nie, jak musisz wstać o czwartej i iść na patrol. Zimą. - Grejpfrut przyniósł podpałkę. - Joy! Joy, czy wzięliśmy drewno do grilla? Na tej jedlinie nie można piec. Przesiąknie żywicą i terpentyną...

\- Tak, jest cała paczka brykietów. Nie panikuj. - Joy podeszła rozkołysanym krokiem. Tyler nie gustował w dziewczynach, ale nawet on się zagapił, nie mówiąc o reszcie chłopaków. Pochyliła się nad konstrukcją z drewna, oparła dłonią o kolano a jej krągły tyłek... Był wypięty pod idealnym kątem, nie pozostawiając wyobraźni wiele do roboty. Isaac omal się nie wywalił na ten widok, upuszczając naręcze drewna.

Joy spojrzała na niego i prychnęła jak kotka.

\- Przynieś mi piwo. I pozbieraj to zanim ktoś się o to zabije. Nie będę was niańczyć! Stiles, wywal śpiwory, niech się trochę przewietrzą... Ty i ty! - Wskazała palcem Tylera i Grejpfruta, stojących najbliżej ogniska. - Za pół godziny widzę tu wesoło trzaskające palenisko i iskry do nieba. Zrozumiano? Idę sprawdzić szaszłyki.

\- Kto robił marynatę? Ty czy tatuś?

\- Bo co?

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czy mam się spodziewać jedzenia, czy trutki... - Grejpfrut jako jedyny pozostawał całkowicie obojętny na wdzięki siostry.

\- Możesz się spodziewać diety, śnieżynko. Tofu i chrupki ryżowe. 

\- Okrutnico, nie zapominaj jak kończą wszystkie wiedźmy!

\- Moi? - Udała zdziwioną. - Je suis la princessa! Nawet mam siedmiu krasnoludków... Stilesa liczę za dwóch: Gapcia i Wkurwka... - mruknęła i poszła do chatki (kołysząc biodrami, a jakże).

\- Ona zawsze tak? - Tyler kucnął obok niego, szepcząc, żeby nie usłyszała.

\- Rządzi się? Tak. Zawsze. - Grejpfrut się roześmiał, jak to on. Zaraźliwie, hałaśliwie, z głębi trzewi.

Joy potrafiła o siebie zadbać i żaden wilczy alfa nie miał z nią szans. Potrafiła przegadać nawet ojca. Twarda sztuka, twierdził dziadziuś Frank. Ma charakter, cieszyła się Jody. Przypomina mi Ellen, zauważała ciocia Amy. Może dlatego była ulubienicą dziadziusia Bobby'ego i cioci Jo.

Zamierzała zostać prawnikiem i wujek Sammy był zach-wy-co-ny. Nazywał ją swoim małym rekinkiem, a kiedy się oburzała, z kamienną twarzą korygował: przepraszam, Joy. Wcale nie jesteś małym rekinkiem. Jesteś żarłaczem!, i oboje wybuchali gromkim i nieco złowieszczym rechotem. Wróżył jej wielką przyszłość, odkąd w wieku dziewięciu lat zaczęła samodzielnie pisać i składać reklamacje, a w wieku jedenastu zleciła mu pozew przeciwko firmie zabawkarskiej i... Wygrała swoje pierwsze odszkodowanie: jedenaście tysięcy osiemset dolarów plus zwrot kosztów.

Od tamtej pory wygrali razem jeszcze kilka razy i Joy uskładała sobie własny fundusz na studia. Chociaż nie okazał się specjalnie potrzebny. Dostała już stypendium na Harvardzie a wujek zdradził, że dwie kancelarie z Nowego Jorku wciągnęły ją na listę studentów, którym warto się przyglądać. Joy obiecała mu, że żaden head hunter nie zdoła jej kupić, wróci i będą razem prowadzić kancelarię. Przede wszystkim sprawy rodziny! To było ich wspólne motto.

Z całej tej zgrai Tyler od razu polubił Danny'ego. Sympatyczny nie-wilk też był singlem i przyjaźnie reagował na drobne gesty Tylera. Stiles trochę za dużo gadał i był za ruchliwy. I za głośny.  Tyler uznał, że  Joy całkiem trafnie go  ochrzciła. Wkurwek do niego pasował.

Trzymał się blisko Scotta i Tyler nie był pewien, czy to po prostu przyjaźń, czy coś więcej. Jeśli coś więcej, to platonicznie i jednokierunkowo, bo Scott z kolei cały wieczór flirtował z Allison. 

Nie była wilkiem, ale Tyler wyczuwał w niej... _coś_. Coś więcej niż u zwykłych ludzi. Trudno nazwać, trudno uchwycić, co. Miał mieszane uczucia. Swędział go kark, gdy się zbliżała i nie podobało mu się to. Instynkt podpowiadał, że coś z nią jest nie tak i zastanawiał się, czemu Scott pozostaje głuchy na te sygnały. Wolał tę rudą, chociaż trochę zadzierała nosa.

O północy porozkładali się wokół ogniska, najedzeni po uszy, popijając trzecią czy czwartą rundkę i opowiadając wszystkie te stare jak świat straszne historie o nastolatkach na kempingu wymordowanych przez spotworniałą rodzinę kazirodców, albo o nowożeńcach w podróży poślubnej, którym wóz psuje się na bezdrożu i...

\- Słyszeliście? - Isaac pierwszy to usłyszał. Usiadł prosto i nastawił uszy.

Miał rację. Ktoś krzyczał. W ciemności.

Potem usłyszeli plusk.

Chlupot. 

Tyler poderwał się i rzucił w stronę brzegu, po drodze ściągając buty i kurtkę. 

\- AAAA! Zdejmij to! Zdejmij to ze mnie! - Świdrujący, wysoki pisk zdawał się brzmieć znajomo. Bulgotanie, plusk, jakby ktoś wrzucił wielki kamień w wodę, Tyler usłyszał za sobą resztę wilków i kątem oka zobaczył Scotta i Grejpfruta ramię w ramię pędzących w stronę trzcin.

Źle biegli. Dźwięk nad wodą rozchodził się inaczej, mógł zmylić. Tyler błyskawicznie ocenił odległość i skoczył w zimną, ciemną toń. 

\- Nie szarp się! Nie szarp! - wrzasnął, łapiąc topielca za włosy i szyję. Obrócił go plecami do siebie i pociągnął na brzeg.

\- MARTY! - ryknął Grejpfrut, podbiegając. Szczeniak stał na czworaka na brzegu, pluł i parskał wodą. Joy najpierw upewniła się, że nic mu nie jest (trochę opił się wody, nic więcej) a potem z rozmachem strzeliła go w tyłek.

\- Auć! - Zaprotestował, łapiąc za pośladki.

\- Auć? AUĆ?!- Zaczęli oboje krzyczeć. - Co ty tu robisz? Przecież ci zabroniłem! Oszalałeś?! Ojciec cię zabije! Nie! Ja to zrobię! - Przekrzykiwali się nad nim. Danny przyniósł koce i zadbał, żeby jeden dostał Tyler a drugi narzucił Marty'emu na ramiona.

\- Chciałem... Chciałem... - Chłopak nagle się rozryczał. - I... I... Wpadłem w jakieś... Krzaki... I... Tam były... Pa... Pająki... I... 

\- Wstawaj. Musisz się ogrzać. - Tyler chwycił go za łokieć, dźwignął do góry i podprowadził do ogniska. - Joy, nalej mu kawy. Grejpfrut, macie coś mocniejszego? Whisky? Przydałby się łyk. 

\- Zobaczę. Może jest w kuchni...

\- Danny, skombinuj jeszcze koce i jakiś ręcznik, dobra?

\- Robi się. 

\- Musisz ściągnąć te mokre ciuchy, bo się przeziębisz. 

\- Mam dres. Wziąłem do spania, ale... Chyba może być? - Stiles rzucił się do plecaka, reszta też zaczęła przeszukiwać rzeczy, zbierając zapasowe skarpetki, sweter, bluzę... Ktoś poszedł poszukać kurtki Tylera i butów... 

\- Sprawdzisz... Czy nie mam na włosach? Pająka? - wychlipał Marty. 

\- Nie masz.

\- Sprawdzisz? - Nalegał. - Wpadłem w tej ciemnicy na jakąś olbrzymią pajęczynę!... - Wstrząsnął się ze wstrętem i zbladł. - Fuj! Niedobrze mi! Sprawdź! - Głos mu zaczął drżeć i Tyler rozpoznał objawy nadchodzącej paniki.

\- Pokaż. - Pochylił się, udając że przepatruje mu głowę. - Nie ma.

\- Na pewno?

\- Przysięgam. Pewnie wszystkie spadły w wodzie. Utopiły się. - Zapewnił. 

Marty podniósł na niego oczy. 

Oblizał wargi.

\- Na pewno? - wystękał, trzęsąc się pod kocem.

\- Tak.

Marty zamrugał i nagle odetchnął. Rozluźnił się. Ramiona mu opadły. Usiadł wygodniej. Niuchnął.

\- Szaszłyki? Podaj! - Zażądał. - A macie keczup? Strasznie zgłodniałem! Wiesz, że przebiegłem chyba z pięć kilometrów? Miałem latarkę, ale zgubiłem... A gdzie serwetki? Nie wzięliście serwetek? Tam leżą, podaj... Czyje to piwo?... No, teraz moje... Więc gdyby nie te pająki...

 

 


	9. KOREPETYCJE

Marty został z nimi do rana. Grejpfrut i Joy wspólnie uradzili, że nie ma co teraz go odwozić, to może tylko obudzić rodziców i spowodować globalną katastrofę. Postanowili przemycić go przed śniadaniem, a w razie wpadki powiedzą, że spotkali się przypadkiem, gdy Marty wyszedł pobiegać (takie nowe hobby).

Wysuszony i nakarmiony, napił się piwa i dostał naparstek whisky (w celach _leczniczych_ i na rozgrzewkę). Alkohol uderzył mu do głowy i Tyler nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu z powodu wygłupów szczeniaczka. Ubrany w za duże ciuchy pozbierane po starszych kolegach biegał między kuchnią a ogniskiem donosząc kolejne przysmaki, tańczył i śpiewał do muzyki puszczanej z samochodowego głośnika, zamaszyście gestykulując opowiadał jak to wymknął się przez okno na daszek tarasu, zeskoczył do ogródka (dziesięć minut rozważał, czy poczynił wielkie szkody w rabatkach tatusia), zabłądził w lesie, zgubił latarkę i wpadł w _~~paskudne~~ ~~gigantyczne~~ ~~zmutowane chyba?, co myślisz Grejpfrut?~~_ pajęczyny.

Jego strach przed pająkami był tak irracjonalny, że Tyler musiał się zastanowić, czy Marty udaje, czy naprawdę się boi. Bo serio... Który wilk by się bał pająków? No, owszem, bać się jadowitych węży, albo niedźwiedzi, obcych wilków, albo durnych myśliwych... Ale pająków? Nie bardzo mu się mieściło to w głowie.

Najwyraźniej jednak rodzeństwo Marty'ego było zaznajomione z tematem, bo Grejpfrut kilka razy zapewniał go, że żadne pająki nie łażą mu po włosach i na pewno nie wlazły mu do ucha, no chyba _że do majtek, ale wtedy zeżrą je te nietoperze, które na pewno tam mieszkają, ha ha ha!,_ (tego żartu Tyler nie zrozumiał, ale reszta się śmiała, a Marty znów strzelił focha). W końcu usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opatulony kocem i śpiworem, z piwem w ręku, rumiany, rozchichotany i z czkawką. Tyler ledwo go widział przez płomienie po drugiej stronie ogniska...

Głupiutki wilczek.

Grejpfrut i Joy fukali na niego, źli, że uciekł z domu, ale trudno było nie zauważyć, że bardzo się o niego troszczą. Kiedy opadły emocje i Marty okazał się cały i zdrowy, przymykali oko na jego wariactwa i hałasy, żartowali z nim (i z niego), pozwalali napić się piwa ( _jedno! Marty, miało być jedno! Natychmiast to odstaw! Ej, przestań pajacować i odstaw! Joy, zabierz mu, bo się za chwilę urżnie w trupa..._ ) i ustalili plan, jak ukryć jego wybryk i uchronić od przykrych konsekwencji.

Wreszcie jednak się zmęczył i koło drugiej nad ranem zmorzył go sen. Grejpfrut chwycił pochrapujący tobołek i zaniósł na kanapę przed kominkiem, dla pewności opatulając go jeszcze dwoma kocami.

\- Jak bąbel? - spytała Joy, gdy wrócił do ogniska.

\- W porządku - odparł. - Dobrze, że nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby wziąć łódkę... Następnym razem lepiej go zabiorę. Z dwojga złego wolę mieć na niego oko, niż wyławiać z jeziora.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, dzięki. - Joy podniosła butelkę w kierunku Tylera. - Za pomoc.

\- Ojciec by dostał piany, gdyby wiedział, że latał po nocy i mało się nie utopił... - Grejpfrut wszedł jej w słowo, nachylił się do nowego i stuknął butelką w jego butelkę. - Więc dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedział, przymykając oczy. Zostali przy ognisku we czwórkę: Winchesterowie, on i Danny. - Powinien dostać w skórę. Nie jeden klaps tylko solidne lanie, aż popamięta.

Przy ognisku zaległa cisza.

\- Wiem, że traktujecie swoje omegi... - Alkohol rozwiązał mu język i postanowił podzielić się z nimi swoimi przemyśleniami. - ...łaskawie...

\- Łaskawie? - spytał spokojnie Grejpfrut, chwytając siostrę za rękę i usadzając w miejscu.

\- Te wszystkie przyjezdne alfy... - roześmiał się, nie zauważając, że reszta grobowo milczy - ...uganiające się za _omegami_! - Podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na nich. - Powinniście zmienić nazwę na Miasto Schadzek. - Roześmiał się z własnego dowcipu.

\- Miasto... - powiedziała powolutku Joy.

\- ...Schadzek? - Dokończył Grejpfrut.

\- Przy pełni musi tu aż dymić? Ruja i...

\- Ej! - Joy straciła cierpliwość. - Nie bądź wulgarny.

\- Joy...

\- Nie uciszaj mnie! - Strąciła dłoń Grejpfruta i wycelowała palec w Tylera. - Nic o nas nie wiesz! Ani o tych omegach! Nie wiem, z jakiej nory wypełzłeś, ale...

\- JOY! - syknął Grejpfrut.

\- ...naucz się okazywać szacunek!

\- Tak jak ty okazałaś szacunek strzelając Marty'ego w tyłek, aż echo poszło? - Odciął się kwaśno. Joy wydęła policzki, ale nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. - I dobrze zrobiłaś! Powinien dostać lanie, a nie piwo i szaszłyki. Tylko teraz nie bądź hipokrytką i przyznaj, że czasem po prostu trzeba. Dla jego własnego dobra.

Joy sapnęła, chwilowo nie znajdując słów, by odpowiedzieć.

Grejpfrut się skrzywił, nie wiadomo czy dlatego, że złamała własne zasady, czy dlatego, że nowy jej to wytknął.

\- Marty... Marty... Ja... Nic nie wiesz! - Joy zerwała się, wściekła i nabzdyczona.

\- Nie muszę wiedzieć, widzę. - Tyler odstawił butelkę. - Podwójne standardy. Inne dla siebie, inne dla reszty alf. Nie oszukasz natury. Jesteś alfą, jak reszta z nas i masz to we krwi. _Joy_. - Zaakcentował jej imię tak, że zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie i Grejpfrut też się podniósł. Ostra wymiana zdań między dwojgiem alf mogła szybko przerodzić się w niepotrzebną awanturę, która zepsuje im weekend.

\- Nikt cię tu nie zatrzymuje! - warknęła, zaciskając pięści. - W Mieście Schadzek! Ani ja, ani reszta Winchesterów! Wolna droga!

\- Dobrze, Joy, chodź, nastawię kawę... - Grejpfrut odciągnął ją w stronę chaty.

\- Nazwał mnie hipokrytką! - Utyskiwała a on ją uspokajał, że to zwykłe nieporozumienie.

Tyler splunął w płomienie. Ślina zasyczała i wyparowała natychmiast.

\- Nie przejmuj się. - Danny położył mu dłoń na kolanie i poklepał pocieszająco. - Joy jest za bardzo pyskata i czasem zachowuje się, jakby pozjadała wszystkie rozumy... Ale naprawdę kocha Marty'ego. Oni wszyscy go kochają. - Poinformował, jakby Tylera to obchodziło. Jakby w ogóle go obchodził ten cały cholerny Marty i Winchesterowie i całe to cholerne miasteczko, zapyziała dziura, o której istnieniu by pewnie nie miał pojęcia, gdyby nie skończyła mu się cholerna benzyna i cholerna forsa! 

\- Nie powinienem tu w ogóle przyjeżdżać. - Zaczął się zbierać, zastanawiając się, ile mu zajmie powrót pieszo do motelu.

\- Zostań. - Danny złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął.

Tyler spojrzał na niego. Grejpfrut i Joy zniknęli w chacie. Ogień przygasał. Muzyka przestała grać, za to las wokół rozbrzmiewał nocnym życiem. Byli tylko we dwóch, a wrześniowe noce nie były już takie ciepłe. Danny odchylił połę śpiwora i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

\- Zostań... Mhm?

 

* * *

 

Kilka następnych dni dało się Tylerowi we znaki. Awantura z Joy ochłodziła i tak chłodne stosunki z resztą familii.

W szkole coraz częściej wychodził na kretyna, który ma olbrzymie zaległości i przy każdej okazji błaźni się przed bandą smarkaczy (i omeg na dodatek), więc chodził cały poirytowany i nawet obściskiwanie się z Dannym nie rozładowywało narastającego napięcia. Zresztą, po tamtej nocy we wspólnym śpiworze zdarzyło im się jeszcze tylko raz zniknąć w jakimś zacisznym schowku na szczotki. Spieszyli się, unoszący się kurz szczypał w oczy i drapał w gardło a po wszystkim Tyler zapiął spodnie i wyszedł, mówiąc, że musi zdążyć na matematykę. Danny chyba był trochę zawiedziony, ale tak to jest zadawać się z wilkami. Nie są maskotkami do przytulania i pieszczot.

W końcu nadeszła sobota. Dzień wypłaty. Długo oglądał czek z wypisaną sumą. Bogaty poczuł się tylko chwilę. Po uregulowaniu długu u Benny'ego nie zostało dużo, ale na jakiś czas starczy. Przecież nie miał wielkich wymagań, poza tym zawsze może znów znaleźć jakieś zajęcie na tydzień, dwa... Zaczepić się gdzieś.

Rozejrzał się po motelowym pokoju i ostatni raz zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wreszcie mógł zatankować. 

Podjechał motorem pod szkołę. Wiedział, że jest otwarta, chociaż nie było lekcji. Po południu miał się odbyć jakiś kiermasz dobroczynny, poza tym dzieciaki korzystały z sali gimnastycznej, kółek tematycznych i dodatkowych zajęć. Podczas pierwszej rozmowy dyrektor wręczył mu broszurkę z ofertą, żeby coś sobie wybrał. Może szachy? Albo modelarstwo?

Przeszedł przez puste korytarze do sali matematycznej. Chwilę stał przy biurku nauczycielki, zanim odłożył pożyczony podręcznik i zapisany do połowy notes. Potem podszedł do pulpitu Marty'ego. Wciąż nie oddał tamtej książki, znalezionej na schodach biblioteki. Romeo i Julia w okładce Kerouaca.

Niech ma. Niech ją sobie zatrzyma.

Po co mu makulatura w drodze? Tylko niepotrzebny ciężar...

Poprawił książkę, żeby leżała równo, na środku blatu i wyszedł z klasy. Ze szkoły. Na parking.

\- Sayonara, amigos. - Usiadł na motorze i sięgnął po kask.

\- Naucz mnie całować!

\- Co? - Tyler omal nie spadł z siodełka i wypuścił kask z rąk. Nachylił się, żeby go podnieść, przekonany że się przesłyszał.

\- Całować. Naucz mnie. - Marty postawił stopę na kasku i błyskawicznym ruchem zabrał go z ziemi przed Tylerem. - No, chyba że nie umiesz. Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś umiał. - Dodał, jakby już tę kwestię dokładnie i wnikliwie rozważył.

\- Umiem, oddaj! A w ogóle... Co ty tutaj robisz? - Rozejrzał się za kimś z rodziny, pełniącym aktualnie wartę przy nieznośnym bachorze. Byli sami. Parking był pusty, nie licząc kilku samochodów.

\- Nauczysz? - Marty oddał posłusznie, zaplótł ramiona na piersi i czekał na deklarację, postukując niecierpliwie stopą.

\- Nie masz kogoś innego do całowania? Tego wymoczka na przykład? Jak on tam... Westa?

Marty zrobił się czerwony, rozplótł ramiona i zacisnął pięści.

\- Nie chcesz, to nie! Tylko pytałem! Nie musisz być niemiły! - warknął ze złością, gwałtownie obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do budynku, jakby ktoś mu ogon podpalił.

 

* * *

 

Tyler zawrócił cztery mile od miasteczka. Cholera, nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, czemu. Motor odstawił niedbale na pierwszym wolnym miejscu (dla inwalidów) i wojowniczo wmaszerował do szkoły, jakby szedł na pierwszą linię frontu, gotów na atak. Marty siedział w bibliotece, przepisując coś z grubego tomiszcza. Zwęszył Tylera, ale nie podniósł głowy nawet gdy chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko. 

\- Nie gadam z tobą!

\- Nauczę cię.

\- Łaski bez. Poradzę sobie!

\- Właśnie się tego obawiam... - Westchnął. - Na jak bardzo głupi pomysł wpadniesz, żeby sobie poradzić...

\- A co cię to obchodzi? - Podniósł gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Chcesz, czy nie? - Stracił cierpliwość.

\- Nie!

\- ...

\- Nie.

\- ...

\- Teraz?

\- Teraz, bo co?

\- Tu? - Marty podniósł brwi i skrzywił z niesmakiem.

\- To mają być korepetycje czy randka? - spytał zirytowany. - Na randkę się nie pisałem.

Marty przygryzł wargę. Obejrzał się.

\- To chodź... - Machnął dłonią, prowadząc go w dalsze regały, z dala od stanowiska bibliotekarki i wścibskich oczu. Gdyby poza nimi ktoś był. Chociaż nie było. Tyler przypomniał sobie, że to właśnie Marty jest największym kujonem, który nie ma nic lepszego do roboty w sobotnie przedpołudnie jak siedzieć w szkole i pisać esej.

\- Słowniki i atlasy? - Zerknął na tabliczkę określającą dział.

Marty stanął przy regale, zaplótł palce i spojrzał wyczekująco.

\- No? - Popędził.

\- Tak ci się spieszy?

\- Grejpfrut mnie odbiera za pół godziny. - Spojrzał na zegarek. - Za dwadzieścia minut. Zdążysz?

Powątpiewający ton tego pytania sprawił, że Tyler miał ochotę jednocześnie się roześmiać i obrazić.

\- Chodź tu. - Złapał go, przyciągnął i zbliżył wargi do warg tego wilczka.

 

 


	10. BEZ POŻEGNANIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie jest Hiddlesconda? Hm? Tęsknię!

Marty odchylił się, zanim ich usta się zetknęły. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co znowu? Już nie chcesz się uczyć? - Tyler zaśmiał się trochę sztucznie, podejrzewając, że mały się rozmyślił.

_To był i tak głupi pomysł._

_Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej._

\- Chcę! Ale jak naskarżysz tacie, to powiem, że to ty chciałeś! I że mnie klepnąłeś w tyłek! - Zagroził. - Natrze ci uszu! Zobaczysz! Albo zwolni! Więc to zostaje między nami, okay? - Zażądał twardo. - Tacie ani mru mru! Bo popamiętasz!

Tyler złapał smarkacza za przód koszulki i podciągnął do góry.

\- Nigdy - wysapał, z trudem się hamując. - Mnie. Nie. Strasz. Swoim. Starym. Rozumiesz?

\- Bo co? - szepnął smarkacz, drżąc. Oczy mu się zaszkliły i Tyler poczuł woń paniki. Puścił go i odepchnął szorstko. Jakaś książka wypadła z półki.

\- To nie jest zabawa - warknął. - Ty głupi, rozpuszczony gnoju! Mam cię dosyć. Przestań za mną łazić. Może ci się nudzi i wymyślasz sobie rozrywki cudzym kosztem, ale nie wszyscy mają tak różowo! Nie wszyscy mają ojca, któremu mogą nakłamać, a potem przyglądać się jak spuszcza komuś manto! Wiesz co, królewno? Dorośnij. Albo nie dorastaj, wszystko jedno, mam cię gdzieś. - Spojrzał na szczeniaka z mieszanką pogardy i litości. - Po prostu trzymaj się z daleka. Rozumiesz? Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. - Wyskandował i zawinął się na pięcie.

Dawno nikt go tak nie wkurzył! Obraz mu się rozmazywał i słyszał jak krew mu tętni w uszach.

\- Czekaj! Zaczekaj! - Szczeniaczek złapał go za rękaw kurtki. - Przepraszam.

Tyler się zatrzymał.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam... - powtórzył skruszony. - Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś wypaplał tacie.

\- A co miałbym mu... wypaplać? - Serce powoli się uspokajało i przestały mu latać mroczki przed oczami. - Hej, szefie, kazałeś mi nie dotykać żadnej omegi, więc postanowiłem poślinić się trochę z twoim nieletnim pieszczoszkiem?

\- Nie jestem pieszczoszkiem...

Tyler by polemizował, ale nie chciał się kłócić.

\- Myślisz, że by mi natarł uszu? - spytał łagodnie. - _N a t a r ł    u s z u_? Króliczku, on by mnie zatłukł. Więc jeśli _ty_ mu nie naskarżysz, to _ja_ na pewno nie zamierzam mu nic mówić.

Marty wybałuszył oczy i otworzył usta (może z powodu tego: _zatłukł_ , może z powodu _króliczka_ ), ale nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszeli kroki i trzask drzwi. Wyjrzał między regałami, badając sytuację.

\- Poszła po kawę do pokoju nauczycielskiego... - Spojrzał na zegarek. - Dobra, mamy szesnaście minut! Osiem, zanim wróci!

Zamknął oczy i zrobił dzióbek. Jak gdyby nigdy nic i właśnie się nie posprzeczali i nie musiał łapać Tylera i przepraszać i...

...więc jednak będą korepetycje.

Najwyraźniej mają być.

Co teraz?

Tyler patrzył niezdecydowany. Przed chwilą ten głupek straszył go ojcem.

A teraz chce się całować.

Patrzcie jak się nadstawił.

Kompletny pajac.

I ten dzióbek...

Przecież widać, że nie ma o tym bladego pojęcia.

To jego pierwszy raz.

W końcu...

Zapamięta to na całe życie, prawda?

To jak Tyler teraz...

To chyba ważne.

To ważne, żeby... zrobić to jak należy.

Żeby to było ~~dobre wspomnienie~~ profesjonalne. _W końcu, nie jestem geniuszem z matmy, ale w tym jestem całkiem niezły_ , pomyślał Tyler. Chyba był jeszcze trochę zdenerwowany tą kłótnią, bo nagle poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Wytarł je o spodnie i...

...i...

\- Wpuść mnie.

\- Gdzie? - Marty otarł wargi i spojrzał zmieszany.

\- Otwórz. - Cicho podpowiedział.

\- Co?

\- Usta. Otwórz je. Nie zaciskaj. - Zastanowił się. - Na pewnego tego chcesz? Jesteś okropnie spięty...

\- Bo nie wiem, co robić! Dlatego chcę się nauczyć... - Wspiął się na palce, najwyraźniej nie chcąc marnować czasu na omawianie teorii. - No? - Odemknął jedno oko i popędził. - Ona zaraz wróci!

Tyler stłumił uśmiech, objął chłopca, troszeczkę go podniósł i oparł o regał.

\- Co tym razem? - Przerwał po kilku sekundach.

\- Nie wiem, a co? Moim zdaniem nieźle szło... - Zdziwił się Marty, oblizując się koniuszkiem różowego języczka. - Czemu przerwałeś?

\- A czemu ty uciekasz?

\- Ja?

\- Uciekasz.

\- Nie uciekam!

\- Cofasz język. Czemu?

\- Uhm... - Marty stropił się i spuścił wzrok. - No bo... To co mam z nim zrobić?

\- Po pierwsze? Nie cofać do gardła, bo się udławisz. Po drugie, wiesz czemu to się nazywa pocałunek z języczkiem? Bo jest z... - Zawiesił głos pytająco, ale Marty tylko wybałuszył oczy. Pod pewnymi względami był bardzo bystry, a pod innymi... Strasznie dziecinny jeszcze. - Brzydzisz się? Muszę wiedzieć. Jeśli się brzydzisz, to nie ma sensu dalej próbo...

\- Nie brzydzę. Po prostu... To jest takie... Skomplikowane! Trzeba pamiętać o oddychaniu i żeby nie zgnieść sobie nosa i nie wiem, co z tym językiem, czy nim ruszać i jak... i wszystko jest takie... Mokre. Nie to, że obrzydliwe, bo nie, ale nie wiem, co zrobić z tą całą śliną i w ogóle... - Wyliczał pospiesznie. - I półka mi się wbija w kręgosłup, i nie wiem, co zrobić z rękami...

\- Okay, stop. - Tyler przerwał ten słowotok, odsunął się i zaczął zbierać plecak.

\- Już? Ej, czekaj, gdzie idziesz? To wszystko? Już umiem? - Marty pobiegł za nim jak szczeniaczek za właścicielem.

\- Chcesz certyfikat? - Rzucił oschle przez ramię. - Znasz podstawy. Poćwicz z kimś, z kim to ma sens.

\- A z tobą nie ma? - Zdziwił się.

\- Najwyraźniej nie - mruknął pod nosem, skręcając do wyjścia.

\- Gdzie idziesz? Nie zostajesz na kiermaszu? A esej? Myślałem, że przyszedłeś się pouczyć...

\- Już się pouczyłem. Fajrant na dziś - krzyknął i zbiegł po schodach, nie odwracając się i nie żegnając.

Marty patrzył na oddalający się motor, póki nie zniknął za bramą. Dżip zaparkował i wysiadł z niego Grejpfrut z tatusiem. Tatuś pomachał mu i Marty zszedł pomóc wyjmować pakunki z ciasteczkami i plackami na kiermasz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Tatuś niuchnął zaniepokojony i Marty nagle się do niego przytulił.

\- Tak, w porządku. - Skłamał, nie wiedząc, czemu zrobiło mu się tak... niewyraźnie. Nie smutno, nie.

Wcale nie.

Dlaczego miałoby mu być smutno?

Bo głupi alfa się obraził? No i dobrze.

Kogo to obchodzi?

_Nawet go nie lubię._

_Mam go w nosie._

_W poniedziałek udam, że go nie znam. Niech sobie nie myśli!_

 

* * *

 

Ale ani w poniedziałek, ani we wtorek Tyler się nie pojawił w szkole. Tata powiedział, że rzucił pracę i wyjechał.

\- Może i lepiej. - Dodał i więcej już nie wracał do tego tematu.

Za to znalazła się zgubiona książka. Marty przyniósł ją ze szkoły do domu i położył na nocnym stoliku. Zawsze go wzruszały historie o nieszczęśliwej miłości, a Romeo i Julia szczególnie. Wieczorem od niechcenia przerzucił kilka kartek, nie myśląc czego szuka, czy czegoś konkretnie... Który fragment wybrać... Którą scenę...?

Ziewnął, powieki zaczęły mu się kleić i ostatkiem sił zgasił lampę.

Śnił, że jedzie motorem. Wyraźnie czuł woń skóry, benzyny, wilczej sierści i wiatru, ale rano zupełnie nie pamiętał tego snu... Róg okładki odcisnął mu się na policzku i obiecał sobie nie zasypiać więcej z książką w rękach...

 

 

 

 


	11. KWESTIA DRZWI

\- Co tam? Coś taki markotny? - Misiek zatrzymał się przy wykuszu i usiadł koło szczeniaczka. - Czekasz na Grejpfruta?

\- Na tatę. - Marty złożył notatnik i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. - Przywiózł tatusia do cioci Amy. Zabiorą mnie jak będą wracać.

- Już nie będziesz najmłodszy. - Misiek uśmiechnął się i dał mu żartobliwego kuksańca. - No, co? Chyba się nie martwisz z tego powodu? Nie martw się. Przeżyłem to sześć razy!

\- Wcale się nie martwię. Jak się zajmą dzieckiem, to może przestaną mnie tak...

\- No?

\- Pilnować. - Poskarżył się nagle. - Mam już tego dość! Na nic mi nie pozwalają! Nigdy nie jestem sam! Grejpfrut jest starszy raptem dwa lata i on może wszystko a ja nic! - Rozżalił się. - To dlatego, że jestem omegą, tak?

Misiek dobrze wiedział, że tak, ale rozumiał powody, dla których rodzice tak malca pilnowali. Co miał jednak powiedzieć? Że obaj boją się, żeby ktoś nie porwał go i nie przywłaszczył, jak tata przywłaszczył tatusia? To nie była historia, którą chcieli mu opowiadać i chociaż wszystko się dobrze skończyło, woleliby oszczędzić mu podobnych przygód. Misiek jako jedyny z rodzeństwa znał nieocenzurowaną wersję początków ich znajomości i musiał przyznać, że był czas, gdy był tak wściekły na ojca... Nienawidził go. Zwłaszcza po śmierci Mary i Johna, gdy tata wyjechał na tak długo, że myśleli, że już na zawsze.

\- Kochają cię. Nieprzytomnie. - Misiek pstryknął go w czubek nosa. - Wiesz jaki jest tata. Trochę nadopiekuńczy, ale ty i tatuś jesteście jego największymi skarbami - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Wiem. - Szczeniaczek schował nos w rękawie swetra.

\- Podobno byłeś ostatnio na randce! - Misiek chciał zmienić temat i poprawić mu trochę nastrój. - Jak tam West? - Mrugnął wesoło. - Kino i ciastka?

\- Kino i wegańskie naleśniki - burknął z niespodziewaną irytacją. - West jest na nowej diecie.

Misiek niuchnął dyskretnie, starając się rozwikłać znaczenie nagle sprzecznych sygnałów. Cała rodzina od pół roku żartowała sobie z pierwszego zauroczenia Marty'ego. Maślany wzrok, pąsy, dąsy i westchnienia świadczyły, że uczucie kwitnie, ale obaj chłopcy byli wobec siebie strasznie onieśmieleni i jeszcze kilka tygodni temu tak bardzo udawali, że nic do siebie nie czują, że praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Więc czemu Marty się zdenerwował?

\- Skąd się wie, że się jest zakochanym?

Misiek podniósł brwi. A, to takie buty!

\- Chyba... Po prostu się wie. I już - powiedział, starając się nie roześmiać. Biedny Marty! Pewnie próbuje uporządkować całkowicie nowe uczucia... Nie jest łatwo dorastać. - A czemu pytasz?

Szczeniaczek wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał przez szybę.

\- Tata zawsze otwiera drzwi - powiedział bez związku.

Misiek zdziwił się, aż potrząsnął głową. Co ma jedno do drugiego?

Ach, te maluchy... Co im siedzi w głowie? Sto tematów na minutę...

\- Tatusiowi. Zawsze. - Marty dotknął palcem szyby i narysował coś na szkle. Misiek czekał cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg i cisza się przedłużała, ale w końcu Marty spojrzał z ukosa, czerwieniąc się i wyznał cichutko: - A West mi nie otwiera.

\- O.

Misiek nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Najwyraźniej Marty był trochę rozczarowany.

\- Mówi, że jest równouprawnienie i przecież sam mogę sobie otworzyć i że robię z igły widły! - Wybuchnął. - Chciałem obejrzeć ten francuski film... O miłości! Ale on wolał komedię, no dobra. Zgodziłem się na komedię, chociaż była głupia i nieśmieszna! Chciałem iść na pizzę, ale on jest na diecie, to poszliśmy na te wstrętne naleśniki z tektury i szpinaku! I nie przyniósł kwiatków! A tata zawsze przynosi tatusiowi kwiatki, jak go zabiera na randkę! To już nie wiem! A wiesz, co na końcu? Chciałem go pocałować a on powiedział, że nie, bo musi umyć zęby po jedzeniu i że ja też muszę umyć i że to obrzydliwe całować się ze szpinakiem na języku! - Aż się zatrząsnął z oburzenia. - A sam chciał szpinak! Sam chciał!

\- Uhm... uhm...

\- Nie wiem, czy go jeszcze tak lubię. - Marty schował twarz i wymamrotał niewyraźnie: - Czemu tata może otwierać drzwi a West nie chce?

Misiek westchnął. Jak ma mu wytłumaczyć, że West jest jeszcze takim samym głupiutkim szczeniaczkiem jak Marty?

\- Przecież nie jesteś chory. Sam możesz sobie otwierać drzwi. - Wytłumaczył cierpliwie. - No, nie bądź taka królewna. Korona ci z głowy nie spadnie.

\- Tatuś też nie jest chory! I Claire też nie jest chora, a też jej otwierasz!

\- Chodzenie na randki to też chodzenie na kompromisy. Następnym razem poproś Westa, żebyś ty mógł wybrać film i jedzenie. Na pewno się zgodzi. Bardzo cię lubi i będzie chciał ci sprawić przyjemność. A jeśli on tobie nie otwiera drzwi, to ty otwieraj jemu. Będzie mu miło. - Pieszczotliwie przeczesał mu włosy i poklepał po ramieniu. - Wtedy właśnie wiesz, że kogoś kochasz, kiedy nie patrzysz, co on może zrobić dla ciebie, tylko patrzysz, co ty możesz zrobić dla niego. Tata otwiera tatusiowi drzwi, ale tatuś podaje mu kawę i piecze dla niego jabłecznik i robi milion innych rzeczy, żeby tata był zadowolony. Hm? To działa w obie strony.

\- Chyba tak. - Przyznał Marty.

\- A z całowaniem nie musisz się tak spieszyć. Jeszcze się zdążysz nacałować. - Misiek roześmiał się, widząc, jak młodszy brat się czerwieni. Marty odwrócił twarz, zasłaniając się ramieniem.

Czasem sobie przypominał tamten dzień w bibliotece.

Tyler podniósł go tak wysoko, że Marty musiał stać na samych czubkach butów, ale wcale nie stracił równowagi. Tyler go mocno trzymał.

Pachniał tak... inaczej.

Inaczej niż West.

West zawsze mówił, że Tyler śmierdzi, cuchnie jak kundel. Ale Marty wcale tak nie uważał.

Tyler _pachniał_... Przygodą. Wiatrem. Czymś... Co było trudno nazwać... Siłą. Trochę jak tata, trochę jak Misiek. Tak pachną alfy. 

West pachniał... słodko. To był miły zapach, ale...

...hmmmmm....

Nie dostawało się od niego dreszczy.

Nie to, żeby Marty chciał mieć dreszcze. Wcale nie.

Oczywiście, że nie!

Nie.

Tylko się... Zastanawiał. Na przykład... Czy West by go podniósł tak jak Tyler? Jakoś nie można było sobie wyobrazić, żeby tak oparł Marty'ego o regał i... 

Nie to, żeby Marty w ogóle chciał być tak podnoszony! Wcale nie! Skąd. Poza tym ten cały Tyler to był cham i arogant! I pozer. Chodził w tej skórzanej kurtce i miał minę, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, a był głupi jak but! Z matmy? Zero! Angielski? Ledwo-ledwo. Biologia, historia i cała reszta... Żenada. I wcale się nie wstydził, kiedy czegoś nie wiedział! Stał przy tablicy, gapił się na nauczyciela i uśmiechał kącikiem ust.

Ironicznie.

Marty czasem zerkał w jego stronę i napotykał ten wzrok. Nie, żeby sprawdzał! Nie sprawdzał. Co miał sprawdzać? Że nowy się gapi? Co go obchodziło, że się gapił? Nic! Kompletnie nic. Miał to w nosie, tak. W nosie.

Właśnie.

A potem nowy wyjechał i bardzo dobrze. Nikt za nim nie tęskni. 

Wreszcie jest spokój.

Zupełnie inaczej, jak go nie ma.

Można się uczyć.

Bo nie przeszkadza.

\- ...tata czeka. Marty. - Usłyszał i podniósł nieprzytomny wzrok na brata.

\- Co?

\- Gdzieś odpłynął? - Misiek się roześmiał, wstając. - Zbieraj się. Tata czeka. - Pokazał w okno, na parking. - Może do niego zadzwoń? - Zaproponował. Marty zeskoczył z siedziska i pospiesznie zbierał notes i książki.

\- Nie mam numeru.

\- Do Westa? - Zdziwił się Misiek.

\- Dlaczego do Westa? - Zdziwił się szczeniaczek, spojrzał z politowaniem, co ten Misiek plecie i pobiegł do wyjścia. 

\- Jeśli nie do Westa, to czyjego numeru nie masz? - Zastanowił się Misiek i tknęło go złe przeczucie. 

 

 

 


	12. FAZA EKSPERYMENTÓW

West wyjął z szafy kolejną koszulkę i rzucił na łóżko.

\- Szara.

-No. - Marty stał opodal z zaplecionymi rękami.

\- Trzecia szara. - West spojrzał krytycznie na stertę ubrań. - Sześć niebieskich, dwie granatowe, trzy białe. Dwie niebiesko-szare, dwie niebiesko-granatowe, trzy niebiesko... O! To będzie zaskakujące: ...niebieskie. - Wydął wargi.

\- Lubię niebieski.

\- Potrzebujesz koloru.

\- Niebieski to kolor.

\- Potrzebujesz nowych ciuchów.

\- Nie potrzebuję.

\- Zakupy! Marty. - West rozłożył ramiona, jakby właśnie otrzymał objawienie od Pierwszego Wilka. - Poprawią ci humor.

\- Mam świetny humor.

West podniósł jedną ze swoich idealnych brwi w wyćwiczonej przed lustrem minie wyrażającej uzasadnioną wątpliwość i niewiarę.

\- Sprawdzian w poniedziałek. Muszę się pouczyć. - Przypomniał Marty i odwrócił się do biurka, grzebiąc między książkami i notatkami.

\- To jeszcze cały weekend. Poza tym umiesz! Poza tym jeśli raz dostaniesz pięć mniej, zamiast szóstki, to chyba świat się nie zawali! - West sam dbał o oceny, ale nie mógł już znieść dąsów Marty'ego. I wymówek. Od dwóch tygodni spotykali się wyłącznie w szkole. A tak dobrze zaczęło im iść na tej imprezie u Krissy! Nawet próbowali się pocałować w szafie (po wypiciu całego piwa nabrali odwagi i zagrali w butelkę). Może zabrakło im wprawy i trochę ten pocałunek nie wyszedł (trochę _bardzo_ ), ale potem przecież Marty był taki...

West wzdychał do niego już od zeszłorocznych wakacji i cała ostatnia klasa podstawówki to była niekończąca się tortura i udawanie. Naprawdę cholernie trudno jest udawać na przykład swobodne oddychanie, kiedy na czyjś widok dosłownie drętwiejesz, stajesz jak wryty i jeśli mowa o stawaniu, to powiedzmy, że nie tylko serce ci staje, co nie zawsze można ukryć, zwłaszcza jak chodzicie razem na pływalnię.

West zaczął udawać alergię na chlor i raz z tego powodu wylądował na ostrym dyżurze, tak wczuł się w rolę, ale ten etap w końcu był za nimi! Już nie musieli niczego udawać. Byli na kilku randkach w mieście i nawet w Crabtown i to były najfajniejsze randki, jakie West mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia, w wegańskiej knajpie, po kinie... Film był tak śmieszny, że brzuch go rozbolał, a potem łazili po mieście, oglądając wystawy i West opowiadał Marty'emu o wszystkim, o planach na życie, o tym, że chce wyjechać do Nowego Jorku, albo do Los Angeles i założyć własne atelier, pracować dla Vogue'a i być ikoną mody, a na razie chce rozkręcić swojego bloga i szuka niszy, bo nie jest łatwo przebić się z czymś świeżym i nowatorskim na tym rynku.

\- Doradzę ci! Zostanę twoim stylistą! - Zaoferował, przyglądając się Marty'emu krytycznie (profesjonalnie krytycznie, nie hejtersko-krytycznie). - Jesteś zimą. Niebieski to niezły wybór, ale możemy być bardziej odważni, pójść w chłodne, soczyste fiolety... I żółty! - Klasnął w olśnieniu. - Możemy też poeksperymentować z pistacjowym i [Tiffany ](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiffany_%26_Co.)Blue, jeśli już tak koniecznie chcesz niebieski... - Zaproponował kompromisowo. - Czy wiesz, że to kolor jaj drozda?...

\- West. West! - Marty podniósł głos, chcąc mu wreszcie przerwać. - Nie chcę iść na zakupy. Nie chcę iść na wegańskie naleśniki, wegańskie sushi albo wegańską pizzę! Nie chcę iść do kina. Chcę się pouczyć. Mamy sprawdzian i ja... Chcę się pouczyć.

West obrzucił go niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Jego, łóżko ze skotłowanym tobołem wyciągniętych z garderoby ciuchów i...

\- Pouczyć? - Podszedł do wezgłowia i wyciągnął książkę, której róg wystawał spod poduszki. Podniósł okładkę i niuchnął, a w tym momencie Marty rzucił się przez materac, próbując mu ją wyrwać. - Jeszcze cuchnie tym alfą. - West rzucił ją na podłogę i zmrużył oczy. - Gustujesz w takich typach? - spytał gorzko. - W sumie... Nie dziwię się. Masz w domu same alfy.

Złapał torbę i wybiegł z hałasem.

\- Zaczekaj! To nie tak! West! Westie! - Pobiegł za nim. - Ej, no! West!

\- West? Nie zostaniesz na kolacji? - Zdziwił się pan Winchester, kiedy chłopiec wpadł do kuchni.

\- Muszę jechać do domu - wysapał. - Czy Grejpfrut mógłby mnie odwieźć?

\- Oczywiście. - Pan Winchester wytarł ręce w ściereczkę i zamknął piekarnik. - Ale na pewno nie chcesz zostać? Wstawiłem już tartę. Marty mówił, że przeszedłeś na dietę, więc znalazłem taki przepis, gdzie zamiast jaj i sera...

\- Bardzo chętnie, ale strasznie się spieszę. - West nie patrzył mu w oczy i pachniał zdenerwowaniem, więc Cas już nie tłumaczył detali receptury, sięgnął po kluczyki i objął go ramieniem.

\- Sam cię odwiozę. Chodź. - Minął Marty'ego i rzucił: - Powiedz tacie, że będę za kwadrans.

\- Nie powinieneś... - Przerwało mu trzaśnięcie drzwi i Marty został sam w holu. Spojrzał na trzymanego w ręku ~~Kerouaca~~ Szekspira i mruknął - no i dobrze.

\- Słyszałem jakieś hałasy... - Tata wyjrzał z gabinetu i zmarszczył brwi na dźwięk silnika. Cofnął się, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno i wrócił do holu z mocno niezadowoloną miną. - Czy to tatuś właśnie wyjechał?

\- Odwozi Westa.

Tata się zjeżył i fuknął gniewnie. Nigdy nie przepadał za tym, żeby tatuś sam prowadził samochód, a odkąd zaczął źle się czuć przez szczeniaczka to już w ogóle mu zakazał jeżdżenia. No, może nie _zakazał_ , bo tatusiowi trudno czegoś zakazać, nawet jeśli się jest tatą, ale nawet się kilka razy pokłócili z tego powodu.

Tata potem przeprasza tatusia i tłumaczy, że to dlatego, żeby mu się nic nie stało i że się o niego strasznie denerwuje, co by było, gdyby źle się poczuł za kierownicą i że przecież wystarczy powiedzieć, to tata go wszędzie zawiezie.

Tatuś mówi, że miliony kobiet w ciąży jeżdżą każdego dnia i pracują i jakoś sobie radzą i przecież tata ma własne zajęcia, tartak i w ogóle i nie będzie rzucał wszystkiego, żeby być szoferem, a tata mówi, że właśnie będzie rzucał i że to żaden problem, najmniejszy, cała przyjemność po jego stronie i tatuś nie musi nic nikomu udowadniać, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że jest najdzielniejszym wilkiem i może by wreszcie pozwolił tacie się odrobinkę wykazać i zaopiekować? Hm?

Tata zaczyna wtedy tak śmiesznie pomrukiwać i porozumiewawczo mrugać i się uśmiechać i łasić do tatusia i szczypać go w pupę, póki tatuś się nie roześmieje i zamacha ręką i powie: nie bądź taki cwany, Dean!

Potem najczęściej się zaczynają całować.

\- A czemu West już pojechał? Myślałem, że zostanie na kolację. - Tata wyrwał Marty'ego z zamyślenia. - Co tam tak pachnie?

Przemaszerował przez całą kuchnię i zajrzał do piekarnika. Niuchnął i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Tofu? - wymówił to słowo jakby było brzydkim przekleństwem a w pokoju były dzieci.

\- To dla Westa. Jest na diecie. - Wyjaśnił, wchodząc za nim i wyliczył: - Bez mięsa, jaj, mleka...

\- Bez jaj. - Ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził tata i roześmiał się z własnego dowcipu. Marty przewrócił oczami. - No, co? To zabawne. Bez jaj. - Powtórzył. - To gra słów...

\- Wiem! - Przerwał zniecierpliwiony. Tata czasem usiłował wytłumaczyć, czemu jego żarciki są okropnie inteligentne i super śmieszne i im bardziej tłumaczył, tym bardziej żałośnie brzmiały.

Tata podniósł ręce w geście _poddaję się_ i zmienił temat.

\- A co tam masz? _W drodze_? - Zerknął na tytuł. - Od kiedy czytasz takie rzeczy? To lektura?

\- Tak. Lektura. - Marty schował książkę pod pachę i powlókł się na górę do pokoju. Zamknął drzwi, zepchnął ciuchy za łóżko i wsunął się pod koc.

Było mu smutno. Jakoś smutno bez żadnego właściwie powodu. Może to jesień? Może to ten ostatni spacer z tatusiem? Poszli sobie na tamtą polanę.

Z drzew zaczynają już opadać liście i kiedy się idzie, skrzypią i szeleszczą pod stopami. Las wygląda pięknie o tej porze roku i Marty lubi spacery z tatusiem, ale zwykle omija miejsce, które w myślach nazywa Starym Domem. Stary Dom jest oddalony od ich domu o jakieś dwadzieścia minut marszu i nie widać go z okien. Właściwie można by nawet nie pamiętać o tym miejscu, gdyby się uprzeć. Marty chyba by wolał, żeby je zostawić w spokoju, ale dla rodziców i reszty rodziny jest ważne.

Tatuś je odwiedza i niepisana zasada jest taka, żeby zawsze ktoś mu towarzyszył. Zawsze. Tatuś nigdy o to nie prosi i chyba wolałby chodzić samemu, ale to tak jak z tym samochodem. Trzeba mieć na niego oko. I to jest nawet ważniejsze niż samochód. Dopóki Misiek z nimi mieszkał, to zwykle on z nim chodził.

Albo Marty.

Albo Grejpfrut.

Jimmy nie i Joy też raczej nie, ale oni mieli usprawiedliwienie.

Polana wcale nie jest ponura. Porasta ją zielsko, ale nie jakieś straszne chaszcze, bo kilka razy do roku ktoś je kosi. Jak się dobrze przyjrzeć, to można zobaczyć resztki fundamentów i schodów. Marty kiedyś poprosił tatusia, żeby mu opowiedział, którędy się wchodziło, gdzie była weranda, gdzie kuchnia... Tatuś wszystko mu pokazał, nawet wyjaśnił, jakie były pokoje na piętrze. Gdzie była sypialnia Miśka, sypialnia maluchów, Claire i Jima.

Potem pokazał gdzie był plac zabaw i domek na drzewie. Drzewo było mocno nadpalone i sterczał tylko goły, osmalony pień, jak kikut, ale kilka lat temu zaczęło wypuszczać nowe listki i gałązki i tatuś bardzo się zawsze cieszy na jego widok, przystaje przy nim i dotyka dłonią, a czasem opiera i patrzy na łąkę i panoramę gór. To tam, na tej pochyłości wzięli ślub z tatą. Tatuś mówi, że to był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu.

A potem dodaje, że te szczęśliwe sąsiadują z tymi złymi jak dzień sąsiaduje z nocą. I wtedy idzie dalej, pod las i to jest ten moment, kiedy przestaje opowiadać historyjki. Czasem płacze. Czasem po prostu milczy. Zawsze stoi długo i patrzy na trzy kamienne płyty.

Marty nie znał żadnego z nich, ale ich imion nigdy by nie zapomniał. Są jak neony na mapie ich rodzinnej historii.

Johnny. Mary. Ellen.

Misiek kiedyś opowiedział mu, że zanim Marty się urodził tatuś spędzał tam sporo czasu i kiedyś zapomniał wrócić. Położył się, zmęczony, i zasnął a ponieważ była zima to się przeziębił i pochorował i wszyscy się martwili o niego i o Marty'ego.

Marty rzucił tak bezmyślnie, dla żartu, że pewnie tata się nieźle wkurzył. Misiek pokręcił głową i powiedział, że tata wtedy mieszkał gdzie indziej.

\- Nie pamiętasz. - Stwierdził.

\- Czego?

\- Kiedy tata wrócił. Na początku się go bałeś. Płakałeś, kiedy brał cię na kolana. - Misiek zapatrzył się w horyzont, ale za moment odwrócił się z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Stare dzieje, brzdącu. Nie ma co do tego wracać.

\- Nie jestem brzdącem! - Obraził się i Misiek z jakiegoś powodu zaczął się śmiać, Marty zaczął go bić, Misiek śmiał się jeszcze bardziej i już nie rozmawiali na ten temat.

Tak czy siak, tatuś nie powinien sam odwiedzać grobów, więc z czasem jakoś się tak ułożyło, że to Marty najczęściej mu towarzyszył.

Kiedy był młodszy, nie brał tego sobie do serca. Nie myślał o tym, co to naprawdę znaczy - to miejsce. Było po prostu jednym z miejsc na ich ranczu, trochę rzadziej odwiedzanym; z jakąś historią, owszem, ale jego dziecięcy umysł nie bardzo ją pojmował. Dom, którego nigdy nie widział; rodzeństwo, którego nigdy nie poznał - nie tęsknił za nimi, nie obchodził żałoby. Biegał dookoła tatusia z jakimś patykiem, zbierał kwiatki, wypatrywał biedronek i kolorowych chrabąszczy, nasłuchiwał ptaków i domagał się opowieści. A po godzinie czy dwóch domagał się powrotu. I chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, to właśnie było jego zadanie - nie pozwolić, by tatusia to miejsce pochłonęło. By wspomnienia go osaczyły i zapędziły w mrok i rozpacz. Miał nie pozwolić mu się tam zagubić, zostać wśród cieni i grobów. Ze wszystkich osób w rodzinie jemu było najłatwiej wypełniać tę misję.

Ale po ostatnim spacerze i jego ogarnęła melancholia. Spadła na niego świadomość przemijania, ulotności chwil, które zdarzają się raz i nie można do nich wrócić... Osób, które znikają z życia nagle... Bez pożegnania... To takie niesprawiedliwe, myślał z przygnębieniem. Tęsknił, sam nie wiedział za czym. Za kim. To było jak zadra. Początkowo nie wiesz, że w ogóle wlazła pod skórę. Taka drobina, niewidoczna ranka, nawet nie krwawisz. Dopiero za jakiś czas się zaognia, uwiera, zaczyna boleć... Ropieje...

I im bardziej chcesz ją wydłubać, tym tylko pogarszasz sprawę, rozdrapujesz i cierpisz i czasem zamiast się jej pozbyć, to wpychasz ją głębiej i głębiej.

\- Głupi West! - warknął z nagłą złością, wierzgnął aż zajęczały sprężyny i nakrył twarz poduszką, czując jak w gardle rośnie gula i chce mu się płakać. - Wcale nie lubię alf! Wcale nie! Alfy są głupie! Wszyscy są głupi!

\- Wszyscy? - spytał nagle tatuś, siadając na łóżku. - Czy ktoś szczególnie?

\- Co? Nikt! Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - Marty odrzucił poduszkę i usiadł.

\- Chodzisz skwaszony. Kłócisz się z Westem. Co się dzieje? - Tatuś najwyraźniej postanowił przeprowadzić rodzicielskie śledztwo.

\- Nic.

Tatuś nie uwierzył i nie odpuścił, póki Marty nie westchnął (cięęęęęęężkoooooo) i rzucił się mu na szyję.

\- Pamiętasz jak się całowałeś z tatą? Pierwszy raz? - wydukał cichutko. Tatuś objął go i pogłaskał po plecach.

\- No. A co chcesz wiedzieć? - spytał równie cicho.

\- Uhm... - Marty się zastanowił, jak najlepiej to wyrazić. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ma sens? Z nim? Że to ma sens _z nim_?

\- Co? - Tatuś się zdziwił i trochę odsunął, żeby móc popatrzeć mu w twarz. - Sens?

\- Z nim. - Uparł się Marty nie do końca zrozumiale.

\- Chyba się w ogóle nad tym nie zastanawiałem. - Przyznał tatuś i roześmiał się wesoło. - Byłem tak bardzo zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, że przez następne pół godziny miałem pustkę w głowie. Kompletną.

\- Pustkę? - Marty wybałuszył oczy. - Jak to?

\- Tak to. - Tatuś pokiwał głową. - Zapomniałem o wszystkim, o tym, że złazimy z tej cholernej góry, że wokół szaleje burza, pada deszcz, ja jestem ślepy jak kret a twój tata mnie por... - Ugryzł się w język.

\- Porwał. Wiem. - Marty spojrzał z cieniem politowania. Ach, rodzice i ich oficjalna wersja, pełna politycznie poprawnych przekłamań, żeby nie gorszyć maluczkich! - Nie jestem głupi. Porwał cię i na początku wcale go nie lubiłeś. To skąd wiedziałeś, że to ma sens? Z nim? Z nikim innym, tylko z nim?

\- A czemu o to pytasz? Z Westem to nie ma sensu? - spytał sprytnie tatuś.

\- Gdybyście się wtedy pocałowali a tata by potem uciekł to co byś zrobił?

\- Uciekł? - Tatuś zmarszczył brwi. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Bo już nie wiem! Ta półka naprawdę mi się wrzynała w plecy! - Wybuchnął. - I on wiedział, że ja nie umiem! Dlatego się chciałem nauczyć! To powód, żeby się obrażać?! Znikać sobie bez słowa? Co?

Tatuś z wysiłkiem przetwarzał informacje, widać było, że nie bardzo nadąża.

\- Może do niego zadzwoń? - Zaproponował, ale tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Marty'ego. - A w ogóle... Czego się tak konkretnie chciałeś _nauczyć_? Hm? Marty, ty masz dopiero czternaście lat! - Zdenerwował się. - West jest bardzo miły, ale wolałbym, żebyście nie zapędzali się tak z tymi...

\- Wcale się nie zapędzamy! Nic nie robimy! I nic nie zrobimy, bo on wyjechał i już więcej go nie zobaczę! - wrzasnął Marty, wyskoczył z łóżka z rykiem i płaczem i zatrzasnął się w łazience.

Cas siedział jeszcze pięć minut, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się tutaj wydarzyło, z narastającym przekonaniem, że w tej układance brakuje jakiegoś znaczącego elementu, jakiegoś bardzo ważnego klocka.

\- Za pół godziny kolacja! - Zapukał do drzwi łazienki i zszedł na dół.

\- Co? - spytał Dean, kiedy się do niego z westchnieniem przytulił.

\- Dzieci.

\- Marty, któreś ze starszych czy kurczaczek? - Pragnął sprecyzować, przyciskając go jedną ręką a w drugiej trzymając ogryzane właśnie zimne, pieczone udko. - Słuchaj, nie wiem jak tobie, ale mnie się ten West coraz mniej podoba. Wiesz, że jest weganinem?

\- Tak. To akurat świadczy o...

\- Wilk, który nie je mięsa? - Przerwał mu Dean. - Bardzo podejrzane. Nie podoba mi się to. To wbrew naturze. - Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. - Nie, Cas, ja rozumiem różne... odchyły. Wiesz, że jestem bardzo tolerancyjny...

Cas nie skomentował, przez grzeczność.

\- ...ale nie chcę, żeby on mi Marty'ego namawiał na takie eksperymenty!

Cas pomyślał, że może nie będzie dzielił się z Deanem, w fazie jakich eksperymentów jest teraz Marty. Dla zdrowia ich wszystkich lepiej, żeby Dean nie znał szczegółów.

Dla siebie zachował domysł, że to nie Westem powinni się teraz martwić.

Ale jeśli nie Westem...

To kim?

 

 


	13. SZUKANIE SENSU

Marty zszedł do kuchni i zobaczył rodziców obściskujących się przy szafkach. 

\- Ughhhh! Możecie?! - Z hurgotem odsunął krzesło i usiadł przy stole.

\- Możemy. - Zgodził się tata wesoło, pocałował tatusia w ucho i wyjął sztućce. - Ale nie chcemy.

Tatuś zachichotał i zaczął nakładać porcje na talerze.

\- Zrobiłem steki. - Oznajmił. - Do tej tarty.

\- Kocham cię, królewno. - Tata zaszedł go od tyłu i objął, kładąc obie dłonie na brzuchu pieszczotliwym, ochronnym gestem.

\- Bo cię karmię mięsem? - Zaśmiał się tatuś. - Łatwo cię zdobyć.

\- Tobie poszło jak z płatka. Wpadłem po uszy od pierwszego spojrzenia! - Przyznał tata i wgryzł mu się w kark.

\- Możecie?! - Huknął dziadziuś Bobby, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Właśnie im mówiłem! - Marty natychmiast zwęszył sojusznika. - Deprawujecie mnie!

\- Przynieś szklanki, zdeprawowana istoto - polecił tata, kiedy się wreszcie odkleił od tatusia (ale wciąż go łapał za pupę, podszczypywał, głaskał i poklepywał, jak tylko tatuś był w zasięgu ręki, czyli cały czas). - I zawołaj Grejpfruta. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zszedł. Jedzenie na stole... - Zrobił czytelną aluzję do jego apetytu, za co oberwał od tatusia ściereczką.

\- Pojechał do Beacon Hill, do Scotta. Mają jakieś... - Tatuś wzruszył ramionami. - Pilne sprawy.

\- Pilne sprawy? Jakie pilne sprawy? Ej, nie zgadzałem się na jeżdżenie po nocy!

\- Ja pozwoliłem. - Tatuś postawił na stole dzbanek wody z cytryną i koszyczek kukurydzianych bułeczek. - Grejpfrut jest odpowiedzialny. Obiecał, że wróci przed jedenastą i na pewno wróci.

Tata już nie protestował, tylko westchnął.

\- Pamiętasz czasy, kiedy to ja byłem alfą? - spytał dziadziusia szeptem. Dziadziuś się roześmiał i obaj otworzyli sobie po piwie.

\- Przecież jesteś. - Marty ukroił kawałek steku i polał sosem.

\- Nie w tym domu. - Tata potargał mu włosy. - Cas! Gdzie się podziewasz! Chodź, bo stygnie!

Tata nigdy nie zaczynał jedzenia, póki tatuś nie usiadł przy stole.

\- Kukurydza. - Postawił półmisek z kolbami i polał je roztopionym masłem. - Dużo witamin!

\- Ty jesteś moją witaminą, królewno. Jak kurczaczek?

\- Je, śpi i rośnie. - Obaj się do siebie wyszczerzyli, więc Marty i dziadziuś wymienili spojrzenia i Marty udał, że wymiotuje.

\- Nie przy jedzeniu! - Ostrzegł tata, wskazując na niego widelcem.

\- Właśnie! - odpowiedział. - Brzydzicie mnie!

\- To się nie gap, nie będziesz obrzydzony. - Tatuś się rozejrzał i potarł palce świecące od tłuszczu. - A przyniesiesz serwetki?

\- Ja przyniosę. - Tata wstał. - Potem zrobimy popcorn i obejrzymy jakiś film. Hm? Czy chcecie zagrać w Monopol?

\- Mam mnóstwo lekcji na poniedziałek. - Wymówił się Marty. - Zrobię dziś, to będę mieć wolny weekend.

\- Okay! Bobby?

\- Zajmijcie się sobą, _kurczaczki_. Pogrzebię w garażu. - Dziadziuś też spasował. Rodzicom należał się wolny wieczór i obaj to rozumieli.

Poza tym Marty wiedział, że dziadziuś szykuje im niespodziankę, dla nich i dla dzidziusia i pilnuje się, żeby go nie podejrzeli, co trochę ogranicza mu swobodę działania. Szczeniaczek nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie. Miał własne plany i nadarzała się świetna okazja! Dziadziuś będzie zajęty niespodzianką. Rodzice będą zajęci sobą. Grejpfruta nie ma. Joy jest w Cambridge, Jimmy jak zwykle gdzieś się szwenda...

\- Będę się uczyć a potem pójdę spać. - Oznajmił po kolacji, ziewając ostentacyjnie, z termosem pełnym gorącego kakao pod pachą i miseczką orzechów w ręku. - Dobranoc!

\- Dobranoc - powiedział tatuś, a tata coś mruknął niewyraźnie, rozkładając kanapę w salonie i zarzucając ją poduchami i kocami.

\- Patrz, maraton Gwiezdnych Wojen... - Tatuś usiadł na oparciu i zaczął przerzucać kanały. - A może jakiś horror? O wilkołakach? Albo o wampirach? Albo o wilkołakach i wampirach?

\- Byle nie _Zmierzch_.

\- Czemu? To świetny romans. - Droczył się tatuś i Marty po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami, słysząc za sobą pisk i odgłosy całusów. I klepnięć. I skrzypienie ramy. I coś spadło, tata krzyknął: _nie szkodzi! To tylko lampa!_ Dziadziuś odkrzyknął: _nie rozwalcie domu! Nie jesteście już nastolatkami!_

Marty zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć niski i chrapliwy szept taty: _ściągniesz to? Będzie ci wygodniej..._

 _Fuj! Fuj, fuj, fuj!_ Zasłonił uszy i pognał na górę.

\- Nie wytrzymam z nimi! - Oświadczył plakatowi z Ianem Somerhalderem ( _ech, guilty pleasure..._ ), który niestety nie odpowiedział. Chris Hemsworth też nie.

Lubił takie jedno jego zdjęcie, w skórzanej kurtce i na motorze...

\- Dobra. Nie ma czasu! - Przywołał się do porządku, bo się troszkę rozmarzył. Starannie zamknął drzwi, puścił muzykę na pętli, nie za głośno, nie za cicho, chociaż nie sądził, żeby przez kilka następnych godzin rodzice mieli do niego zaglądać. Zapakował termos do torby, sprawdził czy ma portfel, kartę, telefon, ( _nie! Telefon trzeba zostawić._ Marty wiedział, że to pierwsza rzecz, jaką się sprawdza, gdy się chce kogoś odszukać, a on nie chciał, żeby rodzice odszukali go za wcześnie), wciągnął kurtkę, sznurowane buty, obejrzał się na Iana, mrugnął do plakatu i przełożył nogę przez parapet.

 

* * *

 

Byle trzymać się nisko i poruszać ostrożnie. Nie za szybko. Bo to ściąga uwagę. W lesie wokół domu jest pełno kamer a chłopaki z watahy często patrolują teren. Ale zwracają większą uwagę na tych, którzy chcieliby wejść niż na tych, którzy chcą wyjść. Marty liczył, że się prześlizgnie i... Na razie szczęście mu sprzyjało.

Jakimś cudem dostał się do drogi i w niecały kwadrans złapał stopa.

Kierowca w wielkim trucku. Nikt z miasteczka. Uff, tego byśmy nie chcieli!, pomyślał, wsiadając.

\- Dokąd? - spytał kierowca.

\- Na północ! - wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie.

\- Nie jesteś za mały na autostop? - Kierowca przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. 

\- Bo co? Masz złe zamiary? - Zmarszczył się groźnie, aż kierowca roześmiał się tubalnie, z głębi piersi. 

\- Jadę do Vancouver. Mogę cię podrzucić do granicy...

\- Odpowiada mi to. - Zgodził się, starając się brzmieć poważnie. - Wiesz, gdzie się zatrzymują motocykliści?

\- A czemu pytasz? - Kierowca wcisnął gaz.

\- Szukam... Brata. Jeździ motorem. Dużym. Czarnym. - Namyślił się. - Wygląda staro.

\- Brat?

\- Motor. Serio, ma pozszywane siedzenie i w ogóle... Nie ma forsy. Ja też nie mam! - Zastrzegł i kierowca znów zarechotał. - Serio, nie opłaca się mnie zabijać dla pięciu dolców! Policja teraz ma takie narzędzia, że potrafią znaleźć mordercę sprzed dwudziestu lat. 

\- Nie zamierzam cię zamordować. - Obiecał kierowca.

\- Nie? - Ucieszył się szczeniaczek. - To dobrze, bo naprawdę muszę go znaleźć. Tylera. 

\- Wiesz, dokąd pojechał?

\- Na północ.

\- A konkretniej?

\- ... - Marty umilkł na kilka sekund. - Przed siebie.

\- Dawno? Wczoraj? Przedwczoraj? Może go dogonimy...

\- Uhm... Trzy tygodnie temu. - Marty zawiercił się niespokojnie, bo kierowca nagle spoważniał.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale może być już... Bóg wie gdzie. Może lepiej wróć i poczekaj na niego w domu?

\- Nie wróci. - Marty pokręcił głową. - Strasznie się na mnie obraził. Nie wiem, o co. - Zaplótł palce nerwowo.

\- Nie odbiera telefonów? Dzwoniłeś do niego?

\- Dzwoniłem. Nie odbiera. - Skłamał, odwracając twarz do szyby. - Chcę go znaleźć, żeby... go zapytać... 

\- Rozumiem. To twój brat. Kochasz go. - Kierowca włączył radio i nastawił jakieś smętne country. - Jestem pewny, że o cokolwiek poszło, on też cię kocha. Jak się nazywa?

\- Tyler.

\- Motor? Jaka marka?

Marty usilnie próbował sobie przypomnieć. Coś Grejpfrut mówił... Co on mówił?... Coś...

\- Gold...berg? - Rzucił niepewnie. - Gold... Coś tam?

\- Gold Wing? - Zgadł kierowca i skinął z uznaniem. - Niezła maszyna. 

Marty się uśmiechnął, jakby komplement dotyczył jego osobiście.

\- Spróbujemy go jakoś namierzyć. Nie obiecuję! Ale może ktoś coś widział... - powiedział, sięgając po radio. - Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć, mały. Przed nami długa droga.

Długa noc.

 

* * *

 

\- Marty? Uważaj na siebie! - Hank jeszcze raz go uściskał, zanim wsiadł do szoferki. 

\- Dziękuję! - Szczeniaczek pomachał mu na pożegnanie. - Pozdrów Betty-Ann! Kup jej kwiaty!

\- Kupię! - krzyknął przez okno, ruszając.

Marty rozejrzał się po okolicy. Jak dotąd minęły cztery dni. Mimo próśb wysyłanych do innych kierowców przez radio nie udało się złapać choćby śladu Tylera i Hank w końcu przekonał chłopca, że dalsze poszukiwania mijają się z celem. To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, tłumaczył. Lepiej wróć do domu. Tyler widocznie potrzebuje czasu, ale kiedy wszystko sobie przemyśli, na pewno wróci i wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie. Czas leczy rany. 

Poza tym, przekonywał, nie możesz się sam szwendać po całym stanie. To nie jest bezpieczne. Brat by sobie nigdy nie wybaczył, gdyby coś ci się stało.

Hank podrzucił go do najbliższego miasta na dworzec autobusowy, wcisnął zmięty banknot i kazał kupić bilet powrotny.

\- Będę spał spokojniej! A jak już wrócisz do domu, zadzwoń. Żebym wiedział, że żyjesz! - Przykazał. 

Marty nawet pomaszerował do kasy, żeby Hank w lusterku wstecznym zobaczył go wchodzącego do budynku, ale wymknął się bocznym wyjściem.

\- Tylko sprawdzę - mruknął pod nosem. Do granicy kanadyjskiej było tylko kilka mil. Jeśli Tyler pojechał dalej, to nigdy go nie znajdzie. Ale jeśli się zatrzymał? Może tu? Może właśnie tu...

Spojrzał na kiosk z gazetami i natychmiast się zgarbił, naciągnął kaptur bluzy i przeszedł na mniej uczęszczaną stronę ulicy.

Na tytułowej stronie poczytnego dziennika widniała jego twarz i wielki napis: _poszukiwany_.

\- Ups. - Przygryzł wargę. - Chyba nawarzyłem piwa.

Jeśli teraz tata nie spuści mu lania, to chyba... Nie. Nie ma takiej opcji, żeby mu się upiekło. Nawet tatuś go nie wybroni. Zresztą, tatuś też pewnie będzie zły. Może nie tak jak tata, ale na pewno zdenerwowany. A nie powinien się denerwować. No, to tata będzie mieć jeszcze jeden powód więcej do lania.

Głupi Tyler! Wszystko przez niego! Zachciało mu się uciekać!

I co teraz?

Trudno. Mleko się wylało. Lepiej zadzwonić do domu i mieć to już za sobą.

Marty rozejrzał się i wszedł do pierwszej z brzegu knajpy. Wcale nie była rock'n'rollowa. Żaden roadhouse czy podejrzany bar z bilardem i stołem do pokera na zapleczu. Marty naoglądał się filmów i tak sobie wyobrażał wszystkie bary - łącznie z barem Benny'ego, który - Marty dałby sobie rękę uciąć - na pewno ma tajny pokój do hazardu. Tak tajny, że Marty nigdy żadnego nie widział, chociaż wchodził na zaplecze kilka razy. Tym bardziej wierzył, że gdzieś tam jest... Ukryty jak wejście na peron 9 i  3/4.

Pchnął drzwi. Staroświecki dzwonek zadźwięczał, anonsując nowego klienta. Korpulentna kelnerka zerknęła na niego, dolewając komuś kawy do kubka. 

Marty od razu pomaszerował do automatu telefonicznego na końcu sali. Wygrzebał kilka monet z kieszeni.

Przez dłuższą chwilę studiował instrukcję na metalowej plakietce przytwierdzonej śrubkami do skrzynki, ale kiedy podniósł słuchawkę, usłyszał tylko ciszę. Zero sygnału.

\- To atrapa. A gdzie próbujesz _nie_ zadzwonić? - Usłyszał za sobą. - I w ogóle... Co tu robisz?

Odwrócił się powolutku.

Spojrzał. 

Z niedowierzaniem.

Oczy mu się zrobiły jak spodki.

\- TYLER!

Rzucił się do lady, potykając o własne buty i ślizgając na kwadratowych, żółto-brązowych ( _paskudnych!_ ) płytkach.

Skórzana kurtka pachniała... skórą, paliwem i zimnym, późnojesiennym wiatrem. Marty zaciągnął się tą mieszanką z lubością, wciskając nos w ramię Tylera.

Tyler nie objął go, nawet nie poklepał po łopatce, ot, byle jak, zdawkowo, przez uprzejmość. Zamiast tego odsunął go i dość gniewnie powtórzył pytanie: co ty tu robisz?

\- A co _ty_ tu robisz?! - Marty się wkurzył. - Wyjechałeś sobie bez jednego słowa! Zostawiłeś tartak i szkołę i... - _Mnie_ nie przeszło mu przez gardło. - I to chyba nie fair!

\- Nie fair?

\- Wobec taty! Dał ci pracę, a ty co? Zwiałeś! - Dźgnął go palcem w pierś. - Myślałem, że jesteś alfą. Alfy nie uciekają. Po kryjomu.

\- Nie uciekłem. - Sprzeciwił się Tyler. - A nawet gdyby! Co cię obchodzi?

Marty zacisnął wargi.

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.

Nie to, żeby sobie to _jakoś_ wyobrażał. Wcale nie.

Troszeczkę.

Raz czy dwa.

Przed snem.

Z nudów.

Wyłącznie.

Zamiast liczenia owiec.

\- No i dobrze! - warknął, obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z knajpki. 

Biegł przed siebie, wściekły, rozczarowany i rozżalony na cały świat, a cały świat tracił ostrość przez łzy napływające do oczu... Mnóstwo łez. Morze, morze łez zupełnie z żadnego powodu...

\- Chodź! Chodź, przecież cała policja cię szuka! Tędy! - Tyler chwycił go za kark i za ramię i popchnął przed sobą. - Tędy! Jazda, zanim ktoś cię rozpozna! 

\- Co... To? - Wytarł twarz wierzchem dłoni.

\- Mój pokój. - Tyler przekręcił zasuwkę, zasunął kotary śmierdzące papierosami i tanim odświeżaczem. Zapalił lampę i westchnął. - Wiesz, że nawywijałeś?

\- Z tobą.

\- Nie mieszaj mnie do tego. Twój stary... Wiesz, co...

\- Chcę poćwiczyć z tobą. - Marty stał na środku taniego, motelowego pokoju, z miną zbitego psiaka, pociągając nosem i ocierając policzki. - Z tobą ma _sens_. 

Tyler zamrugał powoli, jakby się przesłyszał, jakby kompletnie ogłuchł i próbował czytać z warg.

\- Co?

\- Z tobą ma sens - wychlipał Marty. - Bo wtedy w bibliotece... Wtedy... W...

Tym razem nie było żadnej półki. Nic się nie wrzynało w plecy. Nie trzeba było pamiętać o oddychaniu i całej reszcie. W ogóle nie trzeba było pamiętać o niczym... Nad niczym zastanawiać... Wszystko wokół zniknęło... 

Marty poczuł tylko, że się unosi, ale wcale się nie przestraszył. Tyler trzymał go mocno. I nawet nie pisnął, gdy Marty wlazł mu na buty, przydeptał i wspiął się na czubki palców, żeby dosięgnąć...

Alfa chwycił go za tyłek i dźwignął a omega instynktownie oplótł go udami wokół bioder. 

\- I jak?... - szepnął, gdy wreszcie zaczerpnęli tchu. Oblizał usta i otworzył oczy. Zamglone, tym razem nie z płaczu.

\- Twój... Ojciec... Mnie... Zabije. - Wydyszał w odpowiedzi.

\- Ma sens? - spytał, ale Tyler nie bawił się w dyskusje. Stęknął, obrócił się i asekurując omegę przed gwałtownym upadkiem, opadł na łóżko.

 

* * *

 

\- Zrobimy coś więcej? - Marty rzucił powłóczyste spojrzenie spod rzęs, moszcząc się w jego ramionach jakieś dwie godziny całowania i rozmów później. Głównie całowania przerywanego napadami paniki i domysłami, co im grozi ze strony Deana Winchestera. Tortury, pytanie jakie...

Pytanie, czy skoro mają zapłacić słono, nie warto rzucić wszystkiego na stół i zagrać va banque?

\- Nie. - Pocałował go Tyler, obejmując w pasie.

\- Czemu? Nie chcesz?

\- Ty nie chcesz.

\- Chcę!

\- Nie chcesz. - Roześmiał się i Marty zrobił naburmuszoną minę. - Gdybyś chciał, wiedziałbym. I ty też byś wiedział.

\- Pokazać ci? - Marty sięgnął do jego rozporka z przebiegłą minką. Tyler złapał go za nadgarstki i stanowczo przytrzymał.

\- Nie. To nie jest ta noc. Może za jakiś czas. Hm? O ile twój stary mnie przedtem nie zabije... - mruknął.

\- Nie zabije! Tylko tak straszy! Znam go! Muchy by nie skrzywdził! - Zapewnił beztrosko szczeniaczek, wiercąc się na udach Tylera. - Nie wiem, czemu wszyscy się go boją! Wiesz, że rysuje tatusiowi serduszka na naleśnikach?

\- Robi mu naleśniki? - Tyler podniósł brew.

- No! Na śniadanie... - Marty zmarszczył nos. - I stawia na tacy kwiatek!

\- Na tacy?

\- No. Na tacy. - Marty się zdziwił, że Tyler się dziwi. - Przecież mówię. Na śniadanie...

\- Twój stary...

\- Tata! - Zwrócił mu uwagę na słownictwo.

\- Twój tata robi... - nie chciał urazić Marty'ego i zastanowił się, jak z szacunkiem nazwać jego tatusia (takie zdrobnienia nie przechodziły mu przez gardło) - ...panu burmistrzowi...

\- Tatusiowi! - Marty uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Yhm, tak... Jemu. Więc... Twój tata robi mu naleśniki? Na tacy?

\- Śniadania do łóżka, głupku! No. - Marty pokiwał głową. - A co? - Nie mógł się połapać, która z tych informacji sprawia Tylerowi kłopot. - Nie lubisz naleśników?

\- Lubię! - Zaśmiał się.

\- Nie umiesz robić? - Domyślił się w końcu mały omega i dodał wyrozumiale. - Nie szkodzi, nauczę cię. To naprawdę łatwe! Poza tym na początek możesz przynosić mi płatki z mlekiem! - Zaoferował łaskawie. - Tego się nie da zepsuć... I burgery od Benny'ego.

\- Mogę ci przynosić? - Upewnił się Tyler, rozbawiony tą perspektywą.

- I może być bez kwiatów. - Marty poszedł na daleko idące ustępstwo. Westchnął przy tym i przygryzł wargę. - Wiem, że nie masz forsy. Nie szkodzi. Zaczniesz mi kupować jak dostaniesz podwyżkę. Zaczekam.

- Jesteś bardzo... Wspaniałomyślny! - Tyler śmiał się i śmiał i przytulał omegę i całował go, wdychając słodki zapach.

\- Z czego się tak cieszysz? - Marty trochę się odsunął. - Nabijasz się? Co powiedziałem? - Zaplótł ramiona i spojrzał groźnie. - No?

\- Nic. Zupełnie nic! - Zapewnił i dał mu całusa w czubek nosa.

Jak miałby mu wytłumaczyć, że w normalnym świecie alfy nie noszą śniadań do łóżka omegom? Że nie rysują serduszek na naleśnikach i nie dają kwiatów? Jak mu wyjaśnić, że w domu i w tym śmiesznym, postawionym na opak miasteczku widział swoich rodziców w rolach, które świat określił inaczej?

Smarkacz nie wie jak okrutny jest świat dla omeg. Nie ma pojęcia jaki jest okrutny dla wilków, nawet dla alf, takich jak Tyler.

Ten dzieciak nigdy nie był głodny, nigdy nie był samotny, zziębnięty, chory, bez nikogo w pobliżu do pomocy. Bezdomny, przestraszony... Nigdy nie musiał przed nikim uciekać. Och, te jego malutkie dramaciki i te "wyrzeczenia"... Kwiaty? Tyler by nigdy nie pomyślał o kwiatach, to takie marnotrawstwo! Wydawać forsę na zielsko, które zaraz zwiędnie, gdy można odłożyć na ciepły sweter, bo idzie zima albo kupić nowe buty, bo stare się rozłażą... Gdy trzeba liczyć każdego dolara... Po co komu kwiaty? Ale co _on_ może o tym wiedzieć? Rozpieszczona laleczka.

Poczuł na wargach miękki, mokry dotyk i oddał pocałunek instynktownie, bez zastanowienia. Czuł drobne ramiona wokół karku i pięty splecione za plecami. To zabawne, jak ten okropny omega potrafił jednocześnie wyprowadzić go z równowagi i ukoić.

Przypominał mu o wszystkim, czego Tyler nie miał, nie zaznał i czego kiedyś tak rozpaczliwie pragnął, czego świat mu odmówił i co w końcu nauczył się ignorować jak bliznę, której się nie dotyka z obawy przed nawrotem bólu. Całe to nędzne dzieciństwo, z którym się pogodził teraz musiał na nowo konfrontować z cieplarnianymi warunkami, w jakich wychował się Marty i czasem to wywoływało w nim prawdziwą wściekłość i bunt, gorycz i żal, że czemu jeden z nich dostał tak wiele, a drugi prawie nic?

Czemu ten smarkacz dostał tyle, nadmiar, do przesytu i nawet nie ma pojęcia ile zaznał szczęścia... Ile zaznał... _Miłości_.

\- Ja kupię kwiaty tobie, hm? Chcesz? - Usłyszał i otworzył oczy, żeby popatrzeć na omegę. - I _ja_ zrobię ci naleśniki! Kto powiedział, że to alfy muszą przynosić śniadanie? Omegi też mogą! - Ucieszył się z własnego odkrycia. - No? Co? Hm? Nie bój się! Nie otruję cię! Robię pyszne naleśniki! Misiek mnie nauczył!

\- Tak? - burknął oschle.

\- Tak, głupku! Jesteś taki sam jak tata! - Roześmiał się Marty i podniósł się nieco, żeby móc zetknąć ich nosy. Potarł koniuszek pieszczotliwie. - Udajesz strasznego wilka! A naprawdę jesteś _ro-man-ty-kiem_.

\- Romantykiem? Ja? Chcesz mnie obrazić?

\- Jesteś! - Marty znów go pocałował, najwyraźniej pełen entuzjazmu i woli, by doskonalić świeżo nabyte umiejętności oralne. - Jeździsz motocyklem!

\- Bo mnie nie stać na samochód.

\- Wyglądasz jak z filmu...

\- O zombie?

\- O buntownikach! Rock'n'roll, stary!

\- A co ty wiesz o rock'n'rollu, dzieciaku?

\- Jak to co? Wszystko! - Marty przeszedł w domu pełną edukację i osłuchał się od dziecka, poczynając od ulubionych kapel taty, po ulubione kapele starszych braci i zaczął wymieniać tytuły przebojów, cytować teksty, póki Tyler nie zaprotestował.

\- Okay, okay! Starczy! Wierzę... Słuchaj... Musisz zadzwonić do domu. Musisz im powiedzieć, że jesteś cały i zdrowy. Niech po ciebie przyjadą.

\- Po nas! - Marty przygasł. - Wracasz? Wracasz, prawda?

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł...

\- Jak to? - Marty stężał z lęku przed tym, co za chwilę usłyszy.

\- Nie pasuję tam. - Tyler ostrożnie zsadził go z kolan na miejsce obok. - Do ciebie. Do was. Do twojej rodziny, do tego miasta.

\- Ale... A to? - Marty dotknął palcem ust. - To... Nic nie znaczy?

Tyler wstał. Sprężyny łóżka jęknęły jak stare zwierzę. Boleśnie i z rezygnacją, pozbawione złudzeń.

\- Zadzwoń do taty. - Polecił ostro i wskazał nocny stolik. - Skorzystaj z tego telefonu. Idę po kawę. 

I wyszedł.

 

 

 


	14. LANIE

Marty w końcu nie wytrzymał. Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał zapytać. Najlepiej prosto z mostu!

\- Czemu mi otwierasz drzwi?

\- Co? - Tyler podniósł wzrok znad toreb z chińszczyzną na wynos. - Ja?

\- Ty. Otwierasz mi. - Marty gapił się tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi ślepiami i nawet wysunął czubek języka na wargę. Bardzo rozpraszające, jeśli się by kto pytał, co Tyler o tym sądzi. Chociaż nikt nie pytał. Na szczęście.

\- Nie zauważyłem. - Otworzył colę i rozejrzał się za jakimś czystym kubkiem. 

Jechali prawie cały dzień i przed wieczorem zatrzymali się w tym motelu, żeby nie spędzać nocy gdzieś w lesie. Tyler by mógł, mógłby nawet dalej jechać, ale Marty nie był przyzwyczajony. Jęczał, że po tylu godzinach boli go tyłek, uda, przemarzł i chce mu się siku (i to drugie, przyznał w końcu, czerwony jak burak), a z toalet na stacjach benzynowych brzydził się korzystać, więc Tyler nie przegapił najbliższego zjazdu. Wynajął pokój. Marty od razu pokicał do łazienki, a potem zawrócili do najbliższego miasteczka po jedzenie.

Winchester ruszył w ich kierunku zaraz po telefonie, ale dzieliły ich cztery dni jazdy i Tyler postanowił skrócić dystans, wyjeżdżając im na przeciw. Sam pokonałby tę trasę w trzy dni, jakby się uparł, to w dwa i pół, ale z Martym na siodełku nie chciał szarżować. Trzymał się przepisowych prędkości, nie jechał po zmroku i robił częste postoje. Bo siku. Bo noga mu ścierpła. _Bo, o!, Tyler, jaki piękny widok, zróbmy zdjęcie! A co tu mnie uwiera? A możesz sprawdzić zapięcie tego kasku?_ Bez przerwy coś.

Nie to, żeby Tyler narzekał. Było miło czuć wokół siebie czyjeś ramiona. Kogoś przyciśniętego do pleców, wczepionego ufnie... Nie przeszkadzała mu ta paplanina i nawet te zachcianki i kaprysy ( _Marty, tu nie ma więcej pająków. Nie ma. Sprawdzałem, nie ma. Był tylko ten jeden i go zabiłem... Zobacz, taki pająk jest milion razy mniejszy od ciebie, czego tu się bać? Co?... Złaź. No, złaź już. Przysięgam, że nie ma tu żadnych, kurwa, złaź, bo spadniesz i się połamiesz! Dobra! Wygrałeś... Sprawdzę, czy mają inny pokój!_ ). Nie przeszkadzało mu, że się musi nim opiekować. I nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że otwiera mu te cholerne drzwi.

\- Jedz. - Polecił, odsuwając krzesło. - Póki ciepłe.

\- Możemy podgrzać w mikrofali. - Marty zaczął grzebać w pudełkach z makaronem i ryżem. Klęknął na krześle i oparł się łokciami na blacie. - Ej, a to jest kurczak czy ryba?

\- Kurczak.

\- Chciałem rybę.

\- Nie było.

\- A może byśmy pojechali na sushi? Mam ochotę na sushi. - Marty obrzucił stół krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Jedz co jest, nie wybrzydzaj.

\- Mam forsę! - Wyjął portfel a z portfela kartę.

\- Schowaj to i jedz! - Wkurzył się. - Chciałeś chińszczyznę! Pytałem!

\- Bo myślałem, że będzie ryba... Albo krewetki... - Zaczął marudzić, dojrzał coś w pudełku Tylera i zatrzepotał rzęsami. - A dasz to?

\- To kurczak.

\- Wygląda inaczej niż ten tutaj. - Machnął pałeczkami i odsunął swoje pudełko. - Daj spróbować!

Tyler przewrócił oczami, ale zamienił pudełka.

\- Dobre?

\- Lepsze. Mogę zjeść?

\- Zjedz.

\- Możemy się podzielić.

\- Jedz! - Miał ochotę go palnąć, ale Marty rzucił mu tak cielęce spojrzenie, że odpuścił. - Co znowu?...

Marty przysunął się niezgrabnie i... wyczekująco.

\- Co?

Szczeniak się uśmiechnął i nagle przylgnął wargami do warg Tylera.

\- Teraz? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

Marty nie chciał tracić czasu na odpowiedzi.

Strasznie się rozochocił mały wilczek. Jak się uczyć, to na całego. Najwyraźniej dotyczyło to w równym stopniu matematyki, co całowania.

\- Ej, ej... Jedz... - Odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Ale z Martym nigdzie nie było bezpiecznie i po pięciu minutach wylądował mu na kolanach. Kolacja stygła. Czas mijał... Świat...

Jaki świat?

...

...

...

\- Strasznie fajnie! - Marty wreszcie się odchylił, nasycony i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

\- Fajnie?

\- No! - wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem. 

\- Teraz musisz nauczyć Krakersa.

\- Kogo? - Nasrożył się i spochmurniał.

\- Westa.

\- Czemu tak mówisz? To nieładnie.

\- Lubisz go. 

\- Lubię! Lubię. Przyjaźnimy się.

\- Spotykacie.

Marty spuścił głowę i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny. - Skłamał.

\- Właśnie. - Marty zaplótł ramiona i spojrzał obrażony. - Czemu?

\- A czemu miałbym być?

Marty nabrał powietrza, fuknął i poderwał się, wściekły i rozczarowany. 

\- Nie będę jadł! Nienawidzę cię! - wrzasnął, pobiegł w stronę łazienki, zatrzymał się i rzucił w Tylera butem. - Jesteś głupi!

 

* * *

 

Dwie godziny później leżeli przytuleni na jednym z łóżek. Marty grzecznie owinięty kołdrą i narzutą, w bezpiecznym kokonie. Tyler wolał nie wodzić się na pokuszenie. Im więcej warstw materiału między nimi, tym lepiej.

\- Wróć z nami.

\- Twój ojciec się nie zgodzi. 

\- Poproszę go.

\- Słyszałeś przez telefon? Nie jest w nastroju do rozmów. I nie dziwię mu się. Jak mogłeś tak głupio postąpić?! Wiesz, co mogło ci się przydarzyć?

\- Hank był bardzo miły. - Marty wydął wargi. - Jego żona spodziewa się dzidziusia. To ich trzecie. Nie planowali tego, ale  strasznie się cieszą... Hank chce zarobić ile zdoła, bo to dużo wydatków. Dlatego jeździ w długie trasy. Betty-Ann się denerwuje i tęskni za nim. A on za nią. Ma jej zdjęcie w szoferce i dzwonią do siebie kilka razy dziennie... Jak tata. Też często dzwoni do tatusia, kiedy tatuś jest w pracy.

\- Słuchaj... Nie moja sprawa, ale... - Tyler niespodziewanie dla siebie się zaczerwienił. - Czemu twój... Yhm... Twój... Pan burmistrz... On jest chory? 

\- Chory?

\- Bo rzygał i twój brat dzwonił do twojego taty i...

\- A! To. - Marty oblizał usta. - Nie jest chory. Nie, on... Oni... Moi rodzice... Będę mieć rodzeństwo.

\- Jak? - Tyler leżał na poduszce i nigdy wcześniej nie był tak spokojny i zrelaksowany. Zapach Marty'ego przesiąkał w pościel, w ubrania, czuł go na sobie i... To było miłe. Bardzo. Przymknął powieki i stłumił ziewnięcie.

\- Tatuś... Tatuś nie jest tak całkiem... Chłopcem. - Marty przysunął się bliżej, ułożył tak, żeby Tyler nakrywał go ramieniem.

\- Nie? - Nie potrafił już powstrzymać senności. Niejasno pomyślał, że może powinien przenieść się na to drugie łóżko, ale dosłownie nie mógł się zmobilizować, by wstać i zrobić te dwa kroki. Rozleniwienie i błogość brały górę.

\- Jest... Wyjątkowy... - Głos Marty'ego dobiegał jak zza ściany. Tyler chciał jeszcze o coś dopytać, ale tylko zamruczał bez ładu i składu i nie wiedzieć kiedy zasnął.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie krzycz! Tata! - Marty wyskoczył przed Tylera, ale zaraz się za niego schował widząc, jak ojciec rozpina klamrę paska. Tyler zrobił krok przed siebie, stając między nimi. - Tatuś ratuj!

\- Tatuś ci nie pomoże! - wrzasnął Dean Winchester. - Dupę będziesz okładał lodem następny miesiąc! Wiesz, co ja przeżyłem?! WIESZ?!

\- Dean, spokojnie... - Cas powstrzymał go łagodnym gestem.

\- Nie uspokajaj mnie! Jestem, cholera, bardzo SPOKOJNY! Jestem cholerną OAZĄ spokoju!

\- Panie Winchester...

\- Tatuś, ja nic nie zrobiłem! - pisnął Marty, desperacko uczepiony koszulki Tylera, wyglądając to spod jego łokcia, to znad ramienia.

\- NIC? NIC! - ryknął tata, próbując dostać się do niego. Tatuś łapał go za ramię, a Tyler zastawiał mu drogę.

\- Dean!

\- Proszę pana, wiem jak to wygląda, ale...

\- Zachciało ci się ucieczek?! Zachciało?! To ja ci zaraz pokażę ucieczki!

\- Nic mi nie jest! Przysięgam! - chlipał szczeniaczek, wystraszony groźbą lania. Wyprysnął zza pleców Tylera i zwiał w kąt pokoju. - Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Tatuś... Ratuj! - Zaczął uciekać dookoła pod ścianami, ścigany przez ojca, Tylera i tatusia, próbujących we dwóch osłonić go przed razami.

\- Spiorę cię tak, że na zawsze zapamiętasz! Na smycz pójdziesz! Skończą się cyrki!

\- Tatuś, ratuj! - rozdarł się rozpaczliwie Marty, w niczym nie przypominający udającego dorosłość wilczka, który pokonał autostopem pół stanu, żeby się całować z ledwie co poznanym alfą. Tyler był jednocześnie zaniepokojony agresją Winchestera jak i rozbawiony dziecinną paniką smarkacza. Patrzcie go, jak śmiga po meblach, wymykając się ojcu! Co za zwinny króliczek! 

Dean zamachnął się, ale w ostatniej chwili cofnął, żeby nie trafić Casa, który nagle wskoczył między niego i chłopców.

\- Rany boskie, nie trafiłem cię? - Stęknął, opuszczając pasek. - Trafiłem? To czemu podłazisz... - Objął go i odprowadził do łóżka, posadził i obejrzał czerwieniejący ślad na dłoni, którą Cas się instynktownie zasłonił. Tyler natychmiast wypchnął Marty'ego, żeby przyniósł trochę lodu z maszyny przed budynkiem i przy okazji zszedł na chwilę ojcu z oczu.

\- Nic się nie stało...

\- No, jak się nic nie stało?! - Dean Winchester wyglądał na roztrzęsionego, klęczał przed panem burmistrzem i próbował go rozebrać z płaszcza. - Pokaż! Pokaż, chcę zobaczyć czy zrobiłem ci siniaka! Przejechałem po plecach? No, pokaż! Może zadzwonię do Amy... Czy tu jest jakiś szpital? - Rzucił przez ramię. 

Tyler nie miał pojęcia.

\- Nic mi nie zrobiłeś, przestań... - Pan burmistrz zapinał guziki koszuli, które pan Winchester zdążył odpiąć. - Dean! - Wziął jego twarz w obie dłonie. - Przestań. Nie trzeba Amy i nie trzeba szpitala.

\- Ale kurczaczek!

\- Nic mi nie jest. Ani kurczaczkowi. Marty'emu też nic. - Pocałował go w czoło. - Nie róbmy głupstw. Trzeba z nim porozmawiać.

\- Myślałem, że... myślałem... że stało się... najgorsze. - Winchester sapał gniewnie, cały rozdygotany. - Że go ktoś zabrał! Porwał! Skrzywdził... Rany boskie! Czy ty masz pojęcie co ja sobie wyobrażałem?

\- Wiem.

\- Byłem pewny, że ktoś go... Że go ktoś... - Przetarł czoło desperackim gestem.

\- Wiem, wiem... - Pan burmistrz jeszcze raz go pocałował. - Ale zobacz, nic się nie stało. Tyler dobrze się nim zaopiekował. Dean, popatrz na mnie. Już dobrze. Już go mamy z powrotem. Już jest z nami. Cały i zdrowy. Hm?

Winchester uspokajał się z trudem, odetchnął raz i drugi. 

\- Jak kurczaczek?

\- Dobrze. Nie denerwuj się. - Pan burmistrz go pogłaskał z czułością. - Ze mną i z kurczaczkiem dobrze.

\- Nie chciałem cię uderzyć.

\- Wiem. Wiem... Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. - Powtarzał cierpliwie.

\- Powinieneś zostać w domu. - Winchester z westchnieniem usiadł koło niego. - Odpoczywać. Nie denerwować się. Niepotrzebnie pozwoliłem ci jechać... Mogłem sam to załatwić.

\- To też mój syn - powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. Położył dłoń na jego udzie i ścisnął. Drzwi stuknęły o framugę i Tyler spojrzał na skruszonego szczeniaczka z papierowym kubkiem pełnym kawałków lodu.

\- Tatuś? Przepraszam. - Podszedł, omijając ojca szerokim łukiem. Pan burmistrz wyciągnął ramię, żeby go przygarnąć i Tyler cofnął się aż pod okno, żeby nie przeszkadzać w tej rodzinnej chwili. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem was zmartwić... Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę nic mi się nie stało... - Rozpłakał się i pan burmistrz zaczął go poklepywać i głaskać.

Marty niespodziwanie wepchnął się na kolana taty i już nie było mowy o laniu. Winchester obejmował ich obu, tulił i powarkiwał, na poły z irytacją, na poły z ulgą. Burza zdawała się mijać.

Tyler wyszedł. Niech sobie mówią, jak bardzo się kochają i jak bardzo się o siebie martwili i jak się cieszą, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Wolał się przejść, zamiast podglądać. To by było niezręczne.

Poza tym trochę im zazdrościł.

 

* * *

 

Winchester bardzo chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, ale pan burmistrz przyznał się w końcu, że trochę go ta awantura zmęczyła, czym omal nie wzbudził kolejnej, bo najwyraźniej jego samopoczucie było niesłychanie ważne dla Winchestera.

Tyler w milczeniu obserwował, jak Winchester dzwoni do tej całej Amy, zapisuje sobie na kartce jakieś instrukcje, przytakuje zaaferowany a potem każe panu burmistrzowi położyć się i odpocząć.

\- Jadę do apteki a ty leż! - Nakazał, ściągnąwszy mu buty. - Marty, pilnuj go! 

\- Dean...

\- Bez dyskusji! Amy kazała dać ci coś przeciwskurczowego, dużo płynów i masz się przespać parę godzin.

\- Dean! - Podniósł głos, ale Winchester już zatrzasnął drzwi i pobiegł do samochodu. - No i co ten tata? Panikuje. - powiedział, patrząc na chłopaków. 

Marty nakrył go narzutą z sąsiedniego łóżka i usiadł na skraju materaca. Tyler obserwował ich w milczeniu, jak mały poprawia tatusiowi poduszkę i... kładzie się obok. 

Głupek. Jaki on jest jeszcze strasznie dziecinny, pomyślał. Przedszkolak. Tyci szczeniaczek...

Pan burmistrz objął go i coś szepnął i obaj się uśmiechnęli do siebie. 

Rany, ależ byli podobni! Tyler patrzył zafascynowany, nawet nie udając dyskrecji. 

No i się smarkaczowi upiekło. Ten Winchester więcej groził i zapowiadał niż naprawdę go ukarał. Chociaż przez chwilę Tyler bał się, że stłucze malca na kwaśne jabłko, to aż ciężko było uwierzyć jak szybko przeszedł w tryb troskliwego męża i ojca. Marty zdążył się już do niego poprzytulać i Tyler z zaskoczeniem obserwował, jak alfa przeczesuje mu włosy, żartobliwie tarmosi i obiecuje szlaban, a Marty... Zaczyna negocjować! Jeszcze pół godziny temu żałośnie przepraszał i uciekał przed laniem a teraz kręcił nosem i przedstawiał własne propozycje "kar" (o wiele łagodniejsze niż ojcowska wersja). Bezsprzecznie miał u ojca fory i wiedział o tym. Tyler zaczął podejrzewać, że Marty od początku przekalkulował ryzyko i był (prawie) pewien, że właśnie tak to się wszystko skończy.

Rozpuszczona księżniczka!

Biedny alfa, któremu przyjdzie z nim... 

Tyler przełknął ślinę i zaczął kręcić się po malutkiej kucheneczce, próbując uruchomić przedpotopowy ekspres. 

 _To chyba ja jestem tym alfą_ \- zdał sobie sprawę. 

 

* * *

 

 ~~Pan burmistrz~~ tatuś Marty'ego dostał jakieś łagodne środki i zasnął, a Marty razem z nim. Tyler wyszedł przed budynek motelu. Pogoda była kiepska na jazdę motorem. Chmurzyło się i mżył drobny deszcz. Winchester wysiadł z Impali z gorącą kawą. Jeden kubek podał Tylerowi, z drugiego upił łyk.

\- Nadal śpią?

Tyler skinął. Czuł się nieswojo w obecności tego wilka. Miał autorytet. I charyzmę. I forsę. W miasteczku był niekwestionowaną szychą. Tyler nie umiał go rozgryźć. Potrafił być taki łagodny i pobłażliwy wobec swoich omeg, ale rozwścieczony wyglądał na zdolnego... do wszystkiego. Posłuch, który go otaczał świadczył, że inni brali poważnie jego słowa. Troszeczkę się go bali. Tyler wyczuwał w nim... Dzikość. Sprawiał wrażenie udomowionego psa, ale im dłużej Tyler mu się przyglądał, tym wyraźniej dostrzegał, że to tylko cienka, wierzchnia warstwa. Jak lakier na karoserii. Tylko zmienia kolor i dodaje blasku, ale to co pod spodem... Tyler nie potrafił tego nazwać. Coś twardego. Coś gorzkiego. I coś bezwzględnego. Nawet, gdy się uśmiechał.

 _Zabijał. Ten wilk zabijał_ , pomyślał z dreszczem.

\- Prosty ze mnie facet i nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Jestem ci wdzięczny, że go oddajesz. - Winchester odchrząknął. - Nietkniętego.

Tyler prawie udławił się gorzką kawą. To musiała być wina wrzątku, że nagle dostał wypieków.

\- Ale nie miej złudzeń. Marty jest poza twoim zasięgiem. Im szybciej to zrozumiesz, tym lepiej.

\- Poza... - Zająknął się. - Zasięgiem? - To go ubodło bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. Zawstydził się, ale nie darmo był alfą. Zacisnął palce. - Bo jestem biedny? Nie dość dobry dla niego? - Spojrzał ostro, prosto w oczy starszego wilka. Niech go szlag! - Nie taki jak pan?

\- Gdybyś był taki jak ja już dawno bym cię pogonił - powiedział spokojnie. - Dawno.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, niełatwo mnie...

\- Wierzę. - Winchester przerwał mu oschle. - Twardy z ciebie chłopak, ale radziłem sobie z takimi. - Spokojny, wręcz znużony ton jego głosu mówił więcej niż jakiekolwiek przechwałki. - Marty jest... Wyjątkowy.

Tyler zwrócił uwagę, że już słyszał tę frazę. Marty powiedział tak o swoim ~~tatusiu~~ drugim... tacie.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie wiesz. Potrzebuje kogoś podobnego do siebie. Łagodnego. Uczuciowego. Z kim nie będzie się nudzić. Znam moje dziecko. Jest błyskotliwy, mądry, wrażliwy... Ma  ogromną wyobraźnię i jest... Jak na omegę... Niesłychanie dzielny.

Tyler miałby sporo do powiedzenia w tym temacie, ale zmilczał.

\- To marzyciel, romantyk. Przyznaję, trochę rozpoeszczony, trochę chowany pod kloszem... Nie przeczę. Może dlatego nie zdaje sobie w pełni sprawy z zagrożeń. Niebezpieczeństw... - Winchester westchnął. - Może jest nadmiernie ufny i otwarty...

O tym też Tyler mógłby powiedzieć kilka słów.

\- Ale to moje zmartwienie. I moje zadanie, żeby go chronić. Nie pozwolę żadnemu alfie go unieszczęśliwić... Nie potrzebuje wilka, który będzie go tłamsił i ograniczał...

\- Poza panem. - Dogryzł złośliwie, ale Winchester się nie obraził.

\- Jestem jego ojcem i robię to, co robią ojcowie - powiedział spokojnie. - Chronią swoje dzieci. Będziesz mieć własne, to zrozumiesz. Nie uważam, że jesteś do mnie podobny i potraktuj to jak komplement. - Wyjął coś z kieszeni i podał Tylerowi. Złożony na pół karteluszek z gładkiego, grubszego papieru. Tyler spojrzał i krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. - Weź forsę i zniknij. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz kogoś fajnego. Zapomnisz o nim.

\- A on zapomni o mnie. - Uśmiechnął się blado, mnąc w palcach czek. Winchester miał gest.

W życiu nie widział takiej góry pieniędzy. 

\- Zapomni. W tym wieku szybko się zapomina. A na miłosny zawód najlepszym lekarstwem jest nowe zauroczenie.

\- Co z oczu, to z serca?

Winchester drgnął na słowo _oczu_ , ale zachował kamienną twarz.

\- Jest jeszcze bardzo młody. To dzieciak. - Machnął ręką. - I omega. Po co ci taki kłopot? 

\- Pan burmistrz jest aż takim kłopotem? - Zmrużył oczy. Zdziwił się, że nie dostał w zęby. Winchester umiał nad sobą zapanować. Ale był na krawędzi. Nie dopił kawy. Wyrzucił kubek, brązowy płyn rozryzgł się na czarnym asfalcie. - Myślałem, że w Pinewood omegi mają takie same prawa jak reszta.

\- Mają! - Winchester podniósł nieco głos. - Marty może wybrać kogo chce.

\- Byle nie mnie.

\- Nie bierz tego osobiście. Jakiegoś betę, albo omegę.

\- Jak West.

\- Miły dzieciak, nie przeczę. Pisze wiersze... - Winchester przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz się zmitygował. - Pasują do siebie. Musisz przyznać. Są z jednej gliny. 

\- I mam się usunąć? Nie przeszkadzać w rozkwicie prawdziwej miłości? - spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać ironii. Wciąż balansował na krawędzi, gotów odeprzeć atak, gdy Winchester wreszcie straci cierpliwość. Ale Winchester westchnął ze współczuciem, w pełni świadom jak gorzkie lekarstwo zaleca.

\- Związki alf i omeg są trudne. Burzliwe. Naprawdę cholernie... Trudne. Uwierz, wiem co mówię. - Przetarł powieki gestem zdradzającym zmęczenie i nagle wyznał coś, czego Tyler się nie spodziewał usłyszeć. - Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby Marty przeszedł przez ułamek tego, co jego tata z mojego powodu.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, wyglądacie na szczęśliwych...

\- Jest dla mnie wszystkim. - Winchester spojrzał szczerze i przenikliwie. - Ale zabiłbym każdego wilka, który by traktował Marty'ego tak jak ja traktowałem Casa. I zabiję ciebie, jeśli się do niego jeszcze kiedykolwiek zbliżysz. Nie mam skrupułów.

Tyler przełknął. Nie cofnął się z lękiem, ale musiał traktować poważnie tak jasno wypowiedzianą groźbę. Winchester nie koloryzował. Nie przesadzał. Nie starał się sprawiać wrażenia groźniejszego niż był. Cała groza wynikała z tego, że w zasadzie mówił to niechętnie, wyraźnie zmęczony, lecz niezbyt przejęty... Jakby omawiał jedną z wielu niezbyt miłych, średnio absorbujących spraw w tartaku... Ot, awarię maszyny i związane z tym decyzje: ponieść koszt naprawy czy oddać na złom?

Tyler nie był pewien, czy się obrazić, czy raczej cieszyć, że Winchester w gruncie rzeczy nie widzi w nim zagrożenia, które wymagałoby natychmiastowej eliminacji.

\- Nie dotknę go.

\- Nie. Nie dotkniesz. - Zgodził się Dean Winchester i wszedł do motelu, zostawiając młodego wilka pod ołowianym niebem, pełnym nisko zwieszonych, ciężkich od deszczu chmur.

 

 


	15. KONSPIRACJA

Tyler przedarł czek na pół i jeszcze na pół. Powolutku, nasłuchując dźwięku rozdzieranych włókien.

Miał moment zawahania. Szczerze? Dzięki tej forsie mógłby nie zatrzymywać się nigdzie na dłużej, nie szukać dorywczych zajęć i po prostu jechać, jechać przed siebie, nie martwiąc się o benzynę i żarcie i nocleg od czasu do czasu w jakimś motelu. Z prysznicem, łóżkiem i telewizorem.

Full wypas lux wygody.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to najłatwiej zarobiona kasa w jego życiu. Głupi Winchester. Tyle pieniędzy za coś tak prostego jak ruszenie w drogę bez pożegnania, czyli coś, co Tyler robił zwykle za darmo i bez proszenia. Więc okay, najpierw gapił się na ten czek, analizując, na ile tej forsy mogłoby starczyć. Nawet w myślach sobie zażartował, że to może jakiś sposób na biznes. Zamiast najmować się w takim tartaku i zasuwać jak niewolnik, mógłby po prostu rozkochiwać w sobie głupich szczeniaków bogatych ojców.

I wtedy przedarł ten złotonośny papier.

 _Rozkochiwać w sobie. Całowaliśmy się. Ten szczeniak Marty... Uważa, że ze mną to ma sens_ \- pomyślał i zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, aż poczuł ból. _Jeśli wezmę za to forsę, to czym się odróżnię od pierwszej lepszej dziwki?_

Pozbierał kawałeczki, które spadły na ziemię i wsadził do kieszonki kurtki. Sam nie wiedział po co. Może, żeby pamiętać.

Może... Żeby Winchester myślał, że naprawdę wziął tę forsę.

\- Ja tylko po rzeczy. - Uspokoił go, wchodząc cicho do pokoju. Pan burmistrz i Marty nadal spali. Winchester siedział na krześle przy ich łóżku, z nogami na rogu materaca w pozycji _tylko się zdrzemnę trzy minutki i jestem gotów do drogi_. Drugie łóżko było wolne i mógłby się tam położyć, ale najwyraźniej nie chciał.

 _Może było za daleko?_ , skrzywił się sarkastycznie. Zdążył zauważyć, że alfa był strasznie zaborczy. A pana burmistrza... khm, khm... _tatusia_ (Tyler czuł się strasznie nieswojo, używając tego dziecinnego zdrobnienia, ale Marty ciągle tak o nim mówił i jakoś nazywanie go _panem_ _burmistrzem_ było zbyt... formalne. Nie pasowało) to już praktycznie nie odstępował na krok. A wcześniej, co go niechcący uderzył? Spanikował jak Marty na widok pająka!

Pierwszy raz widział taką reakcję u alfy. Cała scena po tym uderzeniu wyglądała jak sen wariata: alfa klęczał, powtarzając coś o jakimś kurczaczku i gęsto się tłumaczył, że nie chciał, że nie zauważył, że może trzeba do szpitala (do szpitala? Bo oberwał pasem? Po ręku?), a omega go uspokajał, całował i pocieszał. I zapewniał, że nie, naprawdę nic się nie stało. I się nie gniewa.

Nawet jeśli to prawda, co Marty wcześniej mówił... chociaż... niby czemu miałby akurat zmyślać takie historie? Więc... Jeśli. Wielkie _jeśli_  pan burmistrz jest rzeczywiście...

Nie, to Tylerowi nie przejdzie nie tylko przez gardło, ale nawet przez myśl.

W każdym razie, jeśli byłby, powiedzmy... hm... w  i n n y m  stanie (uff!, takiego doboru słów się trzymajmy) to alfy się tak nie trzęsą nad omegami. Zwykle nie.

Zwykle nie, ten tutaj tak. I nad Martym i nad jego tatusiem.

Tyler jeszcze raz rzucił spojrzenie na łóżko. Marty'ego prawie nie było widać spod nakrycia. Przytulił się do taty i posapywał cichutko. Głupi dzieciak. Naprawdę dzieciak. Czternaście lat a zachowuje się, jakby miał z pięć. Tyler miał pięć, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go przytulał i całował przed snem. Bez pchania łapy w majtki...

_Ja w jego wieku..._

_Nie. Nie ma sensu porównywać. To dwa zupełnie różne światy_.

Chwycił torbę, kask i wymaszerował.

 

* * *

 

Tata powiedział, że Tyler wyjechał. Marty rozglądał się i rozglądał, czy może jednak go zobaczy gdzieś za rogiem, wywęszy jego ślad, ale niestety. Tyler zniknął, jakby nigdy nie istniał.

\- Ciesz się, że tylko tak się to kończy! - warknął tata, zapędzając go do Impali i zaraz zajął się tatusiem. - Cas, nagrzałem samochód, ale może wyjąć koc? Co? Zrobiłem małe zakupy jak spaliście, mam sok i kanapki z Happy Salads. Z chleba kukurydzianego, sprawdzałem trzy razy.

\- Soku bym się napił. - Zgodził się tatuś, zapinając pas. - Albo wodę kokosową... Mieli?

\- Nie mieli, ale poszukamy w najbliższym mieście. - Obiecał tata. - Jak kurczaczek?

Marty wcisnął się w kąt tylnej kanapy i przewrócił oczami. Tata zwariował na punkcie szczeniaczka w brzuchu. Nazywał go kurczaczkiem i ciągle pytał tatusia jak się czuje, podsuwał mu smakołyki (ale zdrowe!, tylko z nalepkami: _organic food_ i _gluten free_ ) i w ogóle był nad-o-pie-kuń-czy do mdłości.

Ten kurczaczek to było marzenie taty. Jak Marty kiedyś zapytał, co by tata chciał dostać pod choinkę to tata się wyszczerzył i powiedział: tatuś wie! A kiedy córce Laury Higgs, tej od pralni Higgsów, urodziło się dziecko, to tata zaglądał do wózka za każdym razem, gdy się spotkali w mieście i miał taką rozanieloną minę i pokazywał tatusiowi i pytał przymilnie, czy to nie śliczny maluszek? I czy tatuś chce powąchać, bo tak ślicznie pachnie? I czy tatuś nie uważa, że to byłoby bardzo miło mieć takiego różowego bobaska?

Tatuś się uśmiechał, odpowiadał, że tak, maluszek jest bardzo śliczny, bardzo ślicznie pachnie i że to bardzo miło jest mieć takiego bobaska i może Misiek się niedługo postara z Claire i zostaną dziadkami.

Tata miał wtedy krzywą minę, odkładał maluszka do wózeczka i mamrotał coś, że on się wcale nie czuje jakby miał zostać dziadkiem i że Misiek to jeszcze dzieciak.

Tatuś się śmiał i mówił, że Misiek jest przecież starszy niż tatuś, gdy go zrobili i zaraz zaczynał mówić o czymś innym, tak jakby chciał odwrócić uwagę taty od tematu.

Cała rodzina wiedziała, że tata strasznie chce szczeniaczka, a tatuś nie za bardzo, więc kiedy wreszcie pod koniec ostatnich wakacji okazało się, że jednak szczeniaczek będzie to tata niemal zwariował ze szczęścia. I nawet przez pierwsze tygodnie pozwalał tatusiowi normalnie pracować, jeździć do miasta jego continentalem, albo pożyczał mu Impalę i mówił: _oczywiście, Cas, jak chcesz. Oczywiście, nie ma problemu. Wszystko zostaje po staremu._

Kłamczuch.

Bo jak tylko tatuś zaczął rzygać, to zabrał mu kluczyki i zaczął go wszędzie wozić i mówił wszystkim dookoła, żeby nie zawracali mu głowy, bo tatuś teraz jest pod specjalnym nadzorem i nie może się stresować, ciężko pracować, siedzieć przy biurku, pisać na komputerze, odbierać głupich telefonów, denerwować się petentami i w ogóle powinien sobie całe dnie leżeć, pachnieć, wąchać kwiatki, jeść pyszne rzeczy i leniuchować.

Tatuś próbował protestować, ale tatę poparła cała wataha i nawet Misiek powiedział, że tatusiowi się należy urlop na wyhodowanie kurczaczka.

\- Rozpieszczaj go! - Przykazywał tacie, podnosząc palec, jak czasem robił w klasie, gdy chciał być surowym nauczycielem. Tata się śmiał i mówił, że nie zamierza robić nic innego.

\- To będzie długie dziewięć miesięcy... - wzdychał tatuś, ale posłusznie podnosił nogi, gdy tata mu podtykał poduszkę, żeby _stopy nie puchły_ i _to zdrowe na krążenie_ i _pamiętasz jak nosiłeś moje buty przy bliźniakach?_  Tacie się ciągle coś przypominało, a to jak się Misiek miał urodzić, a to Jimmy, a to Joy i Grejfrut. Tylko o Martym nic nie mówił.

\- Zjedz kanapkę. - Proponował teraz, gdy wyjechali z motelowego parkingu i skierowali się na południe, w stronę Crabtown. - Masz do wyboru łososia, kurczaka i wegetariańską. Mnóstwo warzyw. Bardzo pyszne! - Kusił.

\- Nie jestem głodny. - Tatuś odstawił sok i wytarł usta. - Może później. Marty, może ty chcesz kanapkę?

\- Cas, zjedz. Przynajmniej kilka kęsów. - Namawiał tata, zerkając w lusterka i wciskając gas.

\- Za godzinkę. Okay? - Tatuś pogłaskał go po ręku i tata złapał go za dłoń. Lewą trzymał kierownicę a prawą trzymał tatusia.

\- Dobrze, że się zdrzemnąłeś, królewno. Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej.

\- Czuję się lepiej. - Tatuś się uśmiechnął. - Puścimy jakąś muzykę? Co?

\- To włącz.

Marty miał ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy i wcisnąć je do uszu.

Tata słuchał rocka, ale jeśli jechał z tatusiem, to zawsze on wybierał muzykę. A lubił rzewne piosenki z lat siedemdziesiątych, country i gospel. Nic tylko się zastrzelić.

O, i jeszcze miał kasetę z odgłosami oceanu... Leżała między AC/DC a Zeppelinami niczym zwiędły liść sałaty między wołowym, podwójnym burgerem w bułce, udając dzienną porcję witamin i błonnika.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz koca?

\- Nie chcę. - Tatuś podniósł splecione dłonie, swoją i taty i pocałował.

Tata popatrzył na niego tak, jak patrzył wieczorem, gdy umawiali się na oglądanie Casablanki...

Znacząco.

Marty wtedy na wszelki wypadek zakładał słuchawki i puszczał muzykę głośniej niż zwykle. Szczęściarze z tych, którzy byli już na tyle dorośli, żeby z nimi nie mieszkać! To jak czasem się zachowywali! Hałasowali! 

Marty podejrzewał, że mu skrzywili psychikę.

\- Wynajmę Joy i pozwę was o odszkodowanie! - Zagroził niedawno podczas śniadania, gdy okazało się między drugą a trzecią czterdzieści nad ranem, że ściany ich domu są zdecydowanie za cienkie a tatuś zdecydowanie za głośny.

Siedzieli przy stole z dziadziusiem Bobbym, Grejpfrutem, Rufusem, Alfiem, Waltem i Harrym i tatuś zrobił się czerwony a tata się roześmiał z zadowoleniem i powiedział: nie bądź zazdrosny! Kiedy _tobie_ dorabiałem uszka, omal nas nie wywalili z hotelu! Wydałem majątek na napiwki i szampana dla sąsiadów...

I wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i żartować, dziadziuś zaczął wspominać, jak nie mogli z Ellen zasnąć i w końcu przenieśli sypialnię, żeby nie była dokładnie pod sypialnią tatusiów.

\- Gdyby nakład pracy odzwierciedlał rezultaty, powinieneś mieć uszy jak słoń! - Zaśmiał się Rufus i tata zaczął pękać ze śmiechu, aż się zakrztusił, więc tatuś zaczął go tak mocno walić po plecach, że tata w końcu uciekł od stołu, krzycząc: dość, dość! Cas, chcesz mnie zabić?...

 

* * *

 

Tatuś się opił soku i już po godzinie zażądał postoju na siku. Tata zjechał na najbliższą stację z barem, w którym można było zamówić kawę i skorzystać z nieco lepszej toalety. 

\- Dasz piątaka na colę? - Poprosił Marty (bo pierwsza rzecz, jaką tata zrobił po aferze kurczaczkowej w motelu, to zabrał mu portfel). 

\- Ty nie chcesz siku? Nie? To do sklepiku i z powrotem. Jak cię będę musiał znowu szukać!... - Tata podniósł głos.

\- Tylko po colę! Obiecuję! - pisnął natychmiast i pokicał w kierunku stacji a tata z tatusiem do baru.

Uff! Dobrze było rozprostować nogi. 

Marty przemierzył asfaltowy podjazd ostro pachnący benzyną i kuchennymi wyziewami. Już miał pchnąć przeszklone drzwi, gdy poczuł coś jeszcze. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w bok. 

\- Psst! Hej! - Usłyszał zduszony dźwięk zza rogu.

Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć za rodzicami. Właśnie znikali za progiem knajpy.

Szczeniaczek odczekał dwie sekundy i skoczył za budynek w kilku potężnych susach.

\- Tyler!

\- Nie drzyj się! - Zasłonił mu usta i pociągnął jeszcze w głąb, na zaplecze, między wielki, blaszany śmietnik a jakieś palety po starej dostawie. - Rany... Miałem nadzieję, że tu się zatrzymacie. Czekam i czekam! Chyba ze trzy godziny!

\- Wyjechałeś! Nie pożegnałeś się... - Zaczął pretensje, ale Tyler nie zamierzał tracić na nie czasu. Pchnął go na mur i pocałował.

Na Pierwszego Wilka... Co to był za pocałunek... Marty kompletnie osłabł pod drapieżnym, zaborczym naciskiem ust, rąk, bioder alfy. Dziki, pospieszny, wygłodzony... Stęskniony... Agresywny. Szalony.

\- Kazał mi zniknąć... - wydyszał wprost w usta omegi. 

Marty oddychał płytko i szybko, czując, że serce chyba mu zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. Gdyby Tyler go tak mocno nie przyciskał, to chyba by osunął się na ziemię, tak mu zmiękły nogi. Z trudem uniósł powieki i oblizał wargi jeszcze wilgotne i smakujące alfą.

\- Znikniesz? - spytał cicho, myśląc, że to pożegnanie i że jest jak w Romeo i Julii, widzą się ostatni raz i już nigdy się nie spotkają, do końca żałosnego życia będzie wspominać ten moment jako najsłodszy i najtragiczniejszy jednocześnie i z tego wszystkiego zaczął płakać.

\- Rany, a teraz co znowu? - Tyler odsunął się trochę. - Czemu ryczysz?

\- Bo... Bo...

\- Znajdę sposób. - Obiecał Tyler. I jeszcze raz się pocałowali, tym razem nieco spokojniej. Czulej. - Nie rób głupstw. Obiecaj.

Marty pokiwał głową, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

\- Mam szlaban.

\- Znajdę sposób. - Powtórzył. - Idź, zanim zauważą. Idź. - Wypchnął go zza rogu. 

Sprawdził, czy szczeniak wrócił do Impali a sam oparł czoło o wilgotny tynk pachnący deszczem.

\- To. Się. Źle. Skończy.

Wiedział. Nie musiał nic mówić. Przetarł twarz szorstkim gestem i westchnął boleśnie. Własny głos wydał mu się obcy.

\- Tylerze Fergusie MacLeod. Czy ty kompletnie oszalałeś?

 

 

 


	16. TATOWE MORAŁY

\- No i gdzie masz colę? - spytał tata, otwierając drzwi tatusiowi.

\- Eee... Nie... Mieli. - Marty zająknął się, nadal nieco skołowany i upojony spotkaniem Tylera (i tymi dzikimi pocałunkami i tym, jak Tyler go pchnął na mur i jak go przyciskał i jak go objął, i jak szeptał, i pachniał, i smakował, i w ogóle jak _w s z y s t k o_...). - Nie mieli czereśniowej... A ja chciałem...

Tata podniósł brew podejrzliwie i niuchnął.

\- Dean? - Tatuś nagle wysiadł z bardzo krzywą miną. - Chyba...

\- Whoa! Cas! - Tata natychmiast skupił się na tatusiu. Oddał Marty'emu kubek z kawą i kazał mu wsiadać. - Chcesz wrócić do łazienki?

\- Nie... - Tatuś pochylił się i tata odskoczył na wszelki wypadek. Tatuś beknął i zerknął przepraszająco.

\- Nie walcz z tym, królewno. Wyrzuć to z siebie! - Zachęcił tata i zaczął macać się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu chusteczek. - Gdzieś tu miałem... Patrz, no... Gdzie ja miałem...

\- W schowku? - spytał słabiutkim głosem tatuś opierając się ciężko o karoserię.

\- Usiądź sobie... Nogi szeroko, głowa w dół... - Tata pchnął drzwiczki od strony pasażera i usadził tatusia tak, że w razie czego narzygałby wprost na podjazd. - Pooddychaj sobie, powolutku, a ja sprawdzę te chusteczki... - Obszedł wóz. Tatuś spojrzał z ukosa na Marty'ego i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, podając mu miętową gumę.

\- Co? - szepnął szczeniaczek, nachylając się nad nim.

\- Ściągnij sweter... - odszepnął tatuś, praktycznie bezgłośnie, tylko poruszając ustami i dotknął palcem nosa.

Marty zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

\- Ściągaj! - Tatuś złapał za kraj i wykonał gwałtowny, urwany gest. Marty posłusznie ściągnął, zostając w samej koszulce. Zwinął go i wrzucił między siedzenia.

\- Mam! Mam... Jak się czujesz? - Tata wrócił z chusteczkami, buteleczką płynu do ust i paczką cytrynowych dropsów. - Marty, leć do sklepu, może mają napój imbirowy.

\- Nie trzeba, chyba mi już troszkę przeszło... - Tatuś zrobił minę, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć, ale dzielnie to ukrywał i tata omal wypuścił wszystko z rąk.

\- Królewno, jak ci się kręci w głowie, to mów! - Wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - Może się położysz na parę minut, co? Na tylnej kanapie? Co?

\- Może znajdźmy jakiś motel i bym jednak odpoczął... - Tatuś zwiesił głowę między kolana i westchnął tak ciężko, że tata natychmiast pchnął Marty'ego do wozu i zarządził odjazd.

\- Tu po drodze widziałem zjazd... Domki do wynajęcia, czy coś takiego... - Zastanawiał się głośno, ostrożnie pomagając tatusiowi ułożyć się w fotelu i chowając mu stopy do wozu, jakby był sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. - Zdaje mi się, że to jakieś pół godziny stąd... Tylko nadłożymy drogi, bo to w lesie...?

\- Głowa... - jęknął tatuś, kładąc dłoń na oczach i tata już nie dyskutował tylko pognał za kierownicę. Zanim dobiegł, tatuś syknął - ...owiń się kocem!

\- Dobra. - Marty zrozumiał. Tatuś urządza ten cyrk, żeby odciągnąć uwagę taty od Marty'ego i... śladu Tylera.

\- Śmierdzi benzyną... - Zaczął narzekać, jak tylko ruszyli. - Niedobrze mi!

\- Otworzyć okna? - Tata cały skoncentrował się tylko na nim i na jak najszybszym dostarczeniu go w bezpieczne miejsce. - Ale się przeziębisz!

\- Nie wiem... Źle się czuję! Słabo mi... - Tatuś wachlował się dłonią, otworzył okno, zamknął okno, znów się wachlował, stękał i mówił, że jest już za stary na szczeniaczki i zrobi się gruby i brzydki i tata przestanie go kochać i zaczął trochę popłakiwać, więc tata zaczął go głaskać jedną ręką i tłumaczyć, że wcale nie przestanie i że tatuś jest śliczny i zawsze będzie, żeby już nie płakał, bo to mu szkodzi i maluszek się będzie stresował i tata też się stresuje i że zaraz dojadą i tatuś się położy i odpocznie i poczuje się lepiej i po cholerę w ogóle chciał się zabrać w taką długą podróż i może pojechaliby do jakiegoś szpitala, bo nie wiadomo, czy nie trzeba się zbadać i tatuś zaczął go uspokajać, żeby nie panikował, bo to tylko mdłości, przecież obaj wiedzą, że to normalna sprawa na tym etapie i wcale nie ma potrzeby się badać i jak tatuś się położy, to może tata mu pomasuje plecy, co? Hm?

Marty udawał niewidzialnego. I kiedy doszło do wymiany pomruków:

\- ...hm?

\- Tak?

\- No.

\- Plecy?

\- No. Nie tylko...

\- A co jeszcze?

\- Stopy...

\- Stopy?

\- Mhm... Mógłbyś?

\- Mógłbym...

W tym momencie Marty zacisnął powieki, zatkał uszy i zaczął sobie powtarzać wzory skróconego mnożenia.

 

* * *

 

Tata trochę pobłądził, pojechał za daleko, musiał zawracać, skręcił w lewo, zamiast w prawo, ale ostatecznie dotarli, kiedy już zaczęło zmierzchać.

Wynajęli jeden z domków w głębi lasu i okazało się, że to całkiem przyjemne miejsce na weekendowy wypad. Tata upewnił się, że tatuś wygodnie leży na kanapie i zabrał się za palenie w kominku, a Marty dyskretnie pokicał do łazienki wziąć prysznic (i zmyć z siebie resztki zapachu Tylera). Kiedy wyszedł, rodzice siedzieli na dywaniku przed paleniskiem, przytuleni i uśmiechnięci.

\- To teraz ja! - Tatuś poderwał się całkiem dziarsko, jak na osłabłego wilka. Tata zdążył przynieść z bagażnika ich torby z ubraniami na zmianę, ręcznikami (tatuś trochę się brzydził używać motelowych) i całą niezbędną resztą. - Przebiorę się w coś wygodnego!

Tata poparł ten pomysł gorliwym przytakiwaniem.

\- Gdzie śpimy? - Marty rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Ty tam w sypialni, a my tu na kanapie. Rozkłada się - powiedział tata, zamykając drzwi na zasuwkę. - Marty?

\- No? - Zawrócił, bo już był w drodze do łóżka.

\- Siądź no tu. - Tata poklepał miejsce obok.

Marty niechętnie zrobił dwa kroczki. Miał złe przeczucia.

\- Tatuś zaraz przyjdzie... - powiedział z ociąganiem, przyciskając do piersi zwinięte w kłąb ciuchy. Rodzice przytomnie zabrali dla niego dresy i grube skarpety, przewidując słusznie, że szczeniaczek (jak tylko go znajdą i zabiją, stłuką na kwaśne jabłko i upewnią się, że nic mu nie jest - w tej czy w innej kolejności) może potrzebować rzeczy na zmianę.

\- Siadaj - powiedział tata cicho, ale tak stanowczo, że od razu wykonał polecenie, bez protestów.

\- Ja cię naprawdę strasznie przepraszam... - Zaczął na wszelki wypadek, czując jak mu się w oczach kręcą łzy. Skulił ramiona i wsadził palec między zęby. Tata spojrzał strasznie groźnie, westchnął, przewrócił oczami i powiedział:

\- Nawet nie próbuj!

\- Co? - Oburzył się, zamrugał i poczuł jak ciepłe, wielkie jak grochy łzy toczą mu się po policzkach.

\- Jestem za stary wróbel na te sztuczki. - Tata wydął wargi w grymasie politowania. - Znam cię jak zły szeląg! Nie rób z siebie niewiniątka!

\- Ja?! - Marty otarł policzki wierzchem dłoni. - Ja? A co ja robię?!

\- Przestań się z nim zadawać! - Tata podniósł palec, żeby uciszyć Marty'ego, zanim zacznie się wypierać. - Wiem, że się widzieliście na ostatnim postoju! Cuchniesz nim na milę! Nie, teraz patrz na mnie. Tatuś cię nie uratuje. - Złapał go za brodę i zwrócił w swoją stronę, bo Marty już zerkał w kierunku łazienki. - Jeden wart drugiego.

\- Ja wcale nie... - Spróbował jeszcze obrony, ale tata pokręcił głową.

\- Pożegnaliście się. Okay. - Machnął ręką, pokazując, że jest w stanie to zaakceptować. - Niech będzie. Ale nie możesz się z nim więcej widywać!

\- On mi nic nie zrobi! - Marty stanął w obronie Tylera. - Nie jest niebezpieczny! Sam widziałeś! Zaopiekował się mną!

Tata popatrzył na niego, w trzaskające płomienie i znów na niego.

\- Zupełnie jak ojciec! - Przyznał z rezygnacją. - Rany... - Przetarł twarz gestem pełnym takiego znużenia i bezradności, że Marty zamilkł, nie rozumiejąc. - Dla jego własnego dobra. Przestań się nim bawić.

Marty otworzył usta i wybałuszył oczy.

\- Masz dopiero czternaście lat. Za miesiąc zobaczysz kogoś innego, zauroczysz się, zapomnisz... A ten... Tyler... - Tata wymówił to imię na poły z niechęcią, na poły ze współczuciem. - Zostanie z tym sam.

\- Z czym?

\- Ze złamanym sercem. - Tata rozłożył ręce. Marty pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, więc tata westchnął i powtórzył łagodnie - złamanym, Marty. Złamiesz mu serce. A on nie ma nic. To alfa, ale nie ma nic. Nie ma niczego, co mogłoby mu pomóc się pozbierać. Rodziny, przyjaciół. To jeden z najbardziej samotnych wilków, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem.

\- Nie złamię mu serca...

\- Złamiesz. - Tata popatrzył smutno. - Jesteś bardzo podobny do swojego tatusia i uwierz mi, bo wiem. Masz to w genach. Niejeden wilk będzie przez ciebie płakać. - Zakaszlał sztucznie, uciekając wzrokiem w bok i poprawił się szybko - ...rąbać drewno. Albo coś. Pić. Nie wiem... - Zaczął się plątać.

\- Przeze mnie? - Marty podrapał się w nos. - Przecież jestem tylko omegą...

\- Uhm. - Tata wniósł oczy do nieba, jakby chciał wziąć Pierwszego Wilka na świadka. - Tylko omegą.

\- Tak, tylko! - krzyknął Marty z nagłą pretensją. - Bycie omegą jest do bani. Wolałbym być alfą! Jak ty! Jak Misiek, Joy i Grejfrut! Czemu to ja jestem omegą? Czemu?! To niesprawiedliwe... - I w tym momencie całe napięcie ostatnich godzin, dni opadło jak ciężki, mokry płaszcz i rozpłakał się żałośnie.

Dean nie miał wyjścia. Wyciągnął ramię, zagarnął chłopca i mocno przytulił.

\- Nie rycz... Nie rycz, krasnalku... - Próbował go pocieszyć, ale to tylko pogorszyło sytuację i Marty wybuchnął całą fontanną łez.

\- Właśnie... - Otarł smarki i łzy rękawem. - Bo dla wszystkim jestem ciągle krasnalkiem! Maluchem! Nie mogę sam nigdzie pojechać, sam nic załatwić!... Nikt mnie nie traktuje poważnie! Mam najlepsze stopnie i nikt... Nikt... Mnie... Nie... Szanuje... - Zaczął się tak mocno trząść i jąkać, że nie mógł już nic składnie powiedzieć. Dean przycisnął go mocniej, głaszcząc i poklepując po plecach uspokajająco. 

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nazywam cię krasnalkiem. - Wyznał, przykuwając uwagę szczeniaczka. - Przepraszam. - Pocałował go w czubek głowy. - Przepraszam. Hm? Wcale nie uważam, że jesteś maluchem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Widzę, jaki z ciebie wilczek wyrasta i dlatego tak ciebie pilnuję. 

Marty nie przestał chlipać, ale słuchał coraz bardziej skupiony. 

\- Jest mnóstwo wilków, którym możesz zawrócić w głowie i nie chciałbym, żeby któryś zrobił ci przykrość...

\- Właśnie! Jakbym był alfą... - wymamrotał, mając na myśli, że gdyby był alfą, to by tata się o niego tak nie bał, bo nikt by się nie odważył go skrzywdzić.

\- Zdradzę ci sekret. - Tata pochylił się mu do ucha. - Im się strasznie będzie podobać, że jesteś omegą. Wiesz, co pomyślałem, gdy tylko zobaczyłem twojego tatusia?

\- No? Że jest niezdarą i ofermą? - spytał z goryczą, chociaż wcale tak o tatusiu nie myślał.

\- Tak, mniej więcej. - Przyznał tata, zaśmiał się z rozrzewnieniem i szepnął - zakochałem się od razu! 

\- Uhm... Tak? 

\- No.

\- I go porwałeś! - Wytknął. - Jakby był alfą to byś go nie porwał!

\- I bym nie miał was! - Odciął się tata. Zamyślił się i po chwili dodał. - Byłem dla niego niedobry. Nie chciałbym, żeby jakiś wilk był taki niedobry dla ciebie. Ale jesteś w błędzie, myśląc, że nikt się z tobą nie liczy. Jesteś moim skarbem. I kiedyś spotkasz wilka, dla którego też będziesz skarbem. Będzie udawać, że nie, ale stanie na głowie, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Zobaczysz. 

\- Tak jak ty dla tatusia? - Marty oparł nos o szeroki tors taty. Strasznie dobrze było się w niego wtulić... Nawet kiedy się gniewał, to był wciąż tym wilkiem, który (poza tatusiem) najbardziej kojarzył się z bezpieczeństwem. I miłością.

\- Wiesz co lubię najbardziej?

\- Może mi nie mów. - Marty wykrzywił się z przesadą. - Jestem jeszcze niepełnoletni.

\- Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne! - Tata dał mu prztyczka w nos. - Najbardziej lubię trzymać nad nim parasol... Wozić go samochodem...

\- Otwierać drzwi? - Odgadł.

\- Otwierać drzwi, tak. Nosić za nim zakupy. Trzymać go za rękę, żeby się nie bał. Wiesz? Lubię być mu potrzebny. Chociaż wiem, że twój tatuś doskonale sobie beze mnie radził i poradziłby sobie, gdyby musiał. To najdzielniejszy wilk, jakiego znam. Odziedziczyłeś to po nim. 

\- Ja?

\- Ty. - Tata westchnął z przesadną udręką. - Dajesz nam nieźle popalić. 

\- Mam najlepsze stopnie! - Przypomniał. - Jestem wzorowym uczniem!

\- I jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni.

\- Nawet dziś?

\- Dziś troszkę mniej. - Przyznał tata. - Ale tylko troszkę. Chodzi mi o to... Chodzi mi o to, że... - Tata się zawahał. - Kiedy mówię o twoim tatusiu, że to królewna... To naprawdę uważam, że... To prawdziwa królewna. Skarb. - Pogładził syna po ciemnych włosach. - Kiedy go poznałem, nie miał nic a ja miałem wielką watahę i mnóstwo pieniędzy. Myślałem, że...

\- ...robisz mu łaskę? - Marty podsumował celnie i boleśnie jednocześnie.

\- Że jestem lepszy od niego. - Przyznał tata. - I wiesz co?

\- Nie miałeś racji. - Marty zachichotał i znów się przytulił.

\- S t r a s z n i e  nie miałem racji! - Tata też się roześmiał, ale zaraz ucichł. - Mam mnóstwo szczęścia, że mnie chciał...

Marty też ucichł.

\- Nie byłem jedynym alfą... Jedynym wilkiem, który go docenił. - Tata odsunął go i popatrzył mu w oczy z powagą, szczerze. - I może nawet nie byłem najlepszym wilkiem, jakiego mógł mieć. Chcę powiedzieć... - Potarł czoło w nietypowym dla siebie geście rozterki i wahania. - Że on był... _jest_ dla mnie najcudowniejszą przygodą życia. Ale to nie znaczy, że ja jestem tym, co najlepszego mogło mu się przytrafić. Jesteś do niego bardzo podobny. Jesteś śliczny. - Położył dłoń na sercu. - Mądry. Bardzo zdolny... - mówił z coraz większym wzruszeniem. - Masz jeszcze czas. Masz mnóstwo czasu, żeby znaleźć swojego wilka. Najlepszego, jaki jest. Będziesz przebierać w nich jak w ulęgałkach, zobaczysz! - Roześmiał się i Marty ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że tacie zaszkliły się oczy. - A ja będę ich odganiać i strzelać im w kupry srebrnymi kulami dziadziusia Franka! - Chrząknął, udając groźne warknięcie. Dał mu kuksańca. - Hm?

\- Tyler mi otwierał drzwi. Zawsze. - Marty przygryzł wargę, zerkając spod rzęs.

\- Tak? - Tata nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. 

\- I zabijał pająki. I dawał mi swoje jedzenie... I kupił dla mnie kask i ciągle mnie pytał, czy mi ciepło i nie pozwalał mi nosić torby tylko sam nosił!

Tata zrobił nieprzyjemną minę i zaczął brzydko pachnieć. I sapać z irytacją. 

\- Zły jesteś? - spytał Marty niewinnie i tata zaprzeczył, że ależ skąd, nie! Czemu?

Był wściekły. 

 _Może Tyler mnie kocha?_ , rozmarzył się szczeniaczek, niepomny na te wszystkie tatowe morały sprzed chwili. _Jak tata tatusia!_

 _Ten chłystek go chyba kocha!_ , wkurzył się Dean. 

 _Chcę się z nim całować!_ , pomyślał Marty. _Znowu!_

 _Zatłukę go, gdy tylko postawi stopę w moim mieście!_ , obiecał sobie Dean. 

 _Tyler!_ , Marty podskoczył z ekscytacji.

 _Tyler!_ , Dean zazgrzytał zębami.

 _Tyler?_ , pomyślał Cas, dźwigając się z kucek po wysłuchaniu (w ukryciu) całej rozmowy Deana z malcem. Zmarszczył brwi i poklepał się po brzuchu. _No i co z tym zrobimy, kurczaczku?_

 


	17. FUJ!

Marty ostrożnie wyjrzał z sypialni, zakrywając oczy rozcapierzonymi palcami, gotów do natychmiastowego odwrotu, gdyby miał nieszczęście natknąć się na rodziców w trakcie tych obiecanych masaży... Pleców i stóp, aha! Akurat! Po takim widoku musiałby na pewno iść na terapię! _Brrr_ , zatrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. Na szczęście światła były wygaszone, tylko pomarańczowa poświata z kominka rozjaśniała mrok pomieszczenia, łączącego funkcje salonu z jadalnią i niewielkim aneksem kuchennym. Domek był całkiem wygodny, w miarę ciepły i trochę podobny do chatki dziadziusia Franka, tylko mniej zagracony i czyściejszy.

Marty podreptał do zlewu po szklankę wody. Minął kanapę, na której tata leżał z szeroko rozrzuconymi ramionami i stopami wystającymi poza krawędzie. Tatuś siedział na podłodze obok, z podciągniętymi kolanami, opatulony kocem i z kubkiem gorącego kakao.

\- Zepchnął cię? - Marty kucnął przy nim i spytał szeptem - chcesz się u mnie położyć?

\- Nie musisz szeptać. - Tatuś się zaśmiał. - Teraz nie obudziłby go nawet huk armaty. 

\- A ty? Nie jesteś śpiący?

\- Ja się już wyspałem w tamtym motelu... Za to tata powinien odpocząć. Nawet taki super wilk potrzebuje co jakiś czas kilka godzin snu. - Zerknął z czułością przez ramię i naciągnął koc na nagi tors taty.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie kryłeś. - Marty usiadł i sięgnął po tatusiowe kakao. - Ale tata i tak zauważył, wiesz?... Natarł mi uszu! Powiedział, że... Żebym się nie bawił. - Dodał z urazą. - Bo Tylerowi będzie przykro, jak poznam kogoś i o nim zapomnę! Tata myśli, że dla mnie to zabawa i nie traktuję go poważnie.

Tatuś objął go i razem gapili się w palenisko. Tata poruszył się i wymamrotał: _Cas_... więc tatuś nie odwracając się poklepał go po dłoni i tata przekręcił się na bok z donośnym chrapnięciem.

\- Bo obaj jesteście jeszcze bardzo młodzi - powiedział łagodnie. - Martwi się.

\- Uważa mnie za głupka! - Marty się nadął. - Za szczeniaczka! A wcale już nie jestem. Powiedział, że złamię mu serce, a wcale nie!

Tatuś nie przestał się uśmiechać, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i grzał stopy przy ogniu.

\- To, że ty kiedyś złamałeś serce tacie, nie znaczy, że ja też złamię! - Marty zaczął się rozpędzać z pretensjami. - I _ja_ nie pomiatam Tylerem, tylko dlatego że jest alfą. Nie jesteśmy tacy jak wy! Jesteśmy zupełnie _różni_! - Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo z nutą wyższości.

Tatuś kaszlnął, nieudolnie maskując rozbawienie.

\- Uważasz, że pomiatam tatą?

\- Sam tak mówi... - Marty wysiorbał resztkę słodkiego napoju i odstawił kubek na niski stolik. - Że omega szuka sobie alfy do pomiatania. No, to chyba miał na myśli ciebie... - Zauważył sprytnie i zmarszczył brwi. - Bo skąd by wiedział? No, z doświadczenia, co nie?

\- Cas?! - Tata usiadł gwałtownie, z zamkniętymi oczami i wybełkotał rozkazująco: - Wracaj do łóżka!

\- Leż, kładź się... - Tatuś wdrapał się na kanapę, dał mu buzi i delikatnie pchnął, żeby tata się położył. - Śpij. Śpij...

Tata coś na to pomamrotał bez ładu i składu, chrapnął i przekręcił się na brzuch, ośliniając poduszkę.

\- Nie złamałem mu serca. - Tatuś pogłaskał tatę po głowie, jeszcze raz naciągnął na niego koc i poszedł do kuchni opłukać kubek. - I wcale nim nie pomiatam. Tata sobie żartuje.

Marty miał na ten temat trochę inne zdanie.

Tatuś zdecydowanie był najmilszym tatusiem i wilkiem na świecie, miał mnóstwo zalet i w ogóle był kochany, ale trzeba być kompletnie ślepym, żeby nie widzieć jak tata mu nadskakuje, jak tatuś czasem kaprysi a tata go rozpieszcza i nosi na rękach w przenośni i dosłownie. Owszem, Marty wiedział, że kiedyś tata z nimi nie mieszkał i tatuś chorował i miał na głowie opiekę nad Miśkiem, Joy, Grejpfrutem i Jimmym, nie mówiąc o samym Martym, ale ani tego nie pamiętał, ani tego tak naprawdę nie rozumiał.

Tata, którego znał troszczył się i opiekował, czasem (często) aż za bardzo. Sam mówił: otwierał drzwi, nosił parasol, woził, nie pozwalał dźwigać, przypominał, żeby tatuś dużo pił i jadł i pilnował, żeby go brzuch nie bolał, rozśmieszał go, zabierał do kina i na kolacje do Crabtown, przywoził bukiety kwiatów, chodził z nim na spacery i na zakupy i w ogóle strasznie dużo rzeczy robili razem i tata zawsze się starał, żeby tatusiowi było miło. Nie wspominając o nocnych hałasach i oglądaniu Casablanki.

Cas zakręcił kran i odstawił kubek do wyschnięcia.

\- Tata ma trochę racji. - Oparł się o kredens i zaplótł ramiona na piersi, patrząc na szczeniaczka. - Jesteś jeszcze bardzo...

\- Nie jestem! - Marty podniósł dłoń z naburmuszoną miną.

\- ...młody. Chociaż to bardzo fajnie, że się zakochałeś...

Cas obserwował zmianę na twarzy chłopca.

\- Tak? - spytał niedowierzająco.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ramiona, żeby szczeniaczek podszedł. - Więc jak było? Opowiedz. Opiekował się tobą?

\- No! - Marty się rozjaśnił i zachwycił na samo wspomnienie. - Mówiłem tacie! Otwierał mi drzwi i zamienił się na jedzenie, dał mi swoje, bo lepiej smakowało i jeszcze oddał mi ciastko, bo wolałem sernik, a był tylko jeden i obiecał, że nauczy mnie jeździć na motorze i grać w bilard, a ja nauczę go ułamków, bo on nie umie... I tak ładnie _pachnie_! - Westchnął z takim rozmarzeniem i błogością, że Cas musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - I jest strasznie silny i odważny! Zabił pająka! I się całowaliśmy...

Cas się trochę zasępił. Oczywiście domyślał się, że dwóch nastolatków w pokoju motelowym nie będzie grało w bierki, niemniej...

\- Uhm... Mhm... - Zamruczał, dobierając słowa ostrożnie. - Tylko? Tylko się całowaliście? Czy coś jeszcze?

\- Tatuś! - Marty zrobił się czerwony.

\- Tylko pytam. Nie będę krzyczeć... - Obiecał, żeby go ośmielić.

\- Tylko! - burknął niechętnie, przypominając sobie, że on może by i chciał się nieco bardziej _poprzytulać_ (tylko spróbować, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest), ale Tyler go powstrzymał.

\- Bo wiesz, że seks to wielka odpowiedzialność?

\- Ughrrrrr! - warknął z frustracją. - Tatuś, nie chcę o tym mówić! Poza tym nie musisz mnie teraz uświadamiać! Już wszystko wiem!

I nie miał na myśli tej sytuacji dwa lata temu, gdy wszedł do pralni z torbą brudów i zobaczył rodziców opartych o włączoną pralkę. Wtedy faktycznie poczuł się tak uświadomiony, że bardziej nie trzeba, ale zachował to dla siebie. Rodzice nie zauważyli go wówczas i lepiej, żeby nie wiedzieli. Siedzenie przy wspólnym stole podczas śniadań było już i tak wystarczająco ambarasujące.

\- Właśnie wolałbym, żebyś się tak nie pchał do tej wiedzy! - Cas był rozdarty między trzymaniem szczeniaczka jak najdłużej w nieświadomości a upewnieniem się, że w razie czego będzie potrafił się zabezpieczyć. _W razie czego!_ Cas aż ścierpł na myśl o tym, że Marty mógłby... Z Tylerem! To samo co on z Deanem... Fuj! - Nie pozwól mu się ugryźć! Obiecaj!

\- Obiecuję... - Marty przewrócił oczami, czując, że jeszcze moment a krew buchnie mu z policzków i zabryzga całą chatkę. - Tatuś, musimy o tym? - spytał błagalnie.

\- Nie wiem, co mogłoby mu strzelić do głowy... - Tatuś brzmiał na strasznie zmartwionego. - Gdyby chciał cię do czegoś zmusić... Namówić... Marty, to są poważne sprawy. Alfy... Nie zawsze zachowują się _grzecznie_.

\- Tyler mnie do niczego zmuszał! I nie namawiał. - Obraził się w imieniu Tylera (którego zaczął traktować jak swojego chłopaka, a swojego chłopaka trzeba bronić przed niesprawiedliwymi posądzeniami, nawet jeśli posądza rodzony tatuś). - Zachowywał się bardzo grzecznie. Tylko raz mnie dotknął w pupę, ale przypadkiem, poza tym byłem nakryty kołdrą i na pewno nic nie poczuł. Ja nie poczułem... - Wyznał wyraźnie zawiedziony. Podniósł brwi na widok miny tatusia. - Co?

\- Spaliście razem? W jednym łóżku? - Tatuś wycedził powolutku.

Marty się zastanowił przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi.

\- Byłem owinięty kołdrą. - Zastrzegł, przypominając sobie, że drugi raz (technicznie biorąc - pierwszy) Tyler dotknął jego pupy, gdy go podnosił, w trakcie całowania. Mówić o tym, czy nie?

\- Byliście ubrani? - spytał tatuś prosto z mostu.

\- Tak! I byłem pod kołdrą, a Tyler leżał na niej i tylko mnie obejmował - powiedział, ale z każdym słowem tatuś miał coraz większe oczy i coraz szerzej otwierał usta. - Co? No, co? - Nie rozumiał, o co tatusiowi chodzi.

\- Lepiej nie mów o tym ojcu. Lepiej mu nie mów - wysapał wreszcie, masując sobie skronie. - Chyba dostanę migreny... Muszę umówić się z Amy... Muszę do niej zadzwonić z samego rana... - powiedział do siebie. - O! I do Jess!

\- Nie, nie do cioci Jess! - Marty odchylił głowę, jęknął żałośnie i poprosił w myślach Pierwszego Wilka o interwencję. - Nie potrzebuję!

\- Ja potrzebuję!

\- Ty? - Ucieszył się szczeniaczek. - Źle się czujesz?

\- Ja się czuję doskonale! Ale potrzebuję wiedzieć, że ty też się czujesz doskonale! I wiesz, co robić, gdyby... gdyby... Na wypadek... - Tatuś zaczął się jąkać i plątać.

Marty uciekł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Schował się pod kołdrę, nakrył głowę poduszką i powarkiwał wściekle.

Czuł się zawstydzony. Czuł się niezręcznie. Czuł się zażenowany i zły, że tatuś myśli... Że uważa... Że ciocia będzie z nim rozmawiać na _te_ tematy! To nie było romantyczne! To było okropne! Fuj, fuj, fuj!

Bleee!

A potem zaczął sobie wyobrażać te rzeczy z Tylerem. Tak, właśnie te.

W celach informacyjno-naukowych.

To przecież tatuś nalegał, żeby Marty był przygotowany i uświadomiony!

Mhm. Mhm, tak.

 

 

 


	18. DWA DOBRE DNI

To były cholernie dobre dwa dni. Tyler rozbierał sobie je we wspomnieniach na fragmenty i układał jak narzędzia w skrzynce, w porządku i w kolejności. Od tych miłych do najmilszych. Już dawno się tak dobrze nie wyspał! Nie pamiętał, co  mu się śniło, ale nawet gdyby jeden z tych powtarzających się koszmarów, to pobudka wynagradzała to z nawiązką. Bo nie był sam. Bo nie budził się obok kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto akurat się napatoczył i trafił na ten moment, że Tyler nie wybrzydzał, bo samotność była już tak bardzo nie do zniesienia, że aż bolała. Bo to był Marty.

Skulony pod jego ramieniem... cieplutki... bezbronny... Spokojny. I tak swobodnie można się było mu przyjrzeć z bliska. Z bardzo bliska. Rzęsom rzucającym cień na policzki, zaróżowione od snu. Rozchylonym lekko wargom, które aż się prosiły, żeby je pocałować. I tak, Tyler znał już ich smak, doskonale znał już ich smak, fakturę, jędrność. Tak, to było bardzo miłe wspomnienie. Najbardziej osobiste i sekretne, tylko dla niego.

Ostrożnie zdjął rękę z jego boku i dotknął włosów, naprawdę ostrożnie, żeby go nie obudzić, dotknął krawędzi ucha. Policzka, gładkiego jak u dziecka, bez śladu młodzieńczego zarostu (Tyler przypomniał sobie, że zaczął się golić, gdy był niewiele starszy od niego)... Miał straszną ochotę wsunąć dłoń pod kołdrę...

Jeśli chłopak wcześniej się nie całował, to nie robił też innych rzeczy. Z nikim. Tyler uśmiechnął się na tę myśl: _dziewica_! Może byłoby zabawne obudzić go... w _ten_ sposób? Zobaczyć, jak wygina się w łuk i dyszy... i... Nie. Nie czas na to. Powstrzymał fantazje. Nie chciał go spłoszyć. Głupek, mógłby spanikować, narobić krzyku... O całowanie się napraszał i z podobną ochotą sięgał do rozporka, ale Tyler wiedział, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Poza tym ten Winchester... Zabiłby go, gdyby się dowiedział.

Nie to, że Tyler trząsł portkami, bo nie.

Dla Marty'ego warto byłoby zadrzeć nawet z takim wilkiem jak Winchester. Na Pierwszego Wilka, zadarłby z nim bez wahania, ale miał przeczucie, że teraz powinien stąpać jak po kruchym lodzie, bo... bo mógłby coś zepsuć, nieodwracalnie, a nie chciał. Nie chciał go odstraszyć. Już raz jechał ze ściśniętym żołądkiem i oczami szczypiącymi wcale nie od wiatru, przekonany, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą, że to koniec czegoś ważnego, co ledwie się zaczęło i... Cholernie bolało. Cholernie.

Raz i starczy. Zakończyć to drugi raz w ciągu kilku dni? Nie. Nie chciał tego nazywać, nie odważyłby się, nie umiał. Ale kiedy ten głupek wlazł do knajpy i nie oglądając się, pokicał od razu do atrapy telefonu, próbując wybrać numer... Tyler przez moment tylko się gapił i węszył, nie mogąc uwierzyć. _Co on tu robi? Co **tu** robi?!_

Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że wyobraźnia płata mu figla. Że to tylko zwid, ktoś może podobny, bo skąd? Jak? Tutaj? Od rana się denerwował, widząc znajomą twarz na zdjęciach. ZAGINIONY. Zaginiony? Zatrzymał się na chodniku i gapił na kiosk z wyłożonymi dziennikami, czytając krótki, suchy opis tak bardzo nie oddający rzeczywistości: ciemne włosy, oczy niebieskie, smukła budowa ciała... Czternaście lat. Czternaście.

Co mu strzeliło do głowy? Czy ktoś go porwał? Czy postanowił się urwać rodzicom i rodzeństwu? Czemu? Jedna z jego przygód, jak wtedy nad jeziorem? Nierozsądna. Niebezpieczna! Winchesterowie pewnie szaleli z niepokoju. Tyler nie dziwił się im, wiedział, co może czyhać na takiego chłopczyka w szerokim świecie. 

Udawał sam przed sobą, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. Czemu by miało? Wyjechał z Pinewood i nie zamierzał tam wracać. Po co? Marty to tylko smarkacz, którego raz pocałował. Tylko raz i - umówmy się - był to najgorszy pocałunek w rankingu wszystkich pocałunków ever, przeszłych i przyszłych. Zdarzyło się, raz. RAZ. I trwało ile? Kilkanaście sekund. Może minuta. Najwyżej półtorej. _Zaginął? No cóż, szkoda, ale nie mój problem_ \- pomyślał, wchodząc do tej przypadkowej knajpy z gazetą pod pachą. Musiał się zastanowić, przemyśleć.

Wracać? Sprawdzić? Może mógłby się przydać? Pomóc w poszukiwaniach? Czy nie? Czy jechać dalej, nie oglądając się, starając się jak najszybciej zapomnieć? Nie był Winchesterom nic winien. I smarkaczowi też nie był nic winien. Ile się znali? Raptem... Dwa tygodnie? Pierwsza wypłata w tartaku i prysnął. Żeby się nie zasiedzieć. Żeby nie utknąć w tej dziurze. Nie był jak te inne alfy, szukające dla siebie ślicznych, słodkich omeg. Jak Bill z tartaku czy ten laluś z Teksasu. Nie był tam po nic! Trafił przypadkowo przejazdem, zabrakło mu forsy i... Ot, życie. Traf, ślepy los. Przygoda. Za miesiąc ledwo będzie pamiętać jego imię. Marty. Zwyczajne. Ilu nastolatków je nosi? Tysiące. A za pół roku? Jego rysy zamażą się we wspomnieniach i zleją w jedną plamę z innymi twarzami, które napotykał w drodze. Ludzi bez znaczenia, kelnerów, barmanów, pomocników na stacjach benzynowych i recepcjonistów w motelach...

Lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Nie łudzić się, nie podsycać czegoś co i tak jest bez przyszłości - przekonywał sam siebie. Zapomnieć jak najszybciej.

Tylko czemu żołądek tak się kurczy? Czemu od tamtej soboty nie był w stanie jeść, spać? Czemu teraz oblał go zimny pot na myśl, co z nim? Gdzie jest? Czemu zniknął? Że może jest w tarapatach i trzeba go szukać, pomóc mu, jak wtedy nad brzegiem... Wyciągnąć za kołnierz i... Stłuc tyłek, definitywnie, pasem, aż dupa mu spuchnie i odechce mu się przygód. _Do cholery, tylko gdzie go szukać?_ , pomyślał ze złością.

I pięć minut później wpada ten smarkacz! Ten... Ten... _Narzeczony Krakersa! O._ Jego chłopak _._ To dla niego się chciał nauczyć całowania. Dla tamtego.

_Więc co tu robi?_

Rzuca się w ramiona Tylera, jakby nie widzieli się sto lat! Jakby... Jakby miał prawo się rzucać. Jakby właśnie po to... się... zjawił... Żeby trafić w jego ramiona.

_Że co?_

Tyler po pierwszym szoku miał ochotę mu przylać. Nawrzeszczeć na niego. Naprawdę solidnie stłuc za te nerwy. I trochę za tamto, w bibliotece. I jeszcze za to, że kilka mil za Crabtown Tyler musiał zjechać w las i rozryczał się jak smarkacz. Z zazdrości i z żalu.

A pięć minut później już o tym nie myślał, bo Marty był obok. Uciekł z domu. Szukał go! Pojechał w ciemno przed siebie i to niewiarygodny, cholerny ~~cud~~ zbieg okoliczności, że w ogóle się na siebie natknęli.

N a t k n ę l i.

Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że się znów spotkają? Tyler nawet nie udawał optymisty: żadne. Zerowe. Ujemne. Ani on nie planował wracać do Pinewood, ani tym bardziej nie brał pod uwagę, że mały z jakiegoś nieprawdopodobnego powodu stanie znów na jego drodze. Pupilek klanu, którego nie spuszczali ze smyczy nawet, gdy chciał iść po burgery czy ciastko? Jak to Winchester powiedział? Trzymany pod kloszem? Raczej w złotej klateczce, cały czas pod nadzorem rodziny.

Nie, nie było żadnej szansy, żeby się spotkali.

A jednak...

Ledwo cokolwiek widział przez mgłę, która spadła niespodziewanie, gdy Marty powiedział: _z tobą ma sens_ i potem nastąpił kataklizm, pieprzony koniec świata i wniebowstąpienie w jednym. Tyler go złapał, podrzucił do góry, poczuł jak nogi i ramiona omegi zaplątują się wokół niego, cały pokój się kręci, cały świat wiruje, opadają na łóżko i tym razem nie ma żadnego narzekania na niewygody, grymaszenia i wątpliwości ( _co z tym językiem? Z jakim językiem?_ ). Tym razem Marty był tak chętny, otwarty i żwawy jak tylko można było sobie wymarzyć. Przez całe dwa dni prawie się nie odklejał, na wszystkich postojach pchał się do alfy zawstydzony i natrętny jednocześnie (wybuchowa mieszanka!), rumieniąc się, oblizując, pomrukując i rzucając te swoje cielęce spojrzenia, niebieskie, niebieskie... niebieskie...

Zaglądał mu do talerza i wyjadał najlepsze kąski. Tyler nie był zły. Przeciwnie. Rozpierała go jakaś dziwna duma. Nigdy tego wcześniej nie czuł, nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiało mu radości dzielenie się... wszystkim. To _wszystko_ , co miał to było strasznie mało. Miał świadomość, że pewnie Marty na tej swojej kolorowej karcie (specjalne konto dla nastoletnich dzieci bogaczy?) ma więcej środków niż on w kieszeni resztek z wypłaty, ale nie pozwolił mu nią płacić. I był szczęśliwy, że mógł mu zapewnić dach nad głową i jedzenie.

 _Jestem pieprzonym kowbojem z Teksasu_ , śmiał się sam do siebie, gapiąc się jak Marty zajada się jego sernikiem. _Karmię omegę. Karmię mojego omegę... Mojego...?_

To było coś nowego. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę czuł się za kogoś odpowiedzialny. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę się kimś opiekował. Otwierał mu te cholerne drzwi (i dopiero kiedy Marty go zapytał, zdał sobie sprawę, że to robi), kupił mu kask, zatrzymywał się na postoje ( _serio? Marty, dopiero stawaliśmy! Znowu siku? Czy ty masz pęcherz wielkości naparstka? Czemu nie tu? Ale wiesz, że możesz iść tam pod drzewko, jak każdy normalny facet? Nie, nie musisz mieć łazienki. Marty, nie umrzesz jak raz nie umyjesz rąk. ... .... .... Dobra! Zawrócę na tę cholerną stację, do jasnej cholery, tylko przestań marudzić!_ ), nawet zamienił tamten pokój przez głupiego pająka. 

To były najlepsze dwa dni jego życia.

_Zadrę z całym klanem. Z całym miasteczkiem. Winchester mnie już nie przyjmie do tartaku. Trzeba znaleźć jakąś robotę... Nocleg. Idzie zima. Obiecałem, że coś wymyślę. Że znajdę sposób, ale chyba nie dam rady. On ma rację. Marty nie jest dla mnie. Za wysokie progi. Chciał sushi! Jest przyzwyczajony do luksusów. Winchester mówił, że potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak Krakers, ale gówno prawda. Jemu potrzebny jest ktoś taki jak ten kowboj. Kapie dolarami. Głupi szczeniak... Bawiły go noclegi w motelach, ale przecież nie wytrzymałby takiego życia na dłuższą metę... Zresztą... Musi chodzić do szkoły. Jest zdolny. Ma dobre stopnie. Nie jest taki jak ja... Ma przed sobą przyszłość.  
_

Tyler stanął na poboczu, oparł się ciężko o kierownicę i westchnął. Motylki w brzuchu to jedno. Wór zmartwień na ramionach to drugie.

To były dobre dwa dni. Najlepsze. Może czas jednak zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością?

 ~~Krakers~~ West... Marty zasługuje na kogoś takiego.

Winchester miał rację.

_Dwa dni..._

_Może to wszystko, na co ja zasługuję? Może to wszystko, co mogłem dostać?_

_..._

_..._

Tyler poczuł, że coś go dławi w gardle. _Cholerny deszcz._ Otarł twarz. Splunął na asfalt i rozejrzał się po pustej dwupasmówce. Postanowił zawrócić. Nie jechać do Pinewood. Marty jakoś to przeboleje. Winchester miał rację. Zapomni. Co z oczu to z serca. Tak mówią.

_Tych dwóch dni nikt mi nie odbierze._

...

...

...

Zatrzymał się. Zawahał, przypominając sobie coś jeszcze.

_Z tobą ma sens._

_Z tobą._

Marty zwiał z domu, nie wiedząc gdzie go szukać, dokąd jechać. Zaryzykował. Postawił się rodzicom, złamał zakazy, ruszył w nieznane autostopem i jakimś CUDEM znalazł go, więc...

Założył kask, poprawił rękawice i zastartował silnik.

_Skoro omega mógł, to ja też dam radę._

 

 

 

 


	19. UMYWALKA

Marty ziewnął szeroko i powlókł się do łazienki. Tatuś malowniczo klęczał nad muszlą i rzygał z głębi trzewi, donośnie, aż echo szło po obłożonych kafelkami ścianach. Tata golił się nad umywalką. Zerknął na syna, mrugnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Zajęte.

\- Siku!

\- No widzisz, że zajęte.

\- Ale mnie się bardzo chce!

\- Mogłeś wcześniej wstać.

\- Tata!

\- Dobra, no. Co ci poradzę. Sam widzisz... Cas? Jak tam?

Tatuś zaburczał niezrozumiale, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Pokicaj w krzaczki. - Poradził tata, wracając do golenia. - Tu się jeszcze zejdzie...

Marty zawrócił do pokoju po kurtkę, bo pogoda nie sprzyjała bieganiu po lesie w samej piżamie, nawet jeśli był nią ciepły dres. Wracając, kątem oka zauważył, że tatuś usiadł na piętach, otarł usta, spojrzał w górę na tatę i nagle się przysunął, objął go za nogę i westchnął żałośnie. Tata przerwał, spojrzał w dół, tatuś wymamrotał coś, czego Marty nie zrozumiał... coś o _moim miejscu_... Spojrzał przy tym na tatę tak jakoś... z uśmieszkiem. Łobuzerskim. I znów się przytulił policzkiem do jego uda.

Z łazienki nagle buchnął wyrazisty, piżmowy zapach, trzasnęły drzwi i Marty spojrzał w sufit z udręką.

\- Przestańcie! - wrzasnął, łomocząc pięścią o drewno. - Zachowujecie się jak króliki!

\- Za dwadzieścia minut jedziemy na śniadanie! - odwrzasnął tata a tatuś zaczął chichotać, woda lunęła z kranu i usłyszał niewyraźne: ej, Dean, może chociaż zęby umyję...

\- A mi to zabraniasz... - zamruczał z pretensją, idąc przez salon do wyjścia. Krzaczki, też coś.

 _K_ _urde!,_ zorientował się, że nie zabrał papieru toaletowego i niechętnie oderwał dwa listki z rolki kuchennych ręczników. _Co za prowizorka!_

Już by chciał być w domu, wykąpać się porządnie, umyć włosy i ubrać w coś świeżego, bo ileż można chodzić w tych samych dżinsach i dresie? Życie w drodze nie było takie fajne, jak się czyta w książkach. Tęsknił za swoim pokojem, szafą, komputerem i spiżarnią pełną smakołyków. Za śniadaniami robionymi przez tatę i obiadami tatusia a nie takimi z knajp. Albo z Happy Salad. Lubił Happy Salad, ale bez przesady. Wolał prawdziwe sałatki, krojone z tatusiem i doprawiane ziołami z doniczek, a nie z granulek...

A tym się teraz zebrało! I z dwudziestu minut na pewno zrobi się co najmniej czterdzieści, już znał życie. Żołądek mu przyschnie do kręgosłupa! Po pospiesznym załatwieniu potrzeb przykicał do kuchni, umył się w zlewie, udając, że wcale nie słyszy rodziców przez ściankę z dykty.

\- Ciekawe, co teraz? Uszka czy ogonek? - Wyzłośliwił się, ale i troszkę rozmarzył.

Odkąd poznał Tylera coraz częściej wyobrażał sobie jak oni dwaj mogliby... Tak samo...? No, chyba tak samo? Czy nie? Czy Tyler by go też tak nosił na ramieniu, jak tata tatusia? Albo szczypał w pupę? I gryzłby go w kark? Tatuś miał pełno siniaczków, ale wcale nie narzekał. Tata czasem się nad nim nachylał i najpierw tak delikatnie oblizywał skórę, potem otwierał szczęki i łapał go, przytrzymywał przez chwilę, pomrukując (i to wyglądało czasem dość groźnie, jakby ktoś ich nie znał - Marty się przestraszył, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył jak tak robią) a tatuś przyciskał brodę do piersi i chwilkę się nie ruszał, zupełnie zamierał, i potem zaczynał się śmiać, mówił: _Dean!_ A tata znów go całował, w szyję i w ucho i w usta.

Tatuś kazał Marty'emu obiecać, że nie pozwoli się ugryźć Tylerowi. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Ale Marty czuł, że gdyby Tyler go poprosił, to on by się zgodził. Żeby go ugryzł. Bo tatuś potem pachniał tatą i wszyscy wiedzieli, że są parą i jakby Tyler go ugryzł, to reszta by też wiedziała na pewno, że są parą i że... są... razem. Bardzo blisko... Że się ~~kochają~~ lubią. Bardzo. Jak tata z tatusiem.

_Aaaaa! Ach..._

Od takich myśli policzki robiły się czerwone i gorące...

Nie, z tymi dwoma nie dało się wysiedzieć w jednym pomieszczeniu. Oddzielonym cieniutką ścianką. Czemu tu są takie cieniutkie ścianki? Co? Powinni zakazać robienia takich ścianeczek cieniuteńkich! Jak te kafelki się na nich w ogóle trzymają? Co? Jakiś cud budowlany...

Marty pożyczył sobie telefon taty, żeby jakoś przetrwać te obiecane dwadzieścia minut (akurat, dwadzieścia! Nie wisz czasem, jak mawiał dziadziuś Bobby), dzwoniąc do Larry'ego, Krissy i Westa. Na pewno się strasznie martwili, a on jakoś przez ostatnie dwa dni nie miał głowy, żeby dać im znać, że żyje i jest okay. Więcej niż okay. Och!, ile miał do opowiadania! Ile do omówienia! Szczęki im poopadają, gdy im wszystko opowie! Ha! Nie uwierzą! Będą zazdrościć! Ha ha! Opowie im o całowaniu! Rany, żadne z nich się jeszcze z nikim nie całowało! Tak _naprawdę_! (buziaki w policzki od cioć i rodzeństwa się nie liczą oczywiście) I tylko on wie jak to jest i właśnie został ekspertem.

Marty westchnął na tę myśl, napuszył się i zadarł dumnie nos.

Chciałby się z nimi wszystkim podzielić (i nie ukrywajmy - zaimponować im, a co), a przy okazji wyjść z domku na malutką werandę, żeby nie podsłuchiwać rodziców.

Uff! S t r a s z  n i e  hałasowali.

Tata powiedział mu wcześniej, że zna go jak zły szeląg, ale on ich też znał! Wyjdą sobie potem rozczochrani, krzywo pozapinani, rumiani i uśmiechnięci (tatuś będzie dużo bardziej czerwony niż tata, a tata o wiele szerzej uśmiechnięty niż tatuś). Jedyna zaleta, to zawsze potem są w świetnych humorach i tata będzie się strasznie wygłupiał i może pozwoli tatusiowi poprowadzić Impalę, a tatuś będzie się cały czas śmiał z taty żartów i obieca im babeczki z kremem i furę żeberek w ostrym sosie na obiad i będzie pachniał tak ślicznie...

Marty do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt dogłębnie, ale teraz był zaciekawiony. Bo tak pachnie...

S... e... k... s.

Słowo, od którego robi się ciepło. Od którego czuje się mrowienie w najdziwniejszych miejscach i ręce się pocą...

Marty jeszcze na początku września czuł motylki na myśl o Weście, ale teraz... Naprawdę lubił Westa. Tak. Zdecydowanie _lubił_. Ale nie rozumiał, jak mogło mu się wydawać w ogóle, że jest w nim zakochany! Z perspektywy czasu zauważał, że motylki związane z Westem były jak rozgazowana cola. Mdłe i nijakie. Czy w ogóle to były motylki? Może raczej... muszki owocówki.

Zupełnie inaczej działał Tyler. O wiele intensywniej! Sam jego zapach powodował, że w  środku aż coś tężało... Rosło... Włoski stawały dęba na skórze i najlżejszy dotyk... Jak by to określić? _Wibrował_. Kiedy Tyler trzymał go za biodra, albo kładł dłoń na plecach, nisko, na wysokości talii, _a a a a a a a a a !_ Marty nie pojmował, czemu jego ciało tak reaguje, czemu się tak zachowuje przy tym obcym wilku, którego znał przecież krótko! A jednocześnie - jakby znali się sto lat! Właził mu na kolana i chciał się całować i nie zwracał uwagi, że Tyler się z niego śmieje, bo to nie był przykry śmiech! Wcale nie. To był miły, bardzo miły śmiech. Bardzo... miły. Taki tylko dla niego, bo o ile Marty zdążył zauważyć, Tyler nie śmiał się tak nigdy do nikogo i przy nikim, tylko przy nim. I tak patrzył... Tak... Uważnie. 

Marty rozpoznawał to spojrzenie. Tak patrzył tata na tatusia. I Misiek na Claire też tak patrzył. I ciocia na wujka Sama.

Trochę się wstydził, owszem. I chwilami... Czuł przed nim respekt. Bo to był jednak silny wilk. Strasznie silny. Wielki. I starszy. Tyler nie umiał ułamków i skróconego mnożenia, nie znał żadnych dat z historii, czytał mało książek i często nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiają na lekcjach, ale poza tym wiedział mnóstwo o innych sprawach. Obcy dorośli traktowali go z szacunkiem i z ostrożnością. Jakby nie chcieli go drażnić. Kiedy kupowali frytki i kanapki na wynos, chłopak za kontuarem sypnął im dodatkową garść. A ten wilk ze stacji benzynowej? Obleśny, wyliniały sierściuch! Gwizdnął na Marty'ego i chciał go klepnąć po tyłku, ale Tyler się zjawił i tamten ulotnił się jak kamfora. Marty wyczuł, że się troszkę przestraszył. Dobrze mu tak!

I Marty poczuł się wyjątkowo. Bo on nie musiał się bać Tylera. Po prostu to wiedział, że Tyler go nie skrzywdzi. Wręcz przeciwnie! Chronił go! Potrafiłby go obronić! Przy nim Marty sam stawał się odważny (no, z wyjątkiem pająków) i tak mocno chciał, tak chciał, mocno, mocno...

Sam nie wiedział czego - dokładnie.

Troszeczkę podejrzewał.

Wyobrażanie sobie tych rzeczy było jednocześnie przyjemne i słodkie i takie krępujące i... dziwne. Przypomniał sobie rodziców, wtedy co ich podejrzał w pralni (niespecjalnie! To oni zapomnieli zablokować drzwi!) i z płonącymi policzkami uświadomił sobie, że to jest właśnie TO. TO. To są TE rzeczy. Te, które kiedyś ~~może~~ ~~na pewno~~ ~~nie wiadomo?~~ będą robić z Tylerem.

Zacisnął powieki, przycisnął pięści do twarzy i zachichotał piskliwie.

Jejku! Z Tylerem?

Ciekawe, jakby to było?

Jaki on jest...

Co się wtedy czuje.

 

* * *

 

Zeszło się ponad godzinę. Czy ktoś był zdziwiony? No, Marty na pewno nie.

Tata miał bardzo niewyraźną minę, gdy dopłacał w recepcji za urwaną umywalkę. Robił okrągłe oczy i powtarzał: _ojejku, jak to się stało? Goliłem się spokojnie i nagle... Łup! Całe szczęście, że mi nóg nie połamało, prawda Cas?_

Potem koniecznie chciał zanieść tatusia na rękach do auta, a tatuś mu tłumaczył, że go tylko boli nadgarstek i może chodzić i żeby tata nie robił widowiska. Okazało się, że to oni urwali umywalkę i tatuś się trochę potłukł, nadgarstek faktycznie zaczął mu puchnąć, tata zaczął panikować, nakrzyczał na niego, nakrzyczał przez telefon na ciocię Amy, tatuś kazał mu się uspokoić i zwolnić, bo zaraz ich wpakuje na drzewo i dopiero będzie afera, tata zaczął wrzeszczeć, że tatuś ma się nie stresować, bo zdenerwuje kurczaczka i co teraz zrobią z tą złamaną ręką?

Tatuś zaczął go głaskać i mówił, że ręka na pewno nie jest złamana, a nawet jeśli, to przecież od tego nie umrze. Tata krzyczał na niego, żeby nie wywoływał wilka z lasu i że dojeżdżają do Crabtown, więc zaraz dotrą do izby przyjęć i żeby tatuś wytrzymał, nie mdlał i był dzielny. Tatuś mówił, że jest bardzo dzielny, ale wcale przecież nie trzeba do szpitala (bał się, że zaczną mu dawać kroplówki i zastrzyki) i udowadniał, że ręka go nie boli - niestety bolała, upuścił kubek i oblał się kawą, więc tata jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował (Marty dawno nie widział go w takim stanie) i znów dzwonił do cioci Amy, tatuś zabrał mu słuchawkę, żeby sprostować, że wcale nie stracił przytomności, nie ma głębokich poparzeń, bo kawa była ledwie letnia i że kurczaczek nigdzie się wybiera, więc nie trzeba noszy i ciocia Jess też nie musi na gwałt przyjeżdżać, skoro akurat nie ma dyżuru. 

\- Niech cię zbada! - Zażądał tata.

\- Boli mnie nadgarstek, nie... - Tatuś krzyknął, urwał gwałtownie, kaszlnął i spojrzał przez ramię na Marty'ego z przepraszającą miną.

W końcu wylądowali na dyżurze, tata narobił takiego zamieszania, że zleciało się pół oddziału, tatuś dostał maść, temblak i zdjęcie rentgenowskie świadczące, że _złamania nie ma, tylko sobie trochę nadwyrężył i powinien kilka dni się oszczędzać, nic nie robić tą ręką i odpoczywać_. Tak powiedział lekarz i z wielką ulgą wysłał ich do domu.

Prawie wypchnął.

I przytrzymał drzwi od wewnątrz, jakby bał się, że zawrócą.

Marty współczuł tatusiowi, ale cieszył się, bo w tym całym zamieszaniu tata całkowicie o nim zapomniał. Marty żywił głęboką nadzieję, że tata przez najbliższe dni będzie tak skoncentrowany na tatusiu i jego nadgarstku, że zapomni o Tylerze, ucieczce i - to najważniejsze - szlabanie z restrykcjami, które nałożył w ramach ~~nieludzkich kar~~ sprawiedliwych konsekwencji.

Jak się ma szlaban to trochę trudno się spotkać potajemnie ze swoim ~~niemile widzianym przez rodziców~~ chłopakiem, co nie?

Tyler obiecał, że znajdzie sposób.

Marty już nie mógł się doczekać.

 

 

 

 


	20. WYZNANIE

Tata zapukał, zanim wszedł i poczekał grzecznie, aż Marty zawoła, że proszę, zaprasza.

Szczeniaczek podniósł głowę znad lekcji.

\- Ej, uhm... Co robisz? **-** Zagaił tata, siadając na łóżku **.** Marty podniósł brwi. **  
**

\- Rozwiązuję zadania z fizyki... - powiedział powoli. - Chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Eee... Nie, nie bardzo. - Tata uciekł wzrokiem w bok. - To znaczy... Radzisz sobie? - spytał z nagłym niepokojem. - Bo jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy... Korepetycji czy coś?

Szczeniaczek zmarszczył brwi, szczerze urażony takim posądzeniem.

\- Chcesz coś? Bo mam jeszcze historię do zrobienia. - Popukał długopisem w zeszyt nad wyraz znacząco. Tata chrząknął, kaszlnął, przeczesał włosy palcami.

\- Nie gniewaj się - mruknął. - Wiesz, że bym cię nie zlał. W motelu. Tylko chciałem cię postraszyć.

\- Zlałeś tatusia. - Wytknął złośliwie. - Złamałeś mu rękę.

\- Nie złamałem! Nie złamałem... - Tata wyraźnie się zdenerwował i zawstydził. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał z takim zaciekawieniem, jakby tam zaparkował cyrk i akrobaci. - To było niechcący! Przecież wiesz, że niechcący... Tatuś się nie gniewa.

\- On się _nigdy_ na ciebie nie gniewa. - Marty postanowił trochę tatę podręczyć i dodał okrutnie - dobrze, że to tylko ręka. Bo mógł się uderzyć w brzuch.

Tata nic się nie odezwał, ale widać, że zwiesił ramiona i mina mu zrzedła. Nieobecnym wzrokiem obrzucił plakaty na ścianach i stertę ubrań na fotelu (Marty nie mógł się rano zdecydować, w co się ubrać).

\- Masz rację. Powinniśmy bardziej uważać - wymamrotał i podszedł, żeby go pocałować w czoło.

\- Ty powinieneś! Chyba się opiekujesz tatusiem! Czy nie? - Przyszpilił, ale mina taty sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się go żal.  - No, bo... - Chciał jakoś wybrnąć. - Bo tatuś teraz, sam mówiłeś, jest pod specjalnym nadzorem, co nie?

\- Jest. Masz rację. - Powtórzył tata, objął go i zakołysał, opierając brodę na głowie. - Głupio się zachowałem. Nieodpowiedzialnie.

\- Uhm... Kocham cię - wyszeptał, wdychając ciepłą, przyjazną woń flanelowej koszuli, płynu po goleniu i czegoś bardzo tatowego. Wbrew temu, co właśnie powiedział, zawsze czuł się z tatą bezpiecznie. Tata się naprawdę nimi opiekował i z tą umywalką... To był wypadek przecież. Na pewno nie chciał rozmyślnie skrzywdzić tatusia. _Niepotrzebnie nagadałem_ , pomyślał ze skruchą. - Tatuś też cię kocha. Bardzo. Na pewno się nie gniewa. W końcu... To on najbardziej zepsuł tę umywalkę. - Starał się pocieszyć i tata poklepał go po plecach na znak, że rozumie i docenia.

\- Żałuję, że tyle rzeczy mnie ominęło, Marty. Kiedy ty byłeś malutki. Chciałbym to tatusiowi wynagrodzić. I tobie też. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Hm? Naprawdę nie chciałem na ciebie krzyczeć, ani się złościć. Po prostu strasznie się bałem, że coś ci się stało. Że ktoś cię skrzywdził. Pękło by mi serce, gdybyś... - Głos taty się załamał i Marty'emu zrobiło się przykro i się wzruszył i mocno się w tatę wtulił, jak wtedy, gdy był zupełnie malutkim szczeniaczkiem.

\- Tata...

\- Ten szlaban... - Tata też się wzruszył, ale udawał że wcale nie, zaczął odchrząkiwać i zmienił temat. - To może jakoś...

\- Jesteś najukochańszy! Dziękuję! - Marty wykorzystał okazję, wspiął się na palce i pocałował tatę w policzek. - Zobaczysz, nic nie będę teraz rozrabiać!

\- Co?... Yyy... chciałem... skrócić... - Tata miał minę, jakby niekoniecznie chciał ogłaszać amnestię, raczej nieco zmniejszyć restrykcje, ale westchnął, przewrócił oczami i sięgnął do kieszeni. - Okay. Niech będzie. I masz. - Podał mu kartę. - Tylko nic nie mów tatusiowi!

\- Jupi! Jej! - Ucieszył się, chwytając ją skwapliwie. - Nic nie powiem! - Przyrzekł solennie. - Naprawdę będę grzeczny, zobaczysz! Już nie będę uciekał!

\- Nie? - Tata podniósł jedną brew z powątpiewaniem. - No, ja myślę! Bo jak znowu narobisz takiego zamieszania, to tak ci przetrzepię skórę!

\- Nie ucieknę. Serio. Obiecałem Tyl... Tatusiowi. - Poprawił się szybko. - Nie chcę, żeby się martwił. Nie powinien się denerwować, co nie?

Tata chwilę gapił się na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Po kim ty jesteś taki cwany? - spytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Przetarł oczy z rezygnacją. - Chyba powinienem przywyknąć.

\- Do czego?

\- Do was! - Tata wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ile wy mnie zdrowia kosztujecie! No, ale czego się mogłem spodziewać? Wasz tatuś... - Pokręcił głową. - Powinienem wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy...

\- Jak? - Zainteresował się i tata zatrzymał się w progu. Nie odpowiedział. Tylko się uśmiechnął i poszedł.

\- Poszedł? - spytał Tyler, gdy Marty otworzył okno i wpuścił go do pokoju. - Rany, myślałem, że zamarznę! - Trząsł się i poklepywał zgrabiałymi dłońmi po ramionach.

\- Ściągaj to! - Zarządził omega, pokazując na kurtkę. Zwalił ubrania na podłogę i pchnął alfę palcem, żeby usiadł na fotelu. Okrył go kocem, klęknął i zaczął ściągać mu buty. - Naniosłeś błota! - Przyniósł z łazienki ręcznik i podał mu, żeby wytarł wilgotne włosy. - Musisz kupić sobie czapkę. I rękawiczki. I grubszą kurtkę... - Wyliczał. - Ta jest za cienka.

\- Nie potrzebuję. - Tyler dyskretnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Pachniało świeżo, jakimiś kwiatkami czy czymś takim. Jak perfumy. Marty chyba lubił ładne zapachy. I ładne rzeczy. Meble były bardzo ładne. Tyler przyzwyczaił się do standardu tanich moteli, gdzie nic nie pasowało do siebie, zasłony i pościel często cuchnęły stęchlizną i papierosami, nie mówiąc o innych rzeczach, które może nie były wyczuwalne dla ludzi, ale wilczy nos drażniły...

Jeszcze nie był w tak ładnym pokoju. Dywan wyglądał na tak puchaty i miękki, że można się było w nim tarzać. Na jednej ze ścian uchylone drzwi do szafy wnękowej, musiała być ogromna, widać było kawałek wnętrza z mnóstwem wieszaków i szuflad. Miał nawet własną łazienkę! Biurko zawalone książkami i notesami. Lustro do podłogi. Ściany z plakatami i zdjęciami jakichś przystojniaków... Łóżko.

Tyler przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok.

Łóżko Marty'ego.

Na jednej z poduszek (licznych, Tyler się zdziwił, że jedna osoba może używać ich aż tylu) leżała dziecinna maskotka i przykuwała uwagę tym, że trochę tu nie pasowała, do tych drogich, luksusowych mebli, narzut, wazonów i abażurów. Podniósł się lekko, żeby sięgnąć.

\- Pan Królik! - Marty spostrzegł jego zainteresowanie i wyjaśnił radośnie. - Należał do Miśka, potem odziedziczyła go Mary.

\- Twoja siostra? Masz dwie siostry, czy więcej? - Przypomniał sobie o Joy. No tak, wielka, niekończąca się familia Winchesterów. Co chwila wyskakuje nowe rodzeństwo... Strasznie pracowici ci rodzice Marty'ego...

\- Joy poznałeś. Mary... Miała wypadek zanim się urodziłem. - Wyjaśnił swobodnie. - Ona i brat bliźniak Jima. Widziałeś Jima? Może nie... Ale poznasz. Jest bardzo fajny. Trochę stuknięty, ale fajny. Dużo podróżuje. Był w Azji, w Europie, w Australii... - Wyliczał z namysłem. - Polubisz go! Ty też dużo jeździsz, co nie? Będziecie mieli o czym gadać... No, więc Pan Królik to taka rodzinna pamiątka. - Uśmiechnął się, zabierając zabawkę i głaszcząc poprzecierane, zszywane kilkakrotnie uszy. - Nowy maluszek też go dostanie. A potem... Może... - Zaczerwienił się i odłożył pluszaka na poduszkę.

\- Co?

\- Co?

\- Co: może?

\- Eee... No... Nie wiem, może jakieś inne szczeniaczki... - Marty zrobił się pąsowy i wbił wzrok w podłogę. - No... A może przynieść ci kakao? Co? Gorące? - Podskoczył i rzucił się do drzwi. - Zaraz wrócę!

\- Ej, nie! Nie... - Próbował go powstrzymać, ale Marty już tupał po schodach w dół. Tyler jeszcze raz się rozejrzał.

Wstał. Ostrożnie ominął dywan i podszedł do łazienki. Zajrzał. Tak, zdecydowanie łazienka należała do luksusowych. Marty miał własną, osobistą wannę. Na półkach stało pełno kolorowych opakowań. _Kosmetyków i... mydeł... i pewnie tych takich do kąpieli_ , zastanowił się. Co to czasem widać w reklamach dla bab. Pachnące sole i różne takie. Marty wyglądał na takiego, co lubi się wymoczyć w olejkach, kozim mleku i różanych płatkach.

Tyler wycofał się tak, żeby na nic nie nadepnąć i nic nie strącić. Rozsunął szerzej drzwi szafy i wstrzymał oddech. W życiu nie miał tylu ubrań. Literalnie przez całe swoje życie razem do kupy nie miał tylu szmat, co ten tutaj. Strojniś. Może nie było tu tak pstrokato jak u Krakersa, nie zauważył takich jaskrawych różowości czy żółtych i zielonych sweterków jak u tamtego, ale i tak wyglądało to jak cały sklep tekstylny upchnięty ciasno na jednej dziesiątej (dwudziestej?) powierzchni działu męskiego w H&M. Nie, żeby Tyler był takim znawcą męskich działów w modnych sieciówkach... Prawdę mówiąc, omijał je szerokim łukiem. Nie zależało mu na metkach i żal było wydawać kasę. Wolał wyszukać coś solidnego i taniego, co będzie ciepłe, łatwo się pierze, szybko schnie, nie wymaga prasowania i posłuży kilka sezonów. Jeśli w dodatku było czarne, uważał, że wygrał los na loterii.

A to jeszcze nic. W pokoju walało się mnóstwo kosmetyków, gadżetów i sprzętu, na który Tylera nigdy nie było stać. Ten smarkacz naprawdę był księżniczką tatusia. Musieli zasypywać go prezentami, bo przecież skąd by tyle tego miał? A te zdjęcia? Tyler przystanął przed ścianą i zaczął je oglądać po kolei. Marty (sporo młodszy, sądząc po wzroście i ubraniach) z rodzicami w Disneylandzie. Marty z rodzicami i rodzeństwem na tle Wielkiego Kanionu. I nad jakimś wodospadem. I na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie. I... tak. Na tle tej charakterystycznej wieży w Europie. I przy czerwonej budce telefonicznej. Nie mogłoby zabraknąć... I z tym facetem z serialu. No, to było coś. Tyler przyjrzał się lepiej. Tak, to był ten facet. Z telewizji. Obejmował Marty'ego a na zdjęciu był nawet autograf!

Uff. Sporo widział ten Marty.

Sporo zwiedził.

Tyler czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo.

_Zdecydowanie za wysokie progi. Co ja tu w ogóle robię? O czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać? Marty jest najlepszy w klasie. Przeczytał chyba milion książek i zna odpowiedzi na każde pytanie nauczyciela. Był w tylu miejscach! Nie przejeżdżał w pobliżu, jak ja, on faktycznie tam był. W Disneylandzie. Na pewno korzystał z wszystkich atrakcji. Na pewno spędził tam kilka dni... Jego ojciec nie mówił mu: nie, Marty, nie możesz wsiąść na karuzelę, nie mamy forsy na bilet._

_A tu? Na tym zdjęciu pośrodku?_ Marty siedzi na niziutkim, trójkołowym rowerku a obok kuca Dean Winchester z szerokim, dumnym uśmiechem. _Pewnie właśnie uczył go jeździć..._

\- Uczył mnie jeździć. - Marty zjawił się jak duch. Stuknął alfę w ramię i podał mu wielki kubek kakao z kilkoma piankami pływającymi po wierzchu. Pachniało obłędnie. Jakimiś przyprawami, z których Tyler rozpoznawał tylko cynamon.

\- Ty też sporo podróżowałeś... - powiedział, wskazując palcem. - Za granicę też...

\- No. - Marty wzruszył ramionami. - Trochę. W wakacje. Tata zawsze z nami wymyśla, gdzie by zabrać tatusia. Ale w Europie to było nudno. Ciągle łaziliśmy po muzeach i galeriach. Lubię sztukę i w ogóle - zastrzegł - ale myślałem, że będzie ciekawiej. Wolę Nowy Jork. A ty?

\- A ja co?

\- Gdzie ci się najbardziej podobało?

Tyler się zastanowił. Nie był nigdy w Europie. Ani w Nowym Jorku. Życie w wielkim mieście jest drogie. I niebezpieczne dla dzieciaka, jakim jeszcze niedawno był.

W Pinewood. Naprawdę najbardziej podobało mu się w Pinewood, pomyślał z zaskoczeniem. Nie tylko ze względu na Marty'ego.

\- Smakuje? - Marty spojrzał na kubek i na Tylera.

\- No.

\- Tak?

\- Yhm.

\- Tatuś mnie nauczył. - Wyznał chełpliwie i oblizał wargi. - Pocałujesz mnie wreszcie, czy nie?

\- Co?

\- No, chyba po to przyszedłeś, co? - Marty stanął na palcach, spoglądając wyczekująco. - No? - Popędził niecierpliwie i zbliżył wargi do warg alfy.

\- Twój ojciec...

\- Serio? - Marty otworzył oczy szeroko i podparł się pod boki. - Chcesz teraz o nim gadać?

\- Jeśli by mnie tu złapał...

\- Nie wejdzie. Zresztą, zawsze puka. - Zapewnił. - Ale teraz jest zajęty tatusiem. Szykuje mu kąpiel w pianie a potem będą oglądać filmy i już nie wyjdą z sypialni do rana. No, chyba że do kuchni po coś do jedzenia - powiedział ze znawstwem. - A wiesz, że odwiesił mi szlaban? I oddał kartę!

Tyler pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. Mały Marty, oczko w głowie, przecież nie mógł zbyt długo ponosić bolesnych konsekwencji swojej głupoty i nieodpowiedzialności. Pewnie zatrzepotał tymi swoimi rzęsami, zrobił którąś z tych słodkich minek i ojciec skruszał.

Marty uśmiechnął się promiennie, chwycił alfę za koszulkę na piersi i pociągnął do siebie. Dość tego gadania!

\- Mhmmmm... - westchnął alfa między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim (przerwy robili tylko dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu).

\- Yhmmmmm... - Zawtórował omega, czując jak silne ramiona zaplatają się wokół niego, unoszą go nad podłogą. Ugiął nogi w kolanach i podniósł stopy (jak na filmach), czując się strasznie romantycznie.

Strasznie, strasznie romantycznie.

\- Kocham cię... - szepnął z zamkniętymi oczami, wprost w usta Tylera.

Tyler nie odpowiedział. Warknął dziwnie, zjeżył się. Ścisnął go mocno, aż Marty jęknął z bólu i nagle wylądowali na łóżku. Marty na plecach. Na Pierwszego Wilka, co ten Tyler...?

Co?

Omega nawet nie mógł westchnąć, alfa całował dziko, jak nigdy wcześniej, dziko, zaborczo, jeszcze bardziej niż tam na stacji benzynowej. Tak jakby całe życie zależało od tych pocałunków. Jakby tylko nimi się karmił. Jakby spijał nimi życiodajny eliksir.

Marty obejmował go za szyję, czując cudowny, rozkoszny ciężar na sobie. Odruchowo rozsunął uda na boki, oszołomiony, wpółprzytomny od wrażeń, od nowych doznań i narastającego podniecenia...

 _Kocham cię, kocham, kocham, kocham..._ \- myślał upojony, póki jeszcze był w stanie myśleć.

_Kocham._

_Kocham._

_Kocham..._

 

 


	21. WROGI SOJUSZNIK

Tyler wcisnął się w niego tak głęboko, że Marty prawie odleciał. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą łakome i zachłanne a biodra Tylera nacierały coraz gwałtowniej i chociaż obaj nadal mieli na sobie ubrania Marty wyraźnie czuł twardą zawartość jego spodni, sugestywnie ocierającą się o krocze.

\- Powiedz jeszcze raz... - wystękał w końcu ochryple i Marty bez zwłoki zaczął powtarzać swoje wyznania.

Tyler słuchał w napięciu, jego twarz się zmieniła, obrzmiała, powarkiwał i sapał, jakby biegł z wysiłkiem. Trzymał Marty'ego w tak żelaznym uścisku, że omega nie mógłby się odsunąć, nawet gdyby chciał. Nie chciał. Nie bardzo rozumiał, co się właśnie działo, to było zupełnie nowe, fascynujące doświadczenie, które chłonął wszystkimi zmysłami, bez zastanawiania się i analizy.

\- Kocham cię, kocham... - mówił, a Tyler gapił się na niego, nie przerywając tych dziwnych, posuwistych ruchów biodrami. Jeszcze jeden... I jeszcze i nagle zacisnął powieki, szczęki, przygniótł omegę do pościeli i znieruchomiał.

Marty nie wiedział, co się stało.

Umilkł i spojrzał na alfę, czy wszystko w porządku?

Może... Zasłabł?

Delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Ty... ler? - wyszeptał z narastającym niepokojem.

\- Mhm? - wymruczał alfa sennie i z zastanawiającą błogością. 

\- Uhm... Dobrze? - Upewnił się Marty, niepewny i zbity z tropu.

\- Yhm. - Potwierdził alfa krótko i przekręcił się na bok, nie przestając go obejmować. Jego oddech zaczął normalnieć, głos złagodniał. Mięśnie się rozluźniły.

 _Czy to był seks?,_ chciał zapytać Marty, ale się trochę wstydził i obawiał wypaść dziecinnie w oczach starszego wilka.

\- O rany... Muszę się ogarnąć... - Tyler spojrzał na swoje spodnie z mieszaniną rozbawienia i rezygnacji, jakby zdarzył mu się mały wypadek i nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko zminimalizować straty. - Masz chusteczki?

Marty skinął i pokazał drewniane pudełko na nocnym stoliku.

\- Zaraz wrócę. - Obiecał i poszedł do łazienki rozkołysanym krokiem.

\- Na pewno okay? - Marty usiadł na dźwięk lejącej się wody. Tyler wyszedł trzy minuty później. Jego woń się wzmogła, zintensywniała i zrobiła jakaś... Głębsza. Jakby doszły nowe nuty. Nowe warstwy. Szczeniaczek niuchnął zaintrygowany.

\- Powinienem już iść - powiedział Tyler z wyraźnym ociąganiem. Usiadł na łóżku i popatrzył na Marty'ego z cieniem uśmiechu na wargach. - Jesteś... Niesamowity, wiesz?

\- Wiem. - Marty spuścił wzrok, mnąc w palcach skraj narzuty. Nadal czuł się trochę oszołomiony i... jak po piwie. Tylko nic nie pił. 

\- I skromny. - Roześmiał się Tyler. Zagarnął go ramieniem i posadził sobie na kolanach. - Naprawdę muszę już iść. Lepiej... Nie prowokować losu. - Westchnął. Jego dotyk był teraz miękki i łagodny a pocałunki skromne i czułe. W policzki, powieki, czoło, skroń...

\- Lubisz mnie? - Marty odważył się zadać bardzo ważne pytanie, bo Tyler nie odpowiedział ani razu żadnym słowem na jego miłosne deklaracje i omega nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Czy odwzajemnia jego uczucia? Choć trochę?

Alfa się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie widać? - Znów westchnął, już któryś raz. - Naprawdę muszę iść.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to zostań. Do rana. - Zaoferował. - Chcesz?

\- Bardzo. - Tyler z żalem zerknął na wygniecioną pościel. - Ale muszę iść. I tak zostałem dłużej niż planowałem. Niż powinienem.

\- A w ogóle to gdzie się zatrzymałeś? 

\- Ja?

\- No? Ty. U Benny'ego?

\- Yyy... Nooo...

\- Gdzie? - Marty kiedy chciał potrafił być stanowczy i nie dawał się łatwo zbyć.

\- Uhm. Nie martw się o mnie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. - Cmoknął go w czoło. - Znalazłem fajną... - Chciał powiedzieć: ~~ruinę~~ szopę, w końcu zdecydował się na: - ...metę.

\- Masz forsę? - Marty zadał pytanie prosto z mostu i wyczuł, że trafił celnie. Zerwał się na równe nogi i przyniósł słój z naklejonym serduszkiem. Tyler z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak szczeniaczek zanurza w nim dłoń i wyciąga garść szeleszczących banknotów. - Kieszonkowe od dziadziusia Franka i dziadziusia Bobby'ego. - Poinformował wesoło. - Zbieram na samochód. Jak tata mi nie kupi, to sam sobie kupię! Ale to może poczekać. I tak nie mam prawa jazdy. - Przyznał, próbując wcisnąć pieniądze alfie. - Masz. Weź.

\- Zwariowałeś? - syknął ze złością i upokorzeniem, odepchnąwszy jego rękę tak mocno, że pieniądze się rozsypały na podłodze. - Nie wezmę twojej forsy.

Pociemniał na twarzy, kiedy Marty kucnął i zaczął je zbierać do słoika. 

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nawet mnie nie pytaj! Nie wezmę twojej forsy i koniec. Kropka. - Rozejrzał się za kurtką i butami. Ubierał się w pośpiechu, jakby się bał zostać tu choćby o minutę za długo.

\- Kiedyś mi oddasz... - Zaproponował Marty, żeby załagodzić sytuację.

\- Cześć! - Tyler otworzył okno i przełożył nogę przez parapet. Marty chwycił go za rękaw.

\- Dobra, zaczekaj. Mam inny pomysł.

\- Równie głupi?

\- Żadnej forsy! - Obiecał. Wciągnął swoje mięciutkie botki i kurtkę i pokazał, że też się wybiera. - Załatwię ci nocleg!

\- Potrafię o siebie...

\- Tak, tak. Wiem. - Marty uciszył go całusem. - Skacz. Zanim ktoś nas zauważy!

 

* * *

 

\- Dziadziuś? To jest Tyler. Nie ma gdzie spać. Trzeba mu pomóc. To mój chłopak... - Zreferował pospiesznie. - Tata chce go zabić.

\- Sam go zabiję! - warknął starszy pan, jedną ręką nakładając okulary a drugą sięgając po sztucer i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy: - Ugryzł cię?

\- Dziadziuś! - Marty zasłonił sobą alfę. - Przestań się wygłupiać. Tyler pomyśli, że ty naprawdę!

\- Jeśli go dotknąłeś - dziadziuś zwrócił się szorstko do Tylera - to wsadzę ci tyle srebra w...

\- Dziadziuś! - Marty odsunął lufę i podparł się pod boki. - Pomyślałem, że mógłby przenocować u ciebie na kanapie kilka dni, co? Bo nie ma forsy na motel i w ogóle...

Tyler zasępił się i pociemniał jak gradowa chmura, cały w nerwach i dąsach za te publiczne upokorzenia. Chciał wyjść, ale Marty złapał go za rękę.

\- Kocham go! - Oświadczył spokojnie i Tyler zamarł. - Pomożesz? Dziadziuś? 

\- Kochasz go, hę? - Powtórzył starszy pan. - A on ciebie też? Co? Wielkoludzie? Kochasz tego małpiszona?

\- Dziadziuś! Nieładnie tak!... - Obraził się szczeniaczek. 

\- A co? Nie jest z ciebie małpiszon? - Frank udał, że nie rozumie. 

\- Dziadziuś! - Marty podniósł palec. - Bo Tyler pomyśli, że jesteś zrzęda i gbur. A wcale nie jesteś! - Rzucił mu się na szyję i wycałował. - Muszę wracać, bo będzie afera i tata tym razem mnie uziemi na amen! Bądźcie grzeczni i mili dla siebie! Kocham was! - Zakręcił się i wybiegł, zostawiając ich samych. Tyler rzucił się na zewnątrz.

\- Odprowadzę cię!

\- Nie, lepiej się nie kręcić w tę i we w tę. - Marty skorzystał z okazji i się przytulił. - Doskonale znam drogę. Chodziłem tędy nie raz!

\- Nie powinieneś...

\- Jak mnie złapie Walt albo Harry, to najwyżej tata znów da mi szlaban, ale jak by ciebie złapali... Sam wiesz. - Marty bryknął radośnie. - Nie bój się Franka. To najukochańszy dziadziuś na świecie! Pa! Pa-pa, dziadziuś!

\- Pa, króliczku. Uważaj na siebie. - Frank pomachał mu z werandy.

\- Pozwolić mu? - Tyler odwrócił się do niego, szukając wsparcia. Frank machnął ręką.

\- Krótko się znacie, co? - spytał sarkastycznie.

\- No...

\- Właśnie. - Podsumował tajemniczo Frank i burknął pod nosem: - Wszystkie alfy są takie głupie, czy tylko moim omegom się tacy specjalni trafiają?

\- Co?

\- Winchesterowi też się wydawało Bóg wie co. Na początku. - Frank odwiesił sztucer na kołek wbity w ścianę. - Pozwolić mu... Też coś. A Marty jest bardziej podobny do tatusia, niż myślisz. - Ostrzegł jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo i spojrzał na młodego wilka z dozą współczucia. - Nie wiem, czy jesteś na to gotowy.

Tyler zmarszczył brwi i zrobił groźną minę, żeby dać temu staruszkowi do zrozumienia, że nie ma do czynienia z byle jakim pierwszym lepszym psiakiem.

\- A nadymaj się, nadymaj. - Frank się zaśmiał. - Łatwiej cię będzie nakłuć. Srebra u mnie pełno. Znam ja was, sierściuchy... A skrzywdź chłopca, to tak z tobą zatańczę, że zostanie z ciebie kupka kłaków. - Zastanowił się. - Albo i nie.

Zapadło milczenie i obaj zmierzyli się wrogimi spojrzeniami.

\- Ja... go też. - Odezwał się wreszcie młody.

\- Też?

Młody skinął i Frank podniósł brew.

\- To do ciebie zwiał? - Ni spytał, ni stwierdził. - Dean ma cię na celowniku. No, nie dziwię mu się. Napijesz się kawy? - Podreptał dziarsko do kuchni, jakby wcale mu przed chwilą nie wygrażał śmiercią i torturami. - Dobrą mam. - Zachęcił. - Świeżo mieloną.

Tyler skinął.

\- I nie myśl sobie, że masz jakieś fory. 

\- Fory?

\- No, wróg mojego wroga bla bla bla. - Wyjaśnił starszy pan. - I nie zasłaniaj się Martym. Nie wypada, żeby taki wielkolud zasłaniał się taką kruszynką.

\- Nie... Ja... - Zawstydził się i chciał wytłumaczyć, że przecież MArty sam wyskoczył przed niego i że gdyby coś mu groziło to Tyler by go własną piersią...

\- Złam mu paznokieć, to się z tobą rozprawię! Resztki, które z ciebie zostaną rzucę Deanowi na pożarcie. Nie zostanie z ciebie jedna kosteczka. Co mu trzeba przyznać to trzeba. Sukinkot radził sobie ze smokami! W pojedynkę. No. To poradzi z takim nieopierzonym alfą jak ty... - Zerknął pogardliwie przez ramię, zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Z cukrem? Mleka nie mam! 

Tyler czuł się przytłoczony i skołowany.

Rodzinka Marty'ego...

...trochę się ich zaczął bać.

\- Pachniesz bezwstydnie. - Zauważył Frank, pociągając nosem. - Obściskiwaliście się? No, nie kłam. Starego wygi nie oszukasz.

Tyler poczuł, że krew uderza mu do głowy. Złapał kubek i pociągnął łyk wrzątku. Pisnął z bólu i poczuł się naprawdę jak nieopierzony szczeniaczek.

\- Może i lepiej... - Frank zagderał do siebie kwaśno. - Że cię tu przyprowadził. Będę mieć cię na oku. Będę mieć _was obu_ na oku! - Pogroził. - Chodź. Pokażę ci, gdzie możesz spać. Śniadanie o szóstej. Kto rano wstaje, temu ku... khm, khm... staje. - Zakaszlał, zaśmiał się i machnął ręką. - Tak. No, może w twoim wieku to nie problem, ale ja doceniam miłe, poranne niespodzianki.

Tyler nie miał pojęcia, o czym ten Frank bredzi, ale dostał koc, poduszkę i miejsce na kanapie, więc był wystarczająco zadowolony.

\- Zabieram sztucer! - Frank wziął broń pod pachę i otworzył drzwi do sypialni. - Śpię jak zając pod miedzą. Usłyszę, jeśli coś zmalujesz! Pilnuj ognia, żeby nie zagasł. Drewno jest w skrzynce w sieni. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc...

Trzasnęły drzwi, zgrzytnęła zasuwka i stęknęły sprężyny starego materaca.

Tyler nie był pewien, czy Frank to wróg czy przyjaciel i czy Marty dobrze zrobił, że go tu sprowadził.

Odkąd poznał Marty'ego miał coraz mniej kontroli nad tym, co się działo w jego życiu. Jakby spadał w przepaść bez spadochronu. I zamiast uciekać... brnął w to dalej.

\- Kocha mnie. - Przypomniał sobie, gapiąc się w płomienie. - Kocha mnie.

Zasnął, raz po raz odtwarzając w głowie to wyznanie.

 

 


	22. DYSK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt wszystkim Wam! Miłości, przyjaźni, życzliwości, zdrowia i powodzenia we wszystkim i niech życie będzie przygodą! :)

Tyler sięgnął po kolejny talerz i zaczął przecierać go gąbką. Resztki śniadania spływały do odpływu a fajans odzyskiwał pierwotną gładkość i świeżość. Kiedy się zwykle je z papierka albo styropianowych tacek, ceramiczna zastawa, nawet najtańsza, sprawia wrażenie luksusu. Kilka dni spędzone z Frankiem to było oswajanie się i obwąchiwanie. Frank patrzył mu na ręce i obserwował uważnie, a Tyler poruszał się po obcym terenie niepewnie i ostrożnie.

Frank był ważny dla Marty'ego, a to znaczyło, że choćby niezliczoną ilość razy groził mu wypatroszeniem i wypchaniem jego, jak to ujmował?, zapchlonego tyłka, to Tyler zaciskał szczęki i znosił cierpliwie. Łatwo byłoby dać nauczkę starszemu panu, pomyślał raz czy drugi, ale ten starszy pan dał mu dach nad głową i - przede wszystkim - był... _dziadziusiem_. Tyler zerkał na sztucer, załadowany powlekanymi srebrem nabojami i słuchał gderania, przypominając sobie, jak Marty go obejmował i całował i strofował, unosząc palec: _dziadziuś! Nie strasz Tylera!_

_Nie strasz! Też coś. Kto tu powinien się kogo bać? No, chyba nie ja takiego dzia-dziu-sia!  
_

Tyler nigdy nie miał dziadka i nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak by to mogło wyglądać, gdyby miał. Czy zwracałby się do niego takim tonem, jak Marty? Takim... _ciepłym_. W ogóle Marty był... Tyler na jego określenie musiałby używać słów, których takie wielkie, twarde, siedemnastoletnie alfy nie używają, głównie ze strachu, że ktoś sobie pomyśli, że wcale nie są tacy twardzi i tacy... jak powinni być. Racjonalni. Bez uczuć. Uczucia są dla bab i dla omeg i szczeniaczków, zanim się nauczą, że nikt ich nie kocha i same muszą zadbać o siebie.

Przecież nie będzie komuś opowiadał, że najbardziej mu się podoba, że Marty jest słodki. S ł o d k i. Też coś. Najwyżej może o nim powiedzieć, że z niego niezła dupa. Tak, to brzmi dorośle i konkretnie, ( _chociaż słodki - technicznie ujmując - bardziej odpowiada stanowi faktycznemu_ , pomyślał Tyler bardzo oschle i... technicznie. _I jeszcze: kruchy. I: promienny. Oraz: cudowny. Fuj,_ Tyler od samego myślenia o tych przymiotnikach czuł jak mu testosteron spada zdecydowanie poniżej poziomu alfa. Alarmująco).

\- Nic mu nie mogę dać. Mam tylko motor. Stary rupieć. - Rozgadał się, odwrócony plecami do Franka, zajęty zmywaniem. - Nie mam forsy, roboty, niczego. A on jest mądry. W szkole wszystkich kasuje. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Nigdy nie widziałem takiego... takiego... khm, khm... - Rozkaszlał się.

\- Śmiało. Nie jestem z waszych, ale wszystko wiem. Możesz mówić bez ogródek: omegi. W Pinewood to nie obelga. A na pewno nie u mnie w domu. - Frank rzucił mu spojrzenie znad miski, nad którą skrobał marchewki. Cienkie strużyny błyskawicznie ześlizgiwały się z ostrego nożyka. - Ma dobry przykład, najlepszy. 

\- Pan Cas. Burmistrz. - Tyler zaczął wycierać umyte naczynia i wstawiać do szafki. Przyjemne zajęcie. Polubił je.

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Siedemnaście...

\- Cas miał dziewiętnaście, gdy Dean go ukradł rodzinie. - Frank skończył z marchewkami i zabrał się za ziemniaki. - Dzieciak był ślepy jak kret, chudy jak szczapa i był dumnym posiadaczem dziurawych trampek, jednych przetartych dżinsów i koszulki, która rozłaziła się na szwach. O! Nic więcej. Żeby chociaż miał motor! Fakt, jego rodzina to też prawie sami bandyci, jeszcze gorsi niż Dean, ale... - Frank sapnął, chrząknął. - No, jak on mógł go tak zabrać? Po bandycku, bez pytania?

Tyler zauważył już wcześniej, że Frank nie przepada za alfą Winchesterem. Oględnie mówiąc.

\- Aż musieliśmy go odbić z rancza. Ja, Jody i Amy. Cała szpiegowska akcja z tym była! Przypomnij mi, to ci kiedyś opowiem! I przyznam ci się... Miałem duszę na ramieniu wtedy! - Frank uśmiechnął się z nostalgią do swoich wspomnień. - Dwadzieścia wilków wokół nas. Na ich ziemi. A nas tylko troje i co to za drużyna! Jody niby szeryf, ale baba! A Amy to już w ogóle...  Jeszcze była przed ugryzieniem... Lekarka... Szanuję lekarzy, ale do bitki to się nie nadają. Czyli byłem odpowiedzialny za dwie kobiety i ślepego dzieciaka. - Stary weteran niby narzekał, ale widać że rósł w dumę, gdy wspominał ten moment. - W ciąży. 

\- W... ciąży...? - Aż zerknął przez ramię.

\- Nie rób takich min. Co, nie wiesz? Opóźniony jesteś? - spytał poważnie - Misiek coś wspominał, że mu pomogłeś przed szkołą, jak zasłabł.

\- Nie zasłabł. Rzygał. - Sprostował. - Myślałem, że jest chory.

\- Nie jest. Wręcz przeciwnie, to okaz zdrowia.

Tyler podniósł brwi.

\- A to? Specjalne wyposażenie. Bardzo limitowana seria. - Frank mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Ktoś na górze musiał osobiście maczać w tym palce... No, nie wiem, czym sobie zasłużył, bo raczej do grzecznych i pobożnych to nie należy, ale się trafiło Deanowi! Jak ślepej kurze ziarno! Cas to cukierek. A i dzieciaki po nim śliczne jedno w drugie. Praktycznie same alfy. A jak nie alfy, to i tak charakterne! Już ty wiesz najlepiej, co? - Zarechotał. - Dobra, wstawiaj te ziemniaki... Jak nasz schabik? - Zajrzał do piekarnika. - Ho, ho, ho! Obiad nam się szykuje pierwsza klasa! Z dokładką. Ja już tyle nie potrzebuję, ale chłopak w twoim wieku musi dobrze zjeść. - Oszacował go wzdłuż i wszerz. - Jeszcze rośniesz? Już jesteś kawał chłopa. Marty przy tobie to szkrabik. No, musisz wiedzieć, że on zawsze był drobniutki. Że się w ogóle urodził to cud Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej... 

Tyler usłyszał: to cud _szszszszszszz_... Coś w dziwnym, obcym języku. 

\- Moja babcia Janinka tak mawiała. Po waszemu: Jane. I jeszcze mówiła, że jej się przytrafiły trzy cuda: że wojnę przeżyła to jeden. Że przeżył mój tata, to drugi i że oboje przeżyli podróż statkiem przez ocean to trzeci. Potem to już było z górki, twierdziła, wracając z nocnej zmiany piechotą przez Bronx. Gdyby nie to, że w ogóle nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, to bym powiedział, że Cas jest taki twardy po niej... - Frank wstawił ziemniaki, opłukał marchew i zaczął przecierać na grubej tarce. - Witaminy. - Wyjaśnił Tylerowi. - Suróweczka palce lizać. Nie bój się, nie otruję cię! Prędzej zastrzelę... - Uprzedził lojalnie. - Jak skrzywdzisz...

\- Nie skrzywdzę.

\- O, patrzcie! Jaki obrażony! - Frank się zaśmiał, sięgając po oliwę i mieszając w misce drewnianą łopatką. - No, może nie zastrzelę. - Dodał łaskawie. - Znając Marty'ego to będziesz chodził jak na smyczy. Dobra dobra, nie fukaj. Dean też myślał, że Casa weźmie pod but, a teraz za nim lata, mało ogona nie zgubi. I słusznie, bo Cas to złoto i jakby palcem kiwnął, to by miał pięciu takich Deanów... A Marty dubeltowo. Co, oczu nie mam? Panieneczka jak z obrazka, już się za nim oglądają te alfy przyjezdne...

Frank na moment umilkł, szperając po szafkach w poszukiwaniu przypraw, więc nie dostrzegł jakie wrażenie na Tylerze zrobiła ta luźna uwaga. Cały aż zbielał i zacisnął pięści. 

\- Dlatego Dean go tak pilnuje. A Marty dobry dzieciak, tylko rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz. Cas go jeszcze jakoś trzyma w ryzach, ale Dean to mu we wszystkim popuszcza. Rozpieszcza...

\- Zamierzał go stłuc. W motelu. - Tyler nie chciał rujnować wyobrażenia Franka... No, może trochę chciał. Jesli coś mogło ich połączyć (poza Martym) to niechęć do Deana Winchestera.

\- A to Stalin! No! - krzyknął Frank i trzasnął pokrywką. - Uderzył go?!

\- Nie trafił. Pan Cas go zasłonił.

\- A ty go nie broniłeś? - Zdegustowanie Franka ubodło młodego alfę do żywego, krew buchnęła ma na policzki i aż warknął.

\- Broniłem!

\- Ale tak, żeby samemu nie oberwać? - Spojrzał pogardliwie i Tyler mało trupem nie padł na tę obelgę. - A cholera, raz by mu nie zaszkodziło! - Frank zakrzątnął się między kredensem a stołem. - Kocham tego malca najbardziej na świecie, ale za tę ucieczkę to mu się należało! Ty wiesz, co my tu przeżyliśmy? Wszyscy od zmysłów odchodzili. Ja to ja, ale Jody ciśnienie miała jak przed zawałem! Miałby ją na sumieniu, głupi smark... Cała rodzina i pół miasta go szukało! Nie wiedzieliśmy, za co się brać! Może się zgubił w lesie, może poszedł w góry i coś się stało, spadł, zamarzł... Może się utopił w jeziorze... Może gdzieś zasłabł, może go ktoś porwał... - Wyliczał i Tyler wywęszył z łatwością wspomnienie tamtych emocji. Strachu. - Bo widzisz... On się ledwo urodził. Oj, jak to powiedzieć...? W sensie, że nikt nie myślał, że z tego coś będzie. - Frank usiadł przy stole, odpoczywając. - Z tego dzieciaka. Wtedy dużo się działo. Po ich powrocie z podróży poślubnej... Katastrofa szła za katastrofą, jak by kto urok na nich rzucił...

Frank dotknął nożyka, obrócił w palcach, wytarł papierowym ręcznikiem i odłożył na bok.

\- Cas się prawie utopił, dzieci się spaliły, Dean uciekł, Cas dostał fisia... - Zakręcił palcem przy skroni. - Kompletnie odjechał z rozpaczy. Znam to z wojny. Najdzielniejszym chłopom czasem tak siadała psychika, że byś ich nie poznał... Umysł czasem nie może więcej znieść, jak przeciążony most, po którym przejeżdża za wiele ciężarówek na raz. I on pękł. Pilnowaliśmy go, ale któregoś dnia się wymknął i zasnął w piżamie na grobach... W lutym! Boże, toż tu zima jak na Syberii, a ten w kapciach i piżamie tam polazł, w środku nocy. Ledwo co go odratowali. I wszystko to z Martym w brzuchu. Pamiętam, jak leżał na intensywnej terapii... - Frank zapatrzył się w dal, przez ścianę, w głąb swoich wspomnień. - Jakiś konował wylazł i mówi, że raczej nie przetrzyma doby i że to jest moment, żeby się pożegnać. Amy wpuściła mnie i Jody i Miśka... - Pociągnął nosem, przetarł nagle zaczerwienione oczy. - Chcieli wyjąć Marty'ego, ale bali się, że Cas nie przeżyje operacji. Właściwie to chyba bali się go ruszyć choćby palcem, tak był kruchutki. Powiadam ci, ta iskra się w nim ledwo tliła... Sprzeczali się, czy ryzykować i ratować dzieciaka, czy czekać na rozwój sytuacji... Myśmy wtedy też się kłócili. To był bardzo ciężki czas dla nas... Marty urodził się za wcześnie i był tyci. Tycieńki. Trzeba go było odchuchać. A jeszcze  Deana nie było, to mu wszyscy chcieliśmy w dwójnasób... Żeby nie odczuł, że półsierota. Że porzucony. - Tyler drgnął na te słowa. - Więc sam widzisz, że _trochę_ rozbabrany jest.

Fakt. Marty żył w tęczowej bańce, nieświadom jak świat wygląda _naprawdę_.

\- No, będziesz miał orzech do zgryzienia, jeśli to prawda. - Frank zmienił ton, znów na zgryźliwy.

\- Że co prawda?

\- Że się macie ku sobie. Bo macie? Marty drobi na paluszkach wokół ciebie! Tańczy jak baletnica... Zależy mu. - Frank spojrzał na Tylera uważnie. - Ale to jeszcze dzieciak. A i ty nie dorosły. 

\- Wiem, że mu się znudzę. - Wyznał niespodziewanie. - Zobaczy jaki jestem naprawdę i wróci do Krakersa. Westa. - Poprawił się gładko. - Ale... dopóki... - Poderwał się, sprawdził ziemniaki, odcedził i zaczął nakładać na talerze. 

\- Ty to jednak jesteś alfa pełną gębą - powiedział Frank i z jakiegoś powodu nie zabrzmiało to jak komplement. - Znaczy się głupi jak but. Przecież ci mówię, że Cas nie miał nic. Mniej niż ty. Omega! Ślepy! Ze szczeniaczkiem w brzuchu, bez rodziny, forsy, niczego! Goły jak święty turecki. - Podsumował opryskliwie. - A teraz patrz, burmistrz. Kupa dzieciaków, piękny dom...

\- Ma Deana, który widać, że... - Niechętnie stanął w obronie Winchestera, ale Frank natychmiast mu przerwał.

\- Stalin nic mu nie dał. Cas do wszystkiego doszedł sam. Zaczął od pracy u Meg i pieczenia ciasteczek na sprzedaż. Pisał książki i zarobił miliony. Dom sam zbudował, bo wielki pan alfa miał inne rzeczy na kudłatym łbie... - warknął z przekąsem. - Dean wrócił na gotowe, kiedy już wszystko było poukładane a dzieciaki podchowane. Mówiłem mu... znaczy się do Casa... Nie bierz go z powrotem, niech wraca skąd przylazł. Na co ci taka łajza, pytam. Gdzie był kilka lat, pytam. A ten mówi: dzieci potrzebują ojca. To mówię: już mają tatusia i starczy. Myślisz, że ci było ciężko w życiu? Nie tobie jednemu. Cas przeszedł przez piekło, najpierw z tymi swoimi, potem z Deanem. I się nie poddał. Moja babcia przetrwała pięć lat piekła, które pochłonęło wszystkich, których kochała i znała, poza moim ojcem. Nie poddała się. A ani Cas ani babcia Janinka nie byli alfami. Popatrz na siebie. Siedzisz tu i jęczysz, zamiast wziąć się w garść. To już Marty ma więcej ikry w sobie! Przynajmniej po ciebie pojechał. Wie, czego chce i walczy o to. A ty?

Tyler sięgnął po widelec i zaczął grzebać w jedzeniu. Głodny był jeszcze kilka minut temu, ale teraz gardło miał ściśnięte i nie mógł nic wziąć do ust.

\- Dziadziuś! Cześć, przyszedłem cię odwiedzić! - Drzwi otworzyły się z hałasem i do kuchni wparował w podskokach Marty. - Tatuś dał dla ciebie!

Ciężki kosz z brzękiem zawartości wylądował na blacie. Marty ściągnął rękawiczki, czapkę i uściskał Franka.

\- Mnie przyszedłeś odwiedzić? - Frank pozwolił się ucałować w oba policzki z udawaną, kwaśną miną. - A nie tego typka tutaj?

\- Jego też! Was obu! - Przyznał Marty wesoło, kurtkę rzucił w kąt i bez najmniejszych obiekcji wpakował się alfie na kolana. - Co jecie? O! Schabik!

\- Głodny jesteś? Nałożyć ci?

\- Nie, jadłem. Tatuś zrobił polędwiczki w winie i lasagne... - Marty oparł łokcie na stole, rozglądając się po kuchni. - Zapakował wam trochę. I konfiturę, ciasto, musztardę dijon, bo mówiłeś, że nie masz. I czekoladki.

\- Czekoladki? Nadziewane? - Zainteresował się Frank.

\- No. - Marty uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Likierem. Tatuś odebrał na poczcie, przyjechały aż z Nowego Jorku... Przy okazji strasznie się pokłócili z tatą. - Marty zachichotał, wygrzebał z koszyka metalowe pudełko, a z niego pralinkę w złotej folijce, rozpakował i rozgryzł. - Bo fego fyło fięcej, fałe fudło... Fekoładek i festy. I fafuś fsiął fyfko do famofodu a jak... - Przełknął. - Jak tata zobaczył, że on wychodzi z poczty z tym wielkim pudłem w rękach... To tak się wkurzył! Zaczął wrzeszczeć, że tatuś jest nieodpowiedzialny i że trzeba było mu powiedzieć i w ogóle zrobił straszny cyrk na pół ulicy. Na to tatuś powiedział, że to nie jest takie ciężkie, ledwie parę kilogramów i że do auta jest sześć metrów, to przecież doniesie. Tata zaczął się drzeć, że tatuś nie może dźwigać i gdyby się poślizgnął na schodach to by dopiero było i w ogóle, znacie tatę! - Zaśmiał się. - W końcu tatuś powiedział, że nie takie rzeczy dźwigał i jakoś przeżył bez pomocy taty kilka lat i wtedy tacie wyskoczył dysk. - Zakończył zaskakującą puentą.

\- Co mu wyskoczyło? - spytał Tyler.

\- Dysk? - Frank aż przestał żuć.

\- Dysk. W kręgosłupie. Wyskoczył mu. Musiałem pobiec po ciocię, żeby przyszła, bo tata stał przy Impali zgięty wpół, strasznie jęczał i nie mógł się ruszyć. Ciocia musiała dać mu zastrzyk, żeby w ogóle mógł wsiąść do samochodu. I tatuś nas przywiózł, bo tata nie mógł kierować. Ciocia przyjedzie jeszcze wieczorem, znowu dać zastrzyk.

Frank nagle się roześmiał. Roześmiał, to mało powiedziane. Tak się rozrechotał, aż zaczął się klepać po udach, podskoczył na krześle i nawet puścił bąka (czym się wcale a wcale nie przejął).

\- Dean... Win... chester... - stękał między napadami szalonej wesołości. - Z... dyskiem!... - Aż się popłakał. - Z dyskiem!...

\- Dziadziuś! - Marty trochę się uśmiechał a trochę przyglądał mu z niesmakiem. - Tatę jednak boli. Nieładnie się tak śmiać.

\- Przyszła kryska na Stalina! - Frank otarł łzy z policzków. - Jody wie?

\- No... Chyba jeszcze nie... To się teraz stało. Wróciliśmy pół godziny temu i od razu wsiadłem na rower do was. - Wytłumaczył Marty, ale dziadziuś już nie słuchał, kuśtykał do telefonu.

\- Muszę jej powiedzieć. - Sapał. - Muszę jej... A to dopiero! Słuchajcie, ja muszę koniecznie to zobaczyć. Na własne oczy! - Odwrócił się i obrzucił ich uważnych spojrzeniem. - Jadę do was.

\- Tak? - Marty zamrugał, otwierając te swoje wielkie niebieskie ślepia szeroko i niewinnie.

\- To znaczy, że zostaniecie sami.

\- Tak? - Oczy Marty'ego zrobiły się jeszcze większe, jeszcze bardziej niewinne i okrągłe.

\- Macie być grzeczni! - Frank podniósł palec. - Bo się z wami policzę!

\- Zawsze jesteśmy! - Wytknął Marty urażony do żywego.

\- A kogo złapałem wczoraj jak się obściskiwał na kanapie? Hę? - spytał Frank surowo. - A przedwczoraj zamiast rąbać drewno to co robiliście? Hę?

\- Tyler mi pokazywał jak trzymać siekierę... - Marty zrobił się czerwony, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo mi to wyglądało jakby ci robił sztuczne oddychanie!

\- Dziadziuś! Tylko raz się... Bo się uderzyłem i...

\- Macie. Być. Grzeczni! - Huknął na nich. - Żadnych macanek poniżej pasa!

\- DZIADZIUŚ!

\- Ty mi tu nie dziadziusiuj! Już ja widzę, co tu się kroi. - Frank złapał kluczyki i sztucer. - Tyler. Odpowiadasz za niego głową.

\- Tak jest. - Tyler skinął posłusznie.

\- Jadę. Muszę zobaczyć Stalina na łożu boleści.

\- Dziadziuś, jesteś niemożliwy! Bądź dla niego grzeczny... - Marty podskoczył do niego i jeszcze raz się przytulił. - Hm? Nie dokuczaj mu.

\- Ja? Czy ja mu dokuczam? Ja? - Oburzył się pokazowo. - Kiedy?

\- Zawsze, dziadziuś. Jesteś dla niego bardzo niedobry. - Marty odprowadził go do wojskowego łazika. - Długo cię nie będzie?

\- Z godzinkę. - Frank usadowił się za kierownicą. - Będę wiedział, jak coś zbroicie!

\- Nic nie zbroimy... Obiecuję.

\- Obiecujesz, akurat! A twoje obietnice warte funta kłaków, tak ci się oczy do niego świecą... - Westchnął, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. - Nie pozwól mu się ugryźć!

Marty tylko przewrócił oczami, zatrzasnął drzwiczki i pomachał na drogę.

\- Co oni z tym gryzieniem? - spytał Tyler, podchodząc i obejmując go od tyłu. - Mają jakąś obsesję...

\- Nie wiem. - Skłamał szczeniaczek, przypominając sobie wszystko co na ten temat mówiła ciocia Amy. I tatuś. - Pojęcia nie mam.

Ale godzinka sam na sam to było zdecydowanie za mało, żeby naprawdę nabroić. A czas ucieka. Każda minuta na wagę złota!

Tyler jakby odczytał jego myśli, bo chwycił go w pasie, podrzucił jak piórko i bez zwlekania zaczął całować.

 _Zostanie moim mężem_ , pomyślał Marty z błogością.

 _Niech to jeszcze trochę potrwa, Pierwszy Wilku..._ \- pomyślał Tyler - _...nie zabieraj mi go jeszcze. Jeszcze trochę..._

 


	23. POMOC I WSPARCIE

\- Jak się czujesz? - Cas usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pogłaskał Deana po policzku. - Napijesz się?

\- Nie - warknął Dean w odpowiedzi, gapiąc się na sufit z obrażoną i zbolałą miną.

\- Zostawię ci tu... Gdybyś mnie potrzebował. - Cas położył w zasięgu ręki plastikową zabawkę: mały wóz strażacki, który po naciśnięciu wyje syreną alarmową.

Dźwięk był donośny i przeraźliwy, na pewno przebije się z górnej sypialni do wszystkich zakątków domu. Wiedział, bo to jedna z zabawek Marty'ego. Gabe ją wybrał. Uważał, że jest pouczająca i zabawna, ale wkrótce po zakupie osobiście ją wyniósł do schowka i nie wyjmowali jej... trzynaście lat. Kiedy się mieszka z dziećmi, a nie tylko je odwiedza raz na jakiś czas, hałaśliwe melodyjki zaczynają być wkurzające. Gabe się przekonał. Ale teraz zabawka mogła się przydać.

\- Nie potrzebuję. Jak będę czegoś chciał, to wstanę i sobie wezmę. - Dean nadął się jak groźny Pan Ropuch i przymknął powieki, udając, że idzie spać.

Cas popatrzył na niego, poprawił koc i dał mu całusa w czubek nosa.

\- Jesteś bardzo dzielny - szepnął i wyszedł, nie zamykając drzwi.

\- Gdzie mauzoleum? - Frank wpakował się do kuchni bez żadnego _dzień dobry_ , ani _jak się macie, wpadłem z wizytą_. - Bobby! Jak mój kochany zięć? Stęskniłem się za nim a byłem akurat przejazdem, to pomyślałem: zajrzę, zobaczę, przywitam się!

\- Na górze. - Stary wilk nie dał się nabrać na te "byłem przejazdem", potrząsnął ręką starego weterana i przykazał: - Nie dręcz go. Miał ciężki dzień.

\- Słyszałem! - Frank rozjaśnił się niczym latarnia morska. - Dysk?

Bobby skinął z westchnieniem. Frank ewidentnie był w siódmym niebie, a jeszcze nawet nie widział Deana.

\- Cas! - Frank skierował się na schody i rozłożył ramiona. - Zdrowy? Jak maluszek? Podobno Dean chory? - dopytał z fałszywą troską.

\- Maluszek dobrze. Frank, nie dręcz go! - Cas ucałował go w policzki. - Zasnął. Chodź, zrobię ci dobrą kawę.

\- Tylko zajrzę! - Gnał na górę z zadziwiającą werwą. - Będę cichutko jak myszka!

Cas i Bobby wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Pozwól mu. - Bobby machnął ręką. - Dla niego Gwiazdka przyszła w tym roku wcześniej.

Cas uśmiechnął się i zawrócił, żeby mieć go na oku. Dean nie potrzebował więcej stresów.

Frank ścisnął sztucer i pchnął drzwi sypialni na oścież. _Ach, cóż za słodki widok_. Dean leżał całkiem płasko, wszystkie poduszki zrzucono na podłogę.

\- Bardzo bolało? - szepnął do Casa.

\- Bardzo. Amy dała mu blokadę - odpowiedział ze współczuciem. - Biedaczek...

\- Nie jest już młodzieniaszkiem... - Frank pokiwał głową. - Sypie się... Cóż...

\- Jeszcze mnie nie kładź do grobu! - wrzasnął Dean, podrywając się. Zawył, zamarł i popłakał się z bólu. Cas podskoczył do niego, podparł pod plecy i zaczął uspokajać.

\- Połóż się, połóż... No... - Powolutku opuszczał go na materac. Frank chyba przestał mrugać, nie chcąc uronić ani sekundy z tego widowiska.

\- Chodźże, pomóż! - zawołał go Cas. - Podaj poduszkę... Tamtą... - Pokazał brodą. - Podłożymy pod kolano, o. Będzie ci wygodniej... Dean, oddychaj. Zaraz przejdzie... Czekaj, weź rękę... - Pomógł mu się ułożyć, tym razem pół na boku, pół na brzuchu, z jedną nogą podciągniętą trochę wyżej, podpartą na poduszce. Dean jęczał i sapał, jakby właśnie miał bóle parte.

\- Boli? - Upewnił się Frank.

Dean wymamrotał coś bardzo niecenzuralnego, jednym dosadnym słowem wyrażając nadzieję, że Frank oddali się niezwykle prędko w jakimś dowolnym kierunku. Frank się nie obraził. Wyglądał na przeszczęśliwego. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i gapił się z błogim wyrazem.

\- Boli! - Pokazał palcem z wielką satysfakcją.

\- Posmaruję maścią. - Zaoferował Cas. - Amy mówiła, że to pomoże. Rozgrzewa i znieczula... - Odkręcił tubkę i wycisnął trochę.

Dean przymknął powieki i na moment umilkł.

\- AAAAAA! Do diabła! - wrzasnął, jak tylko Cas go dotknął. - AAAAAAA!

\- Nie bądź baba! - Frank obszedł łóżko, zabrał tubkę. Ściągnął mu spodnie od piżamy, popatrzył na wypięty tyłek i z całej siły klepnął. - Na froncie nie takie rzeczy widziałem! - Wyznał osłupiałemu omedze. - Jednemu facetowi nogę urwało. To był ból! A nie takie tam...

Dean wcisnął twarz w prześcieradło, kwiląc jak pisklę, któremu ktoś wyrwał skrzydełka.

\- Co tu się... - Bobby wpadł do sypialni, obrzucił ich jednym spojrzeniem i oparł się o framugę z pewną (nie za wielką) ulgą.

\- Frank, przestań! - Cas odzyskał mowę i wyrwał mu maść. - Nie dotykaj! Przecież widzisz, że go boli!

\- Jestem doświadczonym paramedykiem wojskowym! Potrafię opatrywać rany. - Frank pchnął alfę płasko na brzuch (odgłos jaki wydał Dean zmroził krew w żyłach Casa)  i bezceremonialnie obmacał mu kręgosłup (Dean zakrztusił się własną śliną, wołając: _zabierz ode mnie tego rzeźnika!_ ). - No, przestań się mazać, chłopcze, wiem jak się nastawia kręgi!

\- FRANK! - wrzasnął Cas, usiłując go odciągnąć. - Bo mu zrobisz krzywdę!

\- Jeszcze minutka! Zaraz... poczujesz... się... lepiej! - wysapał Frank, złapawszy lewą rękę Deana i prawą nogę w kostce i przyciągnął je do siebie, wyginając wilka w pałąk, aż coś chrupnęło.

\- Frank... - Cas rzucił się na materac. - On nie oddycha! Zamordowałeś go!

\- Nie zamordował! Czekaj... Odsuń się... - Bobby sprawdził puls na tętnicy szyjnej. - Zemdlał.

\- No i nie boli, tak? - Frank opuścił mankiety koszuli z bardzo zadowoloną z siebie miną. - Nie dziękujcie. Teraz napiję się tej kawki, co mi obiecałeś. Z mlekiem.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Frank jest fajny. - Przyznał Tyler, gapiąc się na Marty'ego. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby starał się nasycić jego widokiem. Miał przy tym mroczny, zacięty i trochę gniewny wyraz twarzy, który sprawiał, że mały omega już kilka razy pytał, czy wszystko w porządku (i w odpowiedzi dostawał całusa i mruknięcie, że _w najlepszym_ ). - Nawet go lubię.

\- Tatuś go uwielbia. I Misiek i wszyscy. - Marty nabił kolejną piankę na pogrzebacz i zbliżył do ognia. - Dużo narzeka?

\- Nie.

\- Pewnie opowiada jakieś straszne historie o tacie, co? - Marty się roześmiał i obrócił piankę, żeby równo zbrązowiała. Pomarańczowa poświata z kominka ozłacała mu kontur głowy aureolą, jak aniołom na obrazach, które wisiały w jednym z domów... U jednej z rodzin, gdy Tyler był dzieckiem. - Nie może mu wybaczyć.

\- Twój tata was zostawił? - spytał bez ogródek. - Gdy byłeś mały? Frank coś wspomniał.

Marty cofnął pogrzebacz z paleniska i dotknął palcem pianki, sprawdzając, czy jest bardzo gorąca. Podmuchał, czekając aż ostygnie. Pachniało palonym cukrem.

\- Nie pamiętam, żeby go nie było - powiedział w końcu. - Misiek pamięta. I Jim. Ja nie.

Tyler pociągnął nosem, ale nie czuł nic smutnego. Żalu. Niczego strasznego. Marty nie miał żadnych złych wspomnień.

\- Teraz ty! Spróbuj! - Zdjął piankę i podsunął. - Pyszne!

\- Pyszne. - Zgodził się i przyciągnął go do siebie. Trudno było wytrzymać, żeby Marty'ego nie dotknąć, nie trzymać w ramionach.

Tyler zerkał na staroświecki zegar i odliczał minuty do powrotu Franka. Marty pewnie będzie musiał wracać i zobaczą się znowu może jutro. W najlepszym razie. A może za dwa dni dopiero...

Każdego wieczoru wyobrażał sobie ich kolejne spotkanie, co będą robić, co mówić, jak się pocałują, ale po bardzo przyjemnych marzeniach nadchodziła myśl, że to może był ten ostatni raz. Że kiedy znów się zobaczą, Marty się pożegna. Nie każe mu odjechać, bo jest zbyt uprzejmy i miły. Po prostu powie, że już... koniec.

\- Auć! Zgnieciesz mnie! - Zachichotał szczeniaczek, obejmując go za szyję. - Mhm... Ładnie pachniesz.

\- Tak? Ty też. - Polizał go pod żuchwą, w tym mięciutkim miejscu na szyi, gdzie można wyczuć puls. Skóra tu jest cieplejsza i aromatyczna. I smaczna. Od tego gadania o ugryzieniach zaczął o tym myśleć. Nie obsesyjnie, ale raz czy dwa. Ostatniej nocy śniło mu się, że trzymał Marty'ego za ramiona i wdychał słodki zapach jego włosów nad karkiem... Oszałamiający zapach, aż poczuł się głodny, aż szczęki go bolały i zęby... zęby koniecznie chciały zatopić się... to było bardzo silne pragnienie...

Obudził się z rogiem poduszki w ustach.

Dziwny, głupi sen.

\- Nie! - Marty nagle cofnął się, wyrwał z jego objęć i złapał za szyję. - Co robisz?!

\- Nic... - Tyler zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc. - Nic nie robię. - Poruszył palcami, chcąc go znów przyciągnąć, ale Marty odepchnął go, zerwał się na nogi i pognał do łazienki. - Ej! Stało się coś? Marty! Stało się?

Ruszył za nim, czując... kwaśnawy... metaliczny posmak. Jakby właśnie polizał starą klamkę. Fuj.

Drzwi były otwarte i zobaczył Marty'ego wspiętego na palcach, zaglądającego do lusterka nad umywalką. Oczy mu pociemniały z niepokoju.

\- Nie ugryzłem cię. - Tyler od razu się zorientował, czego mały szuka. - Nie ugryzłem. Nie robię malinek. Nigdy nie robiłem.

Nie wiedział, czemu to takie ważne i czemu Marty tak gwałtownie zareagował, ale najwyraźniej potrzebował uspokojenia i jakichś zapewnień.

\- Okay... - Marty pochylił się nad umywalką, oddychając z ulgą. - Okay.

Puścił wodę i opłukał twarz.

Tyler zmarszczył się.

\- Powiesz mi? O co chodzi? Co się stało? Zdenerwowałem cię? Nie chciałem. Nie chciałem. - Powtórzył. - Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Marty wytarł się, podciągnął do nosa koszulkę na piersiach  i westchnął. - Czuć ciebie. Nie wiem, co robić, żeby tak nie było czuć. Nawet po praniu czuć... Tata nie uwierzy, że to jeszcze z tamtego motelu. Wczoraj się wyszorowałem, mało skóry sobie nie zdarłem i tak wyczuł. Nakłamałem, że to przez twój t-shirt, który mi zostawiłeś, ale dziś nie uwierzy. Minęło już kilka dni... - Rozejrzał się niepewnie.

Minął Tylera.

Nastrój prysł.

Coś się zmieniło i Tyler coraz bardziej gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co. Czemu? Jak to naprawić?

\- Obiad ci wystygł. - Marty wskazał na zapomniany talerz. - Odgrzeję.

Zakrzątnął się, odkładając surówkę i wstawiając resztę do piekarnika. Poruszał się z takim wdziękiem i precyzją, Frank miał rację. Jakby tańczył. Tyler mógłby gapić się na niego godzinami. Chciał się gapić. Chciałby spędzić z nim znów cały dzień, jak podczas tej ucieczki... Może oni wszyscy tu szaleli z niepokoju, ale dla niego to były dwa najlepsze, najpiękniejsze dni w życiu.

Tak bardzo chciałby znów poczuć tę bliskość z Martym. Znów mieć go tylko dla siebie. Żeby znów byli sami. Bez Franka, bez Deana Winchestera... Bez lęku, że ktoś go wywęszy i wygna.

\- Szkoda, że nie chodzisz do szkoły. - Marty oparł się o szafki kuchenne, zaplótł ramiona na piersi. - Mogłeś nie wyjeżdżać wtedy. Mogliśmy się nadal widywać na przerwach i w klasie... Mogłeś pracować u taty...

W jego głosie zabrzmiał wyrzut. Jakby miał żal, że Tyler wszystko popsuł. Co było prawdą.

Popsuł.

I nie miał pojęcia jak to naprawić.

Chciał zostać, ale nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w... _zostawaniu_. Zawsze uciekał. Gdy tylko coś nie szło jak należy (a zwykle nie szło), po prostu wsiadał na motor i odjeżdżał. Nie potrafił inaczej. I teraz też chciał uciec. Jedyne, co go tu trzymało, to Marty. Ale jeśli go odepchnie... Tyler nagle się przeraził, że to już. Że to ten moment. Że właśnie teraz to usłyszy. _Było miło, bla bla bla, żegnaj._

Marty zacisnął wargi i spojrzał w okno.

Tyler stał nieruchomo, starając się opanować kołatanie serca. _Przyjmij to z godnością. Przyjmij to z godnością_ , powtarzał sobie w myślach. _Nie płacz. Tylko się nie popłacz. Będzie wstyd, jak się popłaczesz przed tym omegą._

\- Musimy coś wymyślić. - Marty westchnął i podszedł. Wsunął ramiona pod łokcie Tylera, objął go w pasie i przytulił się mocno. Przywarł całym ciałem. - Żebyś mógł zostać i żebym nie musiał się tak ukrywać. Kocham cię.

Tyler powolutku podniósł dłonie i położył je na jego drobnych plecach, na wystających łopatkach. Opuścił brodę i oparł się o czubek głowy omegi. Mięciutkie włosy pachniały nim i szamponem owocowym. Aż ślinka ciekła.

\- Tata i tak się niedługo dowie. On wie wszystko, nie da się go oszukać... - zamruczał z nosem w koszulce Tylera. - A ty musisz wrócić do szkoły. Bo nie zaliczysz semestru! I nie zdasz! - Odchylił głowę. - Ej! Nie możesz nie zdać! Pogadam z Miśkiem. I z wujkiem Gabem. Pomogę ci! Dam ci korepetycje z matmy! Ze wszystkiego! - Dodał przytomnie, realnie oceniając potrzeby Tylera.

\- Potrzebuję pracy, nie szkoły. - Zgasił jego entuzjazm. - I mieszkania. Frank jest miły... Na swój sposób... Ale nie mogę mu siedzieć na głowie cały czas. Jody przyjeżdża wieczorami i jest niezręcznie... - Przyznał. - To miało być na kilka dni. Może znajdę coś w Beacon Hill...? Albo w Crabtown. Mógłbym przyjeżdżać w weekendy... Moglibyśmy się spotykać w mieście... - Rzucał pomysłami, trochę panicznie a trochę z ulgą, że Marty nadal go chce.

Chłopak wydął wargi.

\- Musimy znaleźć coś w Pinewood. - Zdecydował. - A szkoła jest ważna! Ważniejsza niż praca. Jutro przywiozę ci książki. I zeszyty. Zaczniemy przerabiać materiał, bo narosną ci zaległości.

Wspiął się, by dosięgnąć ust alfy.

\- Pędzę. Tatuś jest sam z tatą i Frankiem. - Przewrócił oczami. - Na pewno potrzebuje moralnego wsparcia... Kto wie, co dziadziuś tam wyprawia...

Tyler niechętnie go wypuścił z objęć.

\- Wrócisz? Zobaczymy się jutro?

\- Wrócę. Kocham cię. Zjedz obiad! - Wyglądał zabawnie w wełnianej czapce z pomponem, wielkich rękawiczkach i grubym szaliku omotanym trzy razy wokół szyi. - Jutro robimy matmę! Pa!

\- Pa. - Stał na werandzie i patrzył za nim, póki nie zniknął między drzewami. - Pa...

 

 

 


	24. STARSZY BRAT

Marty po cichutku i na paluszkach przemykał do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał stłumiony głos taty.

\- ...rację. Sypię się...

\- Nieprawda. Jesteś silny jak kiedyś. - To głos tatusia. Marty przystanął przy ścianie, nasłuchując. - Amy mówiła, że to się zdarza nawet młodym...

\- A co dopiero takim dziadom jak ja... - Wtrącił tata gorzko. - Teraz będę za tobą kuśtykał z laską...

\- Będziesz? - Ucieszył się tatuś i Marty kucnął. Na czworakach podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie zajrzał do ich pokoju przez wąską szparę. - Będę uciekał bardzo wolno, obiecuję!

Marty zobaczył jak tatuś nachyla się nad tatą i daje mu buzi.

\- Kiedyś mogłem cię zarzucić na ramię i biegać po schodach w górę i na dół bez zadyszki. - Tata pogładził go po policzku. - Pamiętasz? A teraz załatwiło mnie pudełko czekoladek.

\- Załatwiło cię to dźwiganie pni i desek w tartaku i łażenie w taką pogodę bez kurtki czy choćby swetra! - Zwrócił mu uwagę tatuś. - Zabijałeś smoki. Nie oszczędzałeś się. Od lat harujesz ponad siły i nie dbasz o siebie. Nic dziwnego, że się nadwyrężyłeś. Jesteś wilkiem, ale nie jesteś z żelaza... Przestań się tak forsować. Zwolnij. 

\- Właśnie, jestem wilkiem, nie pieskiem kanapowym...

Tatuś podał mu picie przez słomkę.

\- Nie jesteś. Ale odpocznij, weź urlop. Nie musisz codziennie jeździć do tartaku. Poradzą sobie bez ciebie. _Ja_ bez ciebie sobie _nie_ poradzę. I maluszek.

\- Akurat... - Tata wypluł słomkę. - Kto jak kto, ale ty to sobie właśnie świetnie poradzisz.

Tatuś się roześmiał i położył obok na łóżku.

\- Może sobie poradzę, ale nie chcę! Chcę ciebie!

\- Chcesz?

Przez chwilę milczeli i Marty odgadł, że się całują.

\- Choćbym miał paść trupem, jeszcze cię przerzucę przez ramię! - Przyrzekł tata. - Porwę cię do lasu wiosną. Zobaczysz.

\- Zobaczę?

\- Tak wytarzam cię po mchu przy pełni księżyca, że nie będziesz mógł rano ruszyć nawet jednym palcem. - Tata zaczął się przechwalać. - I będę musiał cię _zanieść_ z powrotem do domu.

\- No, ja też nie jestem już takim szczupaczkiem jak dwadzieścia lat temu. - Tatuś rzucił kokieteryjnie.

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz.

\- Mhm?

\- Yhm.

Chyba się znów pocałowali.

\- Zaniosę. - Obiecał tata jeszcze raz.

\- Kocham cię... I będę cię kochać nawet jeśli mnie już nigdy nigdzie nie zaniesiesz - powiedział tatuś i jeszcze coś, bardzo cicho, czego Marty nie usłyszał, ale tata najwyraźniej tak, bo spytał niskim głosem, jakim zwykle przemawiał do tatusia, gdy byli obaj w nastroju _randkowym_.

\- Tak?

\- Endorfiny walczą z bólem i wspomagają proces leczenia... - Wyjaśnił tatuś zwyczajnym tonem, jakby tłumaczył zasadę działania proszku do pieczenia. Czasem się tak z tatą przekomarzał, że niby wcale nie romantycznie...

\- Będziesz moją pielęgniarką? - Tata zamruczał tak, że Marty przycisnął pięść do ust, żeby zdusić chichot.

\- Bardzo troskliwą... - Sprężyny stęknęły i Marty poderwał się biegiem do pokoju, żeby tatuś go nie nakrył, gdy będzie zamykał drzwi.

\- Ależ oni są obrzydliwi. - Poinformował własne odbicie, chowając się w łazience i puszczając wodę do wanny. - Biedna dzidzia w brzuchu, jest świadkiem tych niegrzecznych rzeczy, które wyprawiają. To pewnie dlatego niemowlęta mają taką króciutką pamięć. Żeby sobie nie zwichnęły zdrowia psychicznego, które zwichną, kiedy zostaną nastolatkami. O.

Westchnął.

Woda leciała z bulgotem, pieniąc się i pachnąc, a on obejrzał jeszcze raz szyję.

Tyler dziś omal go nie ugryzł i Marty trochę się przestraszył. _Trochę_ bardzo. Spanikował. Kochał Tylera, to na pewno, ale czy był gotów na ugryzienie?

Spojrzał sobie w oczy.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Pokręcił głową i odbicie też pokręciło, pobladłe, z nieco przestraszoną miną. Co prawda tatuś powiedział, że ugryzienie nie jest na zawsze. Z czasem blednie, ale i tak to poważna sprawa. Zobowiązanie. Coś jak oświadczyny. Albo ślub nawet.

Przynajmniej dla innych wilków. Pachniesz alfą (mocniej niż od takich zwykłych przytulanek i całusów) i tego się nie da zmyć, sprać ani zamaskować perfumami. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to ugryzienie i... Że... Należysz.

Do alfy.

N A L E Ż Y S Z

Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał znajome trzaśnięcie okna. Wyskoczył z łazienki z okrzykiem: _Tyler_!, który zamarł mu na wargach. Tata stał przy łóżku, tyłem do szczeniaczka, podświetlony dramatycznie nocną lampką. Węszył! Węszył ubranie Marty'ego! Wyczuje Tylera...

\- Czuję go... - Barczysty wilk obrócił się powoli. - Musisz coś z tym zrobić. Bo będzie źle!

\- Jim! - Marty bryknął prosto w jego ramiona. - Skąd ty tu? Jeju, ale się przeraziłem...

\- Ciii! - Jim położył palec na ustach. - Siadaj. Pogadajmy, zanim starzy nas nakryją.

\- Zajęci są. - Marty machnął lekceważąco, poszedł zakręcić wodę w wannie i wrócił do brata.

\- Czyli nic się nie zmieniło? - Zaśmiał się Jim, rozciągnięty na łóżku. Strasznie przypominał tatę. Nawet pachniał podobnie: lasem, drewnem, wiatrem... Przygodami.

\- Zagroziłem, że ich pozwę, ale się nie przejęli. - Poskarżył się. - Deprawują nieletnich. Chcesz soku? Zjesz coś?

\- Jadłem. - Jim umiał zadbać o siebie. - A co do nieletnich... Właśnie słyszałem o twoich harcach!

\- Ja...

\- Nie rób tych swoich okrągłych, błękitnych oczków! - Jim zgasił go oschle. - Mogą działać na tatę i inne durne alfy, ale nie na mnie. Cały pokój jedzie tym Taylorem, aż dziwne że ojciec...

\- Tylerem.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałeś Taylorem, a on się nazywa Tyler. - Pouczył z urazą. - Tyler, nie Taylor.

Jim chwilę się na niego gapił w skupieniu. Usiadł gwałtownie, złapał brata za koszulkę na piersiach i przyciągnął szorstko. Niuchnął.

\- Nie ugryzł mnie!

\- Ma szczęście! Bo najpierw ojciec by go zatłukł, a potem ja! - warknął.

\- Ustaw się w kolejce. - Marty obciągnął ubranie. - Już mu Frank obiecał. Bobby nic nie obiecywał, ale pewnie też by się wtrącił...

\- Lepiej, żeby nie drażnił Bobby'ego. - Zgodził się Jim, łagodniejąc. - Bo po nim już nikt nie dostanie żadnych resztek do wykończenia.

\- JIM!

\- Dobra, żartowałem... Żartowałem, przepraszam, głupi żart. Chodź tu! - Objął go i pieszczotliwie zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Joy tak nie dokuczacie! I nie przejmujecie się, a jest dziewczyną!

\- Joy jest starsza, mądrzejsza i jeśli kogoś trzeba przed kimś bronić, to facetów przed nią. - Jim mrugnął wesoło. Apodyktyczny i onieśmielający charakter siostry był znany w rodzinie i często stanowił temat żartów. Konspiracyjnych, bo bracia nie raz zakosztowali nie tylko jej drobnych piąstek, ale i ciętego języka.

\- A mnie to trzeba bronić?

\- Ciebie trzeba. - Przytaknął poważniejąc. - Mały głupku. Wiesz, że jesteś łakomym kąskiem? Bardzo łakomym, dla jakiegoś cwanego alfy.

\- Tyler nie jest cwany! Nie ugryzł mnie. Nic mi nie zrobił. - Marty zaczął pospiesznie tłumaczyć, bronić... - Jest kochany! Opiekuje się mną! Jest taki... Taki... - Zająknął się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Biedny.

\- Biedny?

Marty wzruszył ramionami.

\- Biedny alfa? - Jim podniósł brwi. - A on na pewno jest alfą? Co z nim nie tak? Nie ma watahy? Nikogo? Żadnego majątku? - Dopytywał, myśląc: _i znalazł sobie bogatego malca, usypia jego czujność i zawraca w głowie_.

\- Bo to sierota. - Marty wygiął usta w podkówkę, nagle rozczulony i wzruszony. - Nie ma mamy i taty i chyba przeżył dużo... przykrości...

\- No, ej, nie rycz! - Jim znów go przygarnął i ukołysał. - Czemu ryczysz?

\- Bo... Bo... - Marty chlipnął. - Nikt go nie lubi!... Wszyscy myślą, że mnie chce skrzywdzić, a nie chce!... - Rozpłakał się ze zdenerwowania. - A on nie ma pracy i nie ma gdzie mieszkać i nawet nie ma czapki i tylko tę starą kurtkę... Wiem, że mu w niej zimno, a on mówi, że nie i oszukuje, żebym się nie martwił!

Jim głaskał go po plecach.

\- Coś wymyślimy. - Obiecał w końcu. - Hm? No, nie martw się. Nie rycz, bo zapuchniesz i zrobisz się brzydki i się w tobie odkocha ten... Tyler. 

\- Nie odkocha! - Marty zaprotestował, ale otarł się i pociągnął nosem.

\- Nie odkocha. Nie. - Jim poklepał go po plecach. - Więc nie ma forsy, ten... - chciał powiedzieć _łowca posagów_ \- ...chłopak?

\- Miał, ale wydał wszystko, jak byliśmy razem. Kupił mi kask i wynajmowaliśmy pokoje i wszystko, co chciałem i nie pozwalał mi płacić, chociaż miałem kartę!

\- Dobra, dobra, już go tak nie broń! Już wiem, że to chodzący ideał! - Jim zaczął się śmiać. - Bezrobotny ideał, co? Bo ojciec to już go nie zatrudni w tartaku, mowy nie ma.

\- Tyler powinien chodzić do szkoły, nie do pracy. - Marty się odsunął. - Nie wiem, jak to urządzić. Na razie mieszka z Frankiem...

\- Z Frankiem? - Jim parsknął, zakrztusił się i zakaszlał. - Długo?

\- Trzy dni. Masz rację, taty nie ma co prosić o pomoc, ale może mógłby zamieszkać w schronisku? Co?

\- Alfa? Tatuś się nie zgodzi i ma rację. To schronisko dla omeg, nie dla alf.

\- Ale on potrzebuje pomocy. - Uparł się. - To trochę niesprawiedliwe, że pomagamy omegom a jemu nie, tylko dlatego, że jest alfą. To głupie.

Jim podparł się na ręku, patrząc na biurko zawalone książkami i zeszytami, z otwartym laptopem i telefonem.

\- Może głupie. - Westchnął. - Nie wiem. Do tej pory nie spotkałem żadnej alfy w takiej sytuacji jak on. Lubisz go?

\- Lubię. Bardzo lubię. - Marty złożył ręce. - I wszyscy są przeciwko nam. Muszę się ukrywać przed tatą, tatuś też wariuje z niepokoju, jakbym zaraz miał...

\- Martwią się. I słusznie, dajesz im do wiwatu! Kto to słyszał, żeby uciekać z domu do chłopaka, którego się zna dwa tygodnie, co? Powinni cię sprać pasem na goły tyłek! - Zdenerwował się. - I dać szlaban! A ty się jeszcze wymykasz do niego po kryjomu.

\- Jimmy, nie skarż tacie. Proszę cię! - Marty rzucił się do uścisków. - Naprawdę nie robimy nic strasznego. Frank nas pilnuje. I on na pewno mnie nie ugryzie! Sam widzisz, tyle się już spotykamy i nie ugryzł! - Odchylił kołnierzyk i pokazał czysty, nietknięty karczek.

\- Dobra, już. Dobrze. Nie hałasuj. - Jimmy dał mu całusa w czoło. - Dobra... - Westchnął. - Od czego masz starszych braci?

\- Nie zlejcie go! - Marty zerwał się na nogi w skrajnej panice.

\- Nie zlejemy, czekaj. - Złapał go za rękaw i posadził. - Nie będziemy wciągać w to rodziców. Póki się da. O ile będziecie grzeczni!

\- Będziemy!

\- Pogadam z Miśkiem i z Grejpfrutem. I z Frankiem, skoro on tam mieszka... Zobaczymy. Może uda się jakoś to poukładać.

\- Tak? - Marty poczuł nową nadzieję. - Tak?

\- Będziesz grzeczny?

\- Będę, Jimmy! Kocham cię!

\- Dobra, dobra, krasnalku. - Jimmy dał mu jeszcze jednego całusa i wstał. - Z rodzicami się przywitam rano, a teraz idę się przespać.

\- Ucieszą się, że wróciłeś.

\- Też się cieszę. - Jim zatrzymał się w progu, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się, albo zabrakło mu słów.

 

 

 


	25. CIĘŻARY Z PRZESZŁOŚCI

\- Jim! - Tatuś zsunął naleśnika z patelni, odepchnął ją na nieczynny palnik i rzucił się w ramiona syna. - Kiedy przyjechałeś?

\- Wczoraj w nocy. - Jim górował nad nim, posturą przypominając tatę i Miśka. Szerokie bary i potężne ramiona zupełnie zasłoniły tatusia, wtulonego i wzdychającego z radości. - Nie chciałem was budzić.

\- Jakby spali! - Marty prychnął kpiąco i dostał w ucho od dziadziusia Bobby'ego.

\- Tęskniłem! - Tatuś usiadł na krześle, Jim kucnął przy nim i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. - Martwiłem się...

Jim wspiął się do jego ucha i coś szepnął. Tatuś skinął.

\- Mi też. W czwartek. - Przyznał i obaj się uśmiechnęli, kryjąc jakiś własny, mały sekret.

\- Przywiozłem ci prezent! - Jim sięgnął do torby na stole, wyjął mięciutki, jasnoniebieski szal z delikatnej wełenki. - Paszmina z Nepalu. Żadna podróbka. Ręcznie tkana. - Zarzucił tatusiowi na ramiona i przyjrzał się mu z zadowoleniem. - Specjalnie szukałem takiego koloru. Pasuje ci do oczu.

\- Dziękuję. - Tatuś dał mu buzi w policzek i pogłaskał go z takim wyrazem miłości i uwielbienia, że Marty aż poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.

Jim był często poza domem. Odstawał od reszty rodzeństwa. Wszyscy oni, Misiek, Grejpfrut, Joy i nawet Marty byli bardziej podobni do tatusia, za to on jeden do taty. _Skóra zdarta_ , mawiała ciocia Amy. Dużo podróżował i bardzo daleko. W najdziksze, najbardziej niedostępne miejsca. Czasem jego zdjęcia ukazywały się w gazetach i wtedy dowiadywali się, że właśnie był w gdzieś w górach w Afganistanie, albo w obozie w Syrii... Dzwonił do tatusia i mówił mu: _no tak, byłem, ale już jestem w hotelu w Ankarze, siedzę nad basenem i popijam mojito z palemką. Nie uprzedzałem cię, bo nie było się czego denerwować! I mam coś dla ciebie! Coś ładnego!  
_

Zawsze pamiętał o prezentach.

Marty rozpakował glinianą figurkę jakiegoś zwierzątka, Bobby dostał pudełeczko ostro cuchnących ziół (wraz z ostrzeżeniem: _nie pokazuj Jody, to nielegalne!_ ), nawet Rufus i chłopaki coś dostali (rękawice z wełny jaka i noże kukri). Tylko tata nic. Jak zwykle. Zawsze to samo, biedny tata - pomyślał Marty, chcąc mu oddać własny upominek.

\- Nie szkodzi. Cieszę się, że... - Tata też chciał go objąć, ale Jim się uchylił. W końcu wygrzebał z dna torby napoczęte opakowanie herbaty. Chyba nawet nie była z Nepalu tylko zwykła, chińska.

Tata nie pijał herbaty. Nigdy. Lubił kawę, czasem kakao, piwo, wodę, soki, ale nie herbatę. Jednak strasznie się ucieszył, złapał Jima za rękę i powiedział, że to jego ulubiony gatunek. Kłamał, żeby mu sprawić przyjemność. Żeby pokazać, że tak bardzo docenia.

Jim odwrócił wzrok.

Tatuś podszedł i dał tacie buzi.

\- Może usiądziesz? - Zaproponował łagodnie. - Twoje plecy...

\- Może. - Taty twarz się zmieniła. Już nie był taki rozjaśniony i pełen nadziei. Pokuśtykał do krzesła i opadł na nie ze stęknięciem. Krzywił się bardzo. Marty jednak był dziwnie przekonany, że bardziej chodziło o Jima niż o ból pleców. Że tym razem chodziło tylko o niego.

\- Dysk. - Wyjaśnił tatuś krótko, gdy  Jim zerknął z cieniem zainteresowania, ale bez współczucia. - Zostaniesz na dłużej? Do świąt?

\- Nie wiem. - Jim pokręcił głową. - Nie chcę obiecywać.

\- Chłopcze, tęsknimy jak diabli za tobą! - Dziadziuś usiadł z nim ramię w ramię przy stole i przyglądał się jak Jim sięga po talerz z naleśnikiem, polewa go syropem i zaczyna jeść. - Może byś trochę porozpieszczał mnie swoją obecnością, bo stary już jestem!

\- Dziadku! - Jim się roześmiał, otarł syrop z kącików warg i z brody i objął go. - Kondycją kasujesz mnie, Miśka i Grejpfruta razem wziętych! O tym tu obecnym Martusiu nie wspominam, bo z niego zawsze był delikatny kwiatuszek, ale słyszałem, że robi mi konkurencję i został obieżyświatem!

\- Głupstwa! Nie znęcaj się! - syknął Marty, zawstydzony i wystraszony, że zaczną znów sobie z niego żartować. - Już przeprosiłem.

\- Przeprosił. - Zgodził się tatuś. - Jedzcie, zaraz dorobię więcej naleśników. I już są tosty! - Zakrzątnął się przy blacie kuchennym. - Marty, pomożesz? I weź masło orzechowe... I galaretkę. Jeżynową? Może być jeżynowa?

\- Ja pomogę! - Jim się zerwał. - Zostaw, siadaj, Marty. Ja zrobię. - Znów przytulił tatusia. - Brakowało mi tego. Twoich śniadań! Twojej kuchni.

Błyskawicznie wyciągał spieczone kromki i ładował toster nowymi, wrzucił na patelnię paski bekonu i kiełbaski, nastawił ekspres i nalał sok do szklanek, żwawy i wesoły. Opowiadał anegdotki z podróży, najwięcej śmiechu i emocji było przy tym, jak przemycał tajemnicze ziółka Bobby'ego ( _nie chcesz wiedzieć, dziadku, lepiej nie ciągnij mnie za język, ale powiem wam tylko, że musiałem to ukryć naprawdę głęboko! Naprawdę g ł ę b o k o!_ ).

Po śniadaniu Jim oświadczył, że musi koniecznie zobaczyć się z Frankiem, mrugnął do Marty'ego, pożyczył dżipa i pojechał.

Marty chciał się zabrać z nim, ale Jim odmówił, więc wrócił do salonu, a przechodząc przez kuchnię zobaczył jak tatuś głaszcze tatę i mówi:

\- ...może byście się wybrali gdzieś razem? Jak wydobrzejesz? Hm?... Tylko we dwóch?

Tata coś odmruknął.

\- Na pewno zechce. Jestem pewny, że bardzo się ucieszy, gdy go zaprosisz. Albo ja go poproszę? Co? Hm?

Tata nic nie odpowiedział, dźwignął się z wysiłkiem i powlókł się na kanapę, strasznie zgięty, skrzywiony, jęcząc boleściwie przy każdym kroku.

Marty usiadł na podłodze obok, podał mu pilota i zaproponował, że mogą razem pooglądać kreskówki.

Jim był kochany, ale mógłby już przestać się gniewać. Wybaczyć mu, jak Misiek wybaczył. Ale na to się nie zanosiło. Nie. Może w przyszłości, za jakiś czas, ale na pewno nie dziś i nie jutro.

 

* * *

 

Tyler nie wiedział, czy siedzieć, czy wstać. Co zrobić z rękami. Czy coś powiedzieć? Czy milczeć i czekać, aż oni zaczną?

Oni.

Profesor Winchester w wełnianej marynarce i błękitnej koszuli. Strasznie poważny i surowy. Grejpfrut w koszulce z logo Blizzarda i bluzie na suwak oraz ten trzeci. Młodsza i szczuplejsza, ale nie mniej umięśniona wersja Deana Winchestera. Jim. _Stuknięty brat_ , z którym - według Marty'ego - miałby się zaprzyjaźnić, bo łączy ich _zamiłowanie do podróży i przygód_ , jak to Marty określił.

Większej głupoty Tyler nie słyszał. Może Jima pcha po świecie _zamiłowanie_. Tyler po prostu się przemieszczał, nie znajdując nigdzie miejsca dla siebie. Ot, liść targany wiatrem po bezdrożach, bez domu i bez portu, w który mógłby zawinąć. Zupełnie inna sytuacja. Nie widział w tym nic szczególnie pociągającego i atrakcyjnego. W biedzie, ciągłym kombinowaniu, czy będzie mieć na paliwo i na jedzenie. Czy będzie nocować w łóżku, w jakimś motelu czy gdzieś w ciemnym zaułku, skulony na siodełku, udając, że na chwilkę zaparkował, unikając policji i oskarżenia o włóczęgostwo. Jim mógł sobie jeździć. Z forsą ojca na pewno nie cierpiał na żadne niewygody i trudności. Zamiłowanie. Też coś. Marty czasem był naiwnym dzieciakiem, który myślał, że świat jest wielką piaskownicą z zabawkami a oni się po prostu zaprzyjaźnią.

Nie zanosiło się na przyjaźń. Przyjechali pół godziny temu. Właściwie nawet nie chcieli porozmawiać. Gapili się wszyscy trzej, jak ława przysięgłych na oskarżonego. Frank siedział trochę z boku z butelką piwa w ręku. Też milczał. Tyler czuł się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej nieswojo.

\- Napatrzyliście się już? - mruknął w końcu Frank, przerywając nabrzmiałą, gęstą i coraz bardziej niezręczną ciszę. - Może powinienem pobierać opłaty, skoro taki cudak mi się trafił... Do oglądania.

Tyler nie wiedział, czy być mu wdzięczny, czy się trochę obrazić za tego _cudaka_. Poprawił się na taborecie. Okropna sytuacja. Gdyby to nie byli bracia Marty'ego... Ale byli. Więc zacisnął szczęki i twardo siedział. Czekał.

\- Hala teść ma firmę budowlaną. Może by go najął na pomocnika? - odezwał się Misiek. - Miasto się nam rozrasta i sam narzekał, że roboty ma nie do przerobienia...

Tyler zastrzygł uchem zaciekawiony. To przydatna informacja. Tak. Robota! Jak tylko sobie już polezą w cholerę zadzwoni do Hala i pogada. Nigdy z Halem nie zadzierał, więc może go pokieruje? Nie oczekiwał protekcji. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, z kim powinien pogadać.

\- Stary Barlow to kutwa i cwaniak. Zaorze chłopaka za marne grosze i jak go znam, za wszystko mu będzie potrącał. - Wtrącił Frank. - Nie ma rąk do pracy, bo nikt z nim długo nie wytrzymuje, taki z niego poganiacz mułów i burżujski wyzyskiwacz!

\- A od kiedy z ciebie taki socjalista? - Zdziwił się Misiek, ale Jim mu przerwał, krytycznie oglądając Tylera.

\- Młody jest i wygląda na silnego. I chyba nie jest w sytuacji, żeby przebierać w ofertach. - Skwitował.

\- Powinien iść do szkoły. - Frank napił się, beknął i otarł wargi wierzchem dłoni. - Gówniarz ma dopiero siedemnaście lat.

Tylerowi drgnęła szczęka. Rozumiał, że Frank jest po jego stronie, ale nie musiał go nazywać gówniarzem! Nie przy tych pajacach! Już i tak okazywali mu dość lekceważenia...

\- Chłopaki w jego wieku już mają własne watahy. - Zauważył Jim i Tyler poczuł, że krew mu zaczyna buzować, trochę z gniewu, czemu oni sobie roszczą prawo go osądzać a trochę ze wstydu, że nie robi na nich należytego wrażenia. Bo czym? Faktycznie, nic nie miał. Ani forsy, ani rodziny, ani nazwiska, żadnych umiejętności. Głupiej pracy nie miał i spał kątem u tego staruszka. Nie-wilka. I to dzięki Marty'emu. Gdyby nie on, to by w ogóle spał w tej rozwalającej się szopie za miastem, jak bezdomny męt i włóczykij. O ile by nie zamarzł którejś nocy, bo to już zima za pasem.

\- Frank ma rację. - Profesor Winchester rozplótł ramiona i oparł dłonie na udach. - Szkoła to priorytet. Marty pewnie pójdzie na studia.

Tyler w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał tej uwagi. A! Pewnie chodziło o to, że Marty jest mądry i wykształcony, a on głupi i... tylko z podstawówką...

\- Jim nie skończył ogólniaka. - Milczący dotąd Grejpfrut wbił bratu szpilkę. - A tata też chyba rzucił w ostatniej klasie.

Misiek, Jim i Frank popatrzyli na najmłodszego Winchestera, który wcale się nie przejął tym nagłym zainteresowaniem.

\- O tatusiu nie wspominam. Wszyscy wiemy, że czytać i pisać nauczył się... z tobą. - Wskazał palcem na Miśka. Misiek się uśmiechnął z rozczuleniem.

\- Pamiętam, jak odrabialiśmy lekcje z Ellen. - Wspomniał. - My z Mary dukaliśmy czytanki a tatuś przerabiał geografię, historię i biologię.

\- No, wasz ojciec to mu zrobił przyspieszony kurs zaawansowany! - huknął Frank. - Lepiej niech Tyler i Marty nie idą tą drogą!

\- Nie! Tak! Zdecydowanie nie tą drogą! - Zgodzili się natychmiast bracia chórem i spojrzeli na Tylera tak, że jego wewnętrzny wilk podkulił ogon i zaskomlił żałośnie.

\- Chociaż... Gdyby się bardziej ociągali, to by nas nie było. - Grejpfrut oddał ojcu sprawiedliwość. Jim i Misiek popatrzyli po sobie z konsternacją, odchrząknęli i zakasłali.

\- Tatuś to specjalny przypadek - powiedział w końcu Misiek. - Wróćmy lepiej do... Yhm... Co ze szkołą.

\- Zamierzasz zostać w Pinewood? - spytał Jim bez owijania w bawełnę.

Tyler nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

Czy zamierzał? Chciał. Ale czy powinien? Jeśli Marty się... Odwróci... Jeśli Marty... Wtedy... Jaki byłby sens?

\- Nie wiesz? - Jim najwyraźniej był rozczarowany. Grejpfrut też. Misiek nie pokazywał nic po sobie.

\- Marty to przecież na chwilę... - Urwał, bo w tej sekundzie powietrze zgęstniało od ostrzegawczych, alarmujących woni. Tyler przełknął ślinę. Jednemu z nich, każdemu oddzielnie, Miśkowi i Jimowi, o Grejpfrucie nie wspominając dałby radę. Dwóm też. Może trzem, chociaż tego już nie był pewien. Ale czterem? Frank i jego sztucer starczyliby za wszystkich. Frank się do tej pory zachowywał jak sojusznik, ale i on się jakoś tak surowo spojrzał.

\- Jaskinie Beavera - szepnął lodowato profesor Winchester, a jego niebieskie oczy pociemniały.

\- Nie o to mu szło! - Frank wstał z rumorem, odstawił butelkę na stół, aż brzęknęła i stanął obok Tylera, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Sami widzicie, że potrzebuje iść do szkoły, bo głupi jak but i wysłowić się nie potrafi!

\- No, chyba całkiem jasno się wysłowił. - Jim też wstał.

\- Marty to smark i pstro ma głowie. Ot co. - Frank pokazał palcem, żeby usiadł i Jim go posłuchał. Niechętnie, ale posłuchał. - Jeszcze mu się dziesięć razy odmieni. Dziś wielkie uczucie a jutro kto wie. A chłopak zostanie na lodzie ze złamanym sercem a na dodatek utknie z wami wszystkimi na karku. No? Boisz się? - spytał Tylera, który natychmiast zaprzeczył. - Widzicie? Trzęsie portkami, a się nie przyzna.

\- Nie trzęsę! - warknął obrażony. Frank ścisnął go tak mocno, że prawie jęknął z bólu.

\- Fakt. Marty to dzieciak. - Misiek cmoknął, rozluźnił spięte do skoku mięśnie. Grejpfrut pokiwał głową. - Dlatego musimy go przypilnować, żeby sobie życia nie zwichnął!

\- To co zamierzasz? - Jim spojrzał przenikliwie, pochylając się w kierunku młodego wilka.

Tyler podniósł nieco brodę, wyprostował się nieco.

\- Chciałbym znaleźć robotę. I jakieś lokum. - Wyznał, chociaż opowiadanie się ze swoich planów i decyzji (i marzeń) przed tymi obcymi wilkami nie podobało mu się ani trochę. - Bez cudzej łaski. I nie zależy mi na waszej forsie. Żeby było jasne. - Zmarszczył brwi i podniósł głos. Sięgnął do leżącej opodal kurtki. - Wasz ojciec dał mi czek. Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy.

Wstał i rzucił im podarte kawałki pod nogi.

\- Nie ugryzłem go. Nie skrzywdziłem. Nie wziąłem od niego ani centa. - Wyliczył z dumą. - Odwiozłem do waszych rodziców całego i zdrowego. Nie tknąłem go, chociaż mogłem. Wiem, że się martwicie. Ale nie zrobiłem nic złego i nie muszę się wam z niczego tłumaczyć. Nie wchodzę nikomu w drogę. Dopóki Marty będzie mnie chciał, zostanę. Jak mu się zmieni... wyjadę. I to jest tylko nasza sprawa, tylko on ma prawo mnie o to pytać i tylko on tu ma prawo głosu. A teraz pogadajcie z Frankiem, bo ja mam robotę. - Zarzucił kurtkę, sięgnął po siekierę i poszedł narąbać drewna na opał.

Nie dlatego, że było trzeba. Chciał im pokazać, że nie będą sobie z niego urządzać cyrku. Pogapili się, pocmokali, porobili groźne miny i starczy.

\- Twardziel. - Misiek roześmiał się, gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły za młodym alfą. - A jak zadarł nosa na koniec? Widzieliście?

Jim wstał, podparł ręce na biodrach.

\- No, jak wspomniałeś jaskinie... - Parsknął. - Sam bym zafajdał spodnie, jakbym był na jego miejscu, a ten zaczął pyskować! Frank, mogłeś sobie darować te mowy obronne!

\- Dobry chłopak. Na mój nos, a ja mam nosa do ludzi. - Frank spojrzał przez okno. Tyler łupał najgrubsze polana, wkładając w to tyle energii, że widać, że się zdenerwował i szukał rozładowania energii. - A i to wiedzcie, że Marty z nim robi co chce. Wiem, bo widzę. I jeśli ktoś tu ma mieć złamane serce, to prędzej ten durny alfa. Marty mu zalazł za skórę, a sami wiecie, że rozpuszczony jest i kaprysy swoje ma.

\- No ma. - Zgodził się Misiek. - Po prawdzie to myślałem, że on się strasznie kocha w Weście.

\- West się w nim kocha. I strasznie przeżywa teraz. - Poinformował ich Grejpfrut. - Snuje się po szkole z miną zbitego psa. Żal mi go.

\- To po czyjej ty jesteś stronie w końcu? - Jim żartobliwie złapał go za kark i potrząsnął. - Miałeś nam pomóc go zastraszyć, a zacząłeś go bronić!

\- Z czym? - Grejpfrut wykonał krótki, oszczędny gest i Jim przeklął, puścił go i rozmasował ramię. - Ze szkołą? No, przecież prawda! Nie skończyłeś! I tatuś też nie skończył. Nawet nie zaczął...

\- O tatusiu nie wspominam. Milioner... - Jim się roześmiał i rozgościł się na tyle, żeby zacząć szperać w lodówce. - Ja też jakoś sobie radzę. Nie muszę być profesorem literatury w ogólniaku, żeby zarabiać na chlebek z masełkiem. - Rzucił złośliwie.

\- To racja! - Misiek też wstał, przeciągnął się. - Ty na tych swoich zdjęciach i korespondencjach do National Geographic i Animal Planet zarabiasz więcej niż ja w znoju kształtując młode umysły... Niesprawiedliwy świat, ech.

\- A ta powieść, co ją Harvey próbuje sprzedać? - Przypomniał sobie Jim.

\- Próbuje. - Misiek machnął ręką. - Nie wiem, czy coś z tego wyjdzie. Pewnie nie. Może w naszej rodzinie jest miejsce tylko dla jednego pisarza... - Westchnął.

\- Tatuś to co innego. - Pocieszył go Jim. - Przepisy na ciasteczka to jednak coś innego niż powieść. Manifest pokolenia... - Zażartował. - Jeszcze się na tobie poznają. Zobaczysz.

\- Albo może z nim pogadaj? - Grejpfrut spojrzał po nich leniwie, nim zwrócił się do najstarszego brata z cenną poradą. - Może ci udzieli kilku lekcji? Jak pisać bestsellery. Najwyraźniej jemu, samoukowi poszło lepiej niż tobie po studiach.

\- Patrz no, co za złośliwy ropuch! - Poskarżył się Misiek. - Wiesz, że cię przewijałem, jadowita paskudo? Myłem twój zafajdany tyłek, a ty teraz mi się tak odpłacasz?

\- Chcę tylko pomóc. - Grejpfrut wzruszył ramionami z miną urażonej niesprawiedliwym posądzeniem niewinności. - Fakty są takie, że tatuś sprzedał siedem książek, a ty żadnej.

\- Jeszcze!

\- Daj mu spokój! - Jim dał młodszemu bratu kuksańca.

\- My tu gadu-gadu a jakieś wnioski? - Frank przerwał te braterskie przepychanki, żądając, żeby wrócili do głównego i bardziej palącego tematu. - W sprawie Tylera?

\- Zabijemy go, jak coś zmaluje. - Jim powiedział to z taką nieprzeniknioną twarzą, że nie wiadomo było, czy mówi poważnie, czy żartuje. Misiek przytaknął.

\- Trzeba go mieć na oku. - Dodał. - Byłoby dobrze, gdyby jeszcze u ciebie został.

\- Zrobione. - Frank się zgodził od razu.

\- Załatwię z Reyem, żeby wziął go na kierowcę. - Misiek wyciągnął telefon. - Może przejąć dostawy do Meg i rozładunki, dwa razy w tygodniu uwinie się przed ósmą, to zdąży na lekcje. Popołudnia będzie mieć wolne. Dużo nie zarobi, ale będzie się mógł dokładać do gospodarstwa i zostanie mu parę dolców na drobne wydatki.

\- Poradzimy sobie. - Frank nie zamierzał brać forsy od młodziaka. - A co powiemy Stalinowi? Przecież będzie wiedzieć, że się spotykają.

\- Że go adoptowałeś. - Jim objął dziadka i uściskał z uczuciem. - Jak tatusia.

Misiek i Grejpfrut wybuchnęli śmiechem. Skomplikowane relacje między tatą a dziadziusiem były powszechnie znane w rodzinie i poza nią. Dziadziuś nazywał go czule Stalinem i zwykle miał na podorędziu mnóstwo złośliwości pod jego adresem. Tata cierpliwie to znosił, bo starał się być grzeczny ze względu na tatusia. Wujek Sammy, wujek Rufus i dziadziuś Bobby otwarcie dogryzali tacie żartami o _teściach_. Tyler pod opieką Franka był w miarę bezpieczny.

I jednocześnie będzie dobrze pilnowany, żeby nie narozrabiał. Frank był stary, ale nadal żwawy, bystry, czujny i waleczny, jak przystało na weterana i wieloletniego już dziadziusia watahy wilków.

\- No to postanowione. - Zatarł ręce z satysfakcją, ewidentnie dając znać, ze wszystko potoczyło się po jego myśli.

\- Muszę lecieć. Lekcje. - Misiek spojrzał na zegarek. - Grejpfrut? Podrzucę cię?

\- No. - Chłopak zgarnął torbę, pożegnał się z dziadkiem i Jimem. - Napisz mi zwolnienie z matmy. Opuściłem dwie godziny z powodu pożycia intymnego Marty'ego i nie chcę się z tego tłumaczyć ojcu. Ani Claire.

\- Jakoś to załatwię. - Misiek mrugnął. - Z Claire. Ojcu ani mru mru.

\- Jim. Możesz zostać? - Frank zatrzymał najrzadziej widywanego wnuka, gdy tamci dwaj już byli za progiem. - Dziękuję za prezent.

\- Drobiazg.

\- Ojcu co przywiozłeś?

Jim się nasrożył a Frank spochmurniał.

\- Święty nie jest - powiedział. - Ale to twój ojciec. Może czas wreszcie zakopać topór?

\- Herbatę mu przywiozłem. - Jim spojrzał pod nogi, podziwiając złożony wzór słojów w przekroju desek.

Frank znów spojrzał w okno. Tyler nie zaznał ojcowskiej opieki. Jim tak. A jednak obaj mieli zadrę w sercu z powodu porzucenia.

\- Dean cię kocha. - Przypomniał łagodnie.

\- Dean? - Jim uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Nie Stalin?

\- Dla mnie Stalin. Dla ciebie tata. - Pouczył surowo. - Głupi był, nie bronię go...

\- Bronisz. - Przerwał. - I dziwi mnie to, bo sam wiesz, jak było! Gdyby nie ty i Bobby... Wujek Gabe i Misiek! To _wy_ zastępowaliście ojca, gdy go potrzebowałem najbardziej. Tęskniłem za nim i potrzebowałem go. Sam wiesz. Nawalił na całej linii, to niech teraz ma pretensje do siebie.

\- Wrócił.

\- Wrócił, owszem. Za późno. Może nie dla Joy, nie dla Grejpfruta i nie dla Marty'ego, ale dla mnie za późno. Za późno dla Johna. - Głos mu się na moment załamał, ale kiedy spojrzał na Franka, miał znów to swoje twarde, szklane spojrzenie. Ironia losu sprawiła, że patrząc codziennie w lustro widział najbardziej znienawidzonego człowieka, tak bardzo był do niego podobny, że mógłby być jego sobowtórem z czasów młodości.

Może dlatego wciąż tak jeździł, uciekał przed czymś. Przed nim. Przed sobą... Frank chciał, żeby to się skończyło. Chciał mu pomóc. Ten wyrośnięty chłop na schwał, przewyższający go o półtorej głowy, ledwie mieszczący się w drzwi, dla niego nadal był tym malcem w krótkich spodenkach, który hasał z braciszkiem po łące za domem. Tym chłopcem, któremu - faktycznie - zastępowali ojca jak umieli. W najgorszym czasie żałoby po bracie bliźniaku i w okresie dorastania. Miał prawo czuć żal i złość do Deana, ale to go zżerało jak robak i Frank nad tym bolał. Jim sprawiał wrażenie silnego, może nawet zadowolonego z życia, ale on widział w jego oczach cień... Znał ten cień. Sam miał taki, zanim los (Bóg? Pierwszy Wilk...?) nie zesłał mu tego śmiesznego omegi, którego pokochał jak rodzonego syna i który wprowadził w jego życie zamęt i miłość jednocześnie.

Jim kroczył ścieżką, która mogła go zaprowadzić w miejsca ciemne, ponure i schorzałe, z których ciężko będzie się wyrwać, zawrócić.

\- Cas mu wybaczył...

\- Tatuś go kocha. - Jim potarł czoło gestem zmęczenia i rezygnacji, jakby dawno temu pogodził się z czymś, czego nie popiera i nie rozumie.

\- A ty nie? - Zdziwił się Frank. Czy to aż tak? Aż tak daleko zabrnął? - Wybacz mu nie ze względu na niego, tylko dla siebie. - Chwycił silną, wielką dłoń wilka, myśląc o tym, jak niedawno przecież była to drobna, krągła łapeczka, lepka od roztopionych lizaków i karmelków. - Odczujesz ulgę. Jimmy... Nie możesz całe życie go nienawidzić.

\- Ja go nie nienawidzę. - Jim pocałował ukochanego dziadka w czoło i uwolnił się z uścisku. - Ja nim gardzę.

 

 


	26. CUKIERKOWO

\- Jeju! Tyler! Nic ci nie zrobili?! - Marty bez czapki i z rozpiętą kurtką wypadł spomiędzy drzew i natychmiast skoczył alfie w ramiona. - Nie chcieli mnie zabrać! Martwiłem się! - sapnął mu prosto do ucha, gdy Tyler bez wysiłku podniósł go i zakręcił w mocnym uścisku.

\- Za kogo mnie masz? - mruknął z urazą. - Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie przestraszyć?

\- No co ty! - Odchylił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Przecież wiem!

Tyler przełknął z wysiłkiem, rumieniąc się pod tym pełnym miłości i podziwu wzrokiem małego omegi. Nigdy nikt tak na niego nie patrzył. Nikt go tak nie podziwiał. Nie ufał mu tak bezgranicznie... Marty oplótł go nogami i trzymał się mocno, a Tyler chwycił go za tyłek, żeby nie zleciał. 

\- Ej, ej! Może nie tak blisko, co? - Jim podszedł kilka kroków, ściągając twarz w bardzo groźnej minie. - Złaź, mały.

Marty uśmiechnął się do Tylera, mrugnął i zeskoczył na ziemię.

\- Tylko się przywitałem.

\- No, właśnie widziałem! - Jim skrzywił się kwaśno, jakby jadł cytrynę. Z solą. Zaplótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na nich z góry (na Marty'ego bardzo z góry a na Tylera odrobinkę). - Ty, nie patrz tak wilkiem. Misiek załatwi ci robotę. Ale musisz wrócić do szkoły. - Poinformował oschle. - I żadnego gryzienia! Najpierw do pełnoletności tego tu krasnalka...

\- Ej! Nie jestem krasnalkiem! - Zaprotestował _krasnalek_ , ale Jim nawet nie raczył przerwać, tylko zrobił mu klakson z nosa jak trzylatkowi, na co Marty fuknął i odepchnął mu rękę ze złością, że tak go _upokarza_ przed chłopakiem!

\- ...a potem się zobaczy. Może do trzydziestki!

\- Sam sobie załatwię pracę. - Tyler uznał, że nie pozwoli jakiemuś becie dyktować warunków, ale Marty kopnął go w kostkę, żeby się zamknął. Spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i po chwili wahania skinął. - Ooo... ...kay, a co to za robota? U tego teścia Hala z tartaku?

\- Frank ma rację, to dusigrosz i wyzyskiwacz. Będziesz kierowcą u Reya. Dwa razy w tygodniu wstaniesz o trzeciej, pojedziesz po towar, przywieziesz do sklepu Meg, wiesz, gdzie jest sklep Meg?

\- No.

\- Rozładujesz, odstawisz wóz i pomaszerujesz na lekcje. Nieskomplikowane. Poradzisz sobie.

\- Nie zarobię tyle, żeby odłożyć na pokój...

\- Nie musisz. Zostaniesz u Franka. - Młody Winchester podniósł dłoń, uciszając bunt. - Albo to i będziesz mógł widywać Marty'ego, albo ojciec nie będzie cię musiał wyganiać z miasta, bo my to zrobimy. Ja i Misiek. Ja to ja, ale nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Ten profesorek w tweedowej marynareczce skopał w życiu więcej tyłków, niż ci się zdaje.

\- Jim! - Marty wydął wargi. - Nie strasz! Miś nie jest jakimś łobuzem!

\- Właśnie, nie strasz! - Tyler się obruszył. - Myślicie, że tylko wy jesteście tacy twardzi? Ja też swoje przeżyłem! I w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie urodziłem się w złotej kołysce, z tatusiem milionerem...

\- Zostaniesz u Franka! - Przerwał mu Marty. - Przyniosę ci książki i zaczniemy nadrabiać zaległości.

\- Ja... - Tyler podparł się pod boki, chcąc przywołać omegę do porządku. - Może ja sam zdecyduję, gdzie będę...

Marty podniósł brwi. Jego oczy zrobiły się większe niż zazwyczaj. Okrągłe. Niebieskie.

\- ...mieszkać... - Alfa zająknął się, zapatrzony. - Uhm... Dobrze. Okay. Skoro ci tak zależy... - Ustąpił.

\- Dziękuję! - pisnął Marty i znów się rzucił do całowania, aż go Jim musiał zastopować chwytem za kołnierz.

Alfa się rzucił na pomoc, ale w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował i tylko warknął, odsłaniając kły. 

 _Jeszcze nie ugryzł a już broni jak własnego_ , pomyślał Jim na poły z irytacją, na poły z... rozbawieniem.

\- I tak jest cały czas. - Frank głośno wytarł nos i kopnął jedno z polan. Jim zerknął przez ramię na dziadka. - Czujesz coś?

\- No. - Bardzo chciał zachować poważny, wręcz surowy wygląd, ale nie zdołał. Parsknął śmiechem. Wilczy, wyjątkowo czuły węch podpowiadał jedno. - Zrobiło się cukierkowo. Mdli mnie.

\- A co _ja_ mam powiedzieć? - Frank był w nastroju do sarkania i narzekania. - Dobrze, że już jestem stary i ślepy...

\- Ach, bardzo! - Przyznał mu rację ironicznie i zaczął zbierać porąbane szczapy, układać w stosik, podczas gdy omega i alfa gapili się na siebie, zapominając o towarzystwie i całym, bożym świecie.

\- Wzięło go - szepnął bezgłośnie. Dziadek skinął.

\- Mówiłem. Utonął po uszy. I bez waszego grożenia popadł w tarapaty!

Obaj odeszli kilka kroków w stronę lasu. Marty się przytulił i o czymś z alfą szeptali konspiracyjnie. To znaczy omega mówił a alfa słuchał i potakiwał.

\- Stalin nadal połamany? - Frank przypomniał sobie milszy temat do rozmowy.

\- Kuśtyka i jęczy. - Jim zreferował krótko, chłodno.

\- Próbowałem mu pomóc. Wiesz, że w armii byłem paramedykiem? - Pochwalił się. - Ale mogłem coś pokręcić... Pamięć już nie ta.

\- Tak? - Jim się zastanowił. - Zszedł sam po schodach, to chyba mu krzywdy nie zrobiłeś.

\- Nie?

Obaj wyglądali przez moment na odrobinę rozczarowanych.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Za kogo mnie masz? Za jakiegoś Mengele?! - Frank się otrząsnął z sekretnych marzeń i poklepał się rękami po udach dla rozgrzewki. - A Cas? Widziałeś? Robi się z niego pączuszek! Wreszcie trochę przytył! 

Jim się szczerze, szeroko uśmiechnął. 

\- Za każdym razem kiedy wracam do domu, wydaje się niższy! - Podniósł dłoń na wysokość mostka. - Dotąd mi sięga! A pamiętam, że brał mnie na kolana... - Wspomniał z rozrzewnieniem. - Johnny lubił mu się wspinać na barana! Był nieznośny! - mruknął i mrugnął do dziadka.

\- Z tego, co _ja_ pamiętam, był grzeczniejszy od ciebie! - Frank dobrze wiedział, że Jim nigdy nie przestał kochać i tęsknić za bratem. Ich więź była silniejsza niż reszty rodzeństwa i zdawało się, że nadal w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób utrzymują cienką nić kontaktu. - Znów ci się śnił?

\- Uhm... W czwartek. Tatusiowi też.

\- Chroni was obu. - Frank był sceptykiem i cynikiem, ale nauczył się o świecie tyle, że istnieją rzeczy, które nie śniły się filozofom, więc nie zakładał niczego z góry, a zwłaszcza nie negował czegoś tylko dlatego, że kłóciło się z jego dotychczasowym doświadczeniem.

Kiedyś nie wierzył w wilkołaki a dziś mieszka wśród nich. Jeden został jego przybranym synem. Niby z wyglądu chłopak, a urodził całą sforę szczeniaczków! Tak, Frank nie wierzył też w smoki, a mimo to jeden zamordował mu dwoje wnucząt. Życie - okazało się - przerastało wszelkie wyobrażenia...

\- Ostrzegłby, gdyby Marty był w niebezpieczeństwie. - Jim zerknął na zegarek. - Okay, chciałem jeszcze odwiedzić Gabe'a. Stęskniłem się za nim!

Frank skinął i poklepał wnuka po ręku. 

\- Leć! On też tęskni! - powiedział.

Każde z wilczków miało swoich ulubionych wujków, kochanych bardziej niż innych. Joy uwielbiała Sama, Johnny jeszcze za życia przepadał za Ashem, Grejpfrut miał słabość do Gartha (z wzajemnością), a Jim kochał Gabe'a. Prawie jak ojca. Na pewno okazywał mu więcej czułości i przywiązania niż Deanowi.

\- Wracałem przez Turcję, przywiozłem mu mnóstwo rachatłukum! Wiesz jak uwielbia słodycze! - Przypomniał. - A na tych dwóch miej oko! I mów od razu jakby ci ten młody alfa pyskował! Zaraz go przytemperujemy!

\- Jeszcze sobie poradzę z jednym sierściuchem! - Frank machnął lekceważąco. - Pozdrów Gabe'a. I jeszcze wpadnij do mnie! Niech się nie dowiem, że znów wyjechałeś bez pożegnania! Jak ostatnio... - westchnął.

Jim poszedł do dżipa a Frank na werandę.

Marty dla odmiany chichotał, gdy Tyler popisywał się siłą i precyzją, wyszukując najgrubsze pniaki i rozłupując je jednym, potężnym uderzeniem.

 _Patrzcie no, jak pręży muskuły!_ , pomyślał z przekąsem stary wojak. _Jak to wyłazi ze skóry, żeby się zaprezentować!_

_A Marty jak drobi z nóżki na nóżkę, jak trzepocze rzęsami, jak się zalotnie kręci wokół?_

_Oj, wzięło ich! Wzięło obu. Ciężko będzie upilnować taki ogień i te szalejące hormony..._

_Coś mi się widzi, że smarkacze nabroją raczej prędzej niż później i znowu będzie trzeba sprzątać bałagan! Jak po tatusiu... Też się prosił o kłopoty. Niby nie jego wina, że taki smakołyk, ale pilnować się powinien. Bo czy to alfom można ufać? Ślepy by zauważył jak go obłapia. Jak go obwąchuje. Jak się mu do szyi nachyla._

_Instynkt silniejszy niż rozum._

_Zrobi mu co, chłopcy go rozszarpią. Przybędzie kolejne truchło na dnie głębokich jaskiń... Nie, żebym go żałował. Ale dobrze mu z oczu patrzy. Przez co tam przeszedł nie wiem, ale widać jakiś rozum ma... A jeśli to głupiątko się rozmyśli? Do tego Westa też wzdychał a tak mu się nagle odwidziało._

_Szkoda będzie. Niby alfa, ale jakiś taki... Jakby go ktoś ukrzywdził._

_Nasz szczeniaczek od maleńkości się kąpał w zachwytach. Do miłości przyzwyczajony. A ten? Jak rzucony na głęboką wodę, ledwo się utrzymuje na powierzchni. Drobny błąd, chwila nieuwagi i pójdzie na zatracenie._

_Przyjaciół to on tu nie ma. Chłopcy mu pomagają wyłącznie przez wzgląd na Marty'ego. Dla nich to jeszcze jedna zabawka, kaprys pupila, ulubieńca._

_Szkoda go._

Frank patrzył na młodego wilka, jak wodzi roziskrzonym wzrokiem za ślicznym omegą. Żal mu było. I kogoś mu przypominał. Nie z wyglądu, ani z zachowania. To ten głód miłości w oczach kogoś, kto tak desperacko łaknął uczucia i tak rozpaczliwie pragnął kochać... 

\- Czy ja prowadzę jakieś pogotowie? - zagderał pod nosem. - Pensjonat dla przetrąconych przez życie sierściuchów? No, chyba nie! - Obrócił się w progu i krzyknął - ej! Smarki! Jazda tu. Tyler musi coś zjeść, a ty glutku to nie wiem... Masz na coś ochotę?

\- Na piwo! - odkrzyknął bezczelny hultaj.

\- A pasem po dupie chcesz? Nie? To brykaj no tutaj. Colę ci mogę dać... Piwo, też coś. 

 


	27. NA KANAPIE

Marty został w domu, pomóc tatusiowi w opiece nad tatą, ale już po śniadaniu miał dość tego marudzenia. Tata jęczał, że umiera, że to jego ostatnie tchnienia, że Frank go zabił, że mu przetrącił kark, że nie będzie jadł, bo po co, skoro nie dożyje wieczoru, więc nie ma sensu marnować jedzenia na takiego kalekę jak on i mnóstwo innych głupstw wygadywał, a tatuś cierpliwie podsuwał mu smakołyki, głaskał, poprawiał poduszki, pomagał iść do łazienki i w ogóle go rozpieszczał.

Im bardziej rozpieszczał, tym tata bardziej narzekał i żądał, żeby tatuś przy nim siedział i trzymał go za rękę, kładł mu kompresy na czole, termofor na plecy i czytał mu wiadomości. Tatuś powiedział, że żadnych wiadomości, bo tata się zacznie denerwować a to mu teraz nie potrzebne.

I mrugał do Marty'ego porozumiewawczo. Chyba się aż tak bardzo nie przejmował taty marudzeniem i umieraniem, bo przyniósł sobie laptop i zaczął odpowiadać na maile. Tata podniósł głowę.

\- Co robisz?

\- Nie poszedłem do biura, ale troszkę popracuję. - Tatuś poklepał go po pupie, nie odrywając wzroku znad monitora. - Leż sobie. Włączyć ci telewizor?

\- Masz brzuch pod nosem i pracujesz? - Oburzył się tata, gramoląc się na czworaka z kanapy. - Nie zgadzam się!

Tatuś spojrzał.

\- Leż. To mi zajmie godzinkę... Włączyć ci jakiś film?

\- Ja tu umieram a ty się bawisz? - Tata zrobił najżałośniejszą minę, jaką Marty kiedykolwiek u niego widział. - A szczeniaczek? Wiesz, że tu jest promieniowanie? - Wskazał komputer ze zgrozą.

\- Dean. - Tatuś zmarszczył brwi. - Mam obowiązki! 

\- Właśnie! Masz! Przede wszystkim musisz dbać o zdrowie! - Tata zawarczał groźnie, usiadł z grymasem bólu i zatrzasnął klapę laptopa. - Swoje i maleństwa!

Tatuś jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczył i podniósł palec.

\- Potrafię zadbać o siebie i maleństwo - powiedział cicho, łagodnie, ale tata natychmiast położył uszy po sobie.

\- Ja wiem, królewno. - Przysunął się, objął tatusia i dał mu buzi. - Jesteś najwspanialszym, najukochańszym, najdzielniejszym... - mówił, każde słowo kwitując kolejnym całusem.

\- Plecy już cię nie bolą? - Zapytał tatuś siląc się na surowy ton. 

\- Jak diabli. - Tata wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę i pomacał go po brzuchu. - Kopie! - Ucieszył się i miał przy tym tak rozanieloną minę, że tatuś się roześmiał. - Czujesz?! Czujesz?

\- Czuję... - Tatuś przewrócił oczami.

Tata zaczął mruczeć i miziać go nosem za uchem i po szyi.

\- Dean, naprawdę muszę popracować... - Otworzył laptopa.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie pracował.

\- Godzinkę. Obiecuję. A potem obejrzymy jakiś film. Co? Dasz radę? Kiedy brałeś tabletkę? Hm? - Zerknął na zegarek. 

\- Nie chcę się truć chemią! Nie potrzebuję - burknął tata. - Wytrzymam!

\- Musisz brać lekarstwa. Szybciej wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Wyzdrowieję, jak sobie poleżę. Z tobą! - Tata uśmiechnął się sprytnie i jeszcze mocniej go pocałował. - Może zrobisz mi masaż?

\- Potrzebuję cię całego i zdrowego! Weź tabletkę i odpoczywaj. - Tatuś prychnął. - Na masaż jesteś za bardzo delikatny teraz. Sam mówiłeś, że umierasz! - Wytknął odrobinkę złośliwie. - Wydobrzej, to cię pomasuję.

\- Kiedy już wydobrzeję, to ja pomasuję ciebie! - Odgroził się tata chełpliwie. - Zobaczysz! 

\- Trzymam za słowo. Teraz daj mi popracować. Dean, im szybciej zacznę tym szybciej skończę i będę cały twój. - Obiecał z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Następne wybory przegrasz! - Tata się poddał i z rezygnacją opadł na poduszki. - Masz jak w banku! Choćbym miał przekupić każdego mieszkańca Pinewood z osobna! 

Tatuś zaczął się śmiać, stukając szybko w klawisze.

\- Jak mnie ładnie poprosisz, to w ogóle nie będę startował. - Zaoferował wspaniałomyślnie.

\- Umiem ładnie prosić. - Tata od razu zaczął. - Umiem bardzo, _bardzo_ ładnie prosić, królewno. 

\- Tak? Nie zauważyłem... - Tatuś najwyraźniej zaczął się droczyć. - Tylko jęczysz, albo krzyczysz. A mnie chodzi, żeby było naprawdę ładnie.

\- Z kwiatami?

\- No... Na początek...?

\- Na kolanach?

\- Ty?! Na kolanach? - Tatuś zrobił zeza i zachichotał.

\- Na obu! - Tata wyprostował dwa palce dla podkreślenia. - I będzie świecił księżyc. 

\- Załatwisz też księżyc? - Tatuś przestał pisać i obrócił się, rozbawiony. - W pełni?

\- Kwiaty, kolana, księżyc... - Wyliczył tata. - Pełnia! I duży brylant!

\- Brylant?

\- No. Wielki jak żyrandol.

\- Już jeden mam. - Tatuś pokazał dłoń. 

\- To dostaniesz drugi. Albo całą kolię! - Tata zaczął się rozpędzać. - I diadem. Nie ze szkiełek, tylko prawdziwy!

\- Dobrze, dobrze... Uspokój się. - Tatuś go pocałował w czoło i wrócił do maili. - Kwiaty i księżyc wystarczą.

Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko klikanie.

\- Kocham cię, Cas. 

Marty wychylił się z kuchni, gdzie przy dużym stole szykował kosz dla dziadziusia i Tylera. Przez szerokie przejście do salonu widział kanapę, tatę i tatusia nad komputerem. 

\- Nie chcę już ani na moment cię stracić... - Taty głos był jednocześnie bardzo niski, chrapliwy i trochę... Drżący. - Uhm... - Zająknął się, zawahał. - Z oczu. 

Tatuś zamknął komputer i nachylił się do niego.

Marty przełknął ślinę, obserwując ich ze wzruszeniem. Cały salon wypełnił się zapachem i zaczął przenikać do kuchni i w każdy zakątek domu jak niewidzialna fala... 

Marty włożył kolejną paczuszkę smakołyków. Dla Tylera. Myśląc o tym, że...

Kiedyś...

Może...

Oni też będą tak jak tata z tatusiem.

Na kanapie...

W ich własnym domu... 

I może Tyler wreszcie powie to, czego Marty jeszcze od niego nie usłyszał (chociaż wierzył, ufał, miał nadzieję, że tak jest):

 

_Kocham cię, Marty. Kocham cię._

 


	28. SZLABAN

\- Nie przemykaj tak cichaczem. Widzę cię. - Marty zatrzymał się w pół kroku na drugim stopniu schodów i zawrócił do kuchni.

\- Wcale nie przemykam!

\- Ciszej. Tatuś śpi. - Tata wskazał brodą salon i wyjął kubek z ekspresu, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając się za plecy. - Chodź, nie będziemy mu przeszkadzać.

Marty westchnął ciężko.

\- Muszę zrobić lekcje.

\- Więc Frank go przygarnął? - Tata nie przejął się pilnymi obowiązkami szkolnymi, wziął szczeniaczka za ramię i wspierając się na nim podreptał do biblioteki. - On mnie serio wpędzi do grobu!

\- Tyler? - Wyrwało się Marty'emu niezbyt ostrożnie.

\- Dziadek! - fuknął tata, stękając i przystając co dwa kroki. - Cholera, jak boli... - Poskarżył się, posapał pół minuty i ruszył powolutku do przodu. - Dobra, nie wytrzymam. Idź do sypialni, na stoliku stoi fiolka, przynieś mi dwie tabletki. - Zażądał. - I zmień ubranie, mdli mnie od tego smrodu...

Marty bez dyskusji pognał na górę, przebrał się w czyste ciuchy, zajrzał do sypialni rodziców, wysypał dwie tabletki na dłoń i zbiegł na dół, zajrzał do tatusia (drzemał nakryty kocem na kanapie), zabrał z kuchni pół szklanki wody i poszedł do biblioteki, gdzie tata właśnie się mościł w fotelu, podkładając sobie pod plecy małe poduszeczki. Stękał przy tym, jęczał i mamrotał jakieś bardzo brzydkie wyrazy.

\- O, ciebie po śmierć posłać, to człowiek stu lat dożyje! - Poskarżył się na widok syna. - No, dawaj te prochy, bo... - Niecierpliwie je połknął, popił i z cierpiętniczą miną odchylił na oparcie. Wykrzywił się z bólu, wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, lekko nachylony i przygięty w prawo.

\- Przynieść ci pufę? Pod stopy? - Zaproponował Marty.

\- Nalej mi whisky. No, już! Nalej.

\- Ale nie możesz tych proszków mieszać z alkoholem! - Zwrócił mu uwagę. - To bardzo silne środki przeciwbólowe! Zaszkodzi ci!

\- Mogę i zamierzam, bo mnie szlag trafi zaraz. No, dawaj. - Tata zaczął się kołysać w przód i w tył, jakby miał chorobę sierocą. - Dawaj, bo nie wytrzymam!

\- Powiem tatusiowi!

\- Ani mi się waż! - Tata się zatrzymał i spojrzał strasznie groźnie. - Jak ty mu powiesz o whisky to ja mu powiem o Tylerze!

\- Tatuś wszystko wie o Tylerze! Nic nie ukrywam! - Obraził się. - I nie okłamuję go tak jak ty!

\- Ja nie okłamuję! - Tata się zdenerwował. - Nie okłamuję!

\- Okłamujesz! Nie dam ci whisky, bo się zatrujesz. I nie szantażuj mnie, bo to nieładnie! - Stanął z rękami opartymi w pasie i popatrzył z góry na tatę. - Mogę ci przynieść termofor. I jak poczekasz kilka minut, to proszki zaczną działać i przestanie boleć, zobaczysz. - Dodał łagodniejszym tonem.

Tata przewrócił oczami, ale kiwnął, że zgoda.

\- Siadaj. - Wskazał palcem sąsiedni fotel. - Więc co uradziliście?

\- Z czym? - Marty otworzył oczy najszerzej jak potrafił, robiąc przy tym najbardziej niewinną minę, dobrze wytrenowaną przed lustrem.

\- Nie wybałuszaj na mnie tych gałów, jakbyś nie wiedział o co chodzi! - Zdenerwował się tata. - Jeśli myślisz, że to ci pomoże...

Marty spuścił wzrok i pokornie zaplótł rączki na kolanach. Tata głośno i powoli wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, nie wiadomo czy w reakcji na te minki i gesty czy z powodu bólu. Może jedno i drugie?

\- Nie wiem, gdzie popełniłem błąd... - powiedział do siebie, moszcząc się i układając. - Podaj kawę.

Marty błyskawicznie wsadził mu gorący kubek w dłoń i poczekał, aż się napije. Miał nadzieję, że proszki zaczną działać i tata albo pójdzie spać albo zajmie się czymś. Jedzeniem, czy telewizją... Wszystko jedno czym, byle już nie drążył tematu Tylera i dziadka Franka. I nie kontynuował rozmów wychowawczych. Natężenie rozmów wychowawczych w ostatnim czasie zaczęło przekraczać limity znośne dla czternastolatka, nawet tak grzecznego i posłusznego (jak Marty lubił o sobie myśleć).

\- Ugryzie cię. To tylko kwestia czasu. - Tata zajrzał do kubka i zakręcił nim delikatnie, mieszając płyn.

\- Nie ugryzie. Obiecał.

\- To alfa. Kłamie. - Tata machnął wolną dłonią. - I tak się dziwię, że tyle wytrzymał. Ja twojego ojca ugryzłem kilka godzin po tym jak go pierwszy raz zobaczyłem! - powiedział niejasno dla szczeniaczka, czy ze zgrozą czy z dumą.

Marty rozsiadł się wygodnie, zaplótł ramiona i spojrzał na tatę z politowaniem. Dobrze znał te wszystkie historie i przechwałki, jak to tata zobaczył tatusia na jakimś postoju w przydrożnej knajpie dla wilków, od razu się zakochał i zabrał do domu, chociaż tatuś był ślepy jak kret i słabiutki i strasznie ich wszystkich opóźniał. Ale tata się uparł, że go chce, kazał wujkowi go pilnować, rozkładał dla niego namiot i zatrzymał watahę na postój, bo tatuś się zmęczył i zasnął. I wszyscy czekali, aż się wyśpi i wstanie! A po drodze pobił złych kuzynów, którzy zaczęli ich ścigać, ale nie dlatego, żeby zabrać tatusia, tylko chcieli ukraść im złoto, więc tata obronił i złoto i tatusia przede wszystkim, zniósł go na rękach z gór i karmił czekoladkami, ale tatuś był wtedy taki niewdzięczny i głupiutki, że od razu uciekł i mieli mnóstwo przygód i tata zawsze go ratował, za każdym razem, aż tatuś się wreszcie przekonał, że go kocha i z nim został. Wreszcie. 

\- A widzisz! Nie czekałeś i tatuś od ciebie uciekał, a Tyler jest grzeczny!

\- Grzeczny, akurat! To jakaś piz... - Tata rozkaszlał się, ruszył gwałtownie i znów go zaczęło boleć, więc zaczął przeklinać i trochę to potrwało, zanim znów się uspokoił i usiadł w miarę wygodnie, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby nie jęczeć cały czas. - No, ale alfa. Jak cię ugryzie, to po ptakach. A ty masz jeszcze czas na takie rzeczy!

\- Wcale nie po ptakach, bo tatuś mówi, że ugryzienie blednie! I nie jest na zawsze! - Sprostował.

\- A on się zna! - warknął tata, poirytowany i zniecierpliwiony. - Myśmy się parę razy rozstawali i jakoś nic nie zbladło!

\- Bo się kochacie. Sam mówiłeś. I to coś złego? Sam porwałeś tatusia, bo się zakochałeś! I co? Żałujesz?

\- Nie wywracaj kota ogonem! - wrzasnął tata. - On był wtedy pełnoletni! A ty jesteś dzieciak jeszcze! Myślisz, że Frank cię obroni? Jak tamten zacznie się do ciebie dobierać? Co?

Marty wydął wargi i zmarszczył brwi, oburzony zarówno tym, że tata wytyka mu wiek, jak i tym, że Tyler mógłby się _dobierać_. Owszem, mógłby i Marty nawet by chciał, ale to jak tata o tym mówił, brzmiało nieromantycznie! Wulgarnie. Poza tym dziadziuś Frank na pewno by go obronił, gdyby w ogóle zaszła potrzeba, ale raczej nie zajdzie, bo Tyler zachowywał się rycersko! Co tata w ogóle może wiedzieć!

\- Myślicie, że ja nie wiem? Głupka ze mnie robicie? - Tata się wkurzył. - Nagle zacząłeś latać tam po kilka razy dziennie, niby w odwiedziny... W wakacje ile razy byłeś u dziadka?

Marty zaczął liczyć na palcach, ale tata mu przerwał.

\- Nie wysilaj się! Raz. Przez całe wakacje raz, a teraz latasz w każdej wolnej chwili. Myślisz, że nie widzę? Mam oczy naokoło głowy! - Oznajmił chełpliwie. - A już jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to żadne sztuczki nie pomogą. Frank jest głupi. Wziął sobie pod dach obcego alfę, przybłędę, niech będzie. Jego sprawa, jego dom. Nie wtrącam się...

Marty pomyślał, że chciałby zobaczyć, jak tata się wtrąca i mówi dziadziusiowi, kogo może u siebie gościć a kogo nie. To byłby ciekawy widok!

\- ...ale ty jesteś za mały na takie schadzki! I nie powinien ci pozwalać! A w ogóle to co stało się z Westem? - spytał podejrzliwie. - Przecież się lubiliście!

\- Lubimy się! - Marty poczuł, że policzki robią mu się gorące i pieką. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Och! Jesteście _przyjaciółmi_... - Tata powtórzył z ironią w głosie. - West na pewno jest zachwycony. I pewnie okropnie zajęty! Jakoś ostatnio nie wpada, nie dzwoni...

\- Widujemy się w szkole. - Marty spuścił głowę.

Fakt, West się poczuł zraniony obrotem spraw i wyglądało na to, że się obraził. Marty z kolei niewiele się przejął, mając na głowie bardziej palące sprawy i był zbyt zaabsorbowany Tylerem, żeby martwić się jeszcze o Westa. Teraz pomyślał ze wstydem, że West chyba nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie i trzeba mu to jakoś wynagrodzić przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Liczyłem, że zniknie.

\- West?

\- Tyler, baranku. - Tata uspokoił się, nieco wyprostował na fotelu. Chyba proszki zaczęły działać, bo przestał tak się krzywić i jęczeć przy każdym oddechu.

\- Nie jestem barankiem!

\- Nie jesteś. Przepraszam, Marty, po prostu... martwię się.

\- To przestań. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Naprawdę, tata. Zabroniłem mu się ugryźć i on się pilnuje. Chyba nawet nie wie, co to dokładnie znaczy.

\- Nie wie? - Tata podniósł brwi. - Jak to: nie wie?

\- No... - Marty wzruszył ramionami, przypominając sobie minę Tylera. - Chyba nikt mu nie wyjaśniał. - Znów się zarumienił. - Tych spraw...

Tata gapił się na niego z dziwną miną, chcąc o coś zapytać, ale w końcu dał za wygraną.

\- Chyba nikt mu nie mówił i nie ma z kim porozmawiać... Chyba bardzo długo jest sam. - Marty z namysłem dobierał słowa. - Bez rodziców. Wiesz? Nigdy nie mówi o nikim... Ani o rodzinie, ani o żadnych przyjaciołach...

\- Mówiłem ci, że to najbardziej samotny wilk, jakiego znam. - Wtrącił tata nadspodziewanie miękko. - Mówiłem? Słuchaj, Martusiu, kocham cię i chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Przecież wiesz. Nie jestem przeciwko Tylerowi, bo go nie lubię czy coś. Nic mnie ten chłopak nie obchodzi. Niech sobie kogoś pozna i niech będzie szczęśliwy. Życzę mu tego. Ale czemu się akurat ciebie uczepił?! - spytał z pretensją. - To znaczy... Martuś. Marty... - Tata westchnął. - Ja wiem, ty się zauroczyłeś, pewnie wydaje ci się to takie... Jak ty to tam uważasz? _Romantyczne_...

\- Tata! Nie mów, jakbym był jakimś głupkiem!

\- Nie jesteś głupkiem! Oczywiście, że nie jesteś głupkiem. - Tacie ta rozmowa coś nie szła i Marty modlił się, żeby tatuś już wstał i zaczął ich szukać i przerwał tę żenadę. - Jesteś po prostu...

\- Dzieckiem? - burknął zaczepnie.

\- ...naiwny. Czekaj, ja mówię. - Tata podniósł palec. - To nie znaczy, że jesteś głupi, tylko że jesteś ufny i nie masz doświadczenia. Taki wilk jak Tyler może nie mieć złych zamiarów, wcale go nie osądzam, że to jakiś łowca posagów. - Tata zaprzeczył, ale Marty był dziwnie przekonany, że tata dokładnie tak o Tylerze uważa. - I może wcale nie wie, że jesteśmy...

\- Bogaci?

\- Dobrze sytuowani. - Poprawił z fałszywą skromnością.

\- To już nikim nie będę mógł się spotykać?

\- A ja ci zabraniam? - Tata się zdenerwował. - Trzymam cię zamkniętego w pokoju? Na trzy spusty? Co?

\- No, nie...

\- Chciałeś się spotykać z Westem? Proszę bardzo. Miałem coś przeciw?

\- No, nie.

\- No, widzisz!

\- Bo West to omega! A Tyler to alfa i wszyscy zaczęli nagle świrować, że mnie ugryzie! I tatuś też! Nawet zabrał mnie do cioci Jessie! - Wybuchnął nagle. - A Tyler mnie nie ugryzie! Obiecał! Poza tym umiem się obronić! Odepchnąłem go i posłuchał! - Zerwał się i stanął przy oknie, patrząc na trawnik schodzący w dół ku jezioru i błękitną taflę, odbijającą niebo, czerwieniejące, jesienne korony drzew i zamglone górskie szczyty.

\- Jak... to...? - Usłyszał za sobą. - Jak... obronić? Jak: ODEPCHNĄŁEŚ?! - ryknął tata, kiedy to do niego w pełni dotarło. Marty nie czekając rzucił się do drzwi.

\- Tatuś! Tatuś, ratuj! TATUŚ!

\- JAK. TO. ODEPCHNĄŁEŚ! - Wyskandował tata gramoląc się z fotela. - KIEDY?!

\- Tatuś! - Zaskomlił, dobiegając do kanapy. - Tatuś, wstawaj! Ratuj!

\- Co się stało? - Tatuś leniwie otworzył jedno oko, ziewnął.

\- Masz swojego Franka! Masz! Widzisz! - wrzeszczał tata, kuśtykając i jednocześnie rozpinając pasek od spodni. - Sprowadził nieszczęście! Nigdy nie przestanie się mścić! Nigdy! Złośliwy staruch! Tylko, że tym razem przesadził! Nie pozwolę mu zmarnować życia Marty'emu! Mnie może nienawidzić, proszę bardzo, ale dziecko co winne?! 

\- Co znowu zmalowałeś? - Tatuś dźwignął się i usiadł. - O czym tata mówi?

\- A tobie tak wleję, że na dupie tydzień nie usiądziesz! Zaraz się zrobi porządek, psia jego mać! - Tata dokuśtykał do salonu z pasem złożonym na dwoje.

\- Dean, bo się znów nadwyrężysz i trzeba będzie robić zastrzyk. - Tatuś spokojnie nałożył kapcie i wstał z kanapy, wypinając brzuch nieco bardziej niż zwykle. Marty cofnął się pod drzwi tarasowe, gotów uciekać na zewnątrz.

\- Frank! Ta menda! Wiesz, że sprowadził tego Tylera do siebie? A wiesz, że oni się tam u niego spotykają po kryjomu? Wiesz? - krzyczał tata. - Bo może wiesz?! Bo może tylko ja się dowiaduję ostatni, co?! A powiedział ci ten nicpoń, że musiał się bronić? Że go odepchnął, bo ten pętak chciał go ugryźć? Mówił ci?

\- Chciał cię ugryźć? - Tatuś obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na syna.

\- Ha! - powiedział tata triumfalnie i nawet przestał wymachiwać paskiem. - Nie powiedział ci, co? To powiedz mi, jak następnym razem sobie z nim poradzisz? Jest ze dwa razy większy od ciebie! To alfa! Nie zdołasz go odepchnąć, jeśli zechce cię przywłaszczyć! Spytaj tatusia!

\- Dean! - Tatuś spojrzał na niego groźnie. - Idź do kuchni i weź proszek!

\- Brałem niedawno. Dwa.

\- To weź jeszcze jeden!

Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i tata położył uszy po sobie.

\- Rozpieszczasz go i tak się kończy! - rzucił półgłosem. - A jak coś się stanie, to _Dean pomóż, zabij drania i zakop, żeby nikt nie znalazł_...

\- Nie pleć! Idź do kuchni. Zaraz przyjdę. - Tatuś poczekał, aż tata wyjdzie (zajęło mu to trochę, bo kulał i przystawał przy każdym kroku). - To prawda?

\- Co?

\- Co tata powiedział. Nie udawaj głuchego. Siadaj. - Wskazał palcem na kanapę. - Tyler chciał cię ugryźć?

\- Uhm... - Marty skulił się, ale nie śmiał patrzeć na tatusia. Sztuczka z oczami na tatusia nie działała tak jak na tatę i inne alfy. Tatuś był zadziwiająco odporny. - Troszeczkę...

Tatuś usiadł na stoliku przed kanapą i wziął szczeniaczka za ręce.

\- Ale nie ugryzł. Zobacz! - Marty odchylił kołnierzyk i pokazał szyję. - Tylko mnie tam polizał. Tylko tyle.

Tatuś dokładnie obejrzał szyję, pociągnął nosem, powęszył i westchnął.

\- Tata ma rację. Nie obronisz się, jeśli naprawdę zechce cię ugryźć.

\- Teraz go odepchnąłem i przestał. Nawet nie _odepchnąłem_ , tylko _odsunąłem_. - Poprawił się, bo właściwy dobór słów najwyraźniej miał znaczenie. - Tak delikatnie, naprawdę, tatuś, tylko się odsunąłem i on mnie nie ściskał siłą! 

\- Marty, nie obronisz się. - Tatuś pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. - Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę z ciocią Jess?

\- Tatuś! Nie. Znowu? - pisnął. - Czemu mnie tak dręczycie? Nic nie robimy w Tylerem! NIC. Zero. Tylko się trochę przytulamy i dziadek zawsze jest obok. Zawsze. I chłopaki z nim się dziś spotkali i go nastraszyli, więc na pewno nic mi nie zrobi. Na pewno.

\- Chłopcy się z nim spotkali?

\- No. Misiek, Grejpfrut i Jim. Strasznie go nastraszyli, grozili mu i w ogóle. - Marty poczuł się nieco pewniej i spojrzał na tatusia. - On mi nic nie zrobi, przecież... zadarłby z wami wszystkimi. - Potoczył wzrokiem dookoła, po salonie i kuchni. - Poza tym... Nawet jeśliby mnie ugryzł? To co? Przecież nie umrę od tego! - rzucił z wyzwaniem w oczach. - Kocham go! Nawet jeśli by mnie ugryzł! W końcu ty byłeś tylko pięć lat starszy ode mnie, tak? I tata cię ugryzł i Misiek się urodził i co? Kochacie się! Jesteście szczęśliwi i ja z Tylerem też będę!

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie, tatuś i szczeniaczek. Zrobiło się cicho. Okropnie cicho, zanim tatuś wstał.

\- Zabraniam ci wychodzić z domu. Masz szlaban. Dean! Marty ma szlaban. Zadzwonię do Franka... - Sięgnął po telefon, zwracając się znów do syna. - Nie wolno ci do niego chodzić. Ani na pół kroku się nie ruszysz nigdzie beze mnie albo bez taty. Zrozumiałeś? - spytał surowo.

Tata przykuśtykał, podpierając się ręką o ściany i meble.

\- Dałeś mu szlaban? - Upewnił się, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Szlaban? - Do Marty'ego dopiero dotarło. - Jak to szlaban?

_Jak to... szlaban?_

_-_ Trzeba go było od razu pogonić! Ale chciałeś być dobrym alfą to teraz masz! - powiedział tatuś do taty. Który zrobił głupią minę.

\- Chciałem go pogonić, to mi zabroniłeś! Powiedziałeś: nie bądź za ostry, Dean, to tylko dzieciak, Dean! 

\- Obiecałeś, że się zajmiesz! Myślałem, że się znasz na alfach!

\- Znam się! I byłoby dawno po nim, gdyby nie ten twój kochany Frank!

\- Nie czepiaj się Franka! To ty jesteś ojcem, tak czy nie?!

\- Oooo! Teraz sobie przypomniałeś, że jestem! Jak coś mówię, to Dean nie tak ostro, łagodniej, Dean, bądź milszy, Dean! A teraz synek narozrabiał, to moja wina nagle?! Bo mogłem być surowszy?!

\- No, to nie wina Marty'ego, że się alfa zaczął przy nim kręcić! Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami!

\- A wy to może nie?! Biedniusie omegi, niewiniątka! Tylko oczami strzelacie na boki!

\- Oczami?! Oczami?! - rozdarł się tatuś.

\- A już mu współczuję, powiem ci! - Tata nie słuchał. - Bo Marty to nieodrodny synuś! Może nie zauważyłeś jak się zachowuje! Dokładnie jak ty! 

\- Jak ja? Jak ja? A jak to niby ja się zachowuję?!

\- Ilu musiałem wilków pognać, co? Ilu? O Charliem nie wspomnę, ile lat mi bruździł! Ile mnie nerw kosztował! Ty niby taki świętoszek, a ciągle ktoś się kręcił!

\- Kto? No, kto?! Sam nie byłeś święty!

\- A tamten inspektor szkolny?! Pamiętasz? Ile za tobą latał, jak pies za kiełbasą?!

\- Kolega! Kolega tylko! Poza tym, mogłem! To ty wyjechałeś i myślałem...

\- Ale wróciłem! I na moich oczach się szlajałeś!

\- Nie szlajałem! Raz byliśmy w kinie! 

\- A nie przyłapałem was na łące, co? Co się całowaliście, co?! Nie wpadał tu z kwiatkami, nie trzymaliście się za rączki na spacerkach, co?! I Pierwszy Wilk wie, co jeszcze!

\- Nic! Nic, bo ja to nie ty! Nie flirtowałem z każdą kelnerką i każdym barmanem!

\- Nie flirtowałem! Normalnie rozmawiałem! Zwykłe rozmowy!

\- Akurat zwykłe!

\- To nie ja się rumienię przy każdym alfie w zasięgu wzroku i nie ja pcham palec w usta jak w tanim porno!

\- Co?! Że niby ja?! Porno?!

\- Marty po kim to ma?! No, nie po mnie!

\- Zwariowałeś?

\- Widziałem, jak na niego patrzył! Aż nogami przebiera do tego Tylera! Sam do niego biega! Jak ty do Charliego! I do tego inspektorka! A co było na ślubie?! Co?! Ogródek mu chciałem pokazać!

\- To nie było tak! To nie było... Poza tym... - Tatuś się zachłysnął z nerwów. 

\- Poza tym grałeś mi na nerwach, tak? Wiedziałeś, że mnie to zabija i specjalnie się z nim prowadzałeś, żebym widział! Robiłeś to specjalnie, żebym był zazdrosny!

\- No, wiesz?! Wypraszam sobie!

\- Co tu się wyrabia? - spytał cicho Jim, przemknąwszy przez hol tak, żeby rodzice nie widzieli, chociaż byli tak zacietrzewieni, że i stado słoni z akrobatami by mogło przemaszerować obok a nie zwróciliby uwagi.

\- Dostałem szlaban! - mruknął wściekle braciszek. - Za niewinność!

Pobiegł do sypialni i z hukiem trzasnął drzwiami. 

Jim usiadł na kanapie.

Po namyśle włączył telewizor. Sięgnął po misę z herbatniczkami. Położył stopy na stoliku. 

\- Nie ma jak w domu. - Podsumował, przerzucając kanały w poszukiwaniu sportu albo jakiegoś filmu.

 


	29. DYSKRYMINACJA

\- Nie założyłeś kurtki! - Dean narzucił ją na ramiona omegi i objął go od tyłu. Oparł brodę na ramieniu, w zagłębieniu szyi. - Gniewasz się?

\- Nie. - Cas poklepał go po dłoni. Dał całusa w policzek i zauważył: - Ty też nie założyłeś! Twoje plecy!

Dean zignorował ten okrzyk i zapytał o coś ważniejszego:

\- Czym się martwisz?

\- Teraz? Twoimi plecami. - Cas ruszył, żeby przynieść drugą, ale Dean go powstrzymał.

\- Zostaw. - Usiadł na poręczy, jedną dłoń wsunął pod połę kurtki, dotykając wysklepionego brzucha. - Śpi?

\- Śpi.

\- Boisz się, że Marty powtórzy twój los? - Odgadł i nawet odważył się to powiedzieć na głos. Bolesna prawda...

Cas przeniósł spojrzenie ponad horyzont, ponad szczyty dramatycznie oświetlone jesiennym, niskim słońcem. Zdawały się płonąć w złotawej poświacie. _Taki kicz wybacza się tylko naturze_ , pomyślał. Powietrze już pachniało zimą, butwiejącymi liśćmi i czymś... dymnym, żywicznym. Zapach, który skłaniał do otulania się grubymi szalami i przywodził na myśl mgliste łąki wysychające po lecie, tracące barwy, po nocy ścięte białym przymrozkiem... _Trzeba iść na groby_ , przypomniał sobie. Odgarnąć liście i sprawdzić, czy zwierzęta nie kopią nor w pobliżu.

Alfa czekał na odpowiedź, szykując się na skryty, ujęty w dyplomatyczne słowa wyrzut lub nędzną pociechę, że przecież _w końcu ułożyło się między nami._ Że mają dzieci i nie ma już do czego wracać, czego żałować, zostało tylko ocalić Marty'ego przed podobnym _szczęściem_... Kiedyś, parę lat temu, podczas jednej z kłótni Cas powiedział to z taką goryczą: Miałem _szczęście_ , że moja rodzina mnie podrzuciła obcemu alfie do gwałcenia i bicia. _Mnóstwo szczęścia_. 

Dean czasem słyszał te słowa, odbijające się echem w pamięci, napływające ni stąd ni zowąd, bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny. Pojawiały się i psuły humor, uwierały. Bolały, nadal. Może nawet bardziej niż wtedy. Spuścił głowę, ułożył ręce na udach. Plecy znów zaczęły dokuczać, mimo trzech proszków. Schylił się, zgiął, starając się ulżyć mięśniom.

\- Boję się, że nie będzie. - Cas położył mu rękę na ramieniu i przygarnął jego głowę. - Nie jest. Jest zupełnie inny i martwię się, czy będzie umiał się zaopiekować Martym, skoro z ledwością opiekuje się sobą. Nie jest tobą. To mnie martwi.

Dean wsunął obie dłonie pod kurtkę, objął go mocno.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś zazdrosny. - Dodał Cas, głaszcząc go wzdłuż karku, czując silne, twarde mięśnie pod palcami. Pieszczotliwie zanurzył palce we włosy, ostrzyżone króciutko, po wojskowemu. Obaj się roześmiali.

\- Nie spałem po nocach.

\- Liczyłem na to.

\- Ty podły draniu! Naprawdę nie spałem! Miałem stracha, że już cię nie odzyskam. - Dean dźwignął się, wyprostował. - Dobijało mnie to.

\- Nie wyglądałeś!

\- No, przecież nie będę się obnosił z własnym nieszczęściem przed rywalem! Ale facet był o włos od jaskiń! O włos!

Cas pokręcił głową, chichocząc.

\- Lubiłem go. Wiesz, że spotyka się teraz z księgowym? Bardzo przystojnym, przysłał mi zdjęcia.

\- Piszecie do siebie?

\- I czasem rozmawiamy przez skype'a. - Cas poczuł na tyłku zaborczy uścisk wielkiej, wilczej łapy.

\- Ile dzieci jeszcze muszę ci zrobić, żebyś przestał romansować? - spytał retorycznie mąż i ojciec oraz Pan i Władca. - Myślałem, że przestaniesz po Miśku.

\- Ej, ja nie...

\- Nie przestałeś po Mary, bliźniakach, Joy. Grejpfrucie... - Wyliczał, nie przejmując się protestami. - Na własnym ślubie urządziłeś romantyczną aferę!

\- Nie moja wina! - Cas się roześmiał.

\- Nie, no jasne. Ty _tylko_ pokazywałeś grządki z bazylią i miętą! - Przedrzeźniał. - Ciekawe, że ciągle ktoś chce ten twój ogródek nawozić i obsiewać... - Poskarżył się żartobliwie.

\- Może to dobry ogródek? - Podpowiedział Cas.

\- Najlepszy. Idealny. - Objęli się i zawrócili do domu. - A tym Tylerem się nie martw. Załatwię to. Obiecuję.

\- Okay. - Przystał ufnie. - Zadzwonię do Franka. Lepiej ja z nim pogadam niż ty. - Mrugnął i tym razem to alfa się zgodził. - Jak plecy?

\- Lepiej. - Oświadczył, trochę nadrabiając miną. - Znacznie lepiej.

\- Tak? To może masaż wieczorem? - Cas zaproponował całkiem zwyczajnym tonem, pozwalając z siebie zdjąć kurtkę.

\- Królewno, tak, sto razy tak! - Polizał go za uchem.

\- Nie zaszkodzi ci?

\- Pomoże! Bardzo, bardzo... - Całus. - Bardzo... - Całus. - Bardzo... - Całus. - Pomoże...

\- Możecie? - Marty przystanął w połowie drogi między kuchnią a schodami. Jego zdegustowanie było aż nadto widoczne i oskarżycielskie. Rodzice z trudem się od siebie oderwali i tata odwiesił tatusia kurtkę na wieszak.

\- Grzeczniej! - pouczył surowo.

\- Jestem grzeczny! To wy demoralizujecie nieletnich!

\- Ty! Nieletni! Żebym ja ci nie...

\- Dean. - Cas złapał go za rękaw i uciszył. - Marty, chodź no.

\- Co?! - Jęknął. - Znowu pogadanka? Znowu? To już podpada pod tortury! Powinniście obaj pracować w Guantanamo!

\- Nie rozmowa. - Cas objął go i uściskał. - Stęskniłem się za moim synkiem.

\- To podstęp? - Marty wtulił się w miękki sweter tatusia. - Usypiasz moją czujność? Coś knujecie? Zamontujecie mi kłódkę w drzwiach i będziecie karmić przez szparę?

\- Dobry pomysł! - Tata zgodził się entuzjastycznie. - Nawet nie musimy cię wypuszczać do łazienki, bo masz przy pokoju!

\- Tato!

\- Przecież żartuje sobie. - Wyjaśnił tatuś i Marty przewrócił oczami.

\- Przecież wiem. Po prostu jesteście złośliwi!

\- Kochamy cię. - Tatuś dał Marty'emu buzi w czoło.

\- Odwiesisz szlaban? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie w tej chwili. - Tatuś odrzekł wymijająco.

\- A kiedy? - Postanowił się nie awanturować, żeby nie pogorszyć sytuacji, wystarczająco trudnej. - Chcesz się zastanowić? Do jutra? Chcesz pomówić z dziadziusiem? My naprawdę będziemy grzeczni, tatuś, tatuś! Proszę! - Zaczął podskakiwać. - Proszę! Proszę!

\- Nie pomagasz. - Tatuś podniósł brwi i Marty zamilkł. - Nie rób głupstw, dobra?

\- Niby jakich? I z kim? Sam? W mojej samotni zabitej deskami? - burknął, obnosząc się ze swoimi zranionymi uczuciami wskutek represyjnych postanowień ~~rodziców~~ tyranów. - Pójdę się pouczyć.

Tatuś go niemile zaskoczył, zwykle to on bronił i chronił. Potrafił namówić tatę na złagodzenie kar czy cofnięcie zakazów, ale dziś? Zachował się surowiej niż tata! Marty nie pojmował, czemu tatuś się tak zdenerwował. To było krzywdzące i niesprawiedliwe, głównie wobec Tylera, który przecież udowodnił, że się nim dobrze opiekuje, troszczy i szanuje. Całe to sztuczne napięcie między alfami i omegami tylko niepotrzebnie utrudniało życie! Owszem, zdarzało się, że omegi miewały przykrości, ale prawie wszystkie związki alf i omeg, które Marty obserwował w swoim życiu były... no, burzliwe, mniej lub bardziej (mniej Miśka i Claire a bardziej taty i tatusia), ale szczęśliwe!

Tata sam powtarzał, że omega szuka sobie alfy, którym może pomiatać! Chociaż tatuś przecież nie pomiatał tatą. W każdym razie nie cały czas... Tylko odrobinkę... W każdym razie Marty nie widział powodów, żeby wystrzegać się alf. Wręcz przeciwnie! Alfa pokroju taty czy Tylera to ktoś szalenie pociągający! Zupełnie inny niż West. Silny. I nie chodzi tylko o otwieranie drzwi (to też, to było całkiem ważne!) czy zabijanie pająków (to było nawet ważniejsze)! Czy West by na przykład go tak podniósł do całowania jak Tyler? W życiu. West był miły, ale tak słabowity i delikatny, że czasem to Marty musiał się nim opiekować. Owszem, Marty lubił się troszczyć o innych, pomagać, ale to było takie przyjemne czuć koło siebie kogoś takiego jak Tyler! Kogoś takiego, co jak tata potrafi utorować drogę i podnieść wszystkie, największe ciężary i w ogóle kto takim nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem mówi: jedz! Aż się dostaje od tego dreszczy! I wcale to nie jest rządzenie się (okay, trochę jest) ze strony alfy, bo jednocześnie alfa podsuwa najlepsze kąski i zamienia się na to, co lepiej smakuje i oddaje swój deser...

No, co w tym złego?

Tatuś się przeraził, jakby to było coś niesamowicie złego, to całe  u g r y z i e n i e. A przecież nie jest! To tylko znaczy, że się jest razem... I... może odrobinkę, że się jest jak... małżeństwo.

Odrobineczkę. Że się jest parą. Przecież nie muszą nic więcej robić.

Nic z tych spraw, które są _dla dorosłych_ (przez które tatuś tak panikował).

A nawet gdyby coś zrobili! Nawet jeśli by coś zrobili... To przecież tata się zaopiekował tatusiem i w ogóle tatuś sobie świetnie poradził i Marty czuł, że on by też sobie poradził, a w ogóle Tyler by nie pozwolił, żeby coś złego się stało. Więc o co im wszystkim chodzi? W czym Tyler był gorszy od Westa?

To prawdziwa dyskryminacja!

Tak, prawdziwa nierówność.

Biedne alfy. Ciężko żyć, kiedy inni tak tobą gardzą, boją się ciebie i ci nie ufają! Marty prawie się rozpłakał z żalu nad losem Tylera, myśląc o tym, ile on sam miał szczęścia, że nie urodził się alfą.

\- Nie będę tobą pomiatał. - Obiecał, ściskając w dłoniach jego t-shirt. - I im też nie pozwolę pomiatać!

 

 

 


	30. W ATLASY

\- Ale jak to, całujecie się? - Krissy otworzyła oczy szeroko, prawie upuszczając książki na podłogę. Marty syknął, żeby była ciszej i popchnął ją w ciemny kąt. - I jak?

\- Co, jak? - Podniósł brwi z wyrazem wyższości, jako posiadacz wiedzy tajemnej. - Och, jak to jest? - Udał, że się dopiero domyślił. - No, wiesz...

\- Właśnie nie wiem. A ty wiesz? - spytała powątpiewająco.

\- Bo może ściemniasz? - Larry dorzucił drew do ognia wątpliwości. - Jakoś nie wierzę, żeby ci pozwolili się z nim spotykać. I całować!

\- Czemu? - Marty się nasrożył.

\- To alfa. - Zauważyła Krissy.

\- Obcy. - Larry wypowiedział to słowo jak obelgę. - I jest biedny.

\- Wcale nie! - Marty się nagle obraził, bo strasznie krytykowali Tylera.

\- Nie ma swojej watahy. Żadnej. Ani jednego wilka. - Krissy wydawała się nieco łagodniej usposobiona, ale trudno było dyskutować z faktami.

\- No to co! - Marty miał ich dość. - Nie znacie się! Tyler jest... Super. Nie musi mieć watahy! Jeszcze będziecie zazdrościć! - Fuknął, zadzierając nosa.

\- Czekaj! - Krissy chwyciła go za rękę, kiedy odwrócił się na pięcie i zamierzał odejść. - Czyli co? Spotykacie się? Jesteście... parą?

Marty zastanowił się, czy im mówić. Będą się nabijać i nie chciał im dawać amunicji. Już dość go upokorzyli.

\- Nieważne.

\- Jejku, nie obrażaj się. - Próbowała załagodzić. - Po prostu on jest taki...

\- Wiem, obcy i biedny! - wysyczał wściekle. - Ale wiesz co? Ciągle mnie całuje i nosi, jest strasznie silny i potrafi mnie obronić, otwiera mi drzwi, troszczy się o mnie i kiedyś mnie ugryzie i razem założymy watahę!

I poszedł, nie oglądając się i nie słuchając, czy coś za jego plecami plotkowali, czy nie.

\- Znowu nawywijałeś? - Grejpfrut złapał go w połowie drogi na stołówkę i ścisnął za kark. - Usadzili cię? Za co?

\- Bo są niesprawiedliwi! Jak tata to mógł porwać tatusia i go ugryźć, a mnie to nie pozwalają! - burknął, prawie przez łzy.

\- Co? Chcesz być porwany? - Grejpfrut pokręcił głową niedowierzająco. - Upadłeś na głowę?

\- Nie chcę być porwany! Po prostu... - Marty trochę stracił wątek. - Tyler gdyby miał mnie porwać, to by przecież nie odwiózł mnie z tej...

\- ...ucieczki. - Grejpfrut dokończył śmiało. - Głupku, może byś się zastanowił, że oni nie chcą dla ciebie źle? Kochają cię i nie chcą, żebyś wpadł w tarapaty.

\- Tyler to nie są tarapaty.

\- Tyler to jeden wielki tarapat! - Zaśmiał się Grejpfrut i weszli do kantyny, ustawiając się w kolejce. - Świeci jak neon!

\- Czemu wszyscy są przeciwko niemu? Co? - Marty spojrzał na brata i zamrugał, czując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy.

Grejpfrut przewrócił oczami bardzo teatralnie.

\- Myślisz, że się jeszcze ktoś nabiera na te twoje sztuczki? - mruknął z sarkazmem. - Na te wielkie, niewinne ślepka?

\- Nie... Bo nikt się już ze mną nie liczy... - Chlipnął z żałością, ocierając wierzchem dłoni nos.

\- A temu co? - Misiek przechodził obok, zawrócił i stanął przy rodzeństwie. - Ej, znowu dramaty?

\- Rozdział tysiąc osiemdziesiąty szósty. - Zażartował szorstko Grejpfrut. - Czyli światowy spisek przeciwko najbardziej niekochanej omedze.

\- Jesteś głupi! - Marty porzucił maskę kopniętego szczeniaczka i walnął brata pięścią w ramię. - Podły!

\- Zachowuj się! - Misiek ( _profesor_ Misiek) złapał go na czubek nosa i ścisnął ostrzegawczo, przywołując do porządku. - Bo nie porozmawiam z tatusiem o zdjęciu ci szlabanu.

\- Porozmawiasz? - Marty natychmiast się uspokoił i popatrzył pełen nadziei. - Dziś? Kiedy? Zadzwonisz do niego?

\- Przyjadę, to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. - Misiek zrobił żartobliwego zeza i westchnął z przesadą. - Nic nie obiecuję. Lepiej bądź grzeczny i nie łam zasad, niech wiedzą, że mogą ci ufać.

\- Nie łamię! Przysięgam, jestem grzeczny! - Podniósł rękę do serca. - Tylko z nim pomów... Miś, proszę cię! - Rzucił się i objął go z wdzięcznością. - Jesteś moim ulubionym bratem, wiesz? - Zerknął krzywo na Grejpfruta. - Bo inni to by mnie w łyżce wody utopili.

\- No, ja nie. - Grejfrut posunął się leniwie do przodu, sięgając po tacę. - Ja bym cię zjadł. Chudziutki jesteś co prawda, ale za to masz pewnie delikatne, chrupiące kosteczki, pełne tłuściutkiego szpiku... - Rozmarzył się. - Myślisz, że czemu cię trzymamy? Jesteś żywy prowiant. Na ciężkie czasy.

\- I tak mam cały czas! Dokucza mi! Mam go dość! - Poskarżył się, ale Misiek tylko zmierzwił malcowi włosy i poszedł do stolika dla nauczycieli.

\- I zostałeś bez ochrony, króliczku. - Grejpfrut spojrzał na niego z psychopatycznym uśmieszkiem, wyćwiczonym przed lustrem specjalnie dla straszenia młodszego brata. - A wiesz, że wracasz ze mną?

\- Wiem. - Marty znów się zasępił. Żarty Grejpfruta go nie martwiły. Martwił się tym, co inni sądzili o Tylerze. Z jednej strony rodzice uważali go za zagrożenie, z drugiej strony jego przyjaciele go lekceważyli. Wypominali mu rzeczy, na które Marty wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi... Czy to ważne, że nie miał watahy? Że był _biedny_? Marty'ego to wcale nie obchodziło! Wolał jednego biednego Tylera, niż dziesięciu Westów!

No, może nie do końca. Przecież West też był fajny. Okay, lubił go, nawet mimo tego focha, co West go miał odkąd zerwali. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce mu przejdzie. Ta sytuacja była naprawdę nieznośna. Głównie dlatego, że Marty czuł się winny. Gdyby tylko mógł to jakoś zaleczyć, nakleić plaster na to pęknięcie... Niemiło było mijać Westa na korytarzu, siedzieć z nim na lekcjach czy w bibliotece i udawać, że się nie znają.

\- Bierzesz? - Grejpfrut popchnął go przed sobą. - Ej! Tu Ziemia do chudego Romea!

\- Co? - Drgnął i zorientował się, że stoi już przy ladzie i ma odebrać talerz z kurczakiem, kukurydzą i puree.

\- Ocknij się! - Grejpfrut postawił mu na tacy jabłko i sok i popchnął dalej, żeby już wyjść z kolejki. - I zjedz. Szybko. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Jak się uwiniesz, to może zdążysz do czytelni obejrzeć sobie atlas północnej Ameryki...

\- A po co mam oglądać atlas? - Już się miał znów obrazić, gdy coś go tknęło. - Atlas?

\- Póki wszyscy są tu, to nikogo nie ma tam, co nie? - powiedział cokolwiek tajemniczo i z pokrętną logiką. - Jesz to?

\- Nie. Zjedz. - Postawił tacę na najbliższym stole i zaczął się przepychać na korytarz i schody.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie! Nie możemy. - Marty podniósł dłonie, zatrzymując Tylera o krok od siebie. - Wyczują. Zabiją mnie a potem ciebie. Albo odwrotnie.

\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że mam pracę. - Tyler przestąpił z nogi na nogę, walcząc sam ze sobą, aby nie porwać omegi w ramiona. - Twoi bracia dotrzymali słowa. Wożę dostawy dla sklepu. I chyba wrócę do szkoły... - Rozejrzał się po regałach. - Sam nie wiem. Mam dużo zaległości... - Ugryzł się w język. Co mu strzeliło opowiadać się ze swoich słabości? I to jeszcze jemu, omedze. Powinien raczej starać się chwalić, mówić o sobie same pozytywy.

Dziwnie się czuł przy tym małym wilczku... Jakoś tak... Jakby mógł mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, nie wstydząc się i nie obawiając ocen. To było zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Nagle Tyler ruszył do omegi i nie bacząc na wcześniejsze prośby objął go i wsadził nos w ciemne, miękkie włosy. 

\- Poczują... - Marty zawiercił się w jego ramionach, ale gdy sam pociągnął nosem, wyłapał znaną sobie nutę, która jednak na Tylerze pachniała obco. Marty umilkł zaskoczony i... Przez szacunek. Bardzo delikatnie pogłaskał go plecach. Z niezdarną jeszcze czułością.

Rozpoznawał tę woń, bo tak czasem pachniał tata, gdy udawał, że ma alergię. Raz czy dwa tak pachniał Misiek. Na pewno na ślubie, a potem chyba jak tatuś powiedział im o bułeczce w piekarniku. To była całkowita niespodzianka dla wszystkich, również - albo przede wszystkim - dla taty. Tatuś kilka dni był w Kaliforni, pomóc jednej bardzo miłej omedze rozkręcić własne schronisko. A kiedy wrócił, zebrał ich w salonie i powiedział, że jest bułeczka i tata najpierw krzyczał: wiedziałem! Coś tak czułem! Później się ~~rozryczał~~ dostał ostrego ataku kataru siennego i zapalenia spojówek (akurat!).

Alfy z różnych przyczyn nie ujawniały wzruszeń. Tata nigdy im nie zabraniał, ani nie zawstydzał, ale Marty i Claire i tatuś czuli się swobodnie pochlipując i szukając pociechy u innych, natomiast reszta rodzeństwa i rodziny miała o wiele większe opory i była zdecydowanie odporniejsza na _histerie_.

To musiało być dla nich trudne, tym bardziej Marty czuł się onieśmielony, że Tyler teraz, w tej chwili, z nim, i prawdopodobnie z jego powodu tak pachnie. Łzami. Gulą w gardle... 

Tata wtedy wyszedł na taras i tatuś poszedł za nim i obaj stali prawie identycznie jak Marty i Tyler teraz. 

Wówczas, gdy ich obserwował, to mu się zdawało, że to tata jest silniejszy, większy i to on opiekuje się tatusiem. Dziecinne myślenie. Przecież to tatuś opiekuje się tatą! 

Marty pisnął, bo Tyler za mocno go przycisnął, aż stracił oddech. 

\- W tartaku jest taki facet, Bill... - Zaczął, niechętnie wypuszczając omegę z objęć. - Buduje dom.

\- Podrywa Desmonda! Wiem! Tata opowiadał! - Marty się roześmiał, bo pół miasteczka robiło sobie żarty z burzliwych perypetii sercowych Billa. Desmond przyprawiał tatusia o ból głowy. _To bardzo wrażliwy wilk! Nie jego wina, że jest atrakcyjny!_ , mówił. _To łotrzyk i flirciarz! Kręci tymi alfami jak chce, czekaj no, aż się wreszcie połapią co to za ziółko i Desmondzik zostanie na lodzie, skoro się nie umie zdecydować!_ , odpowiadał mu tata. 

\- Zaczynam go rozumieć - mruknął Tyler. - Chodzi mi... Wiesz, dom. Miejsce... Mógłbym mieć własny dom. - Zamyślił się.

\- Możesz mieć! - Ucieszył się Marty, chociaż chciał krzyknąć: _będziemy mieć!_

\- Taaa... Może... - Tyler się skrzywił. - Na to trzeba... Ej, ale ja już muszę lecieć. Zanim mnie ktoś zobaczy. Z tobą... - Roześmiał się i znów złapał omegę, który piszczał i udawał, że się broni.

\- Będę mieć kłopoty przez ciebie! - Wydyszał, chwilowo zupełnie się tym nie martwiąc. Obecność Tylera sprawiała, że wszystkie zmartwienia stawały się mniejsze i nieważne. - A wiesz, że Misiek poprosi tatusia, żeby zdjął szlaban?

\- Profesor Winchester?

\- Misiek, no. - Marty odetchnął pełną piersią, wtulając nos w jego koszulkę i zaciągając się do obłędu. - Obiecał, że przyjedzie.

\- No i?

\- No i zdejmie szlaban! Nie cieszysz się?

\- E.

\- Co? - Odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Nie wierzysz? Misiek go przekona. Zobaczysz.

\- Dobra, przekona. Ale to jeszcze długa droga... - Tyler nie chciał robić sobie niepotrzebnych nadziei. - Naprawdę muszę już iść. Podziękuj Grejpfrutowi.

\- Czekaj. Zaraz... - Marty nie rozumiał. - Czemu długa droga?

Tym razem to Tyler nie rozumiał.

\- A twój ojciec? - wydukał wreszcie, zbierając kask i kurtkę.

\- Co z nim? - Razem podeszli do ostatniego okna w najgłębszej części sali bibliotecznej. Tyler przełożył nogę przez parapet.

\- Twój ojciec. - Powtórzył. - Pan Winchester. Alfa...?

 _Rany, ależ on jest słodki, jak ma taką tępą minę_ , pomyślał z błogością. Marty zamrugał, z widocznym wysiłkiem próbując nadążyć za krętą ścieżką rozumowania swojego chłopaka.

\- Mój tata. No... - Poddał się w końcu. - Nie wiem. Nieważne, zobaczysz. Za kilka dni Misiek wszystko odkręci. Ucałuj dziadziusia... - Stropił się, słysząc własne słowa. - No, to może po prostu pozdrów.

\- Pozdrowię. Jest fajny, ten twój dziadek. - Przyznał łagodnie. - Strasznie narzeka na twojego tatę, ale tak w ogóle to jest bardzo miły. I strasznie dobrze gotuje. Uczy mnie. Umiem już zrobić makaron z sosem pomidorowym, jajka na bekonie, krwisty stek, to łatwe, tylko rzucasz na chwilę na patelnię, obracasz i gotowe... - Machnął ręką lekceważąco, ale Marty widział, że Tyler jest z siebie zadowolony. - Tosty i takie tam... Jak będziesz już mógł znów przychodzić, to ci zrobię.

Marty uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w czubek nosa tak jak czasem tata całował tatusia.

\- Razem zrobimy. - Zaproponował, przytrzymując go jeszcze za rękaw.

\- Nie. Ja sam. - Tyler nie potrafił tego nazwać, ale ta potrzeba rosła w nim odkąd poznał omegę. Potrzeba, żeby go karmić. Żeby go obejmować i zostawiać na nim swój zapach, nawet jeśli to się ma nie spodobać jego rodzicom. Żeby mu coś dać. Nie umiał, nie miał środków, możliwości, żeby te potrzeby zaspokajać i gniewało go to. Ale ostatnio znajdował przyjemność w wyobrażaniu sobie, jak sadza go przy stole i serwuje własnoręcznie upieczone tosty, jajecznicę, na obiad bolognese. Nie je jedzenia, które przynosi omega, ale daje mu własne. Właściwie nie rozumiał, czemu to nagle zaczęło być ważne, czemu tak się głupio uśmiecha, przypominając sobie te ich dwa dni na ucieczce, gdy jedli chińszczyznę w najtańszych motelach.

Nie rozumiał, bo nikt go nie nauczył być wilkiem, alfą i nie wiedział, że właśnie budzi się w nim potężny instynkt, że to sama natura mu podpowiada, jak postępować z omegą. Jak go chronić. Jak o niego dbać. Jak go przy sobie zatrzymać...

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. - Marty dał mu jeszcze jednego całusa i Tyler zdecydował poprosić, ponownie, bo ta rozłąka była nie do zniesienia.

\- Namów brata, żeby pogadał też z twoim tatą. Chyba go słucha. Widziałem. Niech twój tata zdejmie szlaban.

\- Przecież ci mówię, że go przekona... - Marty uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- Mówiłeś o swoim tatusiu, o panu burmistrzu, on przekona twojego tatę?

\- Misiek przekona tatusia i on zdejmie szlaban. No, co? 

Tyler zmrużył powieki z niedowierzaniem.

\- Misiek to załatwi.

\- Misiek tak, ale uderza pod zły adres. To twój tata jest alfą.

Marty wydął wargi.

\- A ty co? Średniowiecze? - fuknął i podniósł palec. - Uważasz, że omegi nie mają nic do gadania?! - spytał podejrzliwie. - Tylko wy? Chcesz się rządzić? 

Tyler pokręcił głową, aby zaprzeczyć. Marty gapił się nieufnie.

\- Przemyśl sobie! - Nakazał, obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł na lekcje, najwyraźniej wkurzony.

Tyler zeskoczył na skrzynię z piaskiem i z niej na ziemię.

O co się ten Marty obraził?

Czy to znaczy, że nie przyjdzie na spaghetti?

 

 

 


	31. PARĘ DOLCÓW

Tyler przeniósł kolejną skrzynkę z ciężarówki na zaplecze. Meg pokazała mu wcześniej, gdzie co ma poustawiać i poszła otworzyć sklep. Dwie omegi zaczęły już liczyć i rozpakowywać to, co przynosił. Na razie wszystko się zgadzało. Dziewczyny były bardzo skrupulatne.

I słabe, nie bardzo sobie radziły z tymi pakami i paletami.

\- Czekaj, pomogę ci! - Podszedł do tej, która siłowała się z pudłem owoców. - Odstaw to na razie. Zrzucę wszystko, policzycie i potem wam to zaniosę na sklep. Przecież nie będziesz tego dźwigać.

\- No... Nie wiem... - Zaczerwieniła się i spojrzała niepewnie na drugą. - Pani Masters kazała nam to od razu zabierać.

\- Mogę ją zapytać. - Zaproponował. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się mocniej. 

\- No... Nie wiem. - Wahała się, nie umiejąc podjąć decyzji. - Nie chcę, żeby się zezłościła.

\- To się zezłości na mnie, nie na was. - Uspokoił je. - Poza tym, o co miałaby się złościć? Że chcę pomóc?

\- Ale... No, bo... - jąkała się. - To nie twoja praca... Poza tym Rey nam nie pomagał, tylko zrzucał to tu i jechał...

\- Rey się spieszył, bo miał inne kursy. Ja nie mam i mogę wam pomóc. - Podparł się pod boki. - Policz to i podpisz kwit a potem to zaniosę tam, gdzie pokażesz. Okay?

\- Okay... - Zgodziła się z wyraźną ulgą, że Tyler przejął inicjatywę i nie zostawił jej wyboru. Najwyraźniej wolała sytuacje, gdy to ktoś inny decydował.

Druga z dziewczyn w ogóle się nie odzywała, tylko patrzyła to na niego, to na koleżankę. 

Meg, jak się okazało, nie miała nic przeciwko, żeby Tyler poustawiał skrzynki i pudła w regałach, o ile nie zażąda dodatkowego wynagrodzenia. 

\- Co najwyżej dostaniesz darmową kawę! - Zaoferowała gderliwie, zaganiając dziewczyny do innych zajęć, skoro nie były zajęte rozładunkiem.

\- Mogę bez kawy. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale z kawą będzie milej.

Meg przymrużyła powieki, przyglądając mu się wnikliwie.

\- To ty jesteś ten chłopak, za którym się ugania mały Winchesterów? - Odgadła wreszcie, skutecznie wprawiając go w zażenowanie. - Wykapany tatuś, co nie? - Mrugnęła, zasiadając za ladą z najnowszym magazynem plotkarskim w dłoni. - Chociaż na twoim miejscu bym uważała. To ich oczko w głowie. - Ostrzegła i Tyler nadstawił ucha z ciekawością. - A rozpuszczony! Jak dziadowski bicz i powiem ci, że na wyglądzie to się kończą podobieństwa! Bo Cas to była mróweczka! Robotny, grzeczny, skromny... - Zachwalała. - Złego słowa nie mogę powiedzieć. A ten gagatek? - Spojrzała zezem znad gazety. - Przyzwyczajony, że dostaje, co chce na skinienie palca. Jak na coś się uprze, to od razu w bek i wie, że tym ich urobi. I nawet się nie musi bardzo starać. Ojciec to by mu gwiazdkę z nieba sprowadził, gdyby sobie zażyczył. Znaczy się, Dean Winchester. Pracowałeś u niego, co?

Potwierdził, ale Meg wcale nie potrzebowała potwierdzenia, najwyraźniej wiedziała o nim wszystko.

\- Resztę familii poznałeś? - Domyśliła się. - Chłopców?

\- Tak. - Przytaknął, ustawiając puszki na najwyższej półce.

\- A ty z nich, co? - spytała zagadkowo i Tyler nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. - Bardziej jak Dean i Misiek niż Cas i Marty. Hm?

\- A... No. Chyba. - Jeśli miała na myśli alfy i omegi to tak, Tyler przytaknął. Meg nie była wilkiem, ale większość mieszkańców Pinewood zdawała się orientować, przynajmniej intuicyjnie w wilczych sprawach. Może przez to, że mieszkali tu wspólnie od lat? Pinewood to małe miasteczko, wszyscy wiedzą o innych, no może nie _wszystko_ , ale dużo. Pewnie trudno tu cokolwiek ukryć na dłuższą metę...

\- I tak... bez rodziny? - Meg nie zamierzała przegapić okazji by czegoś się dowiedzieć. - Gdzieś się zatrzymał? Chyba nie w schronisku?

Tyler już drugi raz słyszał o schronisku, a może i trzeci, bo coś chyba Marty też wspominał. Szczegółów nie znał. Cóż to za schronisko?

\- Takich jak ty oni nie przyjmują. - Dopowiedziała sobie Meg pod nosem. - No i chyba nie na ranczu? Ale i nie u Benny'ego. To gdzie? - spytała dość obcesowo, najwyraźniej gnębiona ciekawością.

\- U pana Franka - powiedział spokojnie, żeby uciąć te domysły. To nie była zresztą żadna tajemnica. Jednak Meg gwizdnęła i zaśmiała się jakoś tak... znacząco.

\- Stary Frank przygarnął kolejnego sierściucha?

Tyler zmarszczył się gniewnie. Nie lubił tego słowa. Brzmiało obraźliwie, zwłaszcza w ustach nie-wilka.

\- No, nie krzyw się. Sam tak gada. - Rzuciła pojednawczo, zsunęła się z krzesełka i zaczęła się krzątać przy ekspresie. - Wszyscyśmy go latami mieli za wariata, a okazało się, że nie brak mu piątej klepki. - Przyznała z pewnym respektem w głosie. - Dla tatusia Marty'ego to jak przyszywany ojciec, nie? Ajć, Dean to ma z nim zabawę! - Znów się roześmiała. - On i Jody go przygarnęli, znaczy Casa - sprecyzowała na wszelki wypadek - znaczy burmistrza... Bo wiesz, że Cas jest burmistrzem?

\- Wiem.

\- Daleko zaszedł... No. Więc go przygarnęli jak uciekł od Deana. Dawno temu, jeszcze zanim się Misiek urodził. Ho, ho! Zaraz na początku, jak go tu Dean sprowadził nie wiadomo skąd. Biedny chłopaczek, pamiętam... - Zagapiła się w przestrzeń, wracając do wspomnień. - Ślepy był wtedy. Jak kret, kompletnie. Nic nie widział! - Podkreśliła kilka razy. - Chudziutki, zamorzony taki. No, niewiele większy niż Marty teraz. I niewiele starszy... Ze trzy, cztery lata raptem? - Zdawała się liczyć w myślach. - Dzieciak jeszcze!

Tyler nieco się obruszył, bo przyjmując takie kryterium i jego by uważała za dzieciaka.

\- A ten Dean co z nim wyprawiał! Całą szyję miał w siniakach. Powiadam ci... Serce mi pękało, jak na to patrzyłam. - Wywróciła oczami z teatralną przesadą, napełniając młynek świeżą partią ziaren i wylewając wodę z ociekarki. - Tu go ugryzł! Na moich oczach! - Wskazała palcem ladę. - Myślałam, że mu głowę odgryzie, tak warczał, jak dziki zwierz jakiś! - Zatrzęsła się z oburzenia, ale Tyler widział, że trochę udawała. - No, to nakrzyczałam na niego i mówię, że po Franka zadzwonię, to go zastrzeli na miejscu! I on się zaraz zabrał, Winchester, jak niepyszny, a Cas do mnie, że to nic, nic i wyleciał jak z procy, a rozanielony był cały! Świecił jak latarnia morska. Potem mi wyjaśnił, że to u was normalne. Że to takie zaloty... - Podsunęła pełen kubek i dwie porcje cukru.

Tyler wytarł dłonie o dżinsy i sięgnął po kawę. Napił się, słuchając uważnie, czy w zalewie tych plotek i bzdur trafi się jakaś cenna informacja. O Martym. Albo jego rodzinie. Poza tym pomyślał, że powinien poszukać czegoś więcej o tym gryzieniu, bo temat zdawał się być bardziej intrygujący niż sądził.

Zaloty?

Wcześniej się jakoś z tym nie spotkał. Może nie zwracał uwagi...

\- Jak się dobrze przyjrzysz, to on ciągle je ma. - Poinformowała go Meg konfidencjonalnie. - Te siniaki. Na szyi. Ciągle je ma, coraz to nowe. Zawsze chciałam zapytać, ale nie lubię pchać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. - Oparła się na łokciu, gapiąc się na Tylera. Omal parsknął śmiechem na to wyznanie. - To serio takie poważne? Co? - Zniżyła głos do szeptu i rozejrzała się, czy ich nikt nie podsłuchuje. - Serio? Hm? Ma się od tego dzieci? U was?

Tyler tak gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze, że opluł się kawą. Meg podniosła brwi i podała mu papierową serwetkę.

\- Taaa, ja też uważam, że to bujdy, no bo jak? - Zastanowiła się. - Co ma jedno do drugiego? Ale z drugiej strony... Chyba coś było z tym na rzeczy, skoro go tak gryzł, co nie? Czy nie? - Rozważała na głos. - Swoją drogą, tyle tych brzdąców narobili... Nie. Ja im nie wyliczam! Stać ich, niech sobie mają... Bo wiesz, że to wszystko ich rodzone? Poza Claire, wiadomo, przygarnięta... Ale reszta ich. Pod kołdrę im nie zaglądałam i wcale mnie to nie obchodzi. - Zastrzegła. - Dyskrecja u mnie rzecz święta. Ale Cas się nigdy nie krył z brzuchem, Dean tak samo. Jak tylko następne było w drodze to od razu wszystkim się chwalił, że znowu ojcem zostanie. Oj, chłopaki to się cieszyli w tartaku, bo podwyżkami wtedy sypał i premie szły, taki był wtenczas hojny. A Marty to odziedziczył po nim nie tylko urodę, co?

Spojrzała bystro, ale Tyler utknął myślą na "ma się od tego dzieci" i jego umysł chwilowo się resetował, niezdolny do procesów bardziej zaawansowanych niż oddychanie i utrzymanie wyprostowanej postawy. Meg się odrobinę rozczarowała, bo chłopak nie był tak obfitym źródłem na jakie liczyła. Wręcz wyglądał na trochę cofniętego, łagodnie ujmując. Chyba zgodnie z powiedzeniem: wysoki jak brzoza a głupi jak koza. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. No cóż, przynajmniej jest przystojny. Najwyraźniej małemu Winchesterowi to wystarcza. Na razie.

Czy wystarczy do tego, żeby Winchesterowie przyjęli go do rodziny? Meg miała własne teorie. Bez dwóch zdań byli najlepszą rodziną w okolicy. Najzamożniejsi i najbardziej wpływowi. Pinewood mogło się równie dobrze nazywać: Winchester Town. Kroku nie można było postawić, żeby nie nadepnąć na ich własność, albo coś, co funkcjonowało dzięki nim.

Marty, chociaż jeszcze dzieciak, to już zapowiadał się na atrakcyjną partię. Wżenić się w taką rodzinę? Same korzyści, a chłopak w dodatku jak z obrazka, może i kapryśny, ale laleczka - wzrok przyciągał i jak się tu kręcił w mieście czy w sklepie, to niejeden przyjezdny się za nim oglądał. Meg na własne oczy widziała, choćby ten Teksańczyk, co się uganiał za Desmondem z poczty. Raz nawet spytał o niego, ale Meg kazała mu pilnować własnego nosa, żeby mu go kto nie przyciął.

Ślepa nie była, Winchesterowie od jakichś dwóch lat przykrócili smycz małemu i wyraźnie go pilnowali. Zawsze się przy nim kręcił a to ktoś ze starszego rodzeństwa, a to któryś z dorosłych z klanu. Że też tolerowali tego Tylera! Widać, że chłopak bida z nędzą, przybłęda i w dodatku taki jakiś... jak z gangu. A tu jednak Frank go przygarnął... Może żeby na złość zrobić Winchesterowi? Meg miała takie podejrzenie. Franka niechęć do Deana była szeroko znana. Ale co innego chęć dokuczenia nielubianemu zięciowi, a co innego troska o wnuczka. Frank i Jody szaleli oboje na punkcie dzieciaków a już ten malec to im wszystkim na głowy wchodził. Włos mu z głowy nie mógł spaść, więc tym bardziej dziwiło ją, że Frank przygarnął tego absztyfikanta. 

I chłopaki załatwili mu robotę u Reya. Misiek osobiście zadzwonił do Meg i uprzedził, że Tyler to nowy kierowca i że mają na niego oko, więc gdyby się źle zachowywał, to ma natychmiast dzwonić.

Jak na razie zachowywał się grzecznie. Pomagał. Do dziewczyn się grzecznie odnosił, chociaż widać, że one się trochę go bały. Meg westchnęła, taki był niestety kłopot ze wszystkimi tymi pomocnikami ze schroniska, że tacy jacyś byli bez wyjątku lękliwi i nieśmiali. Łatwo było nimi dyrygować, ale Meg irytował ten brak pazura.

Cas miał zawsze dziwaczne zapędy, żeby pomagać nieudacznikom i pechowcom. Meg sceptycznie się odnosiła do idei pomagania. To był dla niej śliski temat, jakby się kto pytał. Za wiele wysiłków, za mało pewności co do efektów. Osobiście nie lubiła ryzykować, w przeciwieństwie do Casa. No, choćby to schronisko! Albo Claire. Przygarnęli ją i wychowali jak swoją, a przecież nie mieli pojęcia kim była jej matka i co z małej wyrośnie. Może jakie złe nasienie? Może jakaś kryminalistka? Kto to mógł wiedzieć? Spore ryzyko. No, owszem, okazało się, że wyrosła na miłą osobę, wykształcili ją i w ogóle, zainwestowali w nią, można powiedzieć bez żadnych gwarancji, co nie? Może tego Tylera też przygarną? Trochę jest za duży, żeby go adoptować... Ale? Może.

Meg obserwowała, jak Tyler doprowadza się do porządku po rozlaniu kawy, wyrzuca tekturowy kubeczek do kosza, dziękuje i żegna się sztywno. Coś go najwyraźniej poruszyło. Ale co? Meg umierała z ciekawości, żeby się dowiedzieć. Czy to o tym gryzieniu? Aż tak się zdziwił, czy aż tak się wystraszył? A może się dopiero od niej dowiedział, że Cas...

Oj!, złapała się za usta. Czyżby nie wiedział? Wygadała się?

Ale przecież w miasteczku wszyscy dawno wiedzieli, że on...

No, cóż. Nietrudno było poskładać dwa do dwóch, kiedy najpierw chodził z brzuchem a potem bez, pchając przed sobą wózeczek z kolejnym niemowlęciem. I było w nim coś takiego... Delikatniejszego. Zawsze. Coś, co się jakoś czuło... Owszem, plotkowali o tym w mieście, na początku. Parę osób było zgorszonych. Na początku. Bo potem uznali, że skoro tak jest to jest, z czym tu dyskutować? Poza tym, kto by się chciał narażać Jody i szalonemu Frankowi? I Ellen, świętej pamięci, Meg nadal wspominała ją z respektem. I chłopakom z rancza? I Deanowi Winchesterowi, kiedy znów się zeszli. Dean utrzymywał tartak a tartak utrzymywał trzy czwarte miasteczka.

Jak on skakał wokół niego i dzieciaków. A dumny był! Zdjęcia pokazywał i oczekiwał zachwytów, więc się wszyscy zachwycali. Nie było z czym dyskutować.

Poza tym Cas dał się lubić. A burmistrzem okazał się fenomenalnym! Wszyscy to przyznawali. Miasteczko pięknie się rozwijało od kilku lat. Bez Fundacji Winchesterów nie byłoby szkół dla dzieciaków z okolicy, podstawówki i liceum. Ani biblioteki miejskiej... Tradycją stały się miejskie pikniki, podczas których zbierano fundusze na drobne inwestycje i wspólnie robiono coś dla miasta. Kilka lat temu w trakcie takiego pikniku zbili z desek i zamontowali pierwsze ławeczki. Podczas następnego posadzili drzewka owocowe na gruntach publicznych i zebrali pieniądze na wyposażenie sali gimnastycznej. Każdy dorzucał co mógł: Meg osobiście przekazała kilkanaście mat do jogi i komplet piłek do gier zespołowych. Odkąd korzystała z usług księgowych Kevina Trana, nie miała problemów z odliczeniami podatkowymi i okazało się, że rozsądna działalność charytatywna przynosi konkretne korzyści nie tylko obdarowywanym. Nie mówiąc o przynoszących skromny, lecz stały dochód inwestycjach i tym zagranicznym koncie, na którym składała sobie pewną sumkę na czarną godzinę - wszystko dzięki Kevinowi. Tak, Winchesterowie byli najlepszym, co się przytrafiło miasteczku.

I może będą najlepszym, co się przytrafi temu Tylerowi?, pomyślała, słysząc jak odjeżdża. Kazała jednej z dziewczyn zamknąć zaplecze i włączyła mały telewizorek. Zaletą posiadania podwładnych było to, że mogła sobie oglądać seriale, nie martwiąc się o obsługę klientów.

 

* * *

 

Tyler odstawił wóz i przeszedł się do Benny'ego na burgera. Nie zgłodniał, po solidnych śniadaniach u Frankach spokojnie wytrzymywał do obiadu, ale miał chęć posiedzieć przy barze, posłuchać kierowców, rozejrzeć się...

Złapać jakiś kontakt.

Myślał o tym ostatnio. Forsa się przyda. U Reya kokosów nie zarabiał. Frank odmówił dokładania się do utrzymania, mówiąc, że Tyler ma teraz inne wydatki i lepiej żeby sobie na coś odłożył, na nowy motor, albo na samochód, bo chłopak w jego wieku powinien już coś mieć i nie musieć się ściskać z każdym groszem, jak chce _kogoś_ na ciastko zaprosić. Tyler wiedział, do czego Frank pije i sam też pragnął stanąć na nogi.

Móc zabrać Marty'ego do kina, albo gdzieś i nie przeliczać w myślach tych paru centów w portfelu, na co starczą a na co nie. Nie bać się tankować do pełna. Nie martwić o nocleg. Więcej. Tylerowi zaczął się marzyć własny kąt. Taki naprawdę własny. Z zazdrością myślał o Billu, który budował dom dla siebie i Desmonda. Harował jak wół, owszem, na dwie zmiany w tartaku, ale najwyraźniej dał tym Desmondowi do myślenia, bo ostatnio okazało się, że Teksańczyk zniknął a ci dwaj zaczęli być widywani razem.

Tyler miał niejasne poczucie, że zaoferowanie omedze oparcia i własnego kąta znacznie zwiększa atrakcyjność. Nie przyznałby się do tego, ale bolało go okropnie, jakby ktoś wsadził mu gorący pogrzebacz w brzuch i kręcił, że bracia Marty'ego tak krytycznie o nim mówili: nie ma watahy. Nie ma nic. Pracy. Forsy. Trzeba mu pomóc.

Gdy sobie to przypominał, to jakby ktoś na niego lał ukrop. Łapę by sobie własnymi zębami odgryzł, żeby im pokazać... Że ma forsę. Że nie jest takim nieudacznikiem za jakiego go mają. Że nie potrzebuje ich pomocy. Że potrafiłby się sam zająć Martym, kupić mu wszystko i... W ogóle! Aż warknął z nagromadzonej frustracji i zniecierpliwienia.

\- Jeszcze jedno? - Jakiś obcy przysiadł się i stuknął butelką o prawie opróżnioną butelkę Tylera. - Ja stawiam.

Tyler podniósł wzrok, marszcząc brwi i węsząc.

\- W drodze? - Obcy wilk przysiadł się jak do siebie. - To tak jak ja.

Tyler zastrzygł uchem.

\- Szefie, jeszcze po jednym! - Zaordynował obcy, kiwając palcem na Benny'ego, po czym wyciągnął rękę do młodszego wilka. - Ennis.

\- Tyler.

Odwzajemnił uścisk, przyjął piwo i podziękował skinieniem.

\- Więc... Co robi w tej dziurze ktoś taki jak ty? - spytał Ennis, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia.

\- A ty?

\- Interesy.

Obaj zamilkli, popijąc leniwie i pojadając orzeszki i słone precle z małej miski.

\- A właśnie. - Ennis spojrzał w przeciwną stronę, rozejrzał się po mrocznym wnętrzu. - Nie znasz kogoś, kto chciałby zarobić parę dolców?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, znalazłam sposób na powiązanie z Teen Wolf. Zaczynamy! :)


	32. NALEŚNIKI

\- Czego ryczysz? - Grejpfrut z rozmachem otworzył drzwi schowka na szczotki i spojrzał na skulonego Westa, przycupniętego na odwróconym do góry dnem wiadrze. - No, chyba nie przez tego głupka?

\- Nie! Skąd! - West poderwał się, uderzył głową o szafkę, opadł tyłkiem na wiadro i jęknął, gapiąc się na starszego brata Marty'ego, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Rany, no. Ależ z was matoły! - Grejpfrut zapalił światło i pochylił się nad chłopakiem. - Pokaż, czy ci krew nie leci. Nie. Będziesz mieć tylko guza. - Oznajmił dziarsko, jakby to miało pocieszyć chłopca. Nie pocieszyło. Rozryczał się znowu.

\- Nie rycz. No. - Kucnął przed nim, wysupławszy z kieszeni papierową chusteczkę i podetknął mu pod nos. - Ej. Nie ma sensu tak rozpaczać... Hm? - Niezręcznie poklepał go po ramieniu. - Hm? Marty jest durny a ty nie lepszy! Jeszcze nie raz się zakochasz i nie raz sam komuś złamiesz serce. Zobaczysz.

\- Ja?... - Chlipnął z niedowierzaniem, zbyt przygnębiony i zbolały, żeby czuć zażenowanie przed Grejpfrutem, że rozmawiają na takie tematy. - Ja nie... Ja nigdy...

\- Głupstwa pleciesz. Wytrzyj nos, odetchnij głęboko, wyjdź z tej nory i broda do góry. Pokaż wszystkim, że nie jesteś jakimś histerykiem, tylko dumnym wilkiem. Pewność siebie jest sexy. - Mrugnął i otarł kciukiem mokry ślad na policzku Westa.

\- Jest? - Podniósł brwi. - To mam przechlapane!

Grejpfrut roześmiał się łagodnie.

\- Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli przestaniesz się nad sobą użalać i pokażesz mu, co stracił. - Dał mu prztyczka w nos, ale West nawet się nie żachnął, patrzył tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami, ledwo oddychając. - I założę się, że gdzieś tam, za rogiem czai się jakiś fajny wilk, który czeka na swoją szansę. Okay?

\- No, nie wiem. - West już prawie się wyprostował, gdy nagle znów się zgarbił a oczy zaszkliły się mu od łez. - Łatwo ci mówić... Bo się litujesz i w ogóle, ale myślisz, że jest aż tylu chłopaków, którzy chcieliby...

Grejpfrut przez chwilkę gapił się na niego, zanim złapał go za przód koszulki i pociągnął do siebie. Szczeniak stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu, rozkładając ramiona, żeby się czegoś chwycić i uchronić przed upadkiem.

\- Dupa do góry i marsz. - Zarządził, wywlekając chłopca ze schowka. - Jazda, idź się umyj, bo cały zapuchłeś, a chcesz być ładny, co nie?

\- No... - West wyglądał, jakby troszeczkę się pogubił i nie wiedział, co robić. Grejpfrut westchnął z przesadną udręką, przewracając oczami, odwrócił go i popchnął w kierunku łazienek. Przy okazji solidnie klepnął w tyłek, aż echo poszło. West zasłonił się obiema dłońmi i spojrzał z urazą.

\- O której kończysz? - spytał starszy alfa, zupełnie nie przejmując się miną wilczka. Jak to tata czasem powtarzał: _dupa nie szklanka_.

\- Tak jak Marty... O pierwszej - mruknął w odpowiedzi omega.

\- To pierwsza pięć widzę cię przy dżipie. Pojedziemy do tej wegańskiej naleśnikarni. Nadal jesteś weganem?

\- No...

\- No. Potem odwiozę cię do domu. To nie randka, nie rób maślanych oczek. - Podniósł palec ostrzegawczo, ale się przy tym roześmiał jowialnie, zawrócił na pięcie i poszedł swoim rozkołysanym, leniwym krokiem przez korytarz. Przypomniał sobie coś i krzyknął przez ramię. - Nie dzwoń do mamy, już z nią załatwiłem. Zgodziła się.

West odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, ale ponieważ ten dziwny sen (to musiał być sen i to baaardzo dziwny!) się nie kończył, więc na nieco chwiejnych nogach podreptał do toalety, żeby doprowadzić się do jakiego takiego porządku.

Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał w lustro.

Grejpfrut?

G R E J P F R U T?

Nie-randka? A co?

 

* * *

 

\- Jim? - Cas usiadł na tapicerowanej ławie przy oknie w bibliotece i wziął syna za rękę. - Uhm... No... I jak u ciebie? Dobrze wszystko?

\- Bardzo dobrze, tatuś. Nie martw się o mnie. - Dał mu uspokajającego całusa, odkładając tablet na bok. - A jak ty?

\- Dobrze! Wszyscy mi pomagają i... - Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

\- Zabrania ci jeździć do ratusza i nie dopuszcza nikogo, kto by ci zawracał głowę? - Odgadł z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Przejmuje się. To dobrze. - Tatuś jak zwykle bronił ojca.

\- A pewnie, powinien! - burknął ostrzej niż zamierzał. - Szkoda, że nie przejmował się wcześniej.

\- Jim!

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, po prostu... - Spojrzał na charakterystyczną wypukłość ukrytą pod obszernym T-shirtem i luźnym swetrem z miękkiej wełny. - Myślałem, że już cię nie będzie zmuszał.

Tatuś zrobił okrągłe oczy.

\- Co? Zmuszał? Do czego? - Nie rozumiał.

\- Do tego. - Wskazał palcem. - Rany, mógłby cię już nie męczyć, nie? - Spuścił głowę, poruszając niezręczne kwestie. Był już dorosłym facetem z pewnym (oględnie mówiąc) doświadczeniem, ale... _RODZICE_.

\- Tata mnie nie męczy. Ej, nie zmuszał mnie do niczego. Sam chciałem. - Tatuś zaprotestował gwałtownie.

\- Łaził za tobą jak pies i wreszcie cię urobił, może nie? A przecież nie jesteście już...

\- Co?! - Tatuś zmarszczył brwi groźnie.

\- ...mógłbyś zacząć wreszcie cieszyć się życiem a nie ciągle pieluchy, pranie, sprzątanie... - Jim gładko ominął drażliwą kwestię wieku.

\- Nie jestem za stary. Nie jestem. - Podkreślił Cas, lekko urażony.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś, tatuś! Wcale nie o to mi chodziło! Po prostu myślałem, że teraz wreszcie zaczniesz robić coś dla siebie! Podróżować! Zwiedzać, może dla odmiany byście zamieszkali w mieście? Mógłbyś chodzić do teatru, do opery...? Przecież lubisz takie rzeczy.

\- Lubię. I chodzimy sobie z tatą, kiedy chcemy! - Tatuś wydął wargi. - Myślisz, że siedzimy ciągle w lesie? Ostatnio byliśmy w teatrze dwa tygodnie temu! I tata mnie zabrał na kolację i zapisałem się na kurs garncarstwa! O, potem ci pokażę misę na owoce, co sam zrobiłem! Dużo robimy takich przyjemnych rzeczy, nie tylko praca i dom, praca i dom!

\- Dobrze, rozumiem...

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że dzieci to kara. Nie żałowałem, że was mam! Ani razu!

\- Dobrze, przepraszam...

\- Nic mnie nie ominęło z waszego powodu, nic! Wszystko, co chciałem, to robiłem: i książki i schronisko...

\- Tatuś, przepraszam. - Przytulił go i poklepał po plecach. - Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Przecież wiesz.

\- Troszeczkę jesteś uprzedzony... - szepnął tatuś. - A on strasznie cię kocha. Strasznie. Ciągle o tobie myśli, denerwuje się jak wyjeżdżasz... Nie spał, jak siedziałeś w tym Darfurze. Łaził po domu i czekał, czy zadzwonisz, czy napiszesz. Możesz mu odrobinkę... Odrobinkę... Wybaczysz?

\- Tatuś! - Jim przetarł twarz i westchnął. - Ile razy o tym rozmawialiśmy? Ze sto? Wiesz, co myślę i nic się nie zmieniło.

Cas pochylił się, zmartwiony. Obaj milczeli przez kilka chwil. Jim miał rację, tyle razy wracali do tego tematu... Od lat. Cas nie był w stanie wymyślić nic, co zdołałoby ocieplić tę relację. Jim był uparty i najwyraźniej zbyt głęboko zraniony. Tak chciałby pomóc mu wyjąć tę bolącą zadrę, zaleczyć. Nie tylko dla Deana. Przede wszystkim dla Jimmy'ego.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się denerwował. Nie powinieneś. - Jim w końcu trochę ustąpił. - Może... - Zastanowił się. - Może się gdzieś wybierzemy któregoś dnia... Może do Benny'ego? Tylko my dwaj, z ojcem. Hm? Jak wydobrzeje. Hm? Co?

\- Zaprosisz go? - Cas otworzył oczy z nadzieją, aż rozbłysły i Jim się uśmiechnął kącikiem ust ( _cały Dean_ , pomyślał z miłością, patrząc na syna, _jest taki podobny! Taki podobny... Rany, cały on..._ ). - Powiedz mu teraz, dziś, na pewno się ucieszy!

\- Powiem mu, okay? Powiem mu dziś, tylko się już nie martw, okay? - Upewnił się, dotykając tatusiowego brzucha. - Ten szkrabik potrzebuje spokoju, tak?

Niewiarygodne, jak tatuś zrobił się czerwony, jakby Jim go przyłapał na czymś wstydliwym.

\- Fajnie, że jest. Naprawdę. Strasznie się wszyscy cieszymy, wiesz? Najważniejsze, że ty się cieszysz. - Jim zagarnął go ponownie w ramiona i wtulił nos w jego miękkie włosy, pachnące znajomo.

\- Cieszę!

\- I my też się cieszymy. - Odetchnął.

Tę woń przypominał sobie wiele razy w najtrudniejszych momentach. Gdy przekradał się nocą przez granicę lub za posterunki jednej ze stron konfliktu w regionach ogarniętych wojną. Gdy udawał kogoś kim nie był, miał fałszywe papiery i w razie wpadki ryzykował nie tylko więzienie, ale życie...  W tych najtrudniejszych momentach, gdy bał się najbardziej tego, że spanikuje i się zdradzi przez nieostrożność, a powinien być spokojny i pewny siebie, bo tylko pewność siebie mogła go ocalić.

Wspomnienie tej woni dzieciństwa koiło nerwy i pomagało przetrwać. Kilka razy dosłownie ocaliło mu życie.

Tatuś - odkąd pamiętał - był kimś, kto zawsze był. Może nie do końca z Johnnym i resztą rodzeństwa zdawali sobie sprawę, jak był ważny, ile dla nich robił, co by było gdyby go zabrakło. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiali.

Jim do tej pory zapamiętał, jak ojciec surowo go ukarał za rozrabianie na kempingu, który urządzili sobie wspólnie przed ślubem. Jim był wtedy taki wściekły na ojca i jeszcze bardziej na tatusia, że to przez niego spotkało go tyle przykrości i wstydu przed dziadziusiem, wujkami i rodzeństwem. Niechcący go kopnął a potem ugryzł w rękę i ojciec omal go sprał na oczach wszystkich.

Wówczas to on, ojciec alfa, był ich bohaterem. Podziwiali go, słuchali, ubiegali się o jego aprobatę i obawiali gniewu. Jakoś tak czuli przez skórę, że na miłość ojca muszą zasłużyć, na pochwały, na jego zainteresowanie, bo nie spędzał z nimi całego dnia. Nie był dla nich wciąż do dyspozycji, jak tatuś.

Tatuś się krzątał w kuchni, po domu, gotował, karmił, mył, prał, szorował, pomagał się ubrać, pilnował tych irytujących, zupełnie nieistotnych rzeczy jak czyste uszy i łapy. Wysłuchiwał, pocieszał, mediował między skłóconymi wilczkami, przytulał... Ale to ojciec był instancją wydającą ostateczne rozstrzygnięcia. To on decydował, czy mają zrobić to czy tamto, czy tatuś może iść na górę odpocząć, zdrzemnąć się, czy jest _pod specjalnym nadzorem_... To ojciec był tym _ważnym_ wilkiem. Najważniejszym w rodzinie. Wujkowie i dziadek, wszyscy go słuchali. Nic dziwnego, że szczeniaczki go podziwiały.

Jim pamiętał sam siebie, jak tłumaczył ojcu, że _tatusia nie trzeba słuchać, bo jest omegą_. Dziś było mu wstyd za tamtego wilczka, tak nierozumnego i tak niesprawiedliwego... Wydawało mu się, że skoro tatuś nie krzyczy, nie bije, nie odtrąca - to jest słabszy. Że można się mniej starać dla niego. Że _wcale_ nie trzeba się starać, bo przecież i tak kocha bez względu na wszystko. Ojciec powtarzał im, że tatuś jest słabszy, że trzeba się nim opiekować...

Później się przekonali, kto naprawdę jest silny. Kto się naprawdę opiekował nimi, w najgorszych, najbardziej ponurych czasach. Niestety przekonał się również, że nie ma nic dane na zawsze, nic nie trwa wiecznie. Że nagle z nieba spada straszny potwór i zabiera tych, których kochasz. Zabiera połowę ciebie.

Czasem w nocy budził się z krzykiem zestrachany, że tatuś również odejdzie, ucieknie, zniknie... Że zostaną zupełnie sami, jak wtedy w lesie.

Nawet po latach potrafił z niemal fotograficzną dokładnością odtworzyć każdą sekundę ich spotkania, gdy tatuś z Miśkiem odnaleźli ich, zagubionych i wycieńczonych, głodnych i pełnych rozpaczy po tym, czego byli świadkami i przed czym niemal cudem udało im się uciec. Nie od razu sobie zdał sprawę z tego, że to nie ojciec-bohater, szef, dumny i groźny alfa ich znalazł. Że nie on po nich przyszedł. Nie od razu zdali sobie sprawę, że go nie ma. I nie dlatego, że coś mu się stało, jak Johnny'emu, że kogoś ratował, ocalił i leży w szpitalu... Nie.

Po prostu wyjechał. Uciekł.

Jim pamiętał czuwanie w poczekalni, gdy dziadkowie się posprzeczali o coś, czego wtedy nie do końca rozumiał, a co brzmiało tak groźnie, bo chodziło o zdrowie tatusia. Nie tylko zdrowie. Życie. Po pierwszej lekcji - gdy stracił Ellen, Mary i przede wszystkim Johna - Jim zrozumiał całą grozę śmierci i myśl, że dotknie też tatusia... Że i on zniknie... Nikt wtedy na niego nie zwracał uwagi. Lekarze i pielęgniarki chodzili bardzo zaaferowani, dorośli byli zniecierpliwieni i przygnębieni, co chwila wybuchały jakieś niesnaski. Rodzina była podzielona i niespokojna. Tylko on zauważył, że Misiek zniknął. Nikomu o tym nie powiedział i wydawało mu się, że też nikt go by wówczas nie wysłuchał, w całym tym okropnym zamieszaniu... Jim miał nadzieję, że może wrócą obaj. Czekał.

Misiek wrócił sam.

Jim nie przestał czekać. Czekał, aż super bohater jego dzieciństwa wróci i zacznie być znów... sobą. Super bohaterem.

Długo się zeszło. Wieczność. Ale jednak się pojawił - po latach - i Jim przez kilka dni był taki szczęśliwy! Tak pełen ulgi, że wreszcie odpoczną. Oni i tatuś i tata już nie pozwoli nikomu ich skrzywdzić, że będzie ich pilnować, bronić i chronić i...

I tamtego wieczoru, kiedy Jim był tak podekscytowany i tak szczęśliwy, stłukł go na kwaśne jabłko.

A za jakiś czas padły te oschłe, ostre słowa: a cóż mnie obchodzi aparat Jima!

Im więcej Jim jeździł po świecie, im więcej niebezpieczeństw sam posmakował, im poznawał więcej ludzi i wilków, tym wyraźniej dostrzegł tę skromną, ukrytą potęgę tatusiowej niezłomności: najpierw gdy poszedł po nich w las, szukać. Prosto ze szpitalnego łóżka. Potem, gdy mimo obezwładniającej żałoby i rozpaczy zdołał stanąć na nogi i znów stać się ich tatusiem. Gdy próbował stworzyć im na nowo rodzinę, którą utracili. Gdy z takim wysiłkiem każdego dnia wstawał, robił im śniadania, opiekował się Martym i każdym z nich z osobna na tyle, na ile tylko mógł. Jim dorastając coraz wyraźniej pojmował, że to, co brał w dzieciństwie za słabość, było w istocie największą mocą i heroiczną odwagą. Co z tego, że tatuś bał się burzy i był za słaby, żeby z nimi chodzić w góry? Co z tego, że gubił się w lesie? Może się gubił, ale to go nie powstrzymało, żeby wyruszyć im na pomoc. Przestał być _pod specjalnym nadzorem_ i przetrwał.

I oni przetrwali. Z nim.

Jim uważał, że tatuś ma tylko jedną słabość: był tak niepotrzebnie zakochany w ojcu.

 

* * *

 

Przez całą drogę do Crabtown Grejpfrut nie odzywał się ani słowem i West również milczał, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć, o co zapytać.

Poza tym się wstydził. Nigdy nie kumplował się ze starszymi braćmi Marty'ego. Trochę go onieśmielali. Misiek wydawał im się od zawsze dorosły a kiedy wyjechał na studia, to poczucie dystansu jeszcze się zwiększyło. Jim od zawsze był odludkiem, lubił się szwendać samemu po okolicy, trzymał się blisko ich wujka, pana Gabe'a, mieli jakieś własne sekrety. Kiedy zdał do trzeciej klasy ogólniaka dostał w prezencie podróż do Europy. Miał zwiedzać galerie sztuki, ale z Paryża zwiał do Marsylii a stamtąd na Bliski Wschód. Opowiadał później, że chciał się zaciągnąć do Legii Cudzoziemskiej, ale ktoś się połapał, że jest niepełnoletni. Za to załapał się jako wolontariusz organizacji charytatywnej do konwoju humanitarnego, omal nie zginął, gdy napadli ich szmalcownicy i szmuglerzy, którzy chcieli położyć łapę na żywności i lekach. Uratowali ich jacyś żołnierze, którzy okazali się najemnikami i też chcieli przechwycić transport. Jim stracił paszport, forsę, cały dobytek, telefon, ubrania na zmianę i tylko z aparatem na szyi przedostał się przez Turcję i jakieś malutkie, europejskie kraje do Grecji, do amerykańskiego konsulatu i już stamtąd z tymczasowym paszportem przyleciał do Nowego Jorku, gdzie przywitał go pan Sam, pan Gabe i tatuś Marty'ego i podobno tatuś Marty'ego gonił go przez halę przylotów, tłukąc go po plecach opakowaniem czekolady Toblerone.

Jim nie wrócił już do szkoły, za to wrócił na Bliski Wschód.

Grejpfrut był z nich najmłodszy, ale i tak West za nim nie przepadał. Jedno słowo: alfa. Tylko tyle. West niczego nie był w życiu tak pewien jak tego, że nie ma ochoty za bardzo się zbliżać do alf. Owszem, Grejpfrut był leniwy, gruby i zawsze zerkał opiekuńczo na Marty'ego, ale Westowi przypominał przyczajonego węża, który wygrzewa się na słońcu nieporuszenie, ale jednak potrafi być groźny. Ukąsić znienacka.

Lepiej takiego omijać szerokim łukiem.

Poza tym przyjaźnił się z tymi dzieciakami z Beacon Hill, a oni trzymali się razem, mieli jakieś swoje sekrety i otaczała ich aura... kłopotów.

West nie chciał kłopotów. Chciał żyć spokojnie, chodzić do szkoły, oglądać Fashion TV i studiować historię ubioru. Pragnął przede wszystkim poczucia bezpieczeństwa a świat wydawał się dość skomplikowany, żeby nie uciekać przed nim w fantazyjne i szalone imperium mody, stylu i szyku.

Co ten Grejpfrut knuł? Czemu go zaprosił? Czy w ogóle go zaprosił? Bo West po głębszym namyśle nie widział tam żadnej prośby, ani zachęty, ani możliwości odmowy. Grejpfrut _zdecydował_ , że pojadą na naleśniki do Crabtown, nawet zadzwonił do mamy Westa.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których West nie przepadał za alfami: zawsze się rządzili. Nie cierpiał tej ich _pewności siebie_. Nie była sexy! Miał na to inne słowo, lepsze: zarozumialstwo. Ot, co.

\- Więc lubisz wegańskie żarcie? - Zagadnął w końcu brat Marty'ego.

\- No. To nie tylko kwestia smaku. To kwestia wyboru. - Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając twarz w kierunku szyby.

\- Nie lubisz jeść niczego, co ma oczy? - Grejpfrut zażartował. - Co?

\- Ha, ha.

\- Co?

\- Nabijasz się. Bardzo śmieszne.

\- Nie nabijam. Zasadniczo. - Grejpfrut postukał palcami w kierownicę do rytmu muzyki z radia. - Robisz to w co wierzysz. To nie jest łatwe. Ja też przejmuję się zwierzakami, ale nie potrafię zrezygnować ze steków. - Wyznał nadspodziewanie szczerze. - Chociaż wegańskie naleśniki... Nie brzmią źle.

\- Marty'emu nie smakowało. - Wyznał gorzko, znów czując wzbierające łzy.

\- Przestań się mazać! - Grejpfrut podał mu chusteczki ze schowka. - Życie nie kończy się na Martym.

\- Dla mnie tak! - wrzasnął. - Co możesz w ogóle wiedzieć?

\- Nie tylko ty jedyny na świecie miałeś złamane serce... - mruknął cicho, skręcając w uliczkę. Byli już bardzo blisko knajpy. - Zaparkujemy tu i podejdziemy te parę kroków, okay? Czekaj. - Wysiadł, obszedł wóz i otworzył Westowi drzwi. Biedny omega wyglądał jak kretyn z tą rozdziawioną gębą i oczami jak spodki. - No, wysiadasz? - Ponaglił, otwierając parasol. - Pospieszmy się. Zgłodniałem.

 

 

 

 

 


	33. DOBRZE WYDANE PIĘĆ DOLCÓW

Marty został poinformowany przez Grejpfruta, że Jim po niego przyjedzie, bo on ma inne zajęcia i plany na popołudnie. Ciekawe jakie? I tak nagle?, zdziwił się młodszy brat, ale Grejp nie raczył odpowiedzieć na żadne z pytań, którymi go zasypał. To właśnie z nim spośród reszty rodzeństwa Marty trzymał się najbliżej i pomimo zaledwie dwuletniej różnicy wieku (i dwukrotnej różnicy wagi) Grejp zawsze się nim opiekował. Trzymali sztamę kiedy było trzeba przed _dorosłym_ rodzeństwem, czasem przed rodzicami... Ale i on czasem zachowywał się jak typowy alfa i to było okropnie wkurzające!

Marty wychował się wśród silnych wilków i miał wyrobione zdanie na temat ich zadzierania nosa, pewności siebie graniczącej z zadufaniem, bezczelności, brawury, nieustannej rywalizacji między braćmi o bycie tym najlepszym, o przywództwo wśród rodzeństwa (Joy do perfekcji doprowadziła strategię: gdzie ~~dwóch~~ trzech się bije, tam siostra korzysta) i w ogóle całego tego udawania najtwardszego wilka w okolicy, co to się nikomu z niczego nie opowiada, bo nie musi.

Chyba, że tacie (no, poza Jimem).

I tatusiowi, ale poza tym nikomu.

A Tyler nie opowiadał się nawet im i w głębi serca Marty uważał to za strasznie pociągające i aż mu się kolana uginały na każdą myśl o tym wilku, z mroczną przeszłością pełną sekretów i jakimiś ledwo co zabliźnionymi ranami w sercu, co upajało małego miłośnika szekspirowskich tragedii i doprowadzało do szaleństwa. Grejpfrut się z niego śmiał i Jimmy też, ale Marty musiał przyznać uczciwie: z każdym dniem wariował bardziej na jego punkcie.

\- A co tu robisz? - Zdziwił się, gdy ujrzał łazik dziadziusia Franka na szkolnym parkingu i swojego (Marty w duchu piszczał zawsze, gdy myślał lub mówił: _mój chłopak_ ) chłopaka nonszalancko opartego o maskę. Na moment się zatrzymał, ale sekundę później rzucił się po schodach, mało nóg nie połamał.

\- Przyjechałem po ciebie. Grejpfrut zadzwonił, że potrzebujesz transportu. - Wyprostował się na widok omegi. Nie wyciągnął ramion, nie. Poczekał aż Marty stanie przed nim w tych swoich ciepłych botkach, mięciutkich rękawiczkach i śmiesznej czapce z pomponem. Zapewne bardzo markowej i bardzo drogiej, której Tyler nie założyłby w życiu, za żadne pieniądze. Ale Marty'emu jakoś pasowały te pastelowe kolory... Jakoś tak podkreślały te jego wielkie ślepia i te rumieńce i te... Ten, tego... Nawet spoko wyglądał. Taką miał oficjalną opinię na ten temat. Gdyby ktoś go ewentualnie zapytał, to właśnie taką: spoko. Okay. Może być. (W głębi serca, pod zwałami cynizmu i zgorzknienia kwitła zaś chełpliwa myśl, że to jest _jego_ chłopak, najpiękniejszy na świecie, podziwiajcie i oblizujcie się smakiem! Bo czy nie wygląda uroczo? I jest jego. _Tylko mój, możecie patrzeć, ale tylko ja mogę go dotykać i całować i..._ )

\- ...mnie powiedział, że Jim... - Dobiegł go głos Marty'ego i Tyler wrócił do rzeczywistości.

\- Co Jim?

\- Nic. - Marty westchnął, zagapiwszy się w niego z cielęcym zachwytem, od którego Tylerowi robiło się jakoś tak gorąco. Mile gorąco. - A gdzie motor?

\- Za zimno. I za ślisko. - Wzruszył ramionami, starając się okazywać opanowanie. - Powinienem wymienić opony. Twój dziadek ukręciłby mi łeb, gdyby coś ci się stało na motorze. Powiedział, że mogę pożyczyć... - Stuknął blachę Jeepa Willysa. - Skoro mam cię wozić. Wsiadaj.

\- Jejku! Ale fajnie! - Pisnął, moszcząc się na fotelu. Aż mu oczy zabłysły, gdy zobaczył miny Krissy i Larry'ego. Pomachał im, ale nie był pewny, czy zobaczyli to przez szybę. Prószył drobny śnieżek i pokrywał wszystko cieniutką warstewką bieli.

Tyler zaczął wykręcać ostrożnie, żeby nie zarysować drogocennego pojazdu Franka. Zadzieranie z Frankiem było ostatnią z rzeczy, na które miał ochotę. Jeśli ten nie-wilk zdobył respekt Winchesterów i sam ojciec Marty'ego schodził mu z drogi, to świadczyło na korzyść żwawego staruszka. Zresztą bracia Marty'ego wyraźnie dali do zrozumienia, jak bardzo troszczą się o dziadka (mimo że przecież nie był ich prawdziwym dziadkiem). Cholerny klan! Nadepnij jednemu na odcisk a cała horda wściekłych alf i bet usiądzie ci na karku! Lista "delikatnego traktowania" rosła szybko: Marty, burmistrz, dziadek ze sztucerem... Krakers... ( _Tyler!, on cierpi! Ani się waż mu dokuczać!_ ) Omegi pracujące w mieście... ( _Nie zaczepiasz, nie dotykasz, omijasz grzecznie, chłopcze!_ ) Cholery można było dostać od tej o-poprawności.

\- Zawieziesz mnie do domu?

\- No. - Tyler wyjechał z terenu szkoły i sięgnął za siebie. - Masz.

Marty wybałuszył oczy na pudełko, które Tyler położył mu na kolanach. Zwykłe, tekturowe, trochę dłuższe niż po butach. Żadne ozdobne czy coś.

\- A co to? - Nie czekając na wyjaśnienia uchylił wieczko. - AAA! TYLER! Jejku! To dla mnie? SERIO? - Podskoczył kilka razy na siedzeniu.

\- Co? A, nie. To przez pomyłkę ci dałem. Są dla Krakersa! - powiedział złośliwie. - Oddawaj!

\- Kochany jesteś! - Marty w ogóle się nie przejął i dość gwałtownie nachylił się, żeby go pocałować w policzek.

\- Ej! Bo nas władujesz na drzewo! - Tyler szorstko go odepchnął z powrotem na siedzenie. - Frank mnie zabije. Pal sześć, że mógłbyś sobie coś złamać, ale gdybym drasnął tego rzęcha!... - Pieszczotliwie dotknął deski rozdzielczej, jakby chciał uspokoić samochód, że wcale tak nie myśli, tylko tak gada. Bo naprawdę bardzo mu się ten łazik podobał.

\- Dałeś mi kwiaty! - Marty z zachwytem przenosił spojrzenie z róż na Tylera i z Tylera na róże.

Nie był to tak wielki bukiet, jak jeden z tych, co zwykle dostawał tatuś od taty; prawdę mówiąc wyglądały na trochę podwiędłe, ale i tak się w ogóle nie spodziewał, więc niespodzianka była ogromna! Kiedyś wspomniał o kwiatach, ale mina Tylera jednoznacznie świadczyła, co o tym sądzi. Wyrzucanie forsy w błoto i dzikie fanaberie rozpieszczonego lalusia. Marty za nic nie chciał być w jego oczach rozpieszczonym lalusiem. Kwiaty mógł poświęcić. Trudno. W razie czego sam sobie kupię, postanowił dzielnie i zapomniał o sprawie. A tu takie zaskoczenie! Tyler spełnił jego ~~kaprys~~ marzenie!

\- W hurtowni mieli przecenę i... Właściwie mieli je wywalić... To naprawdę była okazja - mruknął, usprawiedliwiając własną niegospodarność. I może odrobinkę wstydząc się tego... _romantyzmu_. - Nie przyzwyczajaj się!

Marty prychnął z rozbawieniem. Ach, alfa. Żeby przypadkiem ktoś sobie nie pomyślał, że mu zależy! Ale gest był miły i mały omega wyczuwał, że to spore ustępstwo ze strony wilka, który jeszcze niedawno nie miał pracy, nie miał gdzie spać a cały jego majątek to ten stary motor i trochę rzeczy w torbie przytroczonej do siodełka. Tym bardziej się ucieszył i wzruszył.

\- Są prześliczne. - Zamknął pudełko, żeby ochronić roślinki przed zmarznięciem. - Nie musiałeś. Dziękuję.

\- Jak było w szkole?

\- Nudy. - Przewrócił oczami z udręką. - Wróć na lekcje!

\- Uhm... To nie takie łatwe.

\- Przecież nie musisz już harować w tartaku!

\- Mam pracę.

\- Towar dla Meg? Phi! Przecież to tylko dwa razy w tygodniu! I nawet byś się nie spóźniał na lekcje, jak się pośpieszysz. Jim mi mówił. Misiek załatwi ci powrót. Wujek Gabe się zgodzi! Będę pomagać ci w lekcjach! Mogę z tobą odrabiać!

\- Uhm... Nie rozumiesz... Mam _drugą_ pracę. - Tyler rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie z ukosa.

\- Tak? Jaką? - Marty odłożył pudełko z różami na tylne siedzenie i podniósł brwi. - Jaką? U kogo? U Barlowa? 

\- Sam znalazłem. A właściwie praca znalazła mnie. U żadnego z twoich licznych wujków i cioć. - Podkreślił z dumą. Zwolnił wyjeżdżając z miasta, bo chciał spędzić z Martym jak najwięcej czasu. Ranczo było zdecydowanie za blisko. Szkoda, że nie mogą pojechać gdzieś dalej. Gdzie mogliby być sami... - Dobrze płacą. Myślałem, żeby kupić własny wóz, ale wolę odłożyć na coś większego.

\- Na co? - Marty się zaciekawił. - Co?

\- Na coś większego. - Uciął, ale miał bardzo zadowoloną minę.

\- Na ciężarówkę? - Marty nie potrafił zgadnąć. - Czekaj, wiem! Na Harleya?! Co? Chcesz kupić lepszy motor?

\- Nie. - Tyler sprawiał wrażenie tajemniczego, ale aż promieniał i cieszył się do swoich myśli, drażniąc cierpliwość chłopca. Wkładał wiele wysiłku, żeby utrzymać język za zębami, żeby nie dać się zanadto ponieść emocjom i nie rozbudzić niepotrzebnych nadziei. Nie było nic gorszego od rozczarowań, przekonał się w dzieciństwie.

Kiedy szedł do nowej rodziny i wydawało się, że będzie wreszcie jak należy. Że będzie jak w telewizorze i opowieściach z sierocińca: rodzice, którzy kochają i troszczą się, wspólne śniadania z tostami i masłem orzechowym do oporu, mnóstwo, że nie trzeba się przepychać i obawiać, że zabraknie. Mama, która... Nieważne. Teraz to już wszystko nieważne. Wypalił w sobie te marzenia tak jak płomień zapalniczki trawi drewno, aż zostaje tylko kupka popiołu i czarny, tłusty ślad sadzy. Tym właśnie są rozczarowania: okopceniem i swądem spalenizny.

Dlatego nie zdradzi Marty'emu swoich planów. Nie powie mu, co zrobi z tą forsą, którą miał w perspektywie. Nie powie mu, że objechał okolicę w poszukiwaniu najtańszego spłachetka ziemi i że jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to za dwa, trzy lata (co siedemnastolatkowi wydawało się niesłychanie odległą perspektywą czasową - niemniej realną) zdoła postawić na nim własny dom. Coś małego i przytulnego, coś takiego jak chata Franka.

O ile ta nowa robota wypali. O ile opowieści Ennisa nie trzeba będzie między bajki włożyć. A nawet jeśli, nie zamierzał się poddać. Bill wykańczał dom i jakoś przekonał Desmonda do tego, żeby jeszcze raz spróbowali... Tyler widział ich kilka razy w mieście, Desmond zaczął sprowadzać wielkie paczki z żyrandolami, zasłonami i dywanami i w zeszłym tygodniu Bill uciął sobie z Tylerem pogawędkę przed sklepem Meg, narzekając, że _Des puści mnie z torbami!_ Miał jednak minę tak rozanieloną, jak kot, który opił się śmietanki i wygrzewa się na słońcu.

\- Wazony, stary! Po cholerę nam wazony?, pytam go a ten miglanc łypie okiem i mówi: na te kwiaty, co zamierzasz mi dawać! Czy ja zamierzam tracić forsę na kwiaty? Muszę zmienić wóz, bo ten się już sypie, musimy jeszcze wykończyć drugą sypialnię, drugą łazienkę, kupić zmywarkę, ledwo zdążyłem z montażem pieca przed zimą a ten wybiera wazony z katalogu! Stary, nie bierz się za omegi, dobrze ci radzę. - Bill skrzywił się boleśnie, jakby dla niego było już za późno na ratunek, ale chciał uratować młodszego kumpla przed upadkiem w przepaść, ale to jak rozbłysły mu oczy na widok Desmonda w progu sklepu, z naręczem pakunków...

Kwiaty. Tyler przypomniał sobie, że Marty też coś o nich wspominał. I że pan Winchester kupuje panu burmistrzowi... Może mają coś w genach, co się uaktywnia pod wpływem... roślin ozdobnych? Jakby się tak głębiej zastanowić... Było to kompletnie irracjonalne, niepotrzebne i tak _omegowe_... Alfa by sobie w ogóle głowy nie zawracał takim badziewiem. Coś konkretnego: dobry obiad, stek, albo chociaż kwadrans obmacywania... Przyjemne i pożyteczne zarazem. A co było niby takiego pożytecznego w wiechciu, który za dwa dni zwiędnie?

Pół tuzina za cztery dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Dwa galony paliwa. Tyler poczuł w ustach cierpki posmak, ale szybko sobie wytłumaczył, że te cholerne kwiaty i tak były najtańszym upominkiem, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić. I najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że _chciał_. Może nie były to żyrandole i wazony z katalogu, nie ta skala, ale i tak czuł kruchy lód pod stopami, jeśli chodzi o sytuację finansową i może go ten bukiet nie zrujnował... _Rany, ty kutwo!_ , skarcił się w myślach. _Będziesz teraz rozpamiętywał te pięć dolców? Spójrz na tego pajaca... Jak się gapi. Na ciebie._

Na mnie?, zdziwił się i zerknął w lusterko, chcąc się upewnić, że tak, to nie żadna pomyłka, naprawdę tu siedzi, on, Tyler we własnej osobie i wiezie tego chłopaka, tego... najśliczniejszego, najładniej pachnącego, najbardziej pociągającego chłopaka, jakiego widział kiedykolwiek, a widział niezliczone ilości osób w czasie swoich włóczęg, niezliczonych chłopców, dzieciaków, mężczyzn i miał z czym porównywać, więc jechał tu z nim najpiękniejszy chłopak jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał i nie dość, że siedział obok, ale był jego!

Jego.

Całowali się. Dotykali, obejmowali i Frank wiedział i bracia Marty'ego wiedzieli i Grejpfrut zadzwonił do niego, do nikogo innego tylko właśnie do niego, bo przecież to najbardziej oczywista sprawa, że jeśli trzeba go podrzucić do domu, dokądkolwiek, to jest jego zadanie - Tylera. Bo _wszyscy_ wiedzą, że to jego chłopak i tak robią pary: odwożą się i kupują sobie kwiaty.

Właśnie tak.

\- Nie! Skręć tam! - wrzasnął Marty i Tyler odruchowo dał po hamulcach, cofnął trochę i spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Gdzie?

\- Tam... No, dalej, jedź... - Marty odsunął szybę i rozejrzał się, po czym krzyknął gdzieś w las, gdzie kompletnie nikogo nie było. - Harry?! To ja, Marty! Jedziemy do chaty nad jeziorem! To ja, Marty! Okay?! - darł się, aż echo szło. Zadzwonił jego telefon i Marty odebrał. Tyler nie musiał się wysilać, żeby słyszeć starszego wilka.

\- Czego drzesz japę? Widzę cię - mówił. - Nie mogłeś zadzwonić?

\- No... - Marty dotknął palcem warg. - Mogłem. Przepraszam.

\- A po co jedziecie do chaty? Ojciec wie? - W tonie Harry'ego pobrzmiały groźne nuty. - Ten Tyler mi nie wygląda na Grejpfruta. Ojcu się to nie spodoba a ja nie zamierzam nadstawiać za ciebie karku. A w ogóle skąd macie wóz Franka? Ukradł?

\- Harry! - Marty syknął, żeby go uciszyć. - Dziadziuś mu pożyczył, bo Grejpfrut nie mógł mnie dziś odwieźć, bo sobie gdzieś pojechał, więc poprosił Tylera i... Zresztą, sam do nich zadzwoń! - Zdenerwował się. - A ja chcę mu pomóc w lekcjach! Żeby mógł wrócić do szkoły!

\- I nie możesz mu pomagać u Franka? - spytał podejrzliwie, pilnie obserwując obu chłopców przez lornetkę.

\- Harry, proszę cię. Tylko na godzinkę. - Marty uderzył w płaczliwe tony. - Napalimy w kominku i chwilkę posiedzimy, obiecuję nic nie będziemy robić, przejrzymy matmę, ale chcemy być odrobinkę sami... Znasz dziadziusia... Zaraz zacznie gderać... Harry! Harry! Harry!... - Błagał namolnie, póki nie usłyszał niechętnej zgody.

\- Okay, ale jak coś się stanie to osobiście ci spiorę dupę! Najpierw tobie, potem jemu, a potem znowu tobie! - Fuknął, warknął i rozłączył się.

Marty pomachał w stronę potężnych sosen i zasunął szybę.

\- Coś ty znów wymyślił? - Tyler jeszcze trochę cofnął i skręcił w ledwie widoczne rozwidlenie.

\- Pojedziemy do chaty! Napalimy, zrobimy sobie kakao i...

\- Nie chcę robić matmy! - Tyler westchnął, skupiony na drodze przed sobą. Gałęzie tarły o dach i boki wozu a miażdżone oponami zmarznięte grudy ziemi i zbutwiałe, spróchniałe konary pękały z trzaskiem.

Marty uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

 

 

 


	34. NAD MISKĄ ZUPY

\- Oo! Zimno! - Marty zatupał w przedsionku, ściągając rękawiczki. - Napal! - Zażądał i podreptał do kuchni nastawić ekspres.

Tyler rozejrzał się po chacie. Pamiętał ją z tego wieczoru, gdy wyłowił Marty'ego z jeziora. Weekend z dzieciakami bogaczy, tak to wspominał. Chata bez wygód, jak nazwał to Grejpfrut, a jemu i wówczas i teraz wydawała się szczytem luksusu. Rany, ile tu było rzeczy, bez których doskonale można się obejść, a które właśnie uznawał za wygody: tapicerowane meble, miękkie poduchy, niezliczona ilość koców przewieszonych przez oparcia, elektryka! Pękate lampy z abażurami. Regalik z książkami! Niewielkie, ale wygodne biurko pod oknem. Pod drugim oknem, po stronie aneksu kuchennego stół z krzesłami. Kuchnia bogato wyposażona w sprzęty. Z zewnątrz może to była zwykła myśliwska chata, ale wewnątrz... Przepych.

Po obu stronach kominka zdjęcia w ramkach i Tyler tym razem poświęcił nieco czasu, żeby im się przyjrzeć. I nie dziwił się, że na większości był pan burmistrz z młodszymi wersjami profesora Winchestera (Miśka), tego wielkoluda, który niedawno przyjechał (Jima) i niedźwiedziowatego Grejpfruta. Och, i jeszcze pani od matmy i ta pyskata siostra Marty'ego... Jak miała na imię? Janet?... Joy! Joy, przypomniał sobie. Pokłócili się wtedy o Marty'ego. Wytknął jej hipokryzję a ona się wściekła. Najwyraźniej nie była przyzwyczajona do krytyki.

Tyler obejrzał się na chłopaka, krzątającego się przy szafkach. Rany, ależ on był wtedy śmieszny... Dziesięć razy kazał sobie oglądać włosy ze strachu przed pająkami, upił się piwem i naparstkiem whisky, tańczył i śpiewał w za wielkich ciuchach pożyczonych od chłopaków... Wyglądał jak klaun i wygłupiał się... Robił z siebie pajaca i wszyscy się śmiali, ale czuć było, że go lubią. Najmłodszy w stadzie. U rodzeństwa miał fory, trudno było nie zauważyć. Pupilek rodziców i Tyler nie raz zauważał w jego zachowaniu to niezachwiane przeświadczenie, że cokolwiek zbroi cała rodzina przybiegnie na pomoc. Więc broił, nie oglądając się na konsekwencje, a potem otwierał szeroko te swoje oczy, zdziwione i niebieskie, trzepotał rzęsami jak dziewczyna i zgrywał niewiniątko.

Tyler wiedział, że to jedna z jego gierek i wiedział, że Grejpfrut i reszta też to wiedzą, ale nie potrafił się oprzeć, żeby się nie roześmiać i Marty też się uśmiechał i wtedy już nie mogło być mowy o żadnym gniewaniu się na niego. Nie, kiedy tak marszczył nos i w policzkach robiły się dwa dołeczki, cholera jasna! Kto by wtedy pomyślał, że dziś będą tu znów? Sami.

\- Napaliłeś? - burknął, czując oplatające go ramiona.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- To napal! - Obrócił się i stanął na palcach, żeby nadrobić różnicę wzrostu. Pocałowali się trochę, krótko, bo Marty zaraz go odepchnął. - Napal! Strasznie tu zimno! Zmarzniemy!

\- Dobra! Już... - westchnął i zaczął grzebać w kominku. Wszystko było elegancko przygotowane: zapas drewna w skrzynce obok, podpałka, nawet zapałki na gzymsie. Z boku na stojaku wisiały żeliwne pogrzebacze, szufelka, szczypce. Wyglądały trochę jak średniowieczne narzędzia tortur, ale gdy ogień już zaczął zżerać szczapy miło było wzruszyć je pogrzebaczem, wzbijając garść iskier.

\- W sypialniach jest ogrzewanie. Trzeba tylko ustawić termostat. Na dachu są panele słoneczne a poza tym jest agregat. Tata o wszystko zadbał. - Marty przyniósł im po kubku gorącej kawy z mlekiem i obaj rozłożyli się na grubym dywaniku blisko paleniska. - Pamiętam, jak tu nocowaliśmy. Joy i Claire zajmowały jedną sypialnię, Misiek i Jimmy drugą a my z Grejpfrutem i tatą spaliśmy tutaj. - Obejrzał się na niską, rozłożystą kanapę zajmującą prawie jedną czwartą pomieszczenia. - Miałem może ze trzy, cztery lata... - Zamyślił się, wracając wspomnieniami do tak wczesnego dzieciństwa. - Więc to tylko jakieś urwane obrazy... Chyba jak się bawiłem tu w rogu... miałem jakieś układanki czy klocki... Nie, lalki. Miałem lalki i Pana Królika. O! O! - wykrzyknął, śmiejąc się. - Raz się oparzyłem! Z kominka wyleciał kawałek drewna i chciałem go wrzucić z powrotem. Wiesz, byłem mały. - Wyjaśnił. - Złapałem i... Auć! - Spojrzał na prawą dłoń, zacisnął ją i rozprostował. - Ze strachu się zsikałem i wyłem tak, że podobno tata obiecał, że mi kupi co tylko będę chciał, żebym tylko nie skarżył tatusiowi. Misiek mnie namawiał, żebym zażądał quada, a ja powiedziałem: nie, chcę chomika! I faktycznie, tata za dwa dni przywiózł z miasta ogrooomną klatkę z kołowrotkami i zabawkami do biegania. No i, oczywiście, z chomikiem. Tatuś był wściekły podwójnie. Raz, że się poparzyłem. Dwa, że będzie musiał dbać o kolejnego zwierzaka, jakby nie miał dość obowiązków na głowie. Dean! Przestań im kupować wszystko co sobie zażyczą! - powiedział, przedrzeźniając zirytowany ton pana burmistrza.

Tyler słuchał uważnie, próbując sobie to wyobrazić. Chomika, klatkę, pana burmistrza i ryczącego Marty'ego. Z tego wszystkiego tylko oparzenia nie musiał sobie wyobrażać. Ból był nieodłączną częścią jego dzieciństwa.

\- I co się z nim stało?

\- Z kim? - Marty rozgrzał się na tyle, żeby zdjąć czapkę i kurtkę, ale zaraz ściągnął z kanapy koc i narzucił sobie na ramiona.

\- Z chomikiem.

\- Uciekł. Ktoś zostawił otwartą klatkę i nawiał. - Zachichotał. - Tatuś mówił, że da nam szlaban za niedopilnowanie, bo chomiki wszystko gryzą i ten pewnie też poprzegryza przewody i narobi wszędzie bobków, ale nikt go nigdy później nie widział i myślę, że to tatuś osobiście go wypuścił do lasu. A potem jeszcze zapowiedział tacie, że jeśli tylko zobaczy nowego chomika, szczurka, myszki albo świnkę morską, to go wywali z domu razem ze zwierzakiem i nami na dokładkę. Nie pamiętam tego, ale wiele razy słyszałem tę historyjkę. - Najwyraźniej była to jedna z wielu rodzinnych opowieści, pomyślał Tyler zazdrośnie.

\- Pan... Twój... tatuś to... omega? - Przełknął łyk kawy i syknął, bo oparzył się w język. A może dlatego, że gdzieś w świadomości miał wciąż zakodowane, że omega to coś prawie jak obelga. Wyzwisko. Bycie omegą to nic dobrego, tyle wiedział zanim trafił do Pinewood.

\- No. Jak ja. - Marty poderwał się i pokonując kanapę dwoma susami, znalazł się w kuchni. - Zrobić ci kanapkę? Mogę rozmrozić bułki i są konserwy i pizza... - Szperał w szafkach i zamrażarce. - O! Pianki! Możemy sobie opiec! Chcesz?

\- Nie jestem głodny.

\- Akurat! - Prychnął. Miał starszych braci i wujków, którzy zawsze byli głodni i jeśli coś wiedział na pewno o alfach (i niektórych betach), to że nigdy nie odmawiają posiłku. - A zupę z puszki? Pomidorowa! Wstawię. - Zdecydował mimo protestów _swojego chłopaka_ (kwiknął cicho i radośnie). - Na rozgrzewkę.

\- Wolałbym co innego na rozgrzewkę. - Oświadczył Tyler podchodząc i obserwując Marty'ego, jak kręci się po kuchni, napełnia miskę, wstawia do mikrofali i szykuje sztućce. - Chcę cię teraz o coś zapytać, ale obiecaj, że się nie obrazisz.

\- No? - Marty podniósł brwi i oparł się na łokciach o blat szafki. - O co?

\- Obiecaj.

\- Obiecuję. - Przewrócił oczami, opierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach. Jego wypięty tyłek przyciągał wzrok, ale tym razem Tyler był zbyt zaabsorbowany, żeby ulegać jego wdziękom. Zastanawiał się chwilkę nad doborem słów, zanim wyrzucił:

\- O co chodzi z tym ugryzieniem? Nie rozumiem tego. Wszyscy o tym gadają i najwyraźniej to coś ważnego i... - Przeczesał palcami włosy, zdradzając niepewność.

\- To nic. - Marty sztucznie się uśmiechnął i machnął ręką, prostując się gwałtownie. - Takie tam...

Ale się przy tym cały zaczerwienił i nerwowo oblizał wargi, więc Tyler wyłożył karty na stół.

\- Nie. Nie nic takiego. Wiem, nie oszukuj. - Zatrzymał się, popatrzył w kominek z wesoło trzaskającym ogniem i podjął. - Ostatnio dużo o tym myślę. I kilka razy mi się śniło, że... To zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale śni mi się... Czasem...

\- ...że mnie gryziesz? W szyję? - Marty go wyręczył.

\- Dziwny sen, co nie? - Zaśmiał się, starając się rozładować nagle napiętą atmosferę. - Zupełnie zwariowany.

Z jakiegoś powodu Marty nie podzielał tego (udawanego) rozbawienia. Zaplótł ramiona na piersi i korzystając z pretekstu, że sprawdza zupę, odsunął się kilka kroków.

\- Obiecałeś, że się nie obrazisz. - Przypomniał.

\- Nie obraziłem się. - Zaprzeczył płaskim tonem.

\- Przepraszam. Zapomnij o tym. - Wycofał się, bo nie chciał psuć tego miłego popołudnia. Żałował, że w ogóle poruszył ten temat. Powinien sobie ugryźć język! Są sami, mają kominek, jedzenie, spokój i nikt nie gapi się, co robią. Co go podkusiło, żeby to rozwalić głupim gryzieniem i jeszcze głupszymi snami? Kogo one obchodzą? Gdyby tak nie kłapał pyskiem, to by się pewnie już całowali i...

Nagle przed oczami stanął mu żywy, wręcz namacalny obraz białego karczku Marty'ego. Karczku, który wołał, żeby zatopić w nim zęby, żeby go polizać, żeby zassać skórę między wargi i zostawić malinkę. Zostawić czerwony ślad. Podpis. Aż się spocił, zacisnął szczęki i serce zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe, jak w trakcie wielkiego wysiłku fizycznego albo podczas...

...seksu.

\- To seks? - spytał głucho a jego głos zabrzmiał chrapliwie i agresywnie. Wbrew intencjom. Marty zrobił jeszcze krok do tyłu, aż oparł się plecami o lodówkę. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zerknął na zegarek. - To ma coś wspólnego z seksem?

\- Powinniśmy już iść. Muszę wracać. - Ruszył po kurtkę rzuconą wcześniej na kanapę.

\- Powiedz mi. - Chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał w pół kroku. Obrócił do siebie. - Po prostu mi wyjaśnij. - Poprosił cicho. Bardzo cicho.

\- Uhm... No... - Marty czujnie powęszył i Tylera uderzyło, jak nagle chłopak stał się ostrożny i wręcz gotów do ucieczki.

\- Powiedz mi. - Puścił jego ramię i wsadził ręce w kieszenie dżinsów. - Proszę.

\- Dobra. - Marty ustąpił niechętnie. Mikrofala dzwonkiem poinformowała ich, że zupa gotowa i chociaż dźwięk był melodyjny i przyjemny, obaj aż podskoczyli. Marty postawił miskę ostrożnie na stole i podał łyżkę. Wierzch posypał startym żółtym serem, który natychmiast zaczął się rozpuszczać i tonąć. Pachniało niesamowicie i Tyler przełknął ślinę. - Zjedz.

Obaj usiedli.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, co to znaczy? - Marty znalazł jakiś okruszek i zaczął się nim bawić, zerkając nieśmiało.

\- Nie. - Nie chciał wyjaśniać, że niby skąd miał się dowiedzieć, skoro nie był wychowywany przez wilki, nie miał dotąd żadnych bliższych kontaktów z wilkami a te, które spotkał w drodze nie rwały się do objaśniania mu świata. Owszem, kilku rzeczy się nauczył trochę przez obserwację, trochę się domyślił, trochę zasłyszał w strzępkach rozmów... W żartach przy piwie, nad stołem bilardowym. Wiedział, że są alfy i omegi i bety i że jakimś cudem on sam jest alfą, dzięki czemu potrafił się obronić i nie skończyć w jakimś ciemnym kącie parkingu z krwawiącym tyłkiem. Wiedział, że ludzie mówią: mój Boże, a wilki: Pierwszy Wilku. Albo: Najstarsza Wataho. Nauczył się, że nie jest potworem, a przynajmniej nie takim, którego należy zatłuc w piwnicy i zakopać w płytkim grobie.

Kilka razy miał okazję poszperać w bibliotekach, szukając czegoś o takich jak on, ale znalazł tylko trochę dziwacznych opowieści pod hasłem: wierzenia i legendy. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy głosy i dobrą zabawę za ścianą, ale chociaż macał ją i opukiwał, nie potrafił znaleźć przejścia, żeby się tam dostać. Do tego drugiego świata. Do takich jak on. Był wyrzutkiem wśród ludzi, był obcy i nie pasował. A kiedy zaczął podróżować, spotkał innych wyrzutków, innych _obcych_ i chociaż byli podobni, zdecydował, że nie chce pasować do nich. Kilku z nich było prawdziwymi potworami i nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

Więc jechał dalej i dalej, gnany najpierw nadzieją, że spotka... sam nie wiedział kogo. Kogoś. Teraz zaczął rozumieć, że miał nadzieję, że spotka kogoś takiego jak pan Winchester i pan burmistrz i Marty i Grejpfrut i Bill z tartaku... Wtedy nie potrafił tego nawet nazwać. Normalne wilki? Wilki z rodzinami? Z domami? Z dziećmi, pracą... Nie potwory? Nie monstra przesiadujące w spelunkach i czające się w ciemnych uliczkach, handlujące prochami, bronią, dziwkami, potężne z wierzchu i jakieś takie... puste w środku? Parę razy mógł się do nich przyłączyć. To by znacznie ułatwiło egzystencję. Znacznie pomogło. Napełnić brzuch, zapewnić sobie dach nad głową. Nie oglądać każdego centa przed wydaniem.

Uciekał za każdym razem i uważał, że to dowód, że się do tego nie nadaje, że jest za słaby, że nie jest dość wilkiem, może ten facet ostatecznie miał rację, że chciał go zatłuc wtedy? Zostawić w lesie, żeby zdechł?

Z czasem nadzieję wyparło zwątpienie i rezygnacja, która stępiła jego oczekiwania. Nie miał celu, nie robił planów, żył z dnia na dzień. Wybrał drogę na północ licząc, że któregoś dnia po prostu się zatrzyma i... zatrzyma. Po prostu się zatrzyma. Może zatrzyma go zima. Może jakieś drzewo, które nagle wyrośnie mu na drodze a on nie zacznie hamować, przeciwnie, jeszcze doda gazu i dopiero jakiś pług śnieżny, albo co bardziej prawdopodobne, zbłąkany patrol znajdzie go wiosną, w trakcie roztopów?

Czy po śmierci zachowa ludzką czy wilczą postać? Tego też nie wiedział. Bo skąd?

\- Tatuś mi kiedyś wyjaśnił, że jak... hm... - Marty ścichł, ledwo go było słychać. - Dwa wilki się... lubią. Bardzo lubią. - Chrząknął a policzki mu spurpurowiały. - Kochają... To... Jeśli chcą być razem i... Chcą... Robić... Uhm... - Zacisnął palce mocno, splótł je aż pobielały mu kostki. - Chcą robić...

\- Nie. - Wtrącił oschle. - Ja robiłem te rzeczy i nigdy nikt mnie nie ugryzł.

Marty jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił, cały, szyja, uszy i nawet czoło pokrywały czerwone placki, nie mówiąc o reszcie twarzy.

\- No, bo... Widocznie... - Rozplótł ręce i złapał krawędź stołu. - Nie chciałeś mieć z nimi... Nie chciałeś... - Sapał i wiercił się, jakby siedział tyłkiem na tlącym się polanie.

\- Nie chciałem czego? - Skrzywił się, odruchowo naśladując widoczny wysiłek Marty'ego. - Hm? Czego nie chciałem?

\- Szczeniaczków. - Marty powiedział to wreszcie, otarł pot i opadł na oparcie z wielką ulgą.

Tyler zamrugał bardzo powoli. Zamknął powieki. Otworzył. Zamknął. Otworzył. Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech. Zamknął powieki i znów otworzył, wypuścił powietrze z płuc i roześmiał się (odrobinkę histerycznie).

\- Czego, czego? Powtórz, bo się przesłyszałem...

\- Szczeniaczków. Nie chciałeś szczeniaczków. - Marty miał niezdecydowaną minę. Nie zdecydował jeszcze czy się przyłączyć do śmiechu czy rozpłakać. I czy łzy byłyby oznaką ulgi czy zdenerwowania. Czy strachu. Czy jedno i drugie, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Ale ja nie chcę szczeniaczków! Jak to: szczeniaczków? Jakich szczeniaczków?! - Tyler poderwał się i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. - O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!

\- O szczeniaczkach! O SZCZE-NIACZ-KACH! - wyskandował Marty, nagle przezwyciężając gnębiące go odczucia. - To nie mnie się śni ugryzienie! Nie mnie! To teraz nie zwalaj na mnie! - Poderwał się i pobiegł do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z takim impetem, że mało nie wypadły z futryny.

Tyler poczuł się, jakby ktoś go walnął kijem bejsbolowym w szczękę. Jakby zobaczył gwiazdki i drobne ptaszki Disneya ćwierkające nad głową, kpiąc sobie z niego i wyśmiewając. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i chwycił oparcie kanapy, żeby nie upaść.

\- Już wolałbym matmę... - szepnął do siebie ostatkiem sił.

Piętnaście minut później Marty wyszedł wreszcie z łazienki i dołączył do Tylera, siedzącego na kanapie i gapiącego się w ogień z bezmyślną miną.

\- Zły jesteś? Że ci powiedziałem? - spytał cichutko.

\- Nie. - Tyler pokręcił przecząco, nie odrywając wzroku od płomieni. - Po prostu nie rozumiem.

Marty westchnął.

\- Tatuś mówił, że wilk, który chce być tatą... - Jeszcze raz westchnął, bo Tyler na te słowa drgnął i skulił się w sobie. - Że to instynkt. To instynkt podpowiada. Że ten, który chce być tatą gryzie w kark tego drugiego...

\- Czekaj! - Tyler obrócił się gwałtownie. - Czekaj, czekaj, nie tak szybko! Przecież ty jesteś chłopakiem! Nie możesz mieć szczeniaczków! To dlaczego niby miałbym chcieć cię ugryźć!? Hm? To się w ogóle nie trzyma kupy! - Podsumował z jakiegoś powodu bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Jakby rozwiązał właśnie super trudne zadanie. Przy tablicy. Przed całą klasą kujonów.

Marty westchnął kolejny raz, trzeci albo czwarty, albo czterdziesty w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny. Skubnął skraj swetra i wydął wargi.

\- Tatuś też jest chłopakiem, a tata go ugryzł.

Tyler zmrużył oczy.

\- No, może niezupełnie tak całkiem... chłopakiem. - Przyznał po namyśle Marty, nadal skubiąc miękką dzianinę. - Nie na tyle, żeby nie mieć szczeniaczków.

Podniósł te swoje niebieskie-niebieskie ślepia i popatrzył wprost na Tylera. Oblizał usta.

\- Ma mnie. I Grejpa. I Joy. I Jima i Miśka i czekamy na dzidzię, bo... chyba zauważyłeś? - Podniósł brwi i wykonał płynny, łagodny gest dłonią, jakby falę ponad brzuchem. Tyler przypomniał sobie, że coś było o tym wspomniane, kiedyś, pan Winchester się tak strasznie nad nim trząsł i mówił coś o szczeniaczku, kiedy go niechcący uderzył w motelu. Pasem.

Tyler musiał to chyba wyprzeć ze świadomości, bo teraz słyszał tylko szum w uszach, przypominając sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy widywał pana burmistrza: rzygającego przed szkołą, patrzącego łakomie na burgera tamtego wieczoru na terenie tartaku, mijanego na chodniku w mieście, w luźnym ubraniu, kryjącym charakterystyczną... wypukłość...

\- Szczeniaczek? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

\- Mała dzidzia! - Ucieszył się Marty. - Tata go błagał odkąd pamiętam! Prosił i prosił i w końcu tatuś się zgodził. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy, ale ciocia Jessie powiedziała, ze najprawdopodobniej to dziewczynka i tata jest wniebowzięty i teraz kłócą się o imiona, bo tatuś chce ją nazwać Anna, a tata Cyndi Lauper.

\- Jak?

\- Tatuś też tak pyta. - Marty parsknął ze zrozumieniem i zaczął znów przedrzeźniać: - Jak? A tata odpowiada: no, to może Janice? Albo Patti? Bo Christina albo Britney to po jego trupie, tak zapowiedział. A kiedy Misiek chciał mu dokuczyć i zaproponował Miley, to tata zagroził, że go wydziedziczy i każe Claire się z nim rozwieść. - Rechotał na całego, klepiąc się po udach.

\- Ty też? - Tyler przerwał mu z surową powagą i Marty zgasł, zamilkł. - Jesteś podobny do pana burmistrza? Też tak jak on...? Też? - Podniósł głos, żądając odpowiedzi.

\- Nie! Nie, ja nie. Ja nie.

\- Okay. Okay. - Tyler odetchnął powoli i usiadł wygodniej. Rozluźnił się. Objął go. Przytulił. Przycisnął do siebie. - To instynkt, tak? Głupi instynkt? Po prostu taki zwyczaj godowy, jak u psów, co? Wiesz, im jest wszystko jedno, czy robią to z suką, czy atakują czyjąś nogę czy... drugiego psa. - Roześmiał się trochę za hałaśliwie i za ostro.

\- Chyba tak. - Zgodził się Marty, patrząc w płomienie. - Przecież Bill też ugryzł Desmonda, a Desmond nie jest jak mój tatuś...

\- Właśnie. - Tyler cmoknął go w czubek głowy. - Więc nie ma co panikować, nie? Przecież to tylko taki gest, co nie? Bez znaczenia, co nie? - Dopytywał i Marty w końcu się zgodził.

\- Tak, w sumie tak.

\- Podgrzejesz mi jeszcze raz tę zupę? Proszę. - Znów go pocałował. W czoło. I w policzek i w ucho. I w szyję. W kark.

Ale nie odważył się ugryźć. Coś mu mówiło, że nie byłoby to właściwe. Ani bezpieczne. Ani takie kompletnie bez znaczenia, jak właśnie oświadczył.

 

 


	35. O MAŁY WŁOS

\- Pyszne. Chyba jednak byłem trochę głodny. - Tyler odsunął miskę i chwycił dłoń omegi. - Gniewasz się?

\- O co? Nie. - Marty wstał, zabrał miskę i zaczął myć pod kranem.

\- Przestań. Mam ręce. - Stanął za nim, przycisnął biodrami do szafki i zaczął płukać naczynie w zimnej wodzie, wdychając bardzo ładny zapach włosów Marty'ego. Domyślał się, że to przez te wszystkie szampony i mydła, które widział w jego łazience; stąd te zapachy. Zupełnie inne w porównaniu do tego, co można było wywąchać w takich miejscach jak knajpa Benny'ego czy choćby tartak. Nie, żeby Marty używał dziewczyńskich kosmetyków. Tyler nadal czuł pociąg do... męskich spraw... Podobała mu się chłopięca sylwetka Marty'ego, linia jego ramion i wąskie biodra i króciutkie włosy nad karkiem i kark...

 _Rany! Na Pierwszego Wilka i wszystkie watahy! Co z tobą nie tak?!_ , wrzasnął do siebie w myślach.

\- Co? - Marty podniósł głowę i lekko obrócił ponad ramieniem, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Przepraszam. Wygłupiłem się z tym... - Zakręcił kran i odstawił naczynie na suszarkę. - Po prostu te sny... Nie wracajmy już do tego, okay? Nie będziesz się już złościć?

\- Nie będę. - Uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku, czując wędrujące, wilgotne i bardzo zimne dłonie pod swetrem. Pisnął i zaczął się wyślizgiwać, ale Tyler trzymał go mocno, nie puszczał i łaskotał, jakby chciał załaskotać na śmierć. - AaaaaaaaAaaaaaaAaaaaaa... Tyler! Ty... ler... Ty... - sapał i jęczał, wijąc się i chichocząc, dławiąc i krztusząc ze śmiechu. - Stop! Stop... Au... Bo się zsikam...

Zacisnął kolana i otarł wilgotne policzki. Tyler wyjął ręce spod swetra i grzecznie go obciągnął.

\- Teraz jesteś ładny. - Ocenił, patrząc z zadowoleniem na zarumienionego, oddychającego płytko i pospiesznie chłopaka.

\- Dopiero teraz? - Parsknął, chcąc przeczesać włosy, ale Tyler złapał go za nadgarstki, dając do zrozumienia, że tak jak jest jest najlepiej. A potem jednym ruchem poderwał na ręce i zaniósł na kanapę. - Co robisz?

\- Ty odpoczywasz, a ja dokładam do pieca - mruknął dwuznacznie, umieszczając go delikatnie na kocu. Przeskoczył zwinnie ponad nim i kucnął przy palenisku. Dorzucił drew, szturchnął raz i drugi i obaj poczuli podmuch ciepłego powietrza.

Marty powolutku położył głowę na jednej z miękkich poduch, którymi tatuś udekorował wnętrze. Tata zawsze się nabijał trochę z tego zamiłowania tatusia do ładnych przedmiotów, zasłonek, dywaników i dobranej kolorystycznie ceramiki. Mówił, że tatuś urządził tu apartament jak z magazynu o mieszkaniach i meblach i na co mu takie luksusy, skoro to zwykła chata dla prostego faceta i przecież nie potrzebuje wcale żadnych ozdób i szmat, które tylko łapią kurz i trzeba je często prać i odkurzać? Tatuś odpowiadał, że może tata by mógł mieszkać w chlewie zamykanym na skobel, ale dzieci muszą widzieć, że to jest dom a nie wiata pod amboną. Ambona to taki balkonik, na którym myśliwy się chowa i obserwuje zwierzynę. Tata i wujkowie nie lubili ambon. Mówili, że prawdziwy myśliwy daje zwierzynie równe szanse a nie chowa się po kątach jak tchórz. Marty nie chodził na polowania i na patrole też nie. Tatuś zabraniał. Tłumaczył, że jest za mały i za chorowity i może się przeziębić i złamać nogę jak wpadnie do rozpadliny i w ogóle nie, nie ma mowy, powtarzał i tata rozkładał ręce, bo w niektórych sprawach upór tatusia był nie do pokonania.

Może gdyby tata uznał, że to ważna sprawa i Marty'emu się przyda, to by jakoś tatusia namówił, ale Marty czuł, że obaj nie chcą, żeby się uganiał po lesie. Reszta rodzeństwa też patrzyła na niego z góry, nazywała krasnalkiem i nie brała poważnie jego dorastania. A on czuł się już całkiem dorosły. I miał ochotę próbować dorosłych rzeczy. Na przykład piwa. Albo całowania. Albo jazdy samochodem. Albo umawiania się z Tylerem, jeżdżenia z nim na motorze... Powinni teraz siedzieć nad matmą. Powinien zadzwonić do dziadka, do tatusia, żeby się nie martwili, powinien wracać do domu, powinien być _odpowiedzialny_... Ale Tyler właśnie mu wyznał, że śni o tym, że go gryzie w kark i to było straszne i słodkie jednocześnie i wcale nie chciał być teraz rozsądny, wcale nie chciał wracać do domu, rozstawać się ze swoim chłopakiem i spędzać wieczór przed komputerem albo z książkami, nie chciał umierać z nudów i tęsknić, chciał być teraz tu, z nim i...

Tyler klęknął przy krawędzi i nachylił się nad nim.

Marty wstrzymał oddech, zaciskając palce na kocu.

Obaj gapili się na siebie, na swoje usta, czekając, który pierwszy okaże się bardziej niecierpliwy i wykona pierwszy ruch.

\- Więc to... - Tyler pochylił się odrobinę niżej i Marty czuł jego ciepły oddech (tylko odrobinkę pachnący pomidorówką). - ...jednak ważne.

\- Co? - Przestał mrugać i prawie przestał oddychać, wplątawszy palce we frędzle i nie mogąc ich chwilowo wyplątać.

\- Te sny... - Tyler jeszcze ciut się obniżył a jego szept był prawie niesłyszalny, a mimo to Marty czuł go całym ciałem, tak wibrował, jak te basowe dźwięki na membranach kolumn. - Jeśli chcę cię ugryźć... I to znaczy, że... chciałbym... mieć z tobą... - Słowo _szczeniaczki_ nie przeszło mu przez gardło. - ...to znaczy... wydaje mi się... że cię...

\- Tak? - Marty pisnął z nadzieją, jak mała myszka, która dostrzegła kawałek serka.

\- ...jestem właściwie pewien, że to znaczy...

\- Uhm...? - Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Czas rozciągnął się i rozciągał i rozciągał, rozbijając ten moment na wiele poszczególnych momentów, ułamki sekund, które trwały o wiele dłużej, nagle trwały znacznie, znaaacznie dłuuużej i Marty jakoś czuł, nie myślał, bo jego umysł nie był teraz zdolny do jakichkolwiek czynności, ledwo sobie radząc z podtrzymaniem podstawowych funkcji życiowych jak oddychanie i bicie serca, no więc Marty jakoś czuł, że teraz padnie to, na co tak czekał i musi być bardzo uważny, żeby nic nie przegapić, bo przecież to jest TEN MOMENT, ten wyjątkowy, najważniejszy moment jego życia, ICH życia, który będą wspominać po wsze czasy, do późnej starości i opowiadać wszystkim, ktokolwiek zechce słuchać, jak dziadziuś Tyler powiedział dziadziusiowi...

\- ...że ciebie...

\- Do jasnej cholery! Was to nie można spuścić na moment z oka! - Drzwi otwarły się hukiem i do środka wraz z lodowatym powiewem i sypiącymi się naokoło płatkami śniegu wpadł wściekły i zniecierpliwiony Jimmy. - Tyler, ręce do góry i cofnij się natychmiast!

Tyler posłusznie podniósł ręce i odsunął się od kanapy a Marty usiadł z nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, zasłaniając się kocem, może pod wpływem chłodu, a może dlatego, że starszy brat przerwał tak intymną chwilę, że czuł się nagi.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? CO? - ryknął wściekle. - Właśnie dzwonił Harry! Tatuś z ojcem postawili chłopaków na nogi, że nie wróciłeś ze szkoły! Harry uważa, że jak się ojciec dowie, to mu urwie łeb! I ma rację! Dzwoniłem do ciebie z dziesięć razy! Harry pewnie jeszcze więcej! CZEMU NIE ODBIERAŁEŚ?

\- Nie krzycz.

\- Mam od razu przejść do rękoczynów? - spytał ostro Jim.

\- Ej! - warknął Tyler, dotąd siedzący cicho.

\- Nie prowokuj! - Jim podniósł palec wskazujący i wycelował najpierw w alfę a potem w omegę. - Zadzwoniłem do ojca, że zaraz cię przywiozę. Że zabrałem cię po szkole, ale ostatni raz kryję wam tyłki! Ciebie mój stary wypatroszy a tobie zorganizują nauczanie indywidualne w domu. - Pogroził jednemu i drugiemu. - Tego chcecie?

\- Nie... - Marty zerknął z ukosa na Tylera i zaczął gramolić się z kanapy.

\- Nic nie zamierzaliśmy zrobić. - Tyler wstał i wyprostował się, patrząc uczciwie na Jima. Prosto w oczy. Podobieństwo do Deana Winchestera było uderzające i trochę onieśmielało. Odrobinę.

\- Jakoś nie wierzę! A te obmacywanki? - warknął nadal zły. - Marty! Jazda! Bierz kurtkę i do wozu! Nie każ mi dwa razy powtarzać!

Młodszy brat w każdej innej sytuacji strzeliłby focha, obraził się, rozpłakał, zaczął się awanturować, wszystko tylko nie posłusznie wykonać polecenie, ale tym razem błyskawicznie zebrał rzeczy, rzucił ostatnie, melancholijne spojrzenie na Tylera i zniknął za progiem. Miał świadomość, że zostawia go na pożarcie wściekłemu wilkowi, ale nie starczyło mu odwagi, by razem z nim stawić czoła Jimowi. Trudno, alfa był zdany na siebie...

\- Myślałem, że się dogadaliśmy. - Jim ledwie opanował furię.

\- Dogadaliśmy. Nie mieliśmy nic robić. - Tyler spojrzał na kanapę ze zwiniętym byle jak kocem. Westchnął. - Okay. Mieliśmy. Ja miałem.

Jim spiął się cały, zjeżył i zatrząsł, gotów wywlec tego hardego, bezczelnego przybłędę za kark i zawlec do jeziora, w mroźną toń.

\- Chciałem to zrobić już dawno i teraz... - Tyler zobaczył dziki szał w spojrzeniu Jima i cofnął się pod ścianę, jeszcze wyżej unosząc ręce. Gdyby musiał walczyć, walczyłby. Ale chciał uniknąć konfrontacji. Wyjaśnić. - Czekaj! Właśnie mu mówiłem, że go kocham! Tylko tyle. Chciałem, żeby wiedział. Nic więcej. Nie dotknąłem go. Zaraz mieliśmy wracać, przysięgam. Przecież nie byłbym takim idiotą, żeby go skrzywdzić. Harry nas widział. Grejp do mnie dzwonił. Frank pożyczył mi łazik. Tyle osób wiedziało, że Marty jest ze mną, myślisz, że bym ryzykował? Nie słyszeliśmy, że dzwonisz. Może wyładowała się bateria? Nie wiem... - Zastanowił się gorączkowo.

\- Wyładowała się bateria! - Marty potwierdził ten domysł, triumfalnie wbiegając do chaty z telefonem w ręku, jakby dzierżył ćwierćfuntowy samorodek złota. - Ha! Jim! Bateria padła! Dlatego nie słyszałem!

\- Do. Wozu. - Jim nawet nie spojrzał przez ramię. Nie spuszczał oka z alfy.

\- Ale Jim!

\- DO WOZU!

Tyler zobaczył, jak Marty na paluszkach wycofuje się i zamyka cichutko drzwi.

\- Ta chata to był jego pomysł. Nie ugryzę go i nie zrobimy nic, czym moglibyście się martwić. Zależy mi na nim jak na nikim - wyznał, zdziwiony tym jak pewnie i szczerze brzmi. - Wiem, że dla was jestem nikim. Wiem. Nie mam nic i najchętniej byście się mnie pozbyli. Wiem. Ale naprawdę go kocham. Naprawdę. - Poczuł tak niespodziewaną i zaskakującą ulgę, że to powiedział, że aż się roześmiał sam do siebie. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna obręcz pękła i opadła z trzaskiem u jego stóp, obręcz zaciskająca się wokół piersi i utrudniająca oddychanie. Boleśnie wrośnięta w ciało i ograniczająca swobodę. Ale teraz poczuł ulgę i lekkość. Jim węszył.

Słowa mogą łgać, uśmiech, łzy można udawać, ale nie zapach. Jim nauczył się wychwytywać kłamstwo w trakcie niezliczonych podróży w najbardziej niebezpieczne rejony świata, gdy tylko na węchu mógł polegać. Gdy tylko on ratował go z opresji. Wyczuwał nieuczciwych najemników, fałszywych przyjaciół, oszukańczych sprzedawców i przewodników z życzliwym uśmiechem wciągających w pułapki... Ale ten chłopak mówił prawdę. Tak podpowiadał nos: mówił prawdę.

\- Znalazłem drugą pracę. Zarobię na siebie i na niego. Jeśli będzie mnie chciał. Zarobię na nas. Kocham go i zarobię na nas. Na siebie i na niego. - Powtarzał z taką mocą, że Jim się skrzywił, ale machnął ręką.

\- Okay. Zarobisz. - Przerwał i przetarł twarz gestem zmęczenia. - Masz szczęście, że to ja przyjechałem. Gdyby ojciec was znalazł... - Pokręcił głową. - Albo Misiek... Albo Bobby! Rany, chłopie, jeśli chcesz przeżyć tę zimę, naprawdę zacznij się pilnować, bo balansujesz na krawędzi. O, tyciej. - Pokazał na paznokciu. - Kumasz?

\- No.

\- Ogarnij się i wracaj do Franka. - Polecił dużo łagodniej i wyszedł.

 

 

 


	36. CZY ISTNIEJĄ DOBRE POŻEGNANIA?

Marty'emu jakoś się upiekło, bo Jim zapewnił mu solidne alibi i wziął na siebie winę za spóźnienie. Wyjaśnił, że trochę się zagadali po drodze, trochę powspominali i Jim opowiadał młodszemu bratu o ostatniej wyprawie i tym wytrącił wszelkie argumenty z rąk rodziców. Ani tatuś, ani tata nie potrafili się gniewać na Jima.

Cholerny pupilek!, pomyślał Marty z zazdrością. Wystarczy, że się zjawia w progu i od razu świrują na jego punkcie. Jimmy to, Jimmy tamto, trzeba usmażyć ulubione naleśniki Jima, podsunąć mu pod nos ulubiony gulasz, oczywiście na deser jego ulubiona szarlotka mocno przyprawiona cynamonem, z odrobiną Grand Marnier. Tatuś skakał wokół niego z zatroskaną miną: a może byś się położył, a może byś odpoczął, a może chcesz obejrzeć film, a może zagramy w Monopol, a pamiętasz jak ograłeś wujka Kevina? Kev do tej pory uważa, że masz smykałkę do biznesu! A może obejrzymy sobie album z wycinkami o tobie? Marty, chodź, pooglądaj z nami! O, Photo World Award! Dwie z rzędu! Czy w tym roku będzie trzecia? Harvey uważa, że masz ogromne szanse. Będzie pasować do kolekcji.

Marty przewrócił oczami. No tak. Kolekcja: International Photography Awards, Sony World Photography Awards, dwa razy Hasselblad Masters, osiem nominacji do World Press i dwie wygrane. Do tego niezliczona ilość komercyjnych sesji, dzięki którym Jim zarabiał na - jak to mówił skromnie - chlebek z masełkiem, a konkretnie na te wszystkie podróże i sprzęt, bo od taty dawno nie wziął ani grosza. Ani od tatusia.

Trudno rywalizować z kimś takim.

Jim, żeby już zupełnie zatrzeć złe wrażenie i odwrócić uwagę rodziców od Marty'ego zaproponował, że zabierze tatę do Benny'ego na burgery.

Tata wybałuszył oczy i zaczął dopytywać, czy to na serio, czy na pewno, a Jimmy powiedział: no, chyba, że cię za bardzo bolą plecy, to może wyciągnę wujka Gabe'a. Na to tata poderwał się z kanapy i pokicał się przebrać z dresów w dżinsy i wyjściową flanelę.

Jim mrugnął do tatusia i poszedł odpalić silnik dżipa.

 

* * *

 

Awantura wybuchła zanim wyjechali z rancza. Od słowa do słowa Jim wyrzucił z siebie, że to była inicjatywa tatusia i zrobił to tylko dla niego, Dean uniósł się honorem i kazał mu się zatrzymać, oświadczając, że nie będzie zmuszać Jima do takich wyrzeczeń. Jim zatrzymał samochód, Dean wysiadł prędko i zgiął się wpół, dźgnięty bólem, Jim zaczął krzyczeć, że jest stary i głupi i ma natychmiast wsiadać z powrotem, Dean zaczął iść w stronę domu (mając w perspektywie przynajmniej cztery mile piechotą przez las), kulejąc i stękając.

Jim pozwolił mu pokonać ćwierć mili, zanim podjechał na wstecznym i zablokował mu drogę.

\- Wsiadaj. Załatwmy te burgery - burknął.

\- Nie potrzebuję łaski. - Obraził się Dean.

\- Zróbmy to dla tatusia! - Jim sięgnął po kartę z rękawa, wiedząc, że to nieczyste zagranie. - Nie powinien się denerwować. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby się denerwował w jego stanie?

Dean się zawahał.

\- Powiem, że za bardzo mnie bolało. - Wymyślił. - Że przełożyliśmy na kiedy indziej.

\- I dlatego wróciłeś pieszo? Żeby rozruszać kręgi? - Ton Jima ociekał ironią. - Wsiadaj.

\- Nie potrzebuję...

\- Wsiadaj! - Jim otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, ale Dean nie wsiadł, więc Jim wysiadł i obszedł wóz dookoła. - Po prostu pojedźmy tam i miejmy to za sobą. Chyba możesz to dla niego zrobić?

\- Chciałem to zrobić dla ciebie! - krzyknął Dean i przetarł powieki, bo coś zaczęła go łapać _alergia_. Jim spojrzał na pobliską sosnę, tęgą i strzelistą.

\- Zimno jest. Wychłodzisz się i naprawdę ci się pogorszy. - Odezwał się łagodniej. - Przynajmniej cię odwiozę.

Dean oparł się dłonią o maskę. Kręgosłup bolał, ale o wiele bardziej bolało rozczarowanie i wstyd. Nie chciał patrzeć na Jima, nie mógł znieść jego spojrzenia, nie mógł znieść myśli, że Jim robił to tylko na prośbę Casa, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność, tylko po to. Dean nic go nie obchodził, ani grzał ani ziębił, liczył się tylko Cas i Dean w tej chwili był tak straszliwie o niego zazdrosny...

Było mu głupio i wstyd, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad tym uczuciem.

\- Tylko jego kochasz. Tylko jego. Zawsze tylko jego... - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków, opierając się o karoserię. Odwrócił się plecami, żeby Jim nie zobaczył łez, które czuł zbierające się pod powiekami. Nagle dotarło do niego, że już ta nadzieja jest płonna. Nadzieja, że kiedyś ich relacje się ocieplą. Jim wyrósł, prowadził samodzielne życie i już go nie potrzebował. Nigdy go nie będzie potrzebował. Gdyby nie Cas, gdyby Jim nie wracał do ukochanego tatusia, Dean nigdy już by go nie zobaczył. Nie wiedziałby, co u niego słychać, nie mieliby kontaktu ze sobą. Stracił Jima, stracił go na zawsze i powinien wreszcie się z tym pogodzić, powinien wreszcie to zaakceptować. Cas się oczywiście starał jak mógł, ale kto w dzisiejszych czasach skleja stłuczone szklanki?

Pewnych rzeczy się nie naprawia.

To była jedna z takich rzeczy.

Czas się z tym pogodzić. Smok zabrał mu Johna i Mary, ale on sam zniszczył Jima, wypuścił go z rąk i mógł tylko do siebie mieć pretensje. Ale co się stało, już się nie odstanie i może czas przestać się pogrążać? Utrudniać życie sobie i chłopakowi? Może czas wrócić do domu i pogadać z Casem? Dean zamierzał poprosić go, żeby już nie próbował ich ze sobą godzić. Trudno. Próżne wysiłki przez te lata nie przyniosły żadnych owoców i nie ma co się łudzić, że przyniosą kiedykolwiek. Teraz to już tylko niepotrzebne przeciąganie tej uciążliwej dla wszystkich sytuacji.

Dean zrobił jeszcze krok i poczuł, jakby ktoś wsadził mu rozgrzany pogrzebacz, zajęczał i osunął się na kolana.

\- No i patrz, co narobiłeś! - Jim kucnął obok. - Zawsze byłeś tak cholernie uparty! Możesz wstać?

\- Zaraz. Zaraz... - wysapał Dean i poklepał się po kieszeni. - Daj pić...

Jim wyłuskał mu z kurtki buteleczkę z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi i przyniósł wodę.

\- Jedną? Dwie? - spytał, wysypując proszki na dłoń. - Nie za dużo? - Podniósł brwi, widząc jak ojciec zgarnia trzy na raz i popija łapczywie. Zamyka powieki i oddycha płytko, najwyraźniej walcząc z bólem. Pewnie trzeba poczekać, aż nieco zelżeje, zanim będzie mógł wstać. Potem Jim zapakuje go, z protestami czy bez, do wozu i zawiezie do domu. Za parę minut. Niech tylko tabletki zaczną działać.

Właściwie nie wiedział, skąd napłynęły te słowa. Dlaczego w ogóle zaczął o tym mówić. Czemu w ogóle zaczął... Może jakoś poruszył, uraził go ten ton, gdy ojciec rzucił to swoje zgryźliwe, ostre: _tylko jego kochasz_. Jim oparł się plecami o wzmocnioną ramę zderzaka.

\- Kochałem tatusia, ale to ty zawsze byłeś dla mnie wzorem - powiedział powoli, patrząc przed siebie. - Bohaterem. Odkąd pamiętam. To ty nas zabierałeś na wycieczki, uczyłeś polować, bić się, bronić, zeskakiwać z drzewa, żeby się nie połamać, pokazywałeś jak znaleźć w lesie jedzenie, wodę, rozpoznać strony świata, rośliny, ptaki, na co uważać, czego się nie bać...

Dean siedział obok, milcząc a Jim nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć, żeby sprawdzić, czy ojciec w ogóle go słucha. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że musiał się wysilać, aby zasłużyć na jego uwagę, że musiał ją sobie wywalczyć, konkurując z resztą rodzeństwa, nawet z Johnem i teraz to było dziwne, tak siedzieć z nim i mówić te wszystkie rzeczy, prosto z serca. Rzeczy, które zawsze chciał mu powiedzieć. Które zawsze czuł, nawet kiedy był taki strasznie zły na niego. Taki wściekły.

\- Tatuś był kochany, ale tak go nie docenialiśmy... - westchnął. - Kucharka, sprzątaczka, praczka... Tym dla nas był. Nie widzieliśmy w tym nic bohaterskiego, nic do podziwiania.

\- Zawsze was uczyłem szacunku do niego... - Głos Deana drżał, z zimna albo wciąż z bólu.

\- I szanowaliśmy, ale to ciebie podziwialiśmy. - Jim odwrócił twarz w stronę drzew, żeby ojciec nie zobaczył tej mieszanki dawnego, dziecięcego zachwytu i żalu po nim. - Myśleliśmy, że wszystko tobie zawdzięczamy. Że zginiemy, gdy ciebie zabraknie! Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiałem... Nie od razu... Właściwie zupełnie niedawno, że może ty byłeś królem Słońce, a tatuś był jak księżyc, niewidoczny za dnia, niepozorny, łatwy do przeoczenia. A jednak to księżyc porusza oceany. Wyznacza rytm życia, sprowadza szczeniaczki... - Zaczerwienił się. - Zagapiłem się na słońce i oślepiło mnie. - Zaśmiał się gorzko.

Dean milczał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jak zareagować. Jim kontynuował swoją opowieść, bardziej jakby opowiadał ją sam sobie niż ojcu.

\- Kiedyś Misiek przestraszył się, że się rozwiedziecie. Powiedział, że chce zamieszkać z tatusiem. A ja się dziwiłem, po co? Czemu? Oddałbym wszystko, żeby mieszkać z tobą! Ironia, co? Zawsze był twoim ulubieńcem.

Dean otworzył szeroko oczy i zaczął zaprzeczać, ale Jim tylko machnął ręką.

\- Mary, księżniczka taty, Joy, mała alfa. - Wyliczał spokojnie, chłodno. - Nie mogliśmy rywalizować z dziewczynami, ale z Miśkiem i Grejpfrutem już tak. I zawsze byliśmy gorszymi synami. Ja i Johnny. Zawsze to wiedzieliśmy.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Misiek miał wszystko, chociaż się nawet o to nie starał. - Jim miał zamglony wzrok, wracając do obrazów dzieciństwa, jakby na nowo oglądał poszczególne sceny, jak powtórki starego serialu, ale tym razem oczami dorosłego. - Kiedy my biegaliśmy wokół ciebie próbując zwrócić uwagę, próbując ci zaimponować, albo przynajmniej rozzłościć, żebyś chociaż na nas spojrzał, on po prostu był. Po prostu coś robił, albo mówił i wszyscy go słuchali. Zawsze wszystko robił najlepiej, zawsze ci towarzyszył, zawsze go zabierałeś ze sobą, zawsze stawiałeś go na wzór. Zawsze z tatusiem porównywaliście nas do niego: a Misiek w tym wieku to... A gdy Misiek był w tym wieku, to tamto... - Zaczął trochę przedrzeźniać, skrzywił się, umilkł.

\- Jim...

\- Nawet jak wróciłeś... Po tym... - Zabrakło mu słów, by nazwać ten okres. _Po żałobie_ , może to było dobre określenie? Ale dla niego żałoba nigdy się nie skończyła. Nie po Johnie, więc może: _po tym, jak zostawiłeś nas na trzy lata_. Dla niego wtedy to znaczyło: _na zawsze_. Mógł tak powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zająknął się i dokończył niezgrabnie: - Do nowego domu... Pamiętasz? - Popatrzył ojcu prosto w twarz. - Chciałeś się z nim pogodzić. Z nim. Z Miśkiem. Zawrzeć rozejm. Jego wypatrywałeś, gdy przychodziliśmy się przywitać, chociaż cię olewał! - Wkurzył się i podniósł głos. - Im bardziej cię lekceważył i unikał, ostentacyjnie, żeby wszyscy widzieli, jak bardzo tobą gardzi i jak bardzo jest na ciebie zły, tym bardziej o niego zabiegałeś! Znów byłem któryś w kolejce! Po Miśku, po Martym, po Grejpie i dziewczynach!

Dean kompletnie zaniemówił. Zastygł. Zmartwiał w sobie, jakby nagle ktoś wypełnił go suchym lodem. Czy to za sprawą tabletek?, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Przesadził z dawką?

\- Pamiętasz jak mnie zlałeś? Pamiętasz? Nie byłem zły, że mnie zlałeś! Nie byłem zły. Nie byłem zły, po prostu zrozumiałem, że nic cię nie obchodzę. - Jim zupełnie nagle, bez uprzedzenia się rozpłakał, jak mały chłopiec, zaczął gwałtownie ocierać twarz i szybko oddychać, starając się opanować, zatrzymać ten napływ emocji, ale im więcej wysiłku w to wkładał, tym wrastał napór tak długo tłumionych uczuć, aż nagle zaczął szlochać, ostatnia tama pękła i dorosły, wielki facet ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zanosząc się łkaniem. - Nic... cię... - Próbował jeszcze powiedzieć, nim gardło zapuchło i nie był w stanie już wydobyć z siebie żadnego sensownego dźwięku, ani słowa.

Dean gapił się na niego nieporuszenie, póki nie dotarło do niego, co się właśnie zdarzyło, co się właśnie działo, na jego oczach. Niezdarnie sięgnął ramieniem, objął go i przygarnął jego głowę do piersi, jakby Jim nie miał prawie dwóch metrów wzrostu, ale znów był tamtym ośmiolatkiem, nie sięgającym mu do łokcia.

\- Przepraszam, Jim, przepraszam, przepraszam... Przepraszam... - szeptał, kołysząc go w objęciach. - Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem ci tak myśleć. Kochałem cię i kocham. Ciebie i Johna i nigdy nie byliście gorszymi synami. NIGDY. Nigdy, Jimmy, nigdy nie byliście dla mnie mniej ważni od Miśka i dziewczyn. Nigdy. Jim, przysięgam. Przepraszam, że tak myślałeś. Że nie potrafiłem tego lepiej okazać. Przez te wszystkie lata próbowałem ci powiedzieć... Próbowałem. Przepraszam, że nie umiałem. Przepraszam.

W końcu umilkł, czas mijał, Jimmy powoli się uspokajał.

Las nad nimi szumiał spokojnie, nie przywiązując żadnej wagi do tych wyznań. Patrzył na nich tysiącem oczu, na dwa wilki siedzące wprost na ziemi, w koleinie obok ryczącego stwora, którego las nie rozumiał i nie lubił. Cuchnął i hałasował ten stwór, nie przynosząc żadnego zauważalnego pożytku. Użyźniających odchodów, pożywnych nasion, niczego.

Najwyraźniej jednak te wilki znajdowały w nim upodobanie, bo posiadały całe stadko tych istot okrytych skorupami jak przerośnięte chrząszcze, z oczami świecącymi w ciemnościach jak u sów (tylko w większej ilości). Las był zbyt majestatyczny i zbyt doświadczony, by dziwić się czemukolwiek - przyjmował wszystko z raczej stoickim spokojem i wyrozumiałością dla zamieszkujących go żyjątek: pyszałkowatych pędraków, którym wydawało się, że są władcami świata, podczas gdy nie wyściubiały nosa poza zamieszkiwany krzaczek lub próchniejącą kłodę; zapobiegliwych wiewiórek, które żołędzie, bukowe orzeszki i nasiona szyszek chowały na zimę tak skutecznie, że w końcu zapominały, jak trafić do tych kryjówek; wrzaskliwych ptaków, zajętych na okrągło znoszeniem jaj, wysiadywaniem, wychowywaniem młodych, znoszeniem, wysiadywaniem, wychowywaniem, znoszeniem, wysiadywaniem... A to wszystko w akompaniamencie nawoływania się, wabienia, kłótni, odstraszania nieproszonych sąsiadów, czyhających na pisklaki lub próbujących poderwać atrakcyjną samiczkę i odciągnąć do własnego gniazda. Życie. Życie toczyło się w zakamarkach lasu i las był życiem. Domem niezliczonych stworzeń, niezliczonych pokoleń, setek i tysięcy gatunków, dla których i kropla rosy była oceanem, a sierść lisa nieprzebytą puszczą obfitą w pożywienie. Z tej perspektywy smrodliwe stwory hodowane przez dwunogie wilki były tylko o tyle ciekawe, że potrafiły naśladować głosy jak szpaki. Może ze względu na to jak blisko żyły z dwunogimi gatunkami, najchętniej naśladowały ich głosy, ich trele godowe i gadanie, którym las przysłuchiwał się z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem.

Ale teraz stwór milczał i oba wilki milczały. Las miał na nich oko, czy czegoś nie knują. Wysłał kilku zwiadowców, bo wilkom czasem wpadało do głowy coś głupiego, na przykład rozpalanie ognisk ku uciesze ich młodych, co doprawdy było irytujące. Czy starszy wilk zechce teraz rozpalić ognisko, żeby poprawić humor młodemu? Rodzice popełniają tyle głupstw dla swoich szczeniaczków.

\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się o Miśku... - Dean zaczął cicho. - Nie rozumiałem, kim jest tatuś. Jak bardzo jest wyjątkowy. Nie rozumiałem i przestraszyłem się nie na żarty. Poprosiłem Amy, żeby coś z tym zrobiła. Usunęła. Usunęła go. - Sprecyzował bezbarwnym tonem, sucho. - Cas był sam, nie miał forsy, pracy, domu, rodziny, która mogłaby się nim zaopiekować a ja zaoferowałem Amy, że zapłacę każdą sumę, żeby pozbyła się problemu i żeby oddała go gdzieś. Do jakiegoś domu opieki... Nie miałeś o tym pojęcia? - Spojrzał na syna. - Oczywiście, że nie. Znacie tylko ocenzurowaną wersję: pokłóciliśmy się, tatuś się wyprowadził, mieszkał z Jody i pracował w cukierni a potem się wprowadził z powrotem i żyliśmy długo i szczęśliwie. Owszem, zamieszkał z Jody i owszem, w końcu zaczął pracować w cukierni, ale jego przyszłość... I przyszłość Miśka wisiała w pewnym momencie na bardzo cienkim włosku. Mówię ci to, żebyś zrozumiał jakiego rodzaju dług zaciągnąłem wobec niego. Gdyby Amy nie okazała się znacznie mądrzejsza ode mnie, Misiek by się nie urodził. Nie bylibyśmy z tatusiem, nie byłoby was. Ale to nie znaczy, że kocham was mniej od Miśka. Nie musisz z nim rywalizować. Nigdy nie musiałeś. I jeśli mowa o bohaterach, to ja tu widzę co najmniej jednego. Johnny odciągnął smoka a ty wyprowadziłeś Joy i Claire i siebie w bezpieczne miejsce i przetrwaliście. Ty i Johnny jesteście bohaterami, którzy uratowali moje dzieci. - Dean się uśmiechnął i mrugnął wesoło. - Rozumiesz, Jim? Uratowałeś moje dzieci. Zawsze wiedziałem, że wyrośniesz na kogoś wyjątkowego. Zawsze to wiedzieliśmy, ja i Cas.

Wyciągnął telefon i chwilkę stukał, zanim znalazł odpowiedni folder. Pokazał ekran i Jim zobaczył siebie. Ojciec miał w telefonie cały folder jego zdjęć.

\- Część udało mi się odzyskać z maili i z chmury. - Wyjaśnił zadowolony. - Część pozbieraliśmy od Jody, Franka... A potem to już tylko rosło.

Jim przesuwał kolejne slajdy, póki nie doszedł do czasów nowego domu. Wycieczka, na którą nie chciał iść, ale tatuś go prosił. Plaża. Łąka, na której grali w bejsbol. Z Bobbym w garażu. Z wujkiem Gabem podczas gry w koszykówkę. Na kanapie, wpatrzony w telewizor. To nie były profesjonalne zdjęcia. Źle wykadrowane, niektóre nieostre, niektóre niedoświetlone. Prawdę mówiąc, to były najgorsze zdjęcia jakie kiedykolwiek widział, amatorskie, bez krzty talentu, jaskrawo świadczące, że autor nie ma pojęcia fotografii, o technice.

Jimowi to nie przeszkadzało. Rozumiał, co się kryło za tymi błędami w kompozycji, za tym, że bywały rozmazane i niewyraźne. Ojciec nie wyrzucał nawet tych nieudanych. Robionych z ukrycia. Nie prosił o pozowanie. Nie próbował kilka razy, aż trafi się jedno dobre. Dla taty wszystkie były dobre, bo wszystkie były... z nim.

 _Ze mną_ , pomyślał zdziwiony. To ja. To moje dzieciństwo. Moje dorastanie. Myślałem, że ojciec nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, a on w tym czasie mnie obserwował i... próbował złapać te chwile, zachować na później. Na zawsze.

\- Pękałem z dumy, kiedy się o was dowiedzieliśmy. - Dean zaglądał mu przez ramię, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. - Już się oswoiłem przy Miśku i Mary z wieloma sprawami, wiesz... ojcowskimi... - Zaśmiał się. - Już się tak nie bałem i wreszcie mogłem się cieszyć, naprawdę się tym cieszyć. Czekaniem. O, właśnie! Zaraz... przecież ja mam... Czekaj. Zaraz znajdę. Jedno z moich ulubionych. - Zabrał Jimowi aparat i zaczął niecierpliwie grzebać w plikach. - O! Patrz! Patrz. To jedno z pierwszych, które odzyskałem. Wysłałem je wszystkim mailem, więc się zachowało mimo pożaru.

Jim pochylił się z ciekawością i zobaczył... pępek. Kawałek brzucha i pępek. Nic więcej.

\- Tatuś? - Odgadł, śmiejąc się.

\- Ty! Ty i John. - Dean przyglądał się zdjęciu z błogą nostalgią i wzruszeniem. - Półtora miesiąca. Jess nam powiedziała, że jest was dwóch. No, jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy czy będziecie chłopcami czy dziewczynkami, ale usłyszeliśmy dwa serduszka i wujek Sammy śmiał się, że strzeliłem podwójnego gola, bo... Khm, khm... - Zakaszlał, nie wiedząc, czy wypada żartować na te tematy z własnym dzieckiem. Dorosłym, owszem, ale jednak dzieckiem. - Tak, no... Więc. - Zakończył elokwentnie.

\- Ta... - Jim wszedł mu w słowo przeciągle. - Rozumiem. Promocja: dwa za jeden. Tatuś był pewnie zach-wy-co-ny.

\- Powiedzmy, że przyjął to z godnością. - Obaj się roześmiali. - Daliście nam popalić. Rozrabialiście już w brzuchu. Cas narzekał, że chyba się tam bijecie o miejsce...

\- Trzymałeś go na werandzie? - Zgadł i przypomniał: - Pod specjalnym nadzorem?

\- Po tym, co nawyprawiał z Mary nie było wyjścia. Dostał szlaban na wszystko. - Dean znów odpłynął myślami. - Popełniłem w życiu mnóstwo błędów. Niektóre... Nie do odwrócenia. Ale nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że cię nie kochałem. Że nie byłem z ciebie dumny. Wściekle zazdrościłem Gabowi tego, jak byliście blisko.

\- Chyba to wiedział. - Jim zmarszczył nos.

\- To drań. - Przyznał Dean. - Ale był dla ciebie oparciem, gdy go potrzebowałeś i nigdy nie przestanę mu być wdzięczny. Jak mu powtórzysz, to cię wrzucę do...

\- ...jaskiń Beavera! - Dokończył razem z nim, śmiejąc się.

\- Strasznie żałuję, że wtedy nie kupiłem ci tego aparatu. - Wyznał Dean, gdy już przestali się śmiać. - Zaślepiał mnie wtedy strach, że stracę Casa a nie dostrzegłem, że tracę ciebie. I potem było już za późno, zanim zdążyłem się zorientować.

Słowa wybrzmiały i zgasły jak iskry porwane przez wiatr.

Jim przełknął ślinę.

Johnny kucnął przy nim. Wiedział o tym, nie widział go, już dawno go nie widywał na jawie, czasem tylko w snach, ale zawsze potrafił rozpoznać jego obecność. Wyczuć. Johnny kucnął przy jego uchu i Jim usłyszał jego szept: już czas, Jim. Czas to zakończyć. Już dość.

Jim zacisnął powieki, bo wiedział, co to oznacza. Nadal nie był pewien, czy jest gotów. Właściwie był prawie pewny, że nie jest.

\- Już dość, Jim. Już dość. - Powtórzył Johnny, nim umilkł i Jim wiedział, że to naprawdę koniec. Że to jest ten moment, którego się tak bał przez te lata i na który czekał z obawą.

Z nadzieją.

\- Zrób to, Jim. Nie przegap tego. Jim, zrób to - powiedział Johnny i Jim skinął głową, że rozumie.

\- Chodź. Kupmy te burgery. Tatuś nabierze podejrzeń, jeśli nie wrócimy skąpani w starej fryturze i z alarmująco wysokim stężeniem cholesterolu we krwi. - Wstał i spojrzał na ojca. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby mu pomóc.

\- Słusznie. Nie powinien się denerwować. - Wstał, stęknął i złapał się za plecy.

\- A. I jeszcze jedno. Ty stawiasz. - Jim zatrzymał się przy otwartych drzwiach. Johnny patrzył na nich z oddali, spomiędzy drzew. Jim mógł go dostrzec zaledwie kątem oka, zaledwie cień między pniami. Johnny uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem i Jim wiedział, że widzą się ostatni raz. Że to ostatnie ich spotkanie. Że John wreszcie może odejść, bo ta najważniejsza sprawa, która trzymała go przy bracie nareszcie znalazła finał.

Może to nie było najlepsze określenie. Finał. Nie zakończyła się, nie, to wcale nie był koniec. Przeciwnie: to był dopiero początek.

Obaj mogli ruszyć dalej, ich drogi się rozchodziły i to było pożegnanie, ale jedno z tych rzadkich, dobrych. Czy istnieją dobre pożegnania?

Trudna kwestia. Nie na głowę dwudziestoletniego wilka. Ale wydawało mu się, mimo braku doświadczenia, że akurat to jedno było dobre. Dobre dla nich obu. Wreszcie obaj będą mogli ruszyć do przodu. Każdy swoją drogą. Bo co by nie mówić, trochę tu utknęli. Jim z Johnem i John z Jimem. John miał rację: jeśli teraz przegapi ten właściwy moment, to może już nigdy nie trafi się lepszy. 

Brat bliźniak pomachał mu dłonią i przez ułamek sekundy Jim widział go tak jasno i wyraźnie, że aż zaniemówił.

\- Poradzisz sobie. - Usłyszał i przytaknął.

\- Ty też. - Odpowiedział i dodał głośniej. - Tyłek mi zmarzł! Chodźmy... Tato.

 

 


	37. PRC

Kiedy Jim z Deanem wracali niespiesznie do domu, objedzeni burgerami, z zapasem kilkunastu pieczołowicie zapakowanych w folię i styropianowe tacki dla chłopaków, minęła ich pędem mała Toyota Claire a za nią Land Rover Miśka.

\- A tym co? - Jim gwałtownie zjechał z drogi, żeby uniknąć kolizji i mało przy tym nie wbił się w pień sosny.

\- PRC - mruknął tata i wyjaśnił - Pogotowie Rodzinne Casa.

\- Zdawało mi się, że im się układa. - Jim sprawdził w tylnym lusterku, czy nie wypadnie na nich jeszcze jakieś auto znienacka i zaczął manewrować, żeby wrócić na drogę.

Nie przejmował się tymi kilkoma zatarciami karoserii. Poza Impalą, która miała status członka rodziny, reszta samochodów z floty miała czysto użytkowy charakter. Reperowano je dopóki się dało lub złomowano bez żalu. Co lepsze sztuki, na których już nie można było polegać w trudnym terenie, ale nadal nadawały się do jazdy oddawano fundacji a w praktyce otrzymywały je omegi jako prezent na start do nowego życia poza schroniskiem. Oczywiście te, które chciały i umiały prowadzić.

\- Układa. Co nie znaczy, że się nie kłócą. - Tata połknął tabletkę i odetchnął głębiej.

\- Boli?

\- Nie tak bardzo. Jest dużo lepiej. - Uspokoił.

Jim uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kiedy był mały uważał, że ojciec jest niezniszczalny i ma siłę Supermana. Z perspektywy szczeniaczka tak było.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?

\- Nic. - Jim zerknął i dodał, bo ojciec się zmarszczył i zaniepokoił. - Zawsze zgrywałeś twardziela. Długo dawaliśmy się nabierać...

Ojciec wydął wargi.

\- Sprawiałeś wrażenie, że możesz podnieść cały dom a Hummera zarzucić na barki i przebiec przełajem, choćby i w błocie po kolana. Długo wierzyłem, że byś potrafił. - Wyjaśnił, nie chcąc żeby myślał, że kpi. - Na swój sposób to ulga widzieć, że jednak nie jesteś z żelaza.

\- Nie jestem. Robię się stary piernik. - W jego głosie zabrzmiało gorzkie rozczarowanie i Jim się roześmiał.

\- Rany... Nie jest łatwo mieć ciebie za ojca. - Zmienił bieg i skręcił na podjazd. - Ani tatusia, bo... Rany, jak to stoi...? - sapnął, hamując.

Toyota Claire stała przed schodami, krzywo, z nadal otwartymi drzwiczkami, jakby Claire wypadła z wielkim pośpiechem. Rover Miśka stał na środku, blokując wjazd. Światła włączone i warczał silnik. Musiał pognać za Claire. Ze schodków zbiegł Marty, pomachał im i wsiadł do Hummera, żeby przestawić go bliżej garażu.

Jim zaparkował obok. Przechodząc obok Toyoty sprawdził, czy wszystko jest jak należy, ręczny zaciągnięty i światła zgaszone, żeby akumulator się nie rozładował. Zatrzasnął drzwiczki i obejrzał się na brata.

\- Co tam? - Skinął w stronę domu. - Afera?

\- Claire ryczy, Misiek wrzeszczy... - Wzruszył ramionami, kuląc się z chłodu, bo nie zabrał kurtki. Niuchnął. - Macie burgery?

\- Bierz, zawołaj dziadka i wujków. - Jim podał mu ogromną torbę z logo Benny's Roadhouse. - Chyba jeszcze ciepłe, ale lepiej wstawić na chwilę do piekarnika...

Dean w tym czasie już ich minął i wszedł do wnętrza, sprawdzić co się dzieje.

\- ...jakby ojciec czekał, to by żadnego z nas nie było! - usłyszał w holu podniesiony ton najstarszego syna. - I na co czekać? Aż będziemy na emeryturze?! Przecież nie każę ci rzucać pracy!

\- Miś! - wtrącił stanowczo Cas. - Daj nam pomówić!

\- A o czym tu mówić? - Zdenerwował się Misiek. - Nie rozumiem, o co te histerie?

\- Dla ciebie to histerie! - wrzasnęła Claire i coś rozbiło się z trzaskiem. Misiek zaklął soczyście i na to właśnie wszedł Dean. Na skorupy po talerzu malowniczo rozbite w progu kuchni. - Łatwo gadać, bo to nie ty będziesz nosić szczeniaczka!

\- Szczeniaczek w drodze? - Zainteresował się Dean, popatrując to na Claire to na syna.

\- Nie wiadomo. Możliwe. - Misiek oparł dłonie na biodrach i gapił się na drugi koniec kuchni, gdzie Claire stała w ramionach tatusia, chlipiąc i łkając.

Cas spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem i pokazał Deanowi, żeby obaj się wynieśli.

\- Nie! - Misiek odmówił wyjścia. - Załatwmy to raz na zawsze! Chcę mieć dzieci! Claire! Chcę! Rozumiem, że się boisz, ale nie ma sensu dłużej zwlekać! Tatuś, powiedz jej!

\- Ale co? - Cas podniósł brwi.

\- Kiedy byłeś w naszym wieku mieliście już czwórkę! Mnie, Mary i bliźniaków! A Joy w drodze! I już miałeś trzy książki na koncie! I fundację! I jakoś to się wszystko kręciło! Claire, damy sobie radę, nie musisz z niczego rezygnować. - Złagodniał i ścichł. - Przecież ci pomogę. Nie zostaniesz uwiązana z maluchami w domu! Przecież obiecałem!

\- To w ogóle nie o to chodzi! - burknęła, czerwona i zapuchnięta od łez.

\- A o co? - Misiek przewrócił oczami w kierunku ojca i Jima, jakby chciał powiedzieć: omegi! Kto za nimi trafi?

\- Możecie nas zostawić samych? Co? - Cas wbił stanowcze spojrzenie w Deana, więc zagarnął synów i wypchnął za próg.

\- Dajmy im parę minut - powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Niech sobie pogadają...

\- Ale to ze mną powinna rozmawiać! - Zdenerwował się znowu Misiek, nie chcąc nigdzie odchodzić. - Ej! Claire! - krzyknął przez drzwi. - Claire! Do cholery! Możesz ze mną porozmawiać? Jak dorośli? Co?

\- Zostaw. - Dean go odciągnął, żeby nie walił w deski, bo to i tak nic nie da. - Niech tatuś to załagodzi... A w ogóle to pewne? - dopytał podejrzliwie.

\- Co? - Misiek przetarł twarz zmęczony i sfrustrowany, jakby nie słyszał, albo nie rozumiał, co się wokół dzieje.

\- Wreszcie strzeliłeś gola? - prychnął złośliwie Jim. - Czas najwyższy. Bo już się bałem, że walisz ślepakami.

\- Przynajmniej strzelam. Ty najwyraźniej nawet nie zbliżasz się do bramki! - Odparował Misiek, krążąc jak lew w ciasnej klatce. - Nadal jesteś prawiczkiem, czy już wiesz, że _to_ nie służy wyłącznie do sikania?

\- Chłopcy! - Dean podniósł palec ostrzegawczo, stęknął i klapnął na schody, trzymając się kurczowo balustrady dla zachowania równowagi. Naprawdę poczuł się znacznie lepiej, ale jednak plecy nadal dokuczały i nie chciał się nadwyrężać. - Marty? Gdzie leziesz?

\- Podgrzać. - Marty pokazał torbę i wparował do kuchni tanecznym krokiem, obrócił się w progu i pokazał reszcie wilków język, zanim zatrzasnął drzwi. Czuł się uprawniony przez sam fakt bycia omegą. Omegi trzymały się razem, a alfy i bety niech siedzą w holu i grzecznie czekają, aż zostaną zaproszone! Albo i nie.

Claire i tatuś siedzieli przy stole objęci ciasno, Claire zanosiła się płaczem a tatuś coś jej szeptał na ucho i głaskał pocieszająco po plecach i głowie. Cała kuchnia pachniała stresem i strachem, Marty aż kichnął i otrząsnął się z dreszczem, bo z tego wszystkiego sam zaczął się denerwować, zupełnie podświadomie.

\- ...ja nie mówię, że jest! Ale... ale... - chlipała Claire i wysmarkała nos w zwitek papierowych ręczników.

\- Nie jest. - Zapewnił tatuś solennie. - Bardzo cię kocha. Bardzo. Nigdy by cię nie zostawił. Nigdy. Poza tym nie masz tylko jego, kochanie. Masz jeszcze nas, mnie i Deana i całą rodzinę. Nigdy nie zostaniesz z tym sama. Nigdy. Ja i Dean też już nie możemy się doczekać. Skarbie, nie ma się czego bać. - Przemawiał bardzo łagodnie. - Nie jesteś swoją mamą a Miś nie jest twoim ojcem...

\- Podobno oni też się kochali! - Claire podniosła twarz. - Podobno ją ugryzł i nosił na rękach! A potem co? Wywalił ją z domu, bo ja... Bo przeze mnie!... Bo omega... - Znów się rozryczała i tatuś znów ją przytulił i zaczął poklepywać.

\- Miś nie jest taki. Ma rodzeństwo, Mary i Marty... Przecież wiesz, pamiętasz jak się nimi opiekował? Nie odrzuci szczeniaczka tylko dlatego, że byłby omegą. Nie Miś. No, wróbelku... Przestań się martwić na zapas. Hm? Jeśli faktycznie jesteś w ciąży, to nie możesz tak się denerwować i płakać, bo to zaszkodzi maluszkowi. Teraz musisz myśleć nie tylko o sobie. Hm? Misiek tam szaleje, bo się martwi o ciebie... Hm? O was oboje. - Pocałował ją w czoło.

Marty odstawił torbę na stół i nalał soku do szklanki. Podszedł i podał go tatusiowi, żeby tatuś podał go Claire.

\- Będziesz mieć szczeniaczka? - spytał, kucając obok jej krzesła.

\- Claire jeszcze nie wie na pewno, ale to prawdopodobne... - Wyjaśnił tatuś, podając jej kolejny zwitek ręczników i Claire otarła twarz i znów wydmuchała nos. - Napij się, kochanie. Zjesz muffinkę czekoladową? Martuś, podaj muffinki ze spiżarni. Świat staje się odrobinę prostszy z muffinką w garści.

\- Tatuś ma rację, Misiek cię kocha. - Marty przyniósł całą paterę muffinek i słój bezglutenowych makaroników dla tatusia. - Czego się boisz? Że utyjesz? I zbrzydniesz i spuchnie ci nos i będziesz wyglądać jak...

\- Marty! - Oburzył się tatuś.

\- Co? - Usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o szafki kuchenne.

\- Spuchł mi nos? Spuchł? - Zdenerwował się tatuś i spojrzał zezem na czubek. - I niby jak wyglądam?!

\- Ślicznie! Ty wyglądasz ślicznie! - Pogłaskał go po łydce, pocałował w kolano i odgryzł wierzch ciastka. - No, co?

\- To nie twoje sprawy. - Tatuś zwrócił uwagę. - Nie przeszkadzaj. Zmykaj stąd!

\- Mówię tylko, że Claire nie ma co panikować. Misiek będzie szczęśliwy. - Marty zadarł nos. - Tak jak tata.

Żył w przekonaniu, że alfy lubili być ojcami i to był po prostu fakt. Misiek od jakiegoś czasu gadał o szczeniaczkach a tata to już w ogóle miał fisia na tym punkcie, od lat! Ciągle próbował namówić tatusia na maluszka i wszyscy widzieli, jak zareagował, kiedy się udało. Oszalał z radości. Ciągle kładł dłonie na rosnącym brzuchu i głaskał tatusia i mówił, że jest śliczny i że może trafi się dziewczynka, chociaż to wszystko jedno, byle zdrowe i pytał ciocię Amy, czy tatuś ma dobre wyniki i czy potrzebuje żelaza i kazał mu ciągle odpoczywać i nosić sweter, żeby się nie przeziębił.

Marty nie znał nikogo, kto by się nie cieszył ze szczeniaczków. Kiedy tylko w watasze albo w mieście rodziło się dziecko, to dookoła wszyscy gratulowali i znosili prezenty i zawsze to był powód do świętowania a nie do zmartwień. Więc czemu Claire się martwi?

\- No, chyba nie tym, że urodzisz omegę? - Odgadł. - Bo jeśli tak, to trochę rasistowskie, nie sądzisz?

Claire znów uderzyła w bek i tatuś zgromił Marty'ego wzrokiem.

\- No, co powiedziałem? - Obraził się i chwycił drugie ciastko. - Kochasz go czy nie?

\- Marty! - Tatuś podniósł głos ostrzegawczo.

\- Ja bym chciał mieć szczeniaczki! - westchnął, dopowiadając w myślach, że Tyler byłby na pewno wspaniałym tatą. - Takie kochane, maluteńkie...

\- MARTY! - Tatuś się wkurzył nie na żarty, drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do kuchni wmaszerował Misiek z wojowniczą miną.

\- Byłem bardzo cierpliwy, ale dość tych babskich histerii! Nie zostawię ani ciebie, ani malucha, nawet jeśli będzie omegą. - Oświadczył, klękając przy Claire. - Jesteś niepoważna, jeśli myślisz, że mógłbym! Ojciec by mnie zabił a tatuś wyrwałby mi serce, gdybym was zostawił. - Dopowiedział żartobliwie, żeby rozproszyć tę ponurą atmosferę.

Cas się nieco odsunął, robiąc mu miejsce, żeby mógł objąć Claire i pocałować.

\- Ale ja w ogóle nie chcę nikogo zostawiać... - szepnął jej prosto do ucha. - Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzinę. Zawsze chciałem, z tobą. Z tobą. Hm? Claire... Proszę, przestań płakać...

\- Ej, szwagierka! - Jim też podszedł i poklepał ją niezdarnie po ramieniu. - Ten wyleniały alfa, który przypadkowo jest moim bratem a twoim mężem, ma rację. Będzie zbierał zęby z podłogi, jeśli by mu przyszło coś głupiego do łba.

\- A co głupiego? Co się wyrabia? - Grejp zatupał ciężko w holu i jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął zbiorowisko w kuchni. - Co Marty znów zmalował?

\- Co ja!? CO JA!? - Najmłodszy podskoczył z pięściami, gotów bronić swej reputacji.

\- Tym razem nie Marty, tylko Misiek - powiedział tata. - I zmalował najprawdopodobniej bratanka. Albo bratanicę. Przekonamy się za parę miesięcy...

\- Co? - Grejp nie dowierzał własnym uszom. - Ej! Nie! Wkręcacie mnie?

\- Tak! Ha, ha, ha! Wyskakuj z kasy! - Jim zarechotał tubalnie i z dziką satysfakcją. Wszyscy, łącznie z Claire podnieśli na nich wzrok, gdy Grejp wyciągnął portfel i niechętnie odliczył pięć dych w banknotach.

\- O co się założyliście? - spytał Misiek słodkim głosem.

\- Nie, o nic...

\- Takie tam... - wymruczeli obaj bracia z niewinnymi minami, po czym nagle coś ich tknęło i wyskoczyli przed dom drąc się co sił w płucach. - Rufus! Rufus! PRZEGRAŁEŚ!

\- To dupki! - Zdenerwował się najstarszy z braci, pierworodny, duma i chwała rodu Winchesterów, obrzucając rodziców oburzonym spojrzeniem, po czym zwrócił się do żony. - Widziałaś?

Tatuś podniósł brwi a tata z bolesnym westchnieniem pogrzebał w kieszeniach, nim położył na marmurowym blacie wygniecioną studolarówkę.

\- I ty, Brutusie? - wystękał Misiek. - I kto jeszcze?

\- Dziadziuś Bobby i dziadziuś Frank. - Przyznał tatuś z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Jeśli byłaś z nimi w zmowie... - Misiek mrugnął do Claire. - Nie? A szkoda, mogliśmy zgarnąć kupę szmalu! Na wózek...

\- To zostawcie mnie. Wózek, łóżeczko, wyprawka na mojej głowie! - Tata podszedł do tatusia i objął go od tyłu. Promieniał zadowoleniem. - Nie migam się od obowiązków dziadka! Myśmy od Bobby'ego dostali kołyskę. Skrzyneczkę na jarmuż... - Wybuchnął śmiechem i tatuś mu zawtórował. - Razem zrobimy. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu... Najpierw nasze, a potem wasze, bo to będzie... ile różnicy? - Zaczął głośno liczyć. - Cztery miesiące? Pięć?

\- Nie... - Misiek przewrócił oczami. - Zaczyna się.

Claire wreszcie też się uśmiechnęła i oboje zaczęli się całować.

\- Wstawię makaron. I mięso. - Tatuś spojrzał na zegarek. - Na kolację pewnie zwalą tłumy. Marty, chodź, pomożesz...

Rodzina Winchesterów rozrosła się przez te lata. Wieści już zaczęły się rozchodzić, bo z werandy dobiegały podekscytowane głosy chłopaków a telefony Miśka i Claire buczały i wibrowały od nieodebranych połączeń i esemesów. Pierwsi goście już pewnie ruszają do samochodów, żeby zjechać na ranczo na kolację, żeby osobiście sprawdzić czy te plotki to prawda i pogratulować. Wataha w takich chwilach chciała być razem i świętować.

I rozliczać porobione wcześniej zakłady. Połowa rodziny już się trochę martwiła i szeptała, że coś długo Miśkowi i Claire nic się nie trafia. Dyskretnie nie dopytywali, ale czekali. Cas miał trochę wyrzutów sumienia, że wcześniej nie ugasił obaw Claire, ale nie przypuszczał, że to w niej siedzi tak głęboko. Lęk przed porzuceniem. Przed tym, że powtórzy los własnej matki. Że Misiek się od niej odwróci, jeśli nie da mu małego alfy.

Jakby to była jej wina...

Obiecał sobie, że jeszcze później z nią o tym porozmawia, na spokojnie. I z Miśkiem. Takie bolesne zadry nie znikają sobie ot tak, z dnia na dzień. Jeszcze nie raz Claire da się wciągnąć tym złym myślom w ciemne miejsca, pełne lęku o siebie i maluszka. Trzeba będzie trochę nad tym popracować. Uprzedzić Miśka, żeby wiedział jak reagować, co robić, jak ukoić te strachy i nerwy.

Ale to później, później... Teraz niech wszyscy odsapną, cieszą się, najedzą pysznych rzeczy... Rozliczą wygrane i przegrane w zakładach.

Chuchnął na banknot i schował do słoika z drobnymi. Chociaż miał na koncie górę forsy z paroma zerami, to nie trwonił żadnego dolara. Zawsze czekały jakieś wydatki i nie tylko bieżące utrzymanie domu i watahy, w której było coraz więcej nowych członków, żon, mężów, dzieci. Cas nauczył się, że czasem dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt czy sto dolarów może zmienić czyjeś życie, gdy można za nie kupić wymarzone buty, bilet autobusowy, śpiwór czy zwykły kubek termiczny. Czasem ten, zdawałoby się drobiazg jest dla kogoś szansą na powrót do domu (albo ucieczkę z miejsca kaźni do schroniska), oznacza sen w cieple, albo przynajmniej ciepłą zupę czy kawę nawet [gdy nie ma się dachu nad głową](https://www.facebook.com/officialmisha/videos/1078102702211736/). Nowa fryzura i sukienka czasem pomagają znaleźć pracę i zacząć nowe życie. Cas nigdy nie zapomniał, jak to jest nie mieć nic i jak to jest, gdy całe życie się zmienia, bo ktoś podrzuca na próg karton nowych ubrań, płaci za koszyk jedzenia w sklepie i pomaga przeżyć kolejny dzień. Kiedy każdy dzień jest walką o przetrwanie, nawet najdrobniejsza pomoc może przesądzić o zwycięstwie lub porażce.

Biedna mama Claire, Flora. Szkoda, że nie doczekała tego dnia. Że nie zasiądzie z nimi przy stole, by cieszyć się ze szczeniaczka. Że nie wesprze Claire swoim doświadczeniem w byciu mamą. I głupi jej ojciec. Stracił taką wspaniałą córkę! Zdawało mu się, że wyganiając je obie pozbywa się kłopotu, ale pozbył się dwóch cudownych osób, które mogły wnieść w jego życie tyle miłości!

Jego strata, Cas wzruszył ramionami i obejrzał się na tych dwoje. Misiek właśnie przyjmował gratulacje od chłopaków, żartując że gdyby wiedział o tych zakładach to by się jeszcze trochę wstrzymali z Claire i wydrenowali wszystkie kieszenie! Claire cichutko się wycofała z tego zamieszania.

\- Myślisz... - Zagadnęła nieśmiało, przytulając się do wujka. - Że naprawdę mi spuchnie nos?

 

* * *

 

Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przepełniała go duma i wzruszenie. Spodziewał się własnego szczeniaczka (i nie miał złudzeń, że to wyjątkowy maluch, bo ostatni) i pierwszego wnuczka. Co oznaczało kolejnych dwoje małych dzieci w rodzinie. Klan rósł. Wzmacniał się. Dzieci to przyszłość.

Dziecko Miśka.

Wyszedł na werandę, żeby nie pokazywać im łez. Uspokoić się, zebrać się w garść. Chciał chwilkę pobyć sam, przetrawić informacje i przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że... zostanie...

DZIADKIEM.

Spojrzał ponad trawnikiem i taflą jeziora na przeciwległy brzeg i panoramę gór. Przypomniał sobie tamten dzień, gdy sprowadzał Casa przez Gardziel w dolinę. Ślepego, wystraszonego, wychudłego jak patyk wilczka, który ledwo przestał być szczeniaczkiem, ledwo wkraczał w dorosłość...

Te dwadzieścia sześć lat minęło jak błyskawica. Zobaczył omegę pierwszy raz i nie tylko go przywłaszczył, ale praktycznie od razu zmajstrował Miśka i teraz ten Misiek sam został ojcem. Dean usiadł w fotelu z drewna tekowego. Poduchy ze względu na pogodę już wyniesiono do domu, żeby nie zawilgły i nie zbutwiały. Twarde drewno było chłodnawe, niewygodne.

A jednak Dean czuł się, jakby siedział na puchatej pierzynie, na obłoku. Ten Misiek, ten mały berbeć, rzucający grzechotkami i obśliniający wszystko w zasięgu łapek, różowy bobas, którego Ellen zniosła z sypialni na piętrze w tamten grudniowy dzień... Maluch, który biegał w krótkich majtkach wokół starego domu, który się wspinał na drzewa i płakał bo Mary pomazała mapę piratów różową kredką; któremu tłumaczył, żeby opiekować się siostrą, który krzyczał, że nie odda Mary do schroniska, bo jest omegą; który chciał dostać kangura albo przynajmniej kucyka; który zawsze stawał po stronie ukochanego tatusia; który zawsze sprawiał, że Dean był z niego dumny, nawet jeśli czasem był też na niego rozgniewany... jak wtedy, kiedy się zjawił na progu tamtego domu w Kansas... Który go okłamał, żeby chronić Casa i rodzeństwo...

Którego omal nie stracił, nie pozbył się na własną prośbę...

Pierwszy Wilku, jak wyglądałoby moje życie bez Miśka?, zapytał.

\- Wiesz co, tata? - Misiek klapnął niespodziewanie na sąsiedni fotel. - Nie mów nikomu, ale trochę się...

\- Wiem. - Poklepał go po ręku ze zrozumieniem i nachylił się do niego, żeby wyznać szeptem. - Ja spanikowałem.

\- No, coś słyszałem! - Misiek prychnął złośliwie, ale jednocześnie przytrzymał dłoń ojca, szukając wsparcia i zapewnienia, że da sobie radę.

Bobby przyjechał, wysiadł z samochodu i spojrzał na nich, ale zanim podszedł, dał im tę chwilę. Tylko dla nich dwóch.

Objęli się i uściskali. Dean witał Miśka w gronie ojców.

Bobby dał im czas, poszedł do garażu po ukrytą na półce butelkę Johnny Walkera. Za chwilę przywita Deana w gronie dziadków, ale to może poczekać.

Rozejrzał się.

Kołyska, w której wychował się Misiek a po nim reszta dzieci oprócz Marty'ego, nie przetrwała pożaru. Trzeba zrobić nową. Trzeba wybrać deseczki. Równe. Cienkie, mocne. Z najlepszego drewna.

\- Mamy prezent! Mamy prezent! - Zajechał kolejny samochód i ze środka wyskoczyli Gabe i Jo i ich dzieciaki. Gabe otworzył bagażnik i zaczął wywlekać wielką pakę. - No, chyba nie odmówicie? Bobby robił! Wystarczy umyć, przetrzeć, może jeszcze raz pomalować, sam nie wiem!...

\- Gdzie Claire? Gdzie Claire, niech ją uściskam! - Ekscytowała się Jo. - Tato! Tatku! Gdzie jesteś?! Zostaniesz pradziadkiem! Jejku! Ale się cieszę! CAS! CAS! Amy dzwoniła!... Już jadą z Samem! Czemu nie odbieracie?!... Misiek, daj się uściskać starej ciotce! Pamiętam, kiedy się urodziłeś! Byłeś taki malutki! Dean! No, wyobrażasz sobie?! Wy-ob-ra-żasz?

I wszyscy zaczęli sobie gratulować, śmiać się, wzruszać (znów), wspominać...

\- Szkoda, że nie ma z nami mamy - powiedziała Jo, przytulając Bobby'ego.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma Ellen. - Cas podszedł do nich i objął oboje. - Byłaby wniebowzięta.

 

 


	38. PRZYSZŁOŚĆ W ŚWIETLISTYCH BARWACH

Tatuś z tatą poszli sobie objęci nad jezioro i Marty z werandy widział, jak się całują co kilka kroków i coś sobie opowiadają i śmieją się do siebie. Jim chciał iść za nimi z gratulacjami, ale ciocia Jo go powstrzymała. Wujek Gabe powiedział, że muszą się oswoić ze swoim stetryczeniem, za co dostał kuksańca od cioci, więc uciekł do kuchni po kolejną muffinkę. Tatuś rozrobił w ciągu kwadransa mnóstwo ciasta, rozlał je do osiemdziesięciu foremek i wstawił do dwóch piekarników, żeby dla nikogo nie zabrakło. Marty dostał zadanie pilnować, żeby się nie przypaliły, wyjąć i załadować kolejne osiemdziesiąt foremek. Żeby starczyło dla wszystkich łasuchów.

Ciekawe, o czym sobie tak szeptali na ucho? Marty nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić ich tak młodych jak on sam albo przynajmniej w wieku Miśka, ale z drugiej strony nie przypominali prawdziwych dziadków jak Bobby i Frank. Nawet z wypadniętym dyskiem taty. Wciąż się obściskiwali i tatuś śmiał się z tatowych wygłupów i pajacowania. 

\- Co robią? - Zainteresował się Jim, wychodząc na werandę ze swoim aparatem, regulując soczewki obiektywu i sprawdzając działanie lampy błyskowej. Spojrzał przez wizjer i strzelił Marty'emu kilka spontanicznych ujęć.

\- Potargany jestem! - Przeczesał włosy z niezadowoleniem, że dał się złapać bratu znienacka. Jim miał głupi zwyczaj fotografować bez uprzedzenia. Mawiał, że takie niepozowane są najlepsze, bo człowiek nie udaje, jest sobą. Marty rozumiał i doceniał, ale nie chciał być jak ci ludzie z jego reportaży, jacyś wieśniacy z Nepalu albo nie wiadomo skąd, o pomarszczonych, spalonych słońcem twarzach i rozwianych włosach.

\- Nie bądź takim lalusiem. - Jim przysiadł na poręczy i wycelował w rodziców. - Jesteś wystarczająco ładny bez pindrzenia.

\- Nie pindrzę się! - Marty bardzo brał sobie do serca krytyczne uwagi rodzeństwa. - Co się czepiasz? Joy mówiła, że musisz mieć zgodę! Nic nie podpisywałem!

\- Nie histeryzuj! - Złapał czubek jego nosa w dwa palce i ścisnął żartobliwie. - Bo sprzedam cię do agencji i będziesz musiał reklamować krem na pryszcze!

\- Akurat! - Chłopiec się obruszył, ale oczy mu zamigotały. - Nie możesz!

\- Mogę. Znam odpowiednich ludzi. - Jim nie spuszczał oka z rodziców, robiąc im całą serię zdjęć, chociaż dzieliło ich jakieś sześćdziesiąt, siedemdziesiąt kroków. - Jutro będę w Nowym Jorku na sesji do Vogue'a... 

\- Do Vogue'a?! - Marty omal nie spadł z werandy w tatusiowe róże i hortensje. - Ty?!

\- Tak, ja. Ten stary pryk, Demarchelier zachorował i zadzwonili do mnie, czy mogę przyjechać... - Jim wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic ważnego, podczas gdy Marty upajał się każdym słowem. - Za dwie godziny wyjeżdżam na lotnisko. Dobrze, że nie zdążyłem się rozpakować...

\- Wyjeżdżasz? - Dotarło do niego, co to znaczy i przygasł. - Tatuś znów będzie marudził, że cię wiecznie nosi.

\- Przecież wrócę. To potrwa ze trzy dni najwyżej. - Pocieszył braciszka i wreszcie odstawił aparat na stolik stojący w pobliżu. - Zgodziłem się, bo dobrze płacą, tylko dlatego.

\- A możesz mnie zabrać? - Marty przypadł do niego z proszącą minką i złożonymi dłońmi. - Jim! Jim, proszę, błagam, będę grzeczny! Proszę! Tak bym chciał zobaczyć Vogue'a!

\- Ale przecież sesja nie będzie w redakcji, zwariowałeś? Wynajęli jakiś nieczynny teatr czy coś... - Machnął z lekceważeniem, bo pomimo wielkich budżetów gardził sesjami modowymi. Brał te zlecenia wyłącznie dla pieniędzy, dziwiąc się że w ogóle go chcą. Im większe wymagania stawiał, im bardziej nieznośny i szorstki bywał na planie, tym częściej dostawał propozycje. - Znowu będą chcieli coś "realistycznego", głupie ćwoki... - mruknął. - Pojęcia nie mają o prawdziwym świecie, ale niech tam...

\- Zabierz mnie! Jimmy! Zabierz! - Skomlał szczeniaczek, przymilając się i łasząc. - Chciałbym zobaczyć modelki i w ogóle, stroje! No! Proszę! Proszę... Nie będę przeszkadzał, obiecuję! Obiecuję!

\- To nie miejsce dla takich krasnalków jak ty! - Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. - Naprawdę, to nie wygląda jak na filmach. 

\- Właśnie wiem i chcę zobaczyć! 

\- Modelki cię zjedzą! A zresztą, przecież wiesz jak to wygląda, nieraz byłeś na sesjach tatusia, hm? 

\- No, tak... - Przyznał niechętnie. - Ale to oni zwykle przyjeżdżają tutaj... To nie są takie prawdziwe sesje... 

\- Nieprawdziwe? - Parsknął Jim i zmierzwił mu włosy a potem przygarnął i przytulił rozczulająco głupiutkiego nastolatka. - Nie pleć. Poza tym skoro już chcesz coś fajnego zobaczyć, to na początku roku mam sesję w Maroku, może rodzice pozwolą mi ciebie zabrać? Przynajmniej zobaczysz kawałek świata...

\- Kochany jesteś, tak! Jak ty ich poprosisz to na pewno się zgodzą! - Marty rzucił mu się na szyję z wdzięcznością. - Będę bardzo grzeczny, zobaczysz! 

\- Taaak... - Jim szczerze wątpił. - Albo ktoś ci wpadnie w oko, albo ty komuś wpadniesz w oko... Będę musiał cię cały czas mieć na oku!

\- Ja mam Tylera! - wykrzyknął i stropił się, że rodzice usłyszą, więc zatkał usta dłonią i niewyraźnie wymamrotał: - a ty nikogo nie znalazłeś? Przyznaj się! Pewnie nie chcesz powiedzieć, żeby ci rodzice nie zrobili obciachu, co? Powiedz?

\- Nie interesuj się. Nie każdy jest taki kochliwy jak ty. - Wziął widowiskowy zamach i kolanem niby kopnął go w tyłek, ale bardzo delikatnie. Dla nich, starszego rodzeństwa, Marty wciąż był tym maluchem z inkubatora, na którego trzeba chuchać i dmuchać. - Nie musisz sprawdzić, co z babeczkami?

\- Ojejku! Lecę! - Kwiknął i rzucił się na łeb na szyję do kuchni, slalomem wymijając gości, gęsto tłoczących się na parterze domu.

Jim spojrzał na rodziców. Fioletowy zmierzch kładł się cieniem na ich sylwetkach, splecionych w uścisku. Dzisiejsza rozmowa z ojcem zaskoczyła go i wzburzyła, nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu emocji, że się popłacze i przyzna do tego, jak tęsknił za jego akceptacją. Teraz, gdy czuł, że ten długo wznoszony mur wrogości między nimi skruszał, chciał nadrobić czas, chciał zagarnąć ojca dla siebie, chciał gdzieś z nim wyruszyć, pobyć, pomilczeć, opowiadać o swoich wyprawach, przygodach, chciał mu pokazać to wszystko, co przedtem przed nim chował, czego mu odmawiał... Z żalem musiał powściągnąć te pragnienia, tłumacząc sobie, że mają czas. Że teraz co innego jest ważniejsze. Nie chciał rywalizować z maluchem, odbierać im teraz tej radości z faktu, że zostaną pierwszy raz dziadkami. Niech celebrują. On i tak niebawem wyjeżdża.

\- Jim? - Tatuś zawołał go i pomachał dłonią, przyzywając, i obaj zawrócili w stronę werandy. - Jim!

\- Co tam? - Przeskoczył przez poręcz, starając się nie pognieść kwiatów i ruszył, by się z nimi spotkać w pół drogi. - Dziadziusiu!

\- Ja ci dam dziadziusia! - Tatuś parsknął głośnym, szczęśliwym śmiechem. Głos nad wodą niósł się daleko na przeciwległy brzeg.

\- To jak mam mówić? - spytał, przystając. Ojciec puścił tatusia i zbliżył się z szeroko rozwartymi ramionami. Uścisnęli się długo. Jim wciąż nie dowierzał, że to się dzieje. Nie mógł połapać się w swoich uczuciach, wydawało mu się, że to będzie trudniejsze, że będzie bolesne, jak szturchanie ledwo zabliźnionej rany i dziwił się, że to wcale nie boli, że wraz z ciepłem promieniującym od ojca przenika go ulga i spokój. Ponad jego ramieniem widział wzruszoną twarz tatusia, poklepującego na zmianę ich obu: tatę po plecach i Jima po ręku.

\- Cieszę się, cieszę... Nareszcie. Cieszę się. - Powtarzał a oczy błyszczały mu podejrzanie w światle wydostającym się z okien i małej lampy z werandy. Ojciec szeptał tylko: Jim, Jim...

\- No, to prawdziwa sensacja! - Usłyszeli szybkie kroki i Misiek wpadł na nich z impetem. - Wreszcie! No, gdybym wiedział, że to tak pokojowo na was wpłynie, to bym zmajstrował juniora kilka lat wcześniej!

\- Zawsze byłeś opóźniony w rozwoju! - Jim pokrył wzruszenie złośliwością, czując jak kolejne ramiona go oplatają, bo za Miśkiem przytruchtał Grejpfrut. Brakowało tylko Joy i Marty'ego, zajętego w kuchni.

\- Moje dzieci... Moje dzieci... - Podsumował tata a tatuś się oficjalnie rozpłakał.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia poranek przywitał ich lekką niestrawnością i bólem pleców. Tym razem to Dean cierpiał z powodu przejedzenia, wypierając się kaca jak ryba wody, bo około jedenastej wieczorem Frank przywiózł kilka butelek pędzonego przez siebie bimbru, według staropolskiej - jak podkreślał - receptury, a oni już byli lekko wstawieni paroma butelkami piwa, białym kalifornijskim winem i likierem pomarańczowym wyciągniętym ze spiżarni Casa, kiedy okazało się, że z napojów wyskokowych ostał się tylko Grand Marnier. Bimber wchodził jak kryształ, jak woda źródlana, ale wielki Dean Winchester, pogromca smoków i ojciec (a nawet dziadek!) wielkiej watahy, stał nad sedesem ze zbolałą miną i zastanawiał się, czy nie splami swego męskiego honoru kilkoma łykami środka na mdłości dla ciężarnych...

...stojącego na półce w łazience wśród innych buteleczek i pudełek z witaminami, wapniem, mikroelementami i preparatami z żelazem, którymi Cas się wspomagał. Cas z kolei siedział na krawędzi materaca i narzekał, że zdrowie już nie to, że nie ma kondycji jak kiedyś i że dawno zapomniał jak to jest tyć w zasadzie z tygodnia na tydzień, co bardzo obciąża kręgosłup.

\- Powinienem się lepiej przygotować! - Wyrzucał sobie. - Już w styczniu zacząć chodzić na pilates, albo zumbę! Czuję się stary!...

\- Nie jesteś!... - Dean urwał, beknął cuchnąco i już miał rzygnąć, ale nie... Żołądek się rozmyślił, pozostawiając tylko w ustach kwaśny posmak nadtrawionego alkoholu. - Ja jestem. Sypię się.

\- Co ty gadasz! - Cas dźwignął się na nogi i podreptał do łazienki. Nie pił oczywiście, ale zarwał noc, położył się nad ranem i teraz z lustra spoglądał na siebie zapuchniętymi oczami i jakiś taki blady, nieświeży. - Kocham cię. Przejdź, muszę siku.

\- Łeb mnie napierd...

\- DEAN!

\- ...nicza... Oj, królewno. Maluch jeszcze nic nie rozumie.

\- Ale słyszy. Nie przeklinamy przy dzieciach! - Cas sikał przy nim. Dawno pozbyli się fałszywej wstydliwości i własna fizjologia ich nie krępowała. Za dużo ich połączyło, za wiele razem przeszli. Dean zresztą nie zwracał uwagi, kręcił się po przestronnej łazience, ściągając ubranie i regulując temperaturę i moc prysznica. Miał nadzieję, że solidne bicze wodne poprawią mu krążenie i pomogą pozbyć się toksyn.

\- Przecież nie przeklinam - mruknął pod nosem kłamliwie, bo właśnie przeklinał i nie zamierzał przestać. Jakoś starsze dzieci się wychowały przy jego niewyparzonym języku i nie wyrosły na bandytów. No, może poza Joy. Drapieżna z niej była dziewczynka i już niejedna kancelaria prawnicza miała ją na oku, żeby nie spóźnić się i zdążyć przechwycić tego słodko wyglądającego rekina zanim zrobi to konkurencja. Cas bał się kiedyś o Grejpfruta, że wyrośnie na łobuziaka, ale z ich dzieci na razie to właśnie Joy wyrastała na najbardziej drapieżnego wilka. Drapieżnego w białych rękawiczkach. Nie przeklinała, o nie. Ale nie zbywało jej na łagodności... 

\- Jestem wykończony. Dziś odpoczywamy... - Zarządził Cas myjąc zęby nad umywalką, nie kłopocząc się, czy Dean go słyszy przez strugi wody. - Nie gotuję.

Zlustrował swoje opuchnięte kostki stóp i jeszcze raz popatrzył w twarz, śledząc pilnie pierwsze zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i kilka siwych włosów na skroniach. Ach, jak ten czas ucieka! Dopiero co był młodzikiem, ledwie kilka lat starszym od Marty'ego a teraz jest mniej więcej w wieku Ellen, kiedy ją poznał. Czekają z Deanem na wnuka! Czy to możliwe? Na wnuka... Jak szybko przeleciały te wspólne lata. Szczeniaczki wyrosły... Dopiero co się uganiał za raczkującym Misiem a teraz Misiek będzie uganiał się za własnym szczeniaczkiem!

Wypluł pianę i wypłukał usta. Wytarł się i jeszcze raz popatrzył w swoje odbicie. Pod wpływem impulsu zrzucił piżamę i bez pytania wepchnął się pod prysznic obok Deana.

\- Króliczku... - Zdziwił się alfa, ale nie roztrząsał kwestii ten nagłej wizyty. Omega skutecznie odwrócił jego uwagę.

 

* * *

 

\- Ojciec się upił z dziadziusiami a tatuś o drugiej nad ranem gotował wielki gar spaghetti i piekł klopsy, bo zabrakło jedzenia! - Marty za pomocą Skype'a relacjonował Joy aktualne wydarzenia w rodzinie. - Ciocia Jo zwichnęła rękę, bo się potknęła w salonie i tak poleciała na twarz, no mówię ci! Całe szczęście, że sobie czegoś poważniejszego nie zrobiła. Ciocia Amy chciała ją zagipsować, ale wujek Sam jej nie pozwolił, bo była wstawiona. No, wszyscy byli wstawieni! Żałuj, że nie widziałaś co tu się wyrabiało! Gorzej niż na tym przyjęciu w zeszłe wakacje, co pojechaliśmy do Salt Lake City...

Joy tylko westchnęła, bo sławetne przyjęcie obrosło już rodzinną legendą. Obfitowało w liczne kontuzje, dwie interwencje miejscowej policji, trzecia zakończyła się aresztowaniem ojca i kilku wujków oraz tatusia, który chciał załagodzić i wyjaśnić, a został potraktowany jak jeszcze jeden rozrabiaka i wzbogacił się o całkiem zabawne zdjęcie z komisariatu, które zresztą trafiło na portal plotkarski i do kilku rubryk o wpadkach celebrytów. 

\- Tata uparł się, że odwiezie Jima na lotnisko i w ogóle się popłakał i krzyczał za nim, że go kocha i żeby Jim szybko wracał... Przypał, na miejscu Jima bym się nie przyznawał, że to moi rodzice... Ale obiecał, że mnie zabierze do Maroka, bo ma tam sesję! Jejku, nie mogę się doczekać! No, jeszcze nie mówiliśmy rodzicom, ale na pewno się zgodzą! Jimowi nie odmawiają! Zwłaszcza teraz, jak się z tatą pogodził! - Marty optymistycznie patrzył w przyszłość. - Na pewno się zgodzą. Obiecam im, że będę grzeczny, poza tym mam świetne stopnie!

\- A ten cały Tyler? - Joy podniosła brew powątpiewająco, nie będąc taka przekonana, czy rodzice rzeczywiście zgodzą się wypuścić z rąk swojego pieszczoszka i to jeszcze do jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju na krańcu świata.

\- On też się zgodzi! - Marty wzruszył ramionami, dziwiąc się, że w ogóle o to pyta. - Czemu ma się nie zgodzić? To będzie tylko kilka dni...

\- Nie pytam czy się zgodzi, tylko co rodzice na to, że mieszka u Franka i nadal się spotykacie?

- Nic. - Zatrzymał się w pół kroku przed komputerem, bo akurat wciągał trzecią bluzę z kolei, przymierzał, sprawdzał jak wygląda i zastanawiał się, czy lepsza niebieska z białym, czy granatowa z czerwonym. A może szara? - Przecież nie wiedzą!

\- Właśnie! - Joy pogroziła mu palcem. - Igrasz z ogniem, masz świadomość? Dziwię się, że chłopaki ci pomagają! Powinni mieć więcej oleju w głowie! Miśka rozumiem, bo zaciążył. Ale Jim? Grejp? Miałam ich za mądrzejszych.

\- Są! Są mądrzy! Właśnie są bardzo mądrzy! - Stanął w ich obronie. - I pilnują mnie, naprawdę. Nie skarż!

Joy zrobiła minę, wyrażają dosadnie, że już dawno przestała wyręczać się tatą w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Marty zastanowił się, czy nie wolałby może jednak, żeby wplątała tatę niż załatwiała po swojemu. Nie darmo miała w rodzinie ksywę Żarłacz. Nawet Misiek nie lubił z nią zadzierać, odkąd skończyła jakieś trzynaście lat. Nie chodziło o siłę mięśni. Joy nadrabiała innymi cechami: była nieustępliwa, miała makiaweliczny umysł i chowała urazy dotąd, póki nie dokonała zemsty. Kto jej raz nastąpił na odcisk, mógł spodziewać się siedmiu lat nieszczęść, jak po stłuczeniu lusterka. 

\- Tyler jest wspaniały! Mówię ci, poznasz go i polubisz! - Przekonywał, zapominając o bluzach i outficie. 

\- Już go poznałam, na ognisku w chacie nad jeziorem! - Przypomniała. - Włóczęga i prymityw. Rozumiem, że przeciwności się przyciągają, ale serio podoba ci się ktoś taki? - spytała, marszcząc nos, jakby dobiegł ją paskudny smród. - To jakiś troglodyta, niewykształcony, nieobyty i pewnie myśli tylko jak zaspokoić najbardziej podstawowe potrzeby. Czy on w ogóle umie korzystać z toalety? Jakoś wątpię... - Dodała złośliwie.

\- Jesteś okropna! - Sczerwieniał i sapnął kilka razy, zły i urażony do żywego. - Nie mów tak! Tyler jest... jest... wspaniały! Jest... - Szukał słów, jak opisać wachlarz jego zalet, urok, charyzmę, charakter, nie wspominając nawet o cudownym, chmurnym spojrzeniu, regularnych rysach, smukłej, ale dosyć muskularnej sylwetce i zapachu, który wprost przyprawiał jego czternastoletnie omegowe serduszko o galop i palpitacje. Ach! Czemu Joy tego wszystkiego nie widzi? Czemu powiedziała te podłe rzeczy i tak niecnie szkaluje jednego z najwspanialszych wilków na całym świecie? - Jesteś wredna! Nic nie rozumiesz! Zazdrościsz mi!

Joy poczekała aż mały się wyfuczy i wyprycha na nią całą złość, po czym odezwała się pojednawczo.

\- Dobrze, może zmienię zdanie, jak go lepiej poznam. - W gruncie rzeczy nie chciała mu robić przykrości. Tak jak cała reszta rodzeństwa darzyła braci miłością a już najmłodszy wywoływał w niej niemal macierzyńskie uczucia. Zniszczyłaby bez wahania każdego alfę, który by go skrzywdził. Nie przebierając w środkach. - Dobrze, już nie tup. Chłopaki mają na was oko, tak?

\- Aż za dużo! - burknął z urazą. - Permanentna inwigilacja! Dziadziuś też! A nie mam już ośmiu lat! 

\- Właśnie. - Pomyślała, że życie było znacznie prostsze, gdy miał. - Słuchaj, muszę kończyć. Powiedz rodzicom, że później zadzwonię i że wracam tak jak planowałam. W weekend się zobaczymy. A Miśkowi i Claire pogratuluję osobiście. Nie rozrabiaj. Pa.

\- Pa. - Jeszcze odrobinkę się burmuszył, ale pomachał jej zanim się rozłączyła i zniknęła z monitora.

Drzwi po przeciwnej stronie korytarza trzasnęły i Marty usłyszał rozespane głosy Claire i Miśka, witających się z rodzicami.

\- Musiałem wyłączyć telefon... - Poskarżył się najstarszy brat a tata mu zawtórował.

\- Zaczniemy odpisywać i oddzwaniać po obiedzie. - Zaplanowała Claire, pozostająca w najlepszej kondycji, bo już o północy przeprosiła towarzystwo i poszła spać do dawnej sypialni Joy. - Wymyśl jakieś zgrabne podziękowanie i będziemy przeklejać... 

\- Dziś nic nie zamierzam tworzyć. Zdaję się na ciebie. Muszę się napić, bo mnie ten wczorajszy bimber pokonał. - Przyznał Misiek, człapiąc po schodach do kuchni. - Claire, obiecuję, będę cię nosił na rękach już do porodu, tylko zrób mi kawę, bo nie dożyję jutra.

\- Zero kawy, to tylko pogorszy ci kaca. Wycisnę sok. Wszystkim się przyda. - Spojrzała krytycznie na męża i na obu teściów.

\- Słusznie. - Przytaknął tatuś i pocałował ją w policzek. - Wyspałaś się troszkę? Nie hałasowaliśmy za bardzo?

\- Hałasowaliście jak na koncercie rockowym, ale znalazłam jakieś zatyczki do uszu i dałam radę. - Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go pod ramię, schodząc za Miśkiem.

Marty postanowił przeczekać jeszcze z pół godziny, bo gdyby zszedł z nimi teraz to pewnie zagonią go do robienia śniadania na sto dwadzieścia osób, pilnowania młodszych kuzynów z watahy i biegania na posyłki. Postanowił wymknąć się po cichutku do Tylera. Dziadek Frank jest tutaj, nocował u dziadka Bobby'ego, więc... będą mogli pobyć trochę sami. 

Strasznie się stęsknił za swoim chłopakiem. Żałował, że nie mógł tu z nimi być, świętować wspólnie, ale wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Już niedługo. Przyszłość malowała się w jasnych barwach jak zawartość szafy Westa. 

 

 


	39. CIEKAWSKA MEG

Ceglany budynek ratusza mieścił kilkanaście pokoi zajmowanych przez urzędników pełniących swoje funkcje częściowo zawodowo, częściowo społecznie. Na przykład pan burmistrz Winchester pobierał symboliczne wynagrodzenie w wysokości jednego dolara, którego raz w roku wrzucał do dużego słoja stojącego w poczekalni przed jego gabinetem. Naklejka na słoju informowała, na co tym razem Pinewood zbiera datki. Raz było to doposażenie miejscowej ochotniczej straży pożarnej (i tak gros pieniędzy przelała Fundacja, ale mieszkańców roznosiła duma, jakby lśniący, czerwony wóz zakupiono właśnie dzięki temu słoikowi, w który wrzucali garść monet albo kilka jedno i pięciodolarówek), innym razem zebrano na specjalistyczny sprzęt diagnostyczny do miejscowej kliniki (znów 99% kosztów sfinansowali Winchesterzy, ale nie było mieszkańca, który by nie dorzucił choćby kilku monet, a zdarzyły się i większe datki) czy fundusz biblioteczny. Według aktualnej naklejki zawartość słoika, wypełnionego już w dwóch trzecich miała zostać przeznaczona na pomoc seniorom.

Kiedy upływał termin zbiórki zwykle uroczyście otwierano słoik, w obecności mieszkańców liczono zgromadzone pieniądze i zwyczajowo ten chłopaczek Winchesterów, Marty, w towarzystwie najmłodszych dzieciaków ich rozległego klanu przekazywał czek na brakującą kwotę. Najstarsi mieszkańcy Pinewood pamiętali jeszcze czasy, kiedy Winchester kupił te ziemie, leżące wówczas odłogiem. Patrzono podejrzliwie, któż to się sprowadza. W tych starych i wcale nie takich dobrych czasach Frank nosił niechlubny przydomek Szalony, a do młodej lekarki odnoszono się z nieufnością, bo cóż ona tam mogła wiedzieć o medycynie? Dziś Frank był ważną personą a Amy jeszcze ważniejszą i trudno było sobie wyobrazić Pinewood bez ich obecności.

No i sam Cas. Pan burmistrz. Ho! Ho! Meg ze sklepu opowiadała czasem nowym mieszkańcom podczas zakupów, jak to u niej zaczynał swoją błyskotliwą karierę i jak to poznała się na nim od razu, mimo że ślepy był wówczas jak kret i biedny jak mysz kościelna. Mieszkał kątem u szeryf Jody Mills, dopiero dorabiając się na tych swoich ciastkach. Ach, miło było ogrzać się trochę w cieple takiej sławy, bo chociaż Cas nie grywał w filmach i nie występował w telewizji, to jego twarz i imię firmowały jedno z największych przedsiębiorstw spożywczych w kraju. Prawdziwy American dream! Podobno jakiś hollywoodzki producent składał mu osobiście propozycje nakręcenia filmu biograficznego - fantazjowała stara plotkarka, a nowi mieszkańcy słuchali z nabożnym szacunkiem, gratulując sobie w duchu, że udało im się nabyć nieruchomość w tak zacnym miejscu.

Od kilku lat jednak coraz trudniej było upolować dobrą działkę w okolicy. Klan Winchesterów kupował wszystko na pniu a nieliczne dostępne na rynku oferty szły "do swoich". Jedną z najdziwniejszych opcji pozyskania nieformalnego obywatelstwa Pinewood było wżenienie się w społeczność i korzystali na tym ci specyficzni turyści, którzy przyjeżdżali o najbardziej niesprzyjających spacerom porach roku, meldowali się w eleganckim pensjonacie i długie godziny szwendali się po miasteczku, na pozór bez celu i zżerani nudą. Meg dość szybko się jednak połapała, że owi ekscentryczni turyści mają upodobanie do pewnej grupy, jakimś szóstym zmysłem bezbłędnie rozpoznając i okazując specjalne względy mieszkańcom schroniska.

Wszystkie jej dziewczęta ze sklepu miały adoratorów, a już taki Desmond z poczty to dostarczał im rozrywki swoimi podbojami miłosnymi, jak rękawiczki zmieniając absztyfikantów, zanim się ustatkował u boku jednego z pracowników tartaku. A co mu najpierw krwi napsuł! Już u Benny'ego ludzie szeptali, że z tego jakiś dramat wyniknie, jakiś Otello po prostu! Oj, jak współczuli biednemu Billowi, bo oczu mało nie zgubił za tym szelmą, Desmondem! Łaził za nim jak wierny kundel, zagryzał zęby i cierpiał, patrząc jak tamten gra mu na nosie, za rączkę prowadzając się z kolejnym wielbicielem. Nawet Cas na niego narzekał, że lekkoduch i ladaco i w dodatku palił! A Cas bardzo był uprzedzony do takich nałogów i miał lekkiego fisia na punkcie zdrowego trybu życia. No, ale Bill cierpliwie przetrzymał i palenie i rywali, w międzyczasie zbudował piękny chociaż nie za wielki domek i przy pierwszej sposobności złowił Desmonda propozycją małżeństwa a jak już go capnął, to nie puszczał.

Meg głupia nie była, potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch i z tego, co tam podsłuchała, tu coś wyniuchała, tam coś podejrzała, złożyła sobie do kupy, kim to ci przyjezdni "turyści" są (a co można rzec o Pinewood, to można, ale atrakcją do zwiedzania nie było i żadnych galerii czy muzeów nie posiadało) i czego a raczej kogo szukają. Tak jak i sam Dean Winchester gdzieś we świecie szukał, szukał aż złowił, przywiózł i trzyma tego swojego skarba. O tym jednak z nowymi się nie gadało, gęba na kłódkę, ot co! Meg wiedziała i wiedziała, że Benny wie, o Franku wiadomo, dawno przestali uważać jego rewelacje o wilkach za bajania wariata a i on przestał naokoło kłapać o tym ozorem, bo na własną rodzinę ma donosić?

A, bo i to wiadomo, że Casa jeszcze jak mieszkał u Jody, to Frank przysposobił, nazwisko mu własne dał i cały majątek - mówił - chłopak po nim odziedziczy. A potem, jak się dzieciaki pojawiły, to już całkiem wsiąkł, przemianował się z Szalonego Franka na Dziadziusia Franka i temat wilków się skończył. Przynajmniej oficjalnie, bo nieoficjalnie to się dopiero zaczął.

Ale Pinewood tylko na tym zyskało. Wraz z rządami Winchesterów zaczął im się czas takiej prosperity, że jakby w totka trafili. Stary Barlow rozkręcił swoją firmę na jedną z największych w hrabstwie. Kto tam miał jakiś biznes to widział jak mu przyrasta, a kto miał dość oleju w głowie, żeby co założyć, to zakładał - jak pensjonatów Wheelerów, pralnia Higgsów, dostawczaki Reya, nawet głupie śmieciarki Lestera... Trzy czwarte Pinewood dobrze żyło i bogaciło się przy małym wsparciu i dzięki dobrym radom miejscowych prawników i księgowych. Gdyby Winchesterowie zakręcili kiedyś kurek z forsą, pewnie miasto by upadło, ale na to się akurat nie zanosiło. Nawet pracownicy tartaku nie chcieli wyjeżdżać, choćby i gdzieś tam płacili im parę dolców więcej od godziny. Tu dzieciaki miały dobrą szkołę, szansę na stypendium, porządną opiekę medyczną, dentystę, którego połowę kosztów pokrywała - a jakże, któżby? - Fundacja. Kupiony kilka lat temu dom dziś miał podwójną wartość. Winchester założył wszystkim swoim pracownikom fundusz emerytalny... Ludziska z dalszych okolic wyrwaliby sobie nerkę, żeby się zaczepić u niego, choćby na najniższej posadzie.

Odwrotna strona medalu była niestety taka, że Winchesterowie rządzili żelazną ręką i zaprowadzali własne porządki, a komu nie pasowały ich zasady szybko musiał się żegnać z miasteczkiem. Od wszystkich mieszkańców oczekiwano bezwzględnej lojalności i dyskrecji. Ze względu na Casa w mieście pojawiali się czasem paparazzi, jakieś podejrzane typki rozpytywały o to, o tamto... Kiedyś jeden dość niefrasobliwy i mało zakorzeniony w Pinewood pilarz, pracował w tartaku z półtora roku, więc co nieco już wiedział i znał miejscowe zwyczaje, zdradził takiemu poszukiwaczowi sensacji gdzie Cas bywa regularnie, gdzie warto się zasadzić, żeby zrobić jakieś kompromitujące zdjęcia do gazety. Coś tam nawet naopowiadał mu o dzieciach, wszystko bardzo niecne plotki, aż wstyd powtarzać.

Dość powiedzieć, że paparazzi miał nieprzyjemne spotkanie ze zdziczałym psem, albo kojotem, po którym czekało go długie i kosztowne leczenie. Pilarz po rozmowie z życzliwym znajomym pobiegł do starego Bobby'go prosić o wstawiennictwo u pana Winchestera i na kolanach przysięgał, że więcej obcym żadnych głupot nie będzie gadał. Robotę stracił, żona się z nim rozwiodła, dzieci jeszcze nie mieli, została w Pinewood jako pokojówka w pensjonacie, a on gdzieś wyjechał i podobno zapił się na śmierć. Inni mówili, że pijany jechał na wschód za robotą i wpadł w poślizg, wyleciał z szosy i rozbił się na drzewie. Jeszcze ktoś opowiadał, że zadłużył się u bukmacherów a kiedy nie miał z czego ich spłacić, to mu pocięli twarz i wykrwawił się na zapleczu przydrożnego baru.

Meg nie miała wątpliwości: kto się narazi Deanowi Winchesterowi, ten nie kończy dobrze. A już jeśli narazi Casa lub któregoś z dzieciaków... Nieszczęścia chodzą po ludziach. Od tamtej pory każdy się przed obcymi pilnował i nie mielił ozorem po próżnicy, zwłaszcza że taki ozór można łatwo stracić. Przypadkiem. W nieszczęśliwym wypadku. Nawet dwieście, trzysta mil od Pinewood. Macki ~~Winchestera~~  złej karmy sięgają daleko.

Komu by jednak zależało, aby robić przykrości burmistrzowi?

W poczekalni przed jego gabinetem zawsze ktoś siedział, czekając na przyjęcie. Aby o coś poprosić, aby się z czegoś zwierzyć. Aby za coś podziękować. Jak obawiano się zadzierać z Deanem, tak Cas cieszył się powszechną sympatią. Całkowite przeciwieństwo swojego męża: miły, uprzejmy, łagodny. A już jak się poszło z jakim nieszczęściem, to zawsze coś wymyślił, poradził. Miał nawet taki specjalny pokój obok gabinetu. Specjalny, bo milszy niż oschłe biuro z laptopem i paprotką. Ten pokój urządził po domowemu, z miękką kanapą i fotelami. Na ścianach tapeta w rumianki i stokrotki, miśki i klocki w kącie dla petentów z dziećmi i oczywiście szafka pełna smakołyków, zgodnie z żartobliwą dewizą, że "życie jest prostsze z muffinką w garści".

\- Musisz poczekać, Meg. Cas rozmawia z Laverne. - Penny wskazała jej krzesło i zaproponowała kawę. - Przyszła półtorej godziny temu i jeszcze siedzi.

\- Znowu?... - Postukała się znacząco palcem pod okiem. Penny pokiwała ponuro. Nie układało im się ostatnio i Laverne kilka razy robiła zakupy w mocnym makijażu i ciemnych okularach. Póki się nie skarżyła, nikt się za bardzo nie wtrącał. Jody ją zagadnęła i dała garść ulotek o przemocy domowej, ale Laverne utrzymywała, że żadnej pomocy nie potrzebuje. Małżeńskie sprawy są trudne, bo dotyczą dwojga ludzi i tylko oni wiedzą, czy im odpowiada dany układ.

Meg nieraz widziała siniaki na Casie a przecież Dean by za niego zabił i w ogień skoczył, Cas z wzajemnością. Rzadko się trafiało bardziej dopasowane małżeństwo niż ci dwaj. Co nie znaczy koniecznie, że zgodne. Oj, potrafił się Cas z Deanem kłócić, wiadomo! Frank nieraz klął na zięcia i straszył go sztucerem. A to rozstanie, co mieli na początku? Jeszcze zanim Misiek się urodził? A te trzy lata po urodzeniu Marty'ego? Oj, darli ze sobą koty, darli. Świętej pamięci Ellen miała się z nimi! Czasem podczas zakupów coś tam się jej wymknęło i Meg by sobie ręki nie dała uciąć, czy Cas nie oberwał parę razy... A jakoś się nie rozwiedli. Dean to choleryk, zadziora, ciężki ma charakter i ciężką rękę, nie trzeba być jasnowidzem. Z drugiej strony, Meg tak coś czuła, że koniec końców i tak tam się u nich kręci jak Cas chce. Czyli i takiego drania można utemperować.

Doprawdy, trudno tak komuś w oczy wyrąbać: mąż cię bije?

Meg nastawiła uszu, ale nic nie zdołała usłyszeć zza dwóch par drzwi i ściany. Aż się wierciła na siedzeniu z niecierpliwości, bo nade wszystko lubiła być dobrze poinformowana. Czyżby Laverne się odważyła poskarżyć? No, to jej mężulek będzie się miał z pyszna! Co prawda nie pracował bezpośrednio u Deana, ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Wystarczyło odpowiednie słówko i Barlow go wykopie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wyląduje na bruku z wilczym biletem, bo kto go zatrudni? A na tym się może nie skończyć... Oj, Meg aż się przeszła do okna i z powrotem z tej ekscytacji.

Pinewood było nudne. Zwykle nic się nie działo, no bo co to za atrakcja: piknik? Albo akademia w szkole? Ech, odkąd Desmond się ustatkował nie miała nadziei na żadne widowiska.

Jeszcze po cichu liczyła na tego chłopaka, co to zaczął jeździć u Reya. Jakżeż on... Tommy? Coś na Te... Marty się w nim zabujał. Miała do tego oko! Potrafiła zwęszyć takie sprawy jak rekin ranną fokę. Że ten Taylor (czy Tommen? Coś jak w serialu...) stracił za nim głowę to oczywista sprawa. Ładne były te młode Winchestery, i nie tylko dzieciaki Casa, ale reszta też: i synowie Amy i Sama, i dzieci Gartha i Kevina... Może miało to coś wspólnego z ich pochodzeniem, z tym słowem, co to się go nie wymawiało - przez grzeczność - na w ~~ilki~~? Może to było to, może co innego, ale Marty nie odstawał, przeciwnie! Poszedł cały w Casa, jak skóra zdjęta, ten sam wyraz oczu, uśmiech, sposób poruszania, no po prostu mniejsza kopia i huncwot jeden coraz bardziej był świadomy, że ściąga spojrzenia. Raz go zaczepił jeden taki w barze Benny'ego. Colę mu kupił, idiota. Benny go wyrzucił (namolnego klienta) i zadzwonił do Casa, żeby odebrał dzieciaka. Od tamtego czasu, a było to jakieś dwa lata temu, młody miał szlaban na wchodzenie do Benny'ego i w ogóle na kręcenie się przy Roadhousie i przy parkingu dla ciężarówek.

No i co dają te zakazy? Uciekł im, nygus! Za tym Tylerem... Właśnie, Tyler!, przypomniała sobie z ulgą. No, więc za tym Tylerem pojechał. Deanowi omal żyłka w mózgu nie pękła, tak się wściekł. Aż dziw, że pozwolili temu chłopakowi wrócić. Meg by prędzej obstawiła, że mu skręcą kark, no ale może mały urządził histerie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, i mu darowali.

Ten Marty! Skaranie boskie z nim! Oczko w głowie rodziców i rodzeństwa. Puszczają mu płazem najdziksze psoty!

Meg po cichu żywiła nadzieję, że jeszcze przysporzy jej rozrywki swoimi pomysłami, tymczasem jednak romans z przybłędą na motocyklu nieco przycichł, albo wszedł w fazę głębszej konspiracji (Meg trzymała kciuki za to ostatnie - licząc, że jak się sprawa wyda, to dopiero Dean urządzi cyrk i apokalipsę). Miasteczko znów zapadło w słodki letarg. Żadnych rozrywek. Zero tematów do plotek. Ani jednego skandalu. Zdrad małżeńskich. Nieślubnych dzieci. Scen zazdrości. Knucia, intryg, nawet jednej małej kradzieży w sklepie! Ech. Nuuuudy!

Nawet jednej maleńkiej zbrodni. Morderstwa. Nawet usiłowania, nie mówiąc o czymś w rodzaju tajemniczych zwłok pozbawionych głowy, jak w serialach kryminalnych, które namiętnie oglądała wieczorami.

Nic. Dosłownie zero dreszczyku.

Może więc chociaż ta Laverne?

Co ona tak długo siedzi i konferuje z Casem? Cóż oni tam knują razem przebiegle? Może Cas jej teraz załatwia ucieczkę od sadysty? Hm? A to by było! Na to warto poczekać!

Meg zatarła ręce i wypiła przestygłą kawę. Co prawda przyszła tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy burmistrz planuje coś w Dzień Dziękczynienia i czy zawiąże jakiś komitet, w którym miałaby coś do roboty, ale na horyzoncie rysowała się już jakaś lepsza przygoda. Postanowiła nie ruszać się z poczekalni, póki się wszystkiego nie dowie.

 

 


	40. NIEPOROZUMIENIA SERC

Marty z zawodem stwierdził, że chata Franka nie zawiera nawet kawałka Tylera we własnej osobie i musiał zaspokoić tęsknotę przytulaniem się do jego nielicznych rzeczy i poduszki, na której spał. Jejku, ileż przyjemnych wrażeń dostarczała mu woń tego wilka, gdy wciskał nos w poszewkę i zaciągał się jak narkoman kokainą. Niestety, ten zabieg tylko na chwilę go uspokoił. Po pół godzinie czekania zaczął się naprawdę wkurzać, bo Frank mógł wrócić w każdej chwili, a oni się nawet nie spotkali!

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś! - wrzasnął, zanim jeszcze Tyler przekroczył próg, jakieś trzy kwadranse później. - Czekam i czekam! Już miałem sobie iść!

\- Ale... - Chłopak zamknął za sobą, zdjął kurtkę i przeczesał włosy niepewnie.

\- Franka nie ma! - Marty skoczył do niego, wyciągając ramiona i bardzo się zdziwił, że zamiast wylądować w niedźwiedzim uścisku, omal nie wpadł na drzwi, tak szybko Tyler się usunął w bok. Uciekł! Marty chciał chwycić go za rękaw, ale Tyler odskoczył jak oparzony i... stanął po drugiej stronie kuchennego stołu. Jakby wolał, żeby ich rozdzielił szeroki, dębowy blat. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- A co TY wyprawiasz? - Tyler podniósł brwi pytająco. - Chcesz, żeby twój stary mnie zabił? Albo któryś z twoich stukniętych braci?

\- Bo? - Marty skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył na niego z gniewem.

\- Bo wrócisz sobie do domku pachnąc mną i na kim się skrupi? No, nie na tobie! - prychnął, nie mniej wkurzony. - Tobie się wszystko upiecze, a ja zapłacę głową!

\- Cykor. - Marty przewrócił oczami i zaczął się skradać z lewej flanki, na co Tyler zareagował ucieczką, byle dalej od kapryśnego szczeniaczka.

\- Już i tak Frank nie daje mi żyć, ciągle tylko opowiada, co mi zrobi, jeśli cię dotknę! - Poskarżył się, chociaż nie chciał. Skrywany żal ulał mu się mimo woli. - Raczej nie żartuje.

\- Co ty, nie bierz poważnie ich gadania, tylko cię straszą... - Marty machnął dłonią lekceważąco i rzucił się w pościg za alfą. - No, przestań! Chyba możemy się przytulić, co? Tylko raz!

\- Serio chcesz mnie położyć do piachu? - Tyler by mu uciekł bez trudu, ale nie do końca chciał i pozwolił się zagonić w kąt. - Aż tak ci zalazłem za skórę?

Przyglądał się czujnie omedze a fala ciepła zalewała go od stóp do głów.

\- Marty... - wychrypiał nagle, gdy szczeniak przylgnął do niego z westchnieniem. - Marty.

\- No?

\- Idź sobie.

\- Zaraz. Jeszcze chwilka - wymamrotał błogo i umościł się na szerokim torsie chłopaka, objąwszy go rękami w pasie. - Ślicznie pachniesz.

\- Ty też. - Tyler chciał go też objąć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak i lepiej tego nie robić. Słyszał własny głos jak spod wody, jakiś zniekształcony i dudniący, bardzo niski, chrapliwy... Przeraził się. Cały znieruchomiał, napiął mięśnie i zamknął oczy, starając się nie oddychać i przywołać wspomnienia czegoś obrzydliwego. Chciał odepchnąć malca, ale gdyby tylko go dotknął, gdyby tylko wyrwał się z tego stuporu... wydarzyłoby się coś strasznego, coś czego nie dałoby się cofnąć.

Chciał tego za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

\- Kocham cię! - Wyznał głośno Marty, nieświadom niebezpieczeństwa. - A wiesz, że Misiek i Claire będą mieć dzidzię? Jejku, jak fajnie! Wiesz, co to oznacza? Już nie będę najmłodszy! Bo będzie dzidzia rodziców i ich dziecko i może trochę mi poluzują, kiedy będą się zajmować bobasami! Rany, nawet nie wiesz, jakie mam okropne życie! Jestem więźniem! Niewinnym skazańcem! Jak hrabia Monte Christo! Moje życie to ciemnica... - rzekł z dramatyczną przesadą. - Gdyby nie ty, to bym chyba zwariował!

Tyler nie słuchał, skupiony na liczeniu śrub, wizualizując w myślach przegląd techniczny motoru. Ach, cokolwiek, byle zapomnieć o tym przeklętym szczeniaku, byle stłumić żądzę i instynkt, co podpowiadał rzeczy, które ściągnęłyby mu na łeb zemstę całej familii Winchesterów. Chciał go chwycić i nie puszczać, chciał przygiąć mu kark i ugryźć a potem... potem... nie, nawet nie odważy się o tym pomyśleć, nie odważy się, bo nie da rady wyhamować, a nie wolno. Nie wolno. NIE WOLNO!, echo odbijało się w głowie jak żałobny, spiżowy dzwon.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogłeś wczoraj z nami świętować. Umierałem bez ciebie! Tęskniłem. Dlatego przyjechałem, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć! - Marty wspiął się na place i pocałował go w usta. Najpierw delikatnie, nieśmiało, ale szybko się rozochocił. - No? Nie cieszysz się?

\- Yhm... nie... - Zdołał go wreszcie odsunąć i skoczył do łazienki. Zatrzasnął wypaczone drzwi z nadrdzewiałą klamką i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą.

\- Nie? - W tonie Marty'ego wybrzmiał zawód i gorycz. - Nie? - Powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to: nie?

\- Cieszę! - wykrzyknął zza drzwi przez strugi wody. - Bardzo, ale...

\- Ale co? - Naburmuszył się i wydął wargi, biorąc na świadka liniejący łeb łosia, że alfy są głupie. I podłe. I niewdzięczne. I nie zasługują na względy omeg. - Zatęsknisz, kiedy sobie wyjadę!

\- Wyjedziesz? Dokąd? - Tyler otworzył drzwi z rozmachem, zaskoczony tym oświadczeniem, jeszcze mokry i już spokojniejszy.

\- Do Maroka! Jim mnie zabiera! - Zadarł nos wysoko, chcąc mu sprawić przykrość. - Nie wiem, czy wrócę. Może zapoznam kogoś i... Kto wie... - Zrobił wieloznaczną minę, zawiesił głos znacząco i poszedł do kuchni tanecznym krokiem, licząc w duchu, że kręcenie tyłkiem przyciągnie uwagę Tylera.

Tyler oparł się o ościeżnicę, czując jak wnętrzności opadają mu w dół a serce przestaje bić.

Marty wyjeżdża.

Gdzie? Maroko? Nie kojarzył, ale brzmiało obco i groźnie. Dzwon w głowie zdążył przycichnąć, kiedy łapał oddech nad umywalką, ale teraz rozdzwonił się inny - przenikliwy i alarmujący. Marty wyjedzie. Zostawi go. Znów zostanie sam. Znów sam. Przeklęty dzień, w którym skręcił w drogę przez Pinewood. Przeklęty dzień, gdy zatrzymał się w Roadhousie Benny'ego i natknął na tego szczyla. Powinien go minąć, nie oglądać się, nigdy nie spytać o imię i nigdy nie pozwolić, żeby zasiał w nim to gorzkie ziarno, kiełkujące i rozsadzające mu serce jak bryłkę zmrożonej gleby.

Co teraz się z nim stanie?

Marty ma rację. Pozna kogoś, to pewne. Kogoś lepszego, starszego, mądrzejszego i bogatszego, kogo jego rodzice nie będą chcieli się pozbyć, kogo jego bracia zdołają zaakceptować. Kogo z chęcią przyjmą do rodziny i będą sadzać przy stole i nie odgonią. Nie postraszą. Nie rzucą ochłapu jak psu, żeby tylko się odczepił.

Odchrząknął, czując że w gardle dławi go jakaś gula. Zakaszlał i wrócił do łazienki. Nalał z kranu wody w garść i zmoczył wargi. Napił się.

\- W ogóle ciebie to nie obchodzi, co?! - Marty rozzłościł się jego reakcją, interpretując rozpacz Tylera jako obojętność. - Masz mnie gdzieś, co? Wszystko ci jedno, czy będę czy nie będę, tak?! - Rozwrzeszczał się, łapiąc kurtkę i czapkę i pędząc do wyjścia, ubierając się w biegu. - Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę!

Trzasnęły drzwi i Tyler kucnął, ogłuszony, ogłupiały i zagoniony jak zwierzak wymykający się sforze podczas obławy, pod salwami strzałów i wśród ujadania głodnych chartów. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ani ze swoich reakcji, ani z reakcji Marty'ego. Chciał się schować w bezpiecznym miejscu i wszystko przemyśleć. Chciałby się komuś zwierzyć. Zapytać, co to znaczy. Jak to rozwiązać. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek brakowało mu serdecznej rady kogoś zaufanego, na kim mógłby polegać. Tak długo dorastał sam, bez niczyjego wsparcia, bez rodziny i przyjaciół, że nie miał pojęcia, co robić w kontaktach z innymi. Czego się spodziewać. Jak rozmawiać. Jak rozwiewać wątpliwości, jak rozwiązywać konflikty.

Marty dopiero co tulił się, szeptał, że kocha a teraz wyleciał jak z procy, wrzeszcząc, że nienawidzi. Które z tych wyznań jest prawdą? Czy zwariował? Tyler sam miał poczucie, że zaraz oszaleje. Gdzie to Maroko?! Czemu Jim go zabiera? Pewnie umyślili sobie, żeby ich odseparować, a skoro nie udało im się pozbyć Tylera, to wyślą Marty'ego daleko.

Daleko.

Żeby zapomniał.

Ścisnął głowę rękami i jęknął z bólu, rozsadzającego mu czaszkę. Jestem przeklęty, skarżył się niemo. Powinienem zdechnąć w tej piwnicy. Powinienem zdechnąć w tym leśnym dole, nakryty świeżą ziemią i gałęziami. Powinienem zdechnąć, bo po co mam żyć? Po co?

Po co...

 


	41. USZKA TO CIĘŻKA PRACA

Misiek podszedł do ojca z kubkiem kawy i stuknął go lekko łokciem, wyrywając z nostalgicznej zadumy. Ojciec stał w bibliotece przy wielkim oknie wychodzącym na panoramę gór i jezioro, kontemplując widok, albo - co bardziej prawdopodobne - wspominając. Misiek udał, że nie dostrzega szklistej glazury łez, błyszczącej w jego oczach. Ojciec spojrzał na niego, na kubek, chrząknął, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, jakby syn przyłapał go na czymś wstydliwym i wskazał brodą na zewnątrz. 

\- Pamiętasz, jak uczyłem was pływać? Ciebie i tatusia? 

Obaj parsknęli śmiechem, bo tatusiowe pływanie stanowiło jedną z ulubionych anegdot w rodzinie. Ojciec mawiał z upodobaniem i szczyptą złośliwości, że tatuś - w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty stworzeń - tak lekki na lądzie, podwaja swoją masę w wodzie i spada na dno jak kamień. Prawda była taka, że tatuś trochę panikował, zaczynał się miotać, waląc na oślep ramionami, krztusił się wodą i trzeba go było wyławiać i odciągać na brzeg, aby wysechł. Po kilkunastu próbach ustalili, że tatuś będzie sobie brodził przy brzegu, najwyżej do pasa i tylko kiedy w pobliżu jest tata, żeby zdążył zareagować. Żadnego wypływania kraulem na środek jeziora, żadnych wypraw żabką z dala od pomostu. Zresztą styl tatusia trudno było zakwalifikować do jakiegokolwiek znanego. Tata śmiał się, że to styl topielicowy i że musi być uprawiany koniecznie w parach, z osobą która - i tu patrzył na tatusia znacząco - _naprawdę_ umie pływać. Tatuś się nie obrażał, znał swoje ograniczenia a miał przy tym wiele innych, ważniejszych zalet i wiedział, że ojciec go uwielbia. 

\- Pamiętam, że zawsze się kochaliście - powiedział Misiek znienacka całkiem poważnym tonem. - Kłóciliście się, wrzeszczeliście na siebie, czasem naprawdę wyglądało to... - Groźnie jak rozwód, pomyślał. - Czasem tego nie rozumiałem, o co wam szło. Ale zawsze umieliście wszystko między sobą naprawić. Dogadać się. Miałem szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. - Pokiwał głową z przekonaniem. - Chciałbym, żeby nasz szczeniaczek też miał takie. Żeby też wiedział, jak bardzo ja i jego mama się kochamy.

\- Będzie wiedział. - Ojciec ścisnął mu dłoń krzepiąco i jakoś tak nieśmiało dodał: - jesteś lepszą wersją mnie. Michał, bałem się kiedy miałeś się urodzić. Bałem się jak diabli, jak sobie poradzę. Bałem się, kiedy pierwszy raz wziąłem cię na ręce i okazałeś się taki mały, kruchy... Zastanawiałem się: Pierwszy Wilku, jak go ochronię? Jak zdołam go wychować, jest taki delikatny... 

\- Tata...

\- A już pół roku później marzyłem o chwili spokoju, tak dawałeś nam popalić! - Ojciec uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Cas wieczorami padał jak betka i nie dziwiłem mu się! Szybko zacząłeś siadać, raczkować, wszędzie cię było pełno. Uciekałeś, właziłeś za meble, w jakieś zakamarki, nie można cię było spuścić z oka nawet na minutę. Cas zabierał cię ze sobą nawet do toalety. Nauczyłeś się zwiewać z łóżka, z kojca, przełazić przez bramki zabezpieczające w drzwiach i na schodach... Nie było dla ciebie żadnych skutecznych zamknięć. Cas i Ellen narzekali, ale ja pękałem z dumy. - Wyznał. - Zawsze, Misiek. Zawsze sprawiałeś, że pękałem z dumy. 

Misiek objął go i ściskali się bez słów kilka chwil. 

\- Nie mogłem mieć lepszego taty. Mam najlepszych rodziców. 

\- E, no... Popełniliśmy mnóstwo błędów. - Ojciec poklepał go plecach i przyznał skromnie. - Wiele razy nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co robić. Na szczęście jakoś przetrwaliście nasze rodzicielskie eksperymenty i wpadki. 

\- Sam byłem wpadką, co? - Przypomniał żartobliwie.

\- I to jaką! - Ojciec znacząco poruszył brwiami i puścił oko. 

\- Miś nie był wpadką, nie pleć! - Usłyszeli za sobą i odwrócili się jednocześnie do tatusia.

\- No, zaplanowany też nie był. - Ojciec przyznał szczerze.

\- Był niespodzianką! - Podkreślił tatuś z nutą pouczenia w głosie. - Najszczęśliwszą niespodzianką. Prezentem od Pierwszego Wilka. 

\- Tatuś. - Misiek przewrócił oczami. - Jestem już duży, moje ego nie załamie się na wieść, że ojciec nie założył kondoma a ty akurat miałeś owulację. 

Przybił ojcu piątkę i obaj ryknęli śmiechem na widok zdegustowanej miny Casa na to trywialne podsumowanie wzniosłego "cudu poczęcia". 

\- No wiesz! - Tatuś spojrzał na nich surowo, na jednego i na drugiego. - Czego ty go uczysz?! 

\- Co ja? Co ja? - Ojciec rozłożył ręce jak wcielenie niewinności. - W szkole się nauczył. 

\- Zadowolony jesteś z siebie? Wyrósł z niego taki sam prostak jak i ty! - Tatuś zabrał na tacę brudne kubki i talerze ze stołu i wymaszerował krokiem oznajmiającym moralną wyższość. Dean i Misiek wymienili spojrzenia jak dwaj nicponie, którzy właśnie wspólnie coś zbroili, bez cienia wstydu i wyrzutów sumienia. Ach, ten tatuś! Wieczny romantyk potrafiący się obrazić na biologię, że nie jest dość poetycka!

\- Chodź, mój prostacki dziedzicu, zjedzmy coś konkretnego. Kiszki mi marsza grają, a nie stoję w rozwoju duchowym dość wysoko, by żywić się pyłkiem kwiatów i rosą, jak by pewnie chciał twój tatuś-motylek... Zaproszę go później do kina, chyba grają coś randkowego... 

\- Pantoflarz! - Wetknął mu szpilkę.

\- Patrz, młody i ucz się. - Dean mrugnął przekraczając próg kuchni. - Króliczku, pojedziemy wieczorem do miasta? Zjemy coś w tej nowej knajpie, o której mi wspominałeś... I może grają coś fajnego w kinie? Co? 

\- Randka? - Cas zerknął krzywo, krzywiąc się jakby go ząb bolał. - Już nie umiesz nic lepszego wymyślić, tylko jakaś beznadziejna komedia i żarcie? Napchasz się podwójnym stekiem a potem zaczniesz chrapać na filmie? Już ja cię znam! Zaraz będzie: Cas, grają siódmą część Terminatora, może pójdziemy? Chcę zobaczyć, jak bardzo się posunął Schwarzenegger! - Przedrzeźniał ton alfy. - Chyba ma sto pięćdziesiąt lat! 

\- Siódma część? - Zainteresował się Misiek. - Chętnie bym zobaczył. Może podwójna randka, co? Po stekach my z ojcem pójdziemy na Terminatora a wy z Claire na to, co tam akurat... No... Co może lecieć? Uciekające druhny czy Zapłakana panna młoda... - Zmyślał na biegu jakieś tytuły.

Tatuś zasznurował usta i spojrzał z wyrzutem na ojca. Claire stłumiła chichot i wetknęła głowę do szafki ze świeżo umytymi naczyniami, aby ukryć rozbawienie. Przywykła już do tych potyczek, gdy wujek Cas obrażał się na wujka Deana, a wujek Dean mówił coś specjalnie, żeby go trochę podrażnić i zirytować. I zyskać pretekst do godzenia się i zalotów. Ach, pamiętała jak po awanturach łapali się za ręce i biegli do sypialni, strącając obrazki ze ścian i przewracając krzesła po drodze. 

\- Mhm, dobry plan? Wróbelku? - Misiek kucnął za nią znienacka, mrucząc do ucha uwodzicielsko. - A w domu zapalimy świece i pokażesz mi, czy już ci cycki urosły od tej ciąży?

\- Mnie przynajmniej coś urośnie, a tobie już niestety nie. - Odgryzła się szeptem, na co Misiek lekko zacisnął zęby na jej karku. 

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i do domu wpadł wściekły jak szerszeń Marty. 

\- A ty skąd... Gdzie byłeś? Myślałem, że jesteś u siebie? - Tatuś pobiegł za nim do holu, ale szczeniaczek tylko nafuczał coś niezrozumiale i pomknął schodami na górę, przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz. - Gdzie byłeś?! 

\- Nie denerwuj się. Stresy szkodzą maluszkowi. - Tata zawrócił go do kuchni. - Pogadam z nim. Oddychaj.

\- Oddycham! Daj mi spokój! - Machnął ręką, ale posłusznie pozwolił się zaprowadzić i usadzić na krześle. - Za obiad muszę się brać...

\- Dziś nie gotujesz. - Przypomniał. - Odpoczywamy. 

\- My nie jesteśmy głodni. - Misiek wstał i pociągnął Claire na górę. Claire odwróciła zarumienioną twarz, jakby wujkowie nie domyślali się, po co z takim pośpiechem biegną do pokoju Joy, który chwilowo zajmowali. - Przekąsimy coś później, tatuś, nie kłopocz się!

\- Czy oni... - Cas zmarszczył brwi pytająco.

\- Bycie tatą to ciężkie obowiązki - rzekł Dean z fałszywą powagą. - Trzeba pamiętać o tylu szczegółach. Uszka, ogonek... dziesięć paluszków u rąk, dziesięć u stópek... Uheta się człowiek jak koń pociągowy, ale cóż. Życie nie składa się z samych przyjemności...

Cas parsknął śmiechem i pocałował go w czubek nosa.

\- Mój ty uhetany koniu pociągowy... - Użalił się i pocałował go w usta. - Rzeczywiście, zero przyjemności, same obowiązki...

\- No, a co myślisz? - Oddał pocałunek, obejmując go w pasie. - Harówka, harówka, od rana do zmierzchu i od zmierzchu do świtu...

\- I oni teraz?... - Cas zerknął na sufit z dziwną miną. - Wiesz co? Cieszę się, że będą mieć szczeniaczka, ale wolę nie myśleć, że nasze dzieci... 

\- Świętoszek! Nie robią nic, czego myśmy nie robili. 

\- Właśnie! Jak pomyślę, że mogą... - Cas zrobił się czerwony jak burak i zakrył policzki dłońmi, żeby się trochę ochłodzić od nagłego uderzenia gorąca. - Mam nadzieję, że nie!

\- A ja mam nadzieję, że tak! Do cholery! Niech mają coś z życia! - mruknął. - Oby byli w połowie tak szczęśliwi jak my, to mogę spokojnie iść na emeryturę. 

Osiemdziesiąt siedem sekund później zdjęcie z rodzinnej wyprawy na Bali spadło z trzaskiem na dywanik wyściełający półpiętro. 

Dean też postanowił zrobić inspekcję uszek i paluszków maluszka, którego zmajstrował kilka miesięcy temu. 

Obowiązki rodzicielskie wzywały.

 

 


End file.
